


Herald of the New Age

by Laffy



Series: Stories of Inquisitor Ellemia [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom/sub Play, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Japanese, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Size Kink, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 19,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laffy/pseuds/Laffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>　エルフで、メイジで、ただの女。しかし彼女は愛らしく健やかな、アンドラステの使徒だった。<br/>　インクイジションのストーリーに沿った、メイジ審問官とソラス、その内カレンとのラブロマンスです。基本的にベタ甘砂糖菓子ですが、ちょっとだけ大人向けあり。完結済み。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 囚人の娘

最初にカレンの目に入ったのは、彼女の顔を縁取る赤みを帯びた金髪だった。

そのエルフ－カッサンドラに連れられてきた『囚人』－は、一見ただの木の杖で、天の割れ目から降り注ぐ黒々としたシェイドと戦っているように見えた。しかしテンプル騎士として長年の訓練を経たカレンには、すぐに彼女が杖に魔力を載せていることが判った。  
彼女はごく目立たないように、しかし華奢な身体の限界を遙かに超える力を杖に込め、確実にその化け物をなぎ払っていた。訓練されたメイジだった。

するとやはり、皆が言うようにこの女がすべての原因なのだろうか？

あの爆発の日から５日が過ぎていた。彼はシーカー・カッサンドラが立ち上げた「審問会」の軍事顧問となって欲しいとの願いを受けて、教皇と面会するためにアンドラステ聖灰寺院へ赴くはずだった。  
そこでは、教会から離反したテンプル騎士と、反乱メイジの間の激しい争いをどうにか仲裁しようと、教皇自らが和平会議を開催していた。しかしウェイキング海を襲った季節外れの嵐で、予定より数日遅れての到着となったのが、結果的に審問会一行の命を救った。  
翌日には寺院に着こうという穏やかな朝、山並みの向こうに太陽そのものが落ちてきたような巨大な光の柱が見え、その数瞬後に轟音と爆風が山を揺るがした。驚いた彼らは一行を止めると、道を知る者を数名、偵察隊として走らせた。

昼過ぎに戻ってきた彼らの報告は、聖灰寺院が山の頂上ごと消え去ったように見えるという、驚くべきものだった。一行は行き先を巡礼者のための宿泊地であるヘイブンに変えた。そこに、生き残ったテンプラーにメイジ、それに巡礼者と一握りの教会の人々が命からがら避難して来た。

教皇を始めとする、教会の中に居た多くの者達は結局死体すら見つからなかった。爆発で即死しなかった人々も大抵は火傷を負い、さらに空から降り注いだ瓦礫が骨を砕き皮膚を切り裂いた。重傷者はほとんどその日の内に死んだ。カッサンドラの知り合いらしかった若いメイジも、彼女が見守る中で息を引き取った。

爆発の後、空に生じた渦巻き状の「割れ目」からは無数の緑色の球が降り注ぎ、その落下地点にはメイジでは無いカレンでさえビリビリと感じられるほどのヴェイルの裂け目が生じて、次々と悪魔とその眷属を吐き出した。  
これこそメイカーに背を向けられた人の世の終わり、末世の姿かと人々が混乱と絶望に陥る中、統制の取れた唯一の集団が審問会だった。

カッサンドラはすぐさま救助と偵察のための部隊を聖灰寺院－とにかく、その跡地－へと送り、カレンはかろうじて生き延びたテンプラーが、寺院の外で待機を命じられていた若輩ばかりなのを知って、二日目には残った彼らを率い生存者の救出とヘイブンの防衛に当たった。生き延びた人々を護り、この無数の裂け目から湧き出る悪魔と戦う指揮を、誰かが取らなければならなかった。

カッサンドラの叫び声が聞こえた。エルフの囚人の背後から、新たなシェイドが襲いかかっていた。カレンはとっさに剣を振り上げると、その黒く醜い物体を頭の付け根から半分に切り捨てた。

まだ少女と言っても良いような若々しい顔立ちのエルフが、肩で息をつきながら怯えた表情で彼を見つめていた。  
血か何かの黒い汚れがこびりついた色白の頬を縁取る、赤みを帯びた長い金髪と、ターコイズブルーの大きな瞳。エルフの中でも美形な方か、と彼は頭の片隅で思った。もっともこの囚人が本当に大災害の原因だとしたら、彼女の容姿などもうすぐ誰の目にも止まらなくなるのは間違い無かった。

「助かった、司令」とカッサンドラが大きく息をついて言った。  
「ここまでで二回、裂け目を閉じることが出来た。望みはある」と彼女は剣を納めながらエルフの方にあごをしゃくって見せた。  
「その囚人を寺院まで連れてくる、それだけのために随分と犠牲が出ているからな。その位はやって貰おう」  
そう彼は言い、脇腹を押さえながらよろめき歩く負傷者に肩を貸しながら前線キャンプへ向かった。

* * *

彼女は、暗く薄汚れた牢獄の床に座らされていた。周囲にはヒューマンの兵士達が、敵意を剥き出しにして彼女に剣を突きつけていた。  
エレミアはその日の出来事を振り返った。額に当たる柔らかな手。エルフ語のようにも聞こえる男の声の、意味のわからない静かなつぶやき。そして鋭い女の声。

「女を連れ出せ。尋問する」  
手枷をはめられ、足には重い鎖と鉄球を付けられたまま、彼女はこの場所へと引きずられて来た。

扉が開き、足音と共に二人の女が牢獄に入ってきた。  
「お前の名は」と背の高い方の女が冷たい口調で言った。  
「エレミア…エレミア・ラヴェラン。ここはどこ？」  
「聞かれたことだけに答えろ！これはいったい何だ」

その女が、彼女の手枷をはめられた左手を持ち上げて言った。その手は、奇妙な緑色の光を発していた。  
「知らない！いったい何が、どうしてここにいるのかも」と、彼女ははかすれた声で言った。水が欲しかった。  
「嘘をつくな！」女がさらに左手をねじり上げ、彼女は呻き声を押し殺した。

「カッサンドラ、待って。まだ他にも聞きたいことがあるわ」と、別の鎧帷子を着た女が、その背の高い女の手を押さえて言った。  
「エレミア。ここで目覚める前に見たことを全部話しなさい、何でも良いから」  
「……光が見えた。それと、化け物。暗い荒野で、追いかけられて……」

その記憶に彼女は思わず身を震わせた。あれは、彼女が気を失っている間に見た、ただの悪夢だったのだろう？なぜそんなことを聞きたがる？  
「それから、坂の上に女が居た。たぶん、女。彼女が手を伸ばして、その後ろに光が見えて、そこから飛び出した……その後は、ここに」  
女達は顔を見合わせた。  
「レリアナ、ここはもう良い。前線キャンプに行ってくれ、私も後から追う」と背の高い女が言った。それからエレミアを立たせると足の鎖を外し、牢屋の外に連れ出した。

彼女は空を見上げて、思わず立ち尽くした。禍々しい黄緑色の、彼女の手から放たれる蛍光と似た光を放つ渦巻きが、低い山の頂上を覆っていた。それは雪嵐を呼ぶ雲とは明らかに違う、異様な光景だった。

「『天の割れ目』と呼んでいる。お前が生き延びた、あの爆発の後に現れた」とカッサンドラが彼女の視線を追うようにして言った。  
「あの割れ目から、悪魔が地上に降り注いでいる。そして時折大きく揺れ動く、その周期がお前の手の光と連動している」

カッサンドラの言葉に呼応するように、光の無い雷鳴がとどろいたかと思うと、彼女の手に雷撃を受けたような衝撃が走り、彼女は思わず手を押さえて地面に座り込んだ。  
「あれが大きく広がるほどに、その手の光も広がる。やがてお前の身体を飲み込むだろう。そうすればお前は死ぬ」  
雪と泥の混じった地面から、冷気が彼女の身体に染み渡ってきた。いったい彼女は何を言っているのか？爆発？私が死ぬ？  
「立て。あの割れ目の真下、聖灰寺院にお前を連れて行く」とカッサンドラは地面からつり上げんばかりに彼女を立たせると、意外にも手枷を外し、行く先を示して彼女を先立たせた。

牢屋で彼女に剣を突きつけていた衛兵の一人が、彼女に詰め寄ろうとして別の衛兵に止められているのが目の隅に写った。  
「皆はお前が、あの爆発を起こした張本人だと信じている。私が居なければお前はすぐにでも殺される」  
「私は、そんなことはしていない！」  
「故意にやったのではないとしても、その中心にお前が居たのは事実だ。そして、お前は、ただ一人の生き残り」  
何もかもが普通ではなかった。空の割れ目、彼女を睨み付ける、多くは怪我をした人々の目付き、そして彼女の手の異様な光。  
「その寺院には、何があるの？」  
「行けば判る。あの橋の方だ」

緑色の禍々しい光の下で、兵士達が悪魔と戦っていた。カッサンドラが叫び声と共に突撃し、彼女もその後に続いた。増援を得た兵士達がどうにか悪魔を片付けるや否や、エルフの男が突然、彼女の左手首を掴んだ。  
驚く彼女の左手が急に強く光り、そこから空中に浮かぶ緑色の球に光の帯が伸びたかと思うと、轟音と共に球が破裂した。

エレミアは手を振りほどき男を睨みつけた。  
「いったい、何をしたの？」  
「僕は何もしていない。君の、その手の印がやったんだ」と穏やかに答える男の声に、彼女は聞き覚えがあった。牢屋で彼女に語りかけていた声だったろうか？  
「シーカー、君の囚人は確かにメイジだが、このような魔法はこれまでに見たことも聞いたことも無い。それにあの爆発を引き起こすような力は、人が持つことの出来る限界を遙かに超えている」とその男がカッサンドラに向かって言った。  
「了解した」  
シーカーが、渋々というように答えた。

「やれやれ、いつまでこの悪魔達と戦ってなきゃいけないのかと思い始めてたところだ。消す方法があるんなら最初からやってくれ」と後ろで声が聞こえた。振り向いた彼女の、視界の下側にドワーフがいた。たぶん、ドワーフだろう。奇妙な事にその男には口髭が無かった。

「こんにちは、可愛いお嬢さん。俺はヴァリック、ヴァリック・テスラス。ローグ、小説家、時には歓迎されぬ同行者。お供させて貰うぜ」  
「駄目だヴァリック。協力には感謝するが、この先は……」  
「シーカー、あんたの部下だけじゃあどうにもならんだろう。前線キャンプまでの道にも、さっきみたいな裂け目がいくつも出来てる。手はいくらでも有った方が良いんじゃないか？」とヴァリックが大きなクロスボウを軽々と肩に持ち上げて言った。

「同感だ。ところで僕の名はソラス。アンドラン・アーティサン」とエルフの男が彼女に向かって優しく声を掛けた。  
「アンドラン・アーティサン。私はエレミア・ラヴェラン。あなたは、反乱メイジ達の仲間？」と彼女は尋ねた。彼の顔には成人したデーリッシュ・エルフの証であるヴァラスリン－血の入れ墨－が見あたらなかった。  
「いいや、僕はサークルには入っていない背教者だ。もっとも細かいことを言えば、いまや全てのメイジが背教者だが？」と彼がクスリと笑いながらカッサンドラに向かって言った。  
「私はテンプル騎士ではない。それに、お前の助力は感謝すべき物だ」とカッサンドラが答えると、剣を収めて歩き出した。  
「急ごう、寺院はこの先だ」

* * *

夢のない深い眠りから、エレミアは目覚めた。身を起こした彼女のすぐ近くで、何かを落とした様なガシャンという音がして、彼女は驚いて身をすくめた。  
「ああ、申し訳ありません。起きていらっしゃるとは思わなかったのです」とエルフの少年が、床に這いつくばるように頭を下げた。  
「ここは……どこ？カッサンドラはどこにいるの？」  
「ヘイブンです、シーカー・カッサンドラ様が気を失ったあなたをお連れになってから、今日で二日目です」

「それで、ここが新しい牢屋というわけ？」  
「牢屋？とんでもありません、アンドラステの使徒様」とその少年が、彼女の方を見ようともせずに答えた。  
「いったい何の話？誰のことを言ってるの」と問い詰めた彼女に向かって、少年がさらに頭を下げた。  
「申し訳ありません！どうぞお許しを、僕はただの召使いです。その、すぐシーカー様にお伝えします。お目覚めになったら直ちにと、おっしゃっていましたから」と少年が盆を置くと、床から飛び上がって逃げるように立ち去った。

何もかも訳が判らなかった。彼女は左手の－今は随分と小さく、手を握れば見えなくなるくらいだったが－緑色の光に目をやってため息をつくと、周囲を見渡した。彼女が寝ているベッドも部屋も質素ながら清潔で、最初に捕らえられていた牢屋とは全く様子が違った。暖炉には太い薪が静かに燃え、部屋を心地よく暖めていた。

彼女は二日前の事を思い出した。  
天の割れ目の真下、聖灰寺院の廃墟に出来た巨大な裂け目。そして彼女が夢で訪れるフェイドの中でさえ見た事も無い、グロテスクな姿の巨大な悪魔。  
必死で左手を伸ばし、裂け目を閉じようとする彼女も幾度も攻撃を受けたが、ソラスが詠唱する防御魔法とカッサンドラの部下達の助けもあって、何とかその禍々しい緑色の光を消すことが出来た。しかし次の瞬間、彼女達は衝撃波にはね飛ばされ、その後の記憶が彼女には無かった。

彼女は無意識のうちに頭を掻き、爪にたまった黒い垢と埃を見てうんざりした。氏族に居た時は、たとえ数日水浴びが出来ないような時でも、必ず寝る前に髪を梳いて汚れを取っていたのに。

部屋の壁際に低い棚があって、その上に大ぶりの水差しと、古びた洗面桶が置かれていた。さらにその棚には、やはり古びた木の櫛と小刀、それに布の切れ端が並べてあった。彼女は早速水差しから水を注いで布を浸すと、それで顔と手を洗い、絞っては首の周りも拭き取った。ついで彼女は櫛で髪の毛を梳かそうとしたが、汚れと泥がこびりついた細い髪の毛は、うっとうしく梳かす手に抵抗した。  
ふと思いついて、彼女は小刀を取ると髪の毛を大まかに後ろでまとめ、頭から拳二つ分の余裕を取って、余った長さをばっさりと切り落とし始めた。何か考えがあって髪を伸ばしていた訳では無く、そもそも氏族の元を旅立つ前に短く切り揃えていても良かった。

さらに丁寧に櫛でとかしてすっきりした頭を振って彼女は微笑み、さっきの奇妙な少年が置いて行った盆に目をやった。  
水がいっぱいに入った小さな水差しと、火で炙った後に大振りに切ったチーズ、そしてまだ柔らかい大きな白パンに、干しリンゴの欠片が数個、バスケットに入っていた。  
彼女は盆をベッドの上に置くとその横に座り、カップのような物は見あたらなかったので水差しから直接水を飲んだ。冷たく美味しい水だった。それから白パンを割り、チーズを挟んで大きくかじり付き飲み込むと、また水を飲んだ。

ようやく一息付いて、彼女は甘酸っぱい干しリンゴを噛みながら立ち上がり、部屋の中を見渡した。ベッドの足下に大振りの、装飾の施された木箱があった。この部屋に一人きりにするからには、これを開けてもとがめられることは無いだろう。そう思った彼女は、そっとその箱を開けた。

明るい焦げ茶色の、柔らかなフェルトの帽子。同じ色の厚手の織物で出来た上着とズボン、それと手触りの良いクリーム色のシャツに、滑らかな生地の、明るい青色の布きれ。さらにその下には真新しい下着がひと揃い、何本かの紐と一緒に入っていた。  
彼女は目を丸くして服をしげしげと眺め、持ち上げると身体に合わせてみた。大きさもほぼぴったりで、まるで彼女のために揃えられたような上質の衣服だった。  
これはいったいどういう事だろう？　囚人にわざわざ新しい服を与えるなど、聞いたことが無かった。ひょっとして彼女の氏族から、誰か迎えに来てくれたのだろうか？　それなら誰かここに居ても良さそうなのに。

一つため息をつくと、彼女は思いきって汚れた自分の服を脱ぎ、下着からすべて新しい服に着替えた。これから何があるにせよ、清潔な服を着ている方が気分は良かった。脱いだ服を見て少し考えると、いつものように畳んでベッドの足下に並べておいた。後で洗濯出来る場所を教えて貰えるだろう。  
新しい服は着てみると少しばかり大きく紐を使って調節する必要があったが、その分暖かく、身体を動かしてもゆとりがあった。明るい青色の布はどうやって使う物か彼女には判らず、結局首に巻いて余りを胸元にたくし込んだ。  
干しリンゴの最後の欠片を口に放り込むと、彼女はこの部屋から出てみることにした。カッサンドラ－シーカーとか言っていたか？－に会えるようなら、今の彼女が置かれた状況を尋ねてみなくてはいけなかった。

扉を開けて、彼女は驚きのあまり立ち尽くした。数多くの村人、それに教会の服を着たシスター達が、まるで彼女が部屋から出てくるのを待ちわびていたかのように、彼女の方を向いて礼をしたまま並んでいた。制服姿の兵士が、彼女に深々と頭を下げると小さな声で言った。  
「シーカー・カッサンドラが教会でお待ちです、ミストレス・ラヴェラン」

デーリッシュ・エルフであるエレミアの一族、ラヴェラン氏族はフリー・マーチズのさほど街から遠くない地帯を移動していた。また彼らはヒューマンの商人と取引があり、従って彼女はヒューマンの実に奇妙な階級制度に付いて、ある程度の知識を持っていた。  
ヒューマンの国々は大抵国王や女王、子爵、大公といった特定の家が治めていて、時には今のオーレイのように、親族内の喧嘩が国の内戦にまで発展することもあった。彼らの下では色取り取りの称号を持った貴族達が村や町を支配して税金を取り立て、上町には上流階級の豊かな商人や騎士達が、下町には平民が住み、さらにその下に異民族区に押し込められたシティ・エルフが居た。

しかし彼女たちデーリッシュ・エルフは、この階級制度の枠外に漂う存在だった。彼女の「ファースト」という称号も、誰が伝承者の後継候補かを明らかにする便利のために付けられただけで、身分の上下とは関係無かった。彼女はファースト・エレミアと呼ばれる事は無く、ましてや「ミストレス」などという聞き慣れない敬称を付けて呼ばれた事など一度も無かった。  
彼女は曖昧に頷くと、ともかくカッサンドラが待つ教会へ向かうことにした。平屋と数多くのテントの向こうに高くそびえる建物が教会だろうと、彼女にはすぐに見当が付いた。

「アンドラステの使徒様だ、お目覚めになった」と、群衆の後ろで小さな声がした。  
「しっ、静かに。お邪魔をしてはいけませんよ」とすぐに、その男をたしなめる女の声が聞こえた。

さっきのエルフの少年も『アンドラステの使徒』と言っていた。それが彼女の事だと言うのだろうか。この世界は、ますます普通では無くなっていくようだった。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ええっと。  
> DAシリーズにお馴染みの方にはどうでもいい説明が長々と続きますが、どうぞご容赦を。さくさく進みます。基本はベタ甘の砂糖菓子ですが、そればっかりだと（書いていて）飽きるのでちょっと大人向けも。  
> 最初は本当に自分で書いて自分だけ読んでいたのですが、とうとう20万字を超えたので記念に（？）投稿することにしました。宜しければ最後までお付き合いの程をお願いします。完結済みです。
> 
> フリー・マーチズではセラ（名前じゃないよ）が同格か下位者、メッセーレが上位者に対する敬称でしたね。ミストレスはフェラルデンの称号で良いのかな。カレンは庶民ですが元テンプル騎士なので呼び名はサー・ラザフォード。ジョゼは貴族の娘なのでレディ・ジョゼフィン、レリアナは称号無し、だけどレディ・ナイチンゲールという愛称があります。あとスパイマスター。カッサンドラは……長い。彼女もレディ・カッサンドラと呼べなくも無いですが、シーカーで統一します。  
> 主人公の彼女は、ミストレス・ラヴェランあるいは審問官。ゲーム内では大抵「閣下」(Your Worship)とか「使徒」（Herald)とか呼ばれてますね。「審問官」と呼ぶのは顧問達と、大広間の貴族か客人とか。ブルは「ボス」、ソラスは仲良しなら「レサラン」、そうでなければ……何だっけ、忘れた。
> 
> 主人公が相手を好きなのは「好きだから」で良いとしても、なぜ相手が好きになってくれたかというのは、一応理由は要るよなあ、と思ったり。ソラスはアレですね、独身男性が久しぶりに親切にしてくれた綺麗な女の子に、ついフラフラと。久しぶりすぎる……。カレンは単に一目惚れ、の後に他人に取られたからますます欲しくなる悪い癖です。
> 
> この世界ではエルフ男性救世主がフェラルダンを救い、サークルタワーは存続してます。キレたカレンは何人かメイジを殺した後で、グレゴール団長の取りなしでカークウォールに異動しました。その辺は後でサムソンがちょっと話してくれるはず。  
> カレンはまさにベトナムやイラク等々からの帰還兵でPTSD持ち、かつ戦場で使った薬物の中毒患者ですね。とても現代的な、リアルすぎる設定です。そしてアイアン・ブルは治療を受けて復帰した人。その辺の話もどっかに入れたいですね。


	2. カレンの記憶

教会の奥まった一室－カッサンドラが冗談半分「戦略室」と名付けた部屋－は、実のところこの教会の書庫だったが、古い大きな机が地図を広げるのにぴったりだった。  
慎ましいノックの音の後、振り返ったカレンの視線の先に、細身のエルフの姿が見えた。小さめの尖った耳。色白の頬を縁取る柔らかく波打つ金髪は、ロウソクの光の下で強く赤みを帯びて見えた。、額に入った複雑な模様の入れ墨がデーリッシュ・エルフであることを示し、美しいターコイズ・ブルーの大きな瞳が真っ直ぐに彼の方を見つめていた。形の良い小さな鼻の下には、ピンク色のやや肉感的な唇がぷっくりと輝き、そして顎から首にかけての繊細な曲線を瞳と同じ色のスカーフが覆って、柔らかな胸元を引き立たてていた。

カレンは思わず感嘆してその娘を見つめた。戦場ですれ違った時には少しばかりかわいらしい方かと思ったが、とんでもない！　これは随分と綺麗な女だ。少なくとも、彼好みの容姿ではあった。エルフの年齢はヒューマンであるカレンには判りづらかったが、精々二十歳か、あるいはそれ以下のようにも見えた。娘の顔を自分が凝視していることに気づいて彼は慌てて眼をそらしながら、何か違和感を覚えた。  
レリアナが違和感の原因を言い当てた。  
「髪はどうしたの？」と言って、カッサンドラの方に問いかけるように顔を向けた。  
そう、確か寺院で会ったときは腰近くまであったのに、今のエルフ－エレミア・ラヴェランという名前だと彼も聞いていた－の髪は精々肩に届くかどうかという長さだった。  
「まさか、切ったのか？」  
もう囚人でも無い女の髪を切ることはあるまいに。彼は思わず責める調子を声に載せてカッサンドラに向き直った。  
「わ、私はそんなことはしていない！」と、戦場では敵を一刀で切り捨てるシーカーが慌てて否定した。  
「あの……？　髪は自分で切ったの、邪魔だったから。カッサンドラ、あなたが私を呼んでいると聞いたわ」とエルフが戸惑う風で口を挟んだ。

「呼んだのは私だ。このエルフを、ただちにヴァル・ロヨーへ連行しろ」  
部屋の隅で彼らの会話を苦々しげに聞いていた、ロデリック書記官が衛兵に命令した。衛兵達は、しかし今ではカレンの指揮下にあったから、彼の顔をちらりと見ただけで動こうともしなかった。カレンは小さく頷いて見せた。それで良い。  
そもそも、この男はジャスティニア教皇－未だに死体すら見つかってはいないが、生きているとは思えなかった－と教会の連絡役に過ぎず、彼ら審問会の人々に命令出来るような立場では無かった。しかしヘイブンでは、彼はアンドラステ教会の、その権威を代表する唯一の生き残りでもあった。

「彼女は無実だ。一体何の罪で連行しようというのか？」とカッサンドラが書記官に言った。  
「それはシーカー、君が決めることでは無い！　この女の処分は、次の教皇が定まり次第、彼女のご判断に任せるべきだ」  
「断る。我々は、彼女の力が必要だ」  
「彼女は寺院に出来た巨大な裂け目を閉じて、天の割れ目も小さくしたわ。もし彼女が犯人なら、なぜそんなことをするの？」とレリアナが口を挟んだ。  
「わざとやったに決まっておる！　疑いを避けるためにな」  
書記官が言い立てたが、女性陣の冷たい目線の前に怯む様子なのが見て取れた。ここは彼女たちに任せようと、カレンは決断していた。この男が暴力沙汰にでも及ぶなら話は別だが。もっとも、彼の力は腕力では無く教会の後ろ盾にあった。

「彼女が容疑者だと言うなら、あの爆発で生き延びた人々全てが容疑者よ。ロデリック書記官、あなたもね」とスパイマスターが冷ややかな口調で言った。  
「私が！？　馬鹿げている、私は書記官として……」  
「もういい。我々審問会が、あの割れ目を作り出した犯人を見つけ出し、割れ目を閉じ、世界を正常に戻す。お前に邪魔はさせない」  
シーカーが彼を遮って言い放つと、出て行けと言うように扉の方に向けて手を振った。書記官は顔を真っ赤にして唇を振るわせたが、やがて踵を返して出て行った。この男はまた何か問題となりそうだと、カレンは記憶に止めておいた。

「まだ私は囚人扱いと言うことのようね？」とエルフが皮肉めいた口調で言った。  
「いいや。エレミア、お前はもう我々の囚人ではないが、協力して欲しいことがある」  
カッサンドラが気を取り直したように、毅然とした口調で言った。  
「お前の手の印、そのお陰で天の割れ目は小さくなったが、消えてはいない。それに、各地に散らばった裂け目からは依然として悪魔が沸きだしている。それらを消し、この世界を正常に戻すために、お前の力を借りたい」  
「もし私が、嫌だと言ったら？」  
エルフが彼女に向かって意外にも強気な口調で返し、なかなか気の強い娘だと彼は感心した。彼の知るシティ・エルフ達は大抵臆病で、時には卑屈なほどにヒューマンの言うことに従っていた。  
「嫌なら、帰っても良いのよ」とレリアナが口を挟んだ。  
「だけど、さっきの書記官を見たでしょう？　まだ多くの人々があなたをこの事件の首謀者だと思っている。あなたを殺そうとするでしょうね」  
「どうして！　私は何もしていないのに」

「彼らにはそのことは判らないわ。教皇猊下と無数のメイジ達、そしてテンプル騎士団まで巻き込んだこの爆発の責任を、誰かが取らないといけないのよ。そして人々は、それがあなたのせいだと思い込んだ」  
レリアナが沈痛な口調で続けた。彼女は教皇の左腕として仕え、長年の親しい友人でもあったと、彼もカッサンドラから聞いていた。  
「そういうことだ。だが、我々と共にいれば審問会がお前を護る」とカッサンドラが続けた。  
「我々が審問会として、天の割れ目を閉じ、爆発を引き起こした真犯人を捜し出し、この世界を正常に戻す。どうか協力して欲しい」

「他に道はないようね」とエルフが渋々というように答えた。  
「氏族の……ああ、私の一族には連絡させて貰えるのでしょう？」  
「もちろんだ。そうだ、他の人々を紹介しておこう。こちらはカレン・ラザフォード司令。彼とは会っていたな？　審問会の軍事顧問だ」とカッサンドラが言った。  
「寺院の手前で一瞬すれ違っただけだからな。生き延びていてくれて嬉しい」と彼は率直に言った。  
「そして彼女がレリアナ」とカッサンドラが続け、長身の女は軽く頭を下げた。  
「私は審問会の情報部門を担当しているわ」  
「スパイだな、つまり。彼女はスパイマスター」  
「上手い言い方ね、カッサンドラ」と二人は軽口をたたき合った。  
「こちらが、レディ・ジョゼフィン・モンティリエ。審問会の外交局長だ」  
「初めまして、ミストレス・ラヴェラン。ファースト・ラヴェランとお呼びした方が？」とジョゼフィンが褐色の顔に親しみやすい笑顔を浮かべて言った。

「いいえ、それは称号ではないの。単に私が……」と言いかけて、エルフが言葉を切り、彼の方を警戒するように見やった。  
「お前がデーリッシュ氏族のファースト、つまり伝承者の跡継ぎとして選ばれたメイジだと言うことは皆承知している。大丈夫だ」とカッサンドラが口を挟んだ。  
「そして今では『アンドラステの使徒』とも呼ばれているな。気分はどうだ？」と彼はこの愛らしいエルフに尋ねてみた。  
「私が？　あり得ないわ、どうしてアンドラステの」とデーリッシュ氏族－アンドラステとメイカーを信じず、それ故に社会の外を放浪する人々－のファーストが、気丈な口ぶりで彼に言い返した。

「君なら当然、そう言うだろうな」  
彼は小さく笑った。全く、メイカーも皮肉なことをされるものだ。よりによってデーリッシュ・エルフとは。

* * *

「カレン司令、少し良いかしら？」と遠慮がちな声がした。  
「ああ、もちろん」と答えてから、彼は付け足した。「ミストレス・ラヴェラン」  
エルフが笑って手を振った。  
「エレミアでかまわないわ。ミストレスなんて、まるで誰かのご主人様みたい」  
「それで、何かな？」と彼は騒がしい訓練場から少しばかり離れようと歩きながら尋ねた。  
「あなたは以前、テンプル騎士団にいたと聞いたわ。どうして審問会に？」  
「ああ、私がカークウォールの団長代行だった時に、カッサンドラがその街を訪れた。彼女は審問会を立ち上げるために人材を捜していてね、それで私が軍事顧問として参加した」

「団長……代行？」と彼女がその単語に馴染みが無いというような声で尋ねた。  
「前の団長は……その、レッド・リリウムに犯されていた。最後には明らかに狂人で、カークウォールのチャンピオンを殺そうとした。それで私がその任務を代行した」  
「まあ！」  
彼女が驚いた声で言って、静かに付け加えた。  
「お気の毒なこと」  
「気の毒？」  
「だって、そのレッド・リリウムのせいで、その団長はおかしくなってしまったのでしょう？お気の毒に」  
「まあ、そうだな」  
彼はそんな風に考えたことは今まで一度も無かったが、事情を全く知らない者が見れば、確かにそうかも知れなかった。

「テンプル騎士団というのは、メイジを捕らえてサークルに入れるのが仕事なのでしょう？　私もそうなるの？　ソラスも？……ああ、もちろんこの騒ぎが終わってからでしょうけど」  
「いや。私はもうテンプラーではないし、だいたい入れようにも、もうサークルは無い」と彼は苦々しい思いで言った。一方で彼女はその言葉を聞いて、大いに安堵した様だった。  
「良かった。あなたがその剣で私を脅しに掛かったら、どうしようかと心配していたの」と彼女が、冗談と本気半々といった調子で言った。  
「まさか！　私はそんなに恐ろしく見えるかな」  
この娘の気を楽にしてやろうと彼は冗談を言った。  
「ええ！　だって最初、私の背丈ほどもある剣を振りかざして向かってきたでしょう？　カッサンドラも、ここの人々はお前を殺したがっていると脅かしていたし」と彼女がホッとした様子で言った。  
「脅しではなかったぞ、あの時は」と、側で人形相手に剣術の型を取っていたカッサンドラがぽつりと言った。  
「だけどすぐ叫び声が聞こえて、私の後ろにいた化け物を切り倒してくれた」  
「ああ」  
彼は目を瞬かせた。そのことは、彼は今まですっかり忘れていた。その後に見た彼女の顔は覚えていたが。

「君の背丈ほどとは、大げさだな」と彼は苦笑した。彼女はエルフ女性としては普通、つまりヒューマンよりはやや小柄で、並ぶと彼の肩ほどの背丈だった。  
「あら、本当よ！」  
「持ってみるか？」  
興味津々というような彼女の前で、彼は愛剣を抜くと右手でかざした。カークウォールで騎士隊長になった時に、地元のドワーフ商人から買った無銘の長剣だったが、彼は気に入っていた。彼を見守るエルフの顔には驚きと賞賛の表情がありありと浮かび、彼は少しばかり気恥ずかしくなった。  
「ほら。重いぞ」と彼は言うと、剣を掲げたまま彼女の小さな手に柄を握らせた。エルフは両手で握ったが、彼が手を離した途端彼女は身体ごと前によろめき、彼は慌てて彼女の手を取った。周囲から笑い声が沸き起こり、いつの間にか訓練中の兵士までもが彼らを見守っていたことに彼は気づいた。  
「何を見ている、訓練に戻れ！」と彼は兵士達を睨め付けた。  
「……信じられない、まるで鉄の塊のよう」と彼女が言った。  
「それは片手で使うものなの？」  
「そうだ。振りやすいよう、手元が重くなっている。これはそういう剣だ」というと、彼は愛剣を鞘に納めた。

「騎士団の訓練では剣と盾を掲げたまま、上官が良いというまで何時間でも待機するというのもあった。終いには腕が震えて下がってくる、だがそれを見つかると張り飛ばされる。『貴様の空っぽの頭は、今吹き飛んだぞ！』」  
彼は若い頃に訓練を受けた教官の恐ろしげな口調を真似た。  
「まあ、怖い！」とエルフが面白そうに言って、愛らしい顔に輝くような笑みを浮かべた。  
「すると、騎士団はメイジを捕まえることだけが仕事では無いのね」  
「もちろん違う。ブラッド・マジックに手を染めた背教者と、彼らが召還した悪魔を倒すのも我々……ああ、いや、騎士団の使命だ。彼らは厳しい訓練を受けた、テダスでも並ぶ者のない戦闘集団でもある。私は審問会の兵士達も、彼らの水準に達するまで鍛え上げるつもりだ」

彼はそう言って、訓練中の兵士達を見やった。彼らは主にヘイブンの衛兵に元傭兵、寺院で生き残った騎士団の若造と、それに各地からの義勇兵だった。義勇兵と言えば聞こえは良いが、要するに農作業を嫌ったどら息子達で、彼らには文字通り剣の持ち方から教える必要があった。この烏合の衆を審問会軍の名にふさわしい集団とするには、まだ大分時間が掛かるだろう。  
彼の隣で訓練中の兵士達を眺めていたエレミアが、カッサンドラと彼を見比べて言った。  
「そう言えば、あなたは盾は持ってないの？」  
「室内では邪魔になる。それにこれから私が前線で戦うことは少ないだろうからな」  
「邪魔にはならない」とまたカッサンドラが言った。  
「カレンは背中を格好良く見せたいだけだ」  
確かにそうかも知れなかった。彼は大声で笑い、彼女も面白そうに笑った。

* * *

「メイジのサークルというのはどういう物なの？　あなたは確かカークウォールのサークルに居たとか」  
それから数日後、夕食を摂りながらヴァリックとカークウォール時代のことを話していたカレンに彼女が尋ねた。  
「ふん、私の体験したサークルは、およそ君の参考になるような『典型的』なものではないな」と彼は苦々しい思いで言った。悪魔に乗っ取られたサークル。騎士団長が狂気に陥り、筆頭魔道士自らブラッド・マジックに手を染めたサークル。呆れたものだ。  
「でもあなた方は、メイジ達を皆捕らえて、そこに入れていたのでしょう？」  
「正確には、騎士団が発見出来たメイジ達を、だ。君だって入っていなかったろう？」

「あら、私たちデーリッシュは別よ、それに……」と言うと彼女が言い淀んだ。  
「それに、メイジと判った子供が全員生きられる訳じゃないわ。感情を抑えられなくて他人に害を与えてしまったメイジの子供は、氏族を追放されるの。母親も反対しない、他に道は無いから」  
「本当か？」  
彼にとってその話は初耳だった。  
「デイジーもそう言っていたな、ああ、チャンピオンの仲間のデーリッシュだがね。彼女が仲間に入ったきっかけもそんな所だ、何かまずい魔法を使っちまったらしくてね」とヴァリックが口を挟んだ。  
「ええ。彼らは大抵、ヒューマンの街にたどり着いて異民族区で暮らすことになる。でも、そこまで生きられない事も多いの」  
「そうだろうな」  
テダスの自然は、決して甘くはなかった。

「彼らもサークルに居れば、生き延びられたかも知れん。少なくとも飢えることはない」  
「そうね、ヴィヴィアンも言っていたわ。メイジの子供に食事と教育を与える場所が他にありますかって」  
「その通りだ。そしてハロウィングを経て一人前のメイジになれば、それなりの自由も与えられる」  
「ふん、ベサニーはあんまり自由じゃ無かったようだぜ？　母親の葬式にも来られなかったじゃないか」とまたドワーフが言った。  
「……ああ、あの時か。すでに外出禁止令が出されていたからな」とカレンはため息をついていった。

「ハロ…ィング？」と彼女が、聞き慣れない言葉に首をかしげた。  
「ハロウィング、一人前のメイジと認められる前にサークルで行われる儀式だ。メイジを眠ったままフェイドに送り、悪魔と戦わせる」  
「まあ！どうしてそんなひどいこと！」  
「彼らの心の強さを試すためだ。悪魔に取り憑かれるか、あるいは殺せなければ……」  
彼は首を振った。彼らテンプル騎士は、失敗したメイジをその場で即座に斬り殺すことを命じられていた。とりわけそのメイジが顔見知りで－狭いサークル内ではほとんどそうで－有った場合は、彼らにとって訓練の成果が試される辛い任務だった。  
「無論、ほとんどのメイジは無事に悪魔を倒して帰ってくる。彼らは儀式のことを十分知っているし、そのための訓練を受けているからな」

「でも、どうしてわざわざフェイドに送るのか、判らないわ。夢で見るだけでも恐ろしいのに」と彼女が本当に恐ろしそうな表情で首を振った。  
「君は……その、悪魔に誘惑されたことはないのか？」  
「あるわ、いつも夢の中で色々声を掛けてくるの。いろんな顔で、いろんな言葉を。でもそんなときは近くには絶対寄らないし、話も聞かないのよ」  
「だがデーリッシュは、ブラッド・マジックも禁じては居ないのだろう？」  
「ええ。でも……あなた方が信じる事とは違うかも知れないけど、精霊をこの世に呼び出すのは決して賢明な事では無いの。何しろ、私達とは違うのだから。伝承者が教えてくれたの、フェイドの姿は嘘か本当か決して判らない、どんな言葉も信用してはいけないって。可愛い野ウサギが、実は狼かも知れない。懐かしい母さんの姿は、悪い精霊が化けた姿」  
「その通りだ。君の伝承者は賢明な人だな」  
彼は内心舌を巻いた。アンドラステ教会の教えを知らないデーリッシュ達が、それほど正確にフェイドの生き物の真の姿を知っていようとは。

しかし考えれば、彼らは古代エルフの知識と伝統、少なくともその残されたものを引き継いでいた。既に姿を消した古代の神々を信じるデーリッシュ・エルフは、彼の信じる教会が教えるほどには、野蛮で無知な人々では無いのかも知れなかった。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> カレンの剣は柄の長さからすると普通のロングソードですが、騎士同士の一騎打ちではなく、歩兵主体の集団戦が主流の審問会としては、異常なほど幅広です。彼の立場であればむしろサーベルを持っているべきでは。刃自体の重量と柄がほぼ釣り合うようになっているため、あれだけ幅広の剣だとかなり重そうです。まあそこは、見た目優先ですね。  
> 彼の背中を見せたかったから（盾を担いでない）というのは、どこで読んだのだったか。BioWareのファンの集いで話していたのかも。


	3. 囮作戦

カレンは当初、この愛らしいエルフが裂け目を閉じるという役割以外で何か役に立つと思ってはいなかった。アンドラステの使徒とは名ばかり、野山を放浪する野蛮で無知なデーリッシュ・エルフが、審問会でいったい何が出来る？

それどころか彼は、エレミアとあのソラスという素性の知れないメイジを監視するために、配下の信頼できるテンプル騎士を付けることを考えていた。しかしカッサンドラが、彼女一人で十分対応出来るとその提案を退け、彼は渋々了承した。

しかし彼の予想とは裏腹に、彼女はカッサンドラと共に嵐の海岸やヒンターランドの隅々まで遠征し、審問会の大義に賛同する人々を次々と連れ帰った。そしてクナリの密偵だと自ら明らかにした、傭兵隊長のジ・アイアン・ブルが参加したことで、彼の聖灰寺院跡地の探索計画も大いにはかどることになった。

彼女の朗らかで優しい性格は、一連の騒動に動揺するヘイブンの人々－多くは彼女をアンドラステの使徒だと信じていた－を大いに勇気づけたし、審問会に協力すると決めた彼女が、骨惜しみすることなく課せられた義務を果たそうとする、その一途な様子に顧問達も感心した。彼女は明らかに審問会の求心力を高め、その中心となりつつあった。

さらに彼を驚かせたことには、彼女は遠征の合間にジョゼフィンと相談しながら、繊細な筆跡でしたためた手紙を何通も送っていた。彼女の読み書きの能力は十分に高く「少し綴り方が古いようですけど、立派なものですわ」と若い外交官も感心した。  
「アンドラステの使徒」自らの手紙に、信仰深い貴族達は次々と寄付を送り、あるいは義勇兵を送って寄越し、カレンとしても最初の考えを改めざるを得なかった。

ヘイブンに居る間は、彼女はまるで全ての人々に話しかけ、皆の顔を覚え、出来るだけの知識を吸収しようとしているようだった。兵士達の訓練を見守る間も、彼女の後ろ姿を目で追いかけるのが、いつしか彼の楽しい習慣となった。

そして彼女があのターコイズブルーの瞳で彼を見つめて質問する時、彼は時折まるで少年のように顔が赤らむのを感じた。  
騎士団員の貞節の誓い？　結婚出来るかどうか？　どうして彼女はそんなことを聞くのだろうか。もちろんこの知識欲旺盛なファーストの、ただの好奇心に決まっていた。何しろデーリッシュには騎士団は無かったのだから。

それでも彼女と話をするのは楽しかったし、彼女がたいそう物覚えがよく、ヘイブンの防御計画や兵士の訓練について彼が語る内容を、あっという間に吸収するのに彼は密かに驚いていた。彼の士官達もこれほど覚えが良ければお互い苦労しないだろうに。

「あら、そんなこと無いわ、無いと思うけど」  
物覚えが特別良いと彼が褒めた時、彼女が答えて言った。  
「古代エルフの伝説や儀式の内容、それにアーラサンからの私達の歴史はすべて伝承者が伝えるのよ。だから、一度聞いたことは覚えるようにしているの」と彼女はあっさりと言った。

「ふふん、普通はそうしようと思っても出来ないものだぞ」  
「子供の頃は心があちこちに飛んでいたから、何度も聞かないと覚えられなかったけれど。今は集中すればそんなに苦労しないわ」  
大抵のメイジは魔法を使う上で集中力を高めるこつを知っていたが、彼女の集中力も大したものだった。あるいはそのお陰で、彼女は手の印を上手く使いこなせるのかも知れなかった。

それからしばらく後になって、彼女とシーカー・カッサンドラが、ジゼル教母の勧めに従い教会の大教母達に会うためにヴァル・ロヨーへ赴いた。帰って来た彼らから話を聞いてカレンは驚き、大いに心を痛めた。

既にテンプル騎士団は教会との繋がりを絶っていたが、それでもシーカーズの命令の元、オーレイの首都、アンドラステ教会の本部であるヴァル・ロヨーには大勢の騎士達が集結していた。彼らが皆白い塔を捨て、教会の教母達を見捨てて、ロード・シーカー・ルシアスに率いられ何処とも判らない場所へ行軍していったと言うのは、カレンにとって容易には信じられないことだった。  
先代のロード・シーカー・ランバートと言い、ルシアスと言い、一体シーカーズは何を考えているのか？

シーカーズはテンプル騎士団の上位に立って彼らの腐敗を監視し、あるいは騎士団の範疇を超える事態に対応する、教会直属の組織だと彼は聞いていた。しかし彼らもまた、教会を捨てて独立する道を選んでいた。それにしてもカッサンドラさえ、親しかった以前の同僚や部下と連絡が取れないと言うのは、いささか異常だった。  
もっとも、この時代異常でないことの方が少なかった。

* * *

エレミアに自分が特別な感情を抱いているらしいとカレンが気づいたのは、皮肉にも彼女があの年長のエルフ、ソラスという男に明らかに惹かれていることに気づいた時だった。  
彼はまるで自分の物が突然横取りされたような激しい怒りを感じ、それからバカバカしいと自分自身を諫めた。彼女は物ではない。

ソラスは彼よりもまだ年上で、彼女の父親ほどの年だった。しかし彼女はあの男と毎日のように長々と話し、時には割り当てられたキャビンで夜遅くまで語り合っている様子を、彼は巡回の途中にわざわざ立ち寄り外から伺った。彼女は次々とフェイドの生き物や古代の遺跡、古戦場の記憶について質問し、ソラスが静かに語る言葉に耳を傾け、時には明るい声を立てて笑った。

そもそも彼らには共通点が多かった。共に古い伝統を護るエルフのメイジで、整った顔立ち、尖った耳、細身の体格にほっそりした手脚。彼らが並んで立ち話をする姿は遠目に見てもお似合いの二人というしかなく、実にいまいましい話だった。

そしてソラスがフェイドの探索を通じて得た詳細な知識を持っているとなれば、あの知識欲旺盛なファーストが大いに興味を引かれ、あの男を尊敬するのは当然だったろう。ソラスの方も話し相手が出来た事を歓迎する様子で、遠征には常に付き添い彼女を助けた。二人がいかにも親しげに話をしながら馬に乗ってヘイブンを出て行くのを、彼はいつも見送るしか無かった。

彼女も一人前の大人なのだから、誰と付き合おうと彼がとやかく言う筋合いはない、それに監視すべきメイジ二人が一カ所に居るのは、都合が良いことではないか。彼は自らにそう言い聞かせた。しかし昼間の彼はそう割り切ることが出来ても、夜はそうは行かなかった。

夢の中に現れる彼女は、あのターコイズブルーの瞳で彼に笑いかけ、彼の首に手を掛けて頬ずりをした。あるいは、あのぷっくりと輝くピンク色の唇で彼にキスをした。あるいは、想像上の彼女の裸体が、寝床に横たわり彼を誘惑した。あるいは……。翌朝になれば、彼はそのイメージを脳裏から追い払おうと苦心したが、上手く行かないことが多かった。

カレンの精神状態とは無関係に、審問会の活動範囲は広がり続け各地の貴族からの支援も集まりつつあった。ようやく彼ら顧問達は、天の割れ目を閉じる助力を得るために、教会から離反したテンプル騎士団、あるいは反乱メイジの一派に接触しても安全だろうと判断した。

* * *

「すると、レッドクリフのフィオナ大魔道士は、ヴァル・ロヨーで使徒に話しかけた記憶は無い、と言い張っているのだな？　あの女ならやりそうな事だ」  
レッドクリフ村を訪問したエレミア達の話を聞いて、カレンが唸ると腕組みをして言った。  
「だが我々と話をした時の彼女の態度は、嘘をついているようでは無かった。奇妙な事だが」とカッサンドラが首を傾げた。  
「どちらかの彼女が偽物で、誰かに操られているという可能性は？」とスパイマスターが尋ねた。  
「それは無い。ヴィヴィアンが、確かに彼女であることを確認している」

大教母達と会うためにエレミア達がヴァル・ロヨーに訪れた時に、不意に現れたフィオナ大魔道士が審問会への協力を申し出ていた。カッサンドラは無論彼女の顔を知っていたし、念のため筆頭魔道士のヴィヴィアンもレッドクリフに同行していたから、彼女が本人であるのは間違い無かった。

しかしレッドクリフで再会したフィオナに、ヴァル・ロヨーでの立ち話の記憶が全く無いように見えたのは、随分と不思議な事だった。そして彼女は愚かにも、反乱メイジ達をテヴィンター帝国のマジスター・アレクシウスに売り渡していた。テンプル騎士団の攻撃に怯える反乱メイジ達を、マジスターが保護する代わり帝国に奉仕する約束だと言うが、要するに期限のない奴隷契約だった。

「偽者ではないと思うけど、随分と変な感じだったわ。まるで記憶を消されたか、最初から無かったみたいに。その後で、マジスターの息子が倒れて……いえ、倒れたフリをして私にメモを渡してくれたの」  
エレミアはレッドクリフ村での出来事を思い出しながら顧問達に語った。

「マジスターの息子。彼が父親と協力して、あなたを罠に掛けようとしている可能性は考えなかった？」とスパイマスターが言い、カッサンドラが苦笑した。  
「無論考えた、とりわけ、メモで指定された教会に入った途端裂け目を見た時にはな」

「普通裂け目はあんなところには出来ないから、それも妙な話ね。でも裂け目を閉じた後、ドリアンという人が……」  
「少し待って下さい、マジスター・アレクシウスの息子、それとは別の方ですね？」とジョゼフィンがメモを取りながら慌てて言った。彼女は戦略室で話し合った内容を書き留める書記の役割を自ら引き受け、いつも忙しくペンを走らせていた。

「ああ、ごめんなさい。息子がフィリックスよ。そしてドリアン・パヴァス、マジスターの元弟子だと言っていたわ」とエレミアは言った。やはりカッサンドラが言うように、顧問達に対する報告書というものを、彼女も書かなくてはいけないようだった。

「ふん、マジスターの元弟子と言うことはその男もメイジか。それで？」とカレンが先を促した。  
「それで、ドリアンがフィオナに記憶のない理由は、マジスターが時間をねじ曲げたからだと話してくれたの。つまり、フィオナと私達がヴァル・ロヨーで会った後に、あの村の時間だけを、その前の時点に戻したというのね」

「いくらテヴィンターのマジスターとはいえ、そんなことが出来るなどと聞いたことが無いぞ」とカレンが疑わしげに言った。  
「もちろん私もそう思ったわ。だけどドリアンはあの村に無数にある裂け目がその証拠だと言っていた。ヴィヴィアンも、裂け目の回りでは時間の流れ方がおかしいって言っていたし」  
オーレイの筆頭魔道士の言葉には、顧問達も無視出来ない重みがあった。

「だけど何のために、わざわざ時間を巻き戻したの？」とレリアナが不思議そうに聞いた。  
「審問会よりも先にメイジ達を手に入れるためだと、フィリックスは言っていた。そうすれば、審問会が、アンドラステの使徒が彼らに接触してくる」とカッサンドラがエレミアの顔を見ながら言った。

「つまりマジスターの目当ては反乱メイジでは無くエレミアだったと言うことね。それなら話は判るわ。テヴィンター帝国は何時でも奴隷を欲しがっているし、それがメイジなら確かに価値は上がるけれど、レッドクリフは普通奴隷商人のルートからは外れている。いくら何でも遠すぎるから」  
スパイマスターが考え深げな表情で言った。

「フィリックスが、ヴェナトリというカルト集団、ええと、『テヴィンター至上主義者』なのよね？」とエレミアはシーカーに確認した。彼女は共通語での会話に不自由はしなかったが、聞き慣れない単語はすぐに理解出来ないこともあった。  
「そう。そのカルト集団に協力するマジスターが時間を巻き戻し、反乱メイジ達を手に入れたと彼は言っていたな。エレミアをおびき寄せるために」

顧問達は難しい顔をして黙り込んだ。  
「仮にその時間魔法とやらがまやかしだとしても、反乱メイジ達がマジスターの手の内にあるのは確かなのだな？」  
カレンが厳しい顔で確認し、エレミアは頷いた。マジスターと交渉しようとした時に彼の息子が倒れたので、交渉は後日と言うことになっていた。

「そしてマジスター・アレクシウスは、改めてレッドクリフ城での面会を求めております。ミストレス・ラヴェランと、一対一での」  
「罠ね、間違い無く」とレリアナが言い、カレンも頷いた。  
「そのヴェナトリがなぜ彼女を捕らえようとするのかはともかく、今から反乱メイジに協力を仰ぐのは無理だ。レッドクリフ城はブライトの最中にもフェラルデン防衛の鍵となった堅固な城だ。もし審問会の部隊をあそこに送り込めば、フェラルデンと戦争になるぞ」

「あの城はアリスター王の叔父、ティーガン・グウェリン卿の城であったはず。その点からフェラルデンに応援を仰ぐことは出来ないだろうか？」  
カッサンドラがジョゼフィンに尋ね、若い外交官が首を振った。  
「私達は彼らから見れば、オーレイの教会本部の下部組織です。先のオーレイによる侵略戦争の経緯を考えれば、彼らが私達の要求に応えるとは思えません。」  
「すると、私がいる間は無理だろうな。不運にも私はオーレイのチャンピオンとして名が知られている」とカッサンドラが苦笑するように言った。

「でも、あそこのメイジ達は間違い無く……」  
「マジスターの手の内にある。今からでも遅くはない、テンプル騎士団に協力を仰ぐべきだ」とカレンがレリアナの言葉を遮って言った。  
「騎士団に天の割れ目が閉じられると思うの？　あれは、明らかに魔法の仕業よ」とレリアナが彼に向かって言った。  
「彼らは魔法を抑制する術に長けている。彼らの力を結集すれば……」  
「単なる推定でしょう？」  
「私は元テンプル騎士だ。何が出来るかは私が一番よく知っている」とムッとした表情でカレンが答えた。

「もういい。ジョゼフィン、騎士団は今どこに居ると言っていた？」  
シーカーが口論になりかけた二人を遮るように言った。  
「セリンフォール砦です。カレン司令宛に、そこの下士官から手紙が届きました」  
「ああ。手紙を寄越してきたサー・バリスは、フェラルデン・サークル地元の郷士の息子だ。彼らはヴァル・ロヨーを発った後、その砦に集結した。だが士官達が何も行動を起こさない事に不信感を抱いた彼が、私が審問会に居ることを知って手紙を寄越してきた」  
カレンが気を取り直したように、穏やかな口調で説明した。

「セリンフォール砦か。しかしあそこはもう何十年と使われていないはず。なぜロード・シーカーはそんな所に彼らを連れて行ったのだろう？」とシーカーが首を振った。  
「これまで、ロード・シーカー・ルシアスがこちらからの手紙に返答を寄越したことはありませんでした。ところが先日、急に面会したいと手紙が参りました、こちらも、ミストレス・ラヴェラン、あなたを名指しで」とジョゼフィンが説明を続け、エレミアは驚いた。

「私に？　ああ、もちろん、ヴァル・ロヨーで会ったからでしょうけど。でもあの時の態度は、私なんか眼中に無いって感じだったのに」  
「彼がそう言うのであれば、とにかく会って話を聞くべきだろう。テンプル騎士達は彼に従っている」とカレンが言い、カッサンドラも頷いた。  
「ヴァル・ロヨーでの態度からすると、彼を説得するのは難しいかも知れない。しかし配下の騎士達はアンドラステの使徒の噂を聞いているはずだ」  
「だからと言ってロード・シーカーに逆らって、テンプル騎士達が協力するかしら。可能性は低そうよ」とレリアナが言い、シーカーは難しい表情をした。

「君はどう思う？　騎士達を説得出来ると思うか？」  
カレンがエレミアに尋ね、彼女はどきりとした。  
「私はアンドラステの使徒ではないわ。ああ、もちろん審問会がその噂を上手く利用しているのは知っているけど、嘘を付いてあなたの昔の仲間達が信用するかしら？」  
彼女は考えながらそう言うと、カレンの顔を見た。彼は渋い顔で唸ったが、彼にも確かな自信はないようだった。

「反乱メイジ達と一度交渉出来ないかしら？　マジスター・アレクシウスに会いに行けば、そこにフィオナも居るはずよ。テヴィンターへの奴隷契約より、審問会に協力する方がよほどマシでしょう？　フィオナを説得出来るかも知れない」  
エレミアは、どうせならテヴィンターの奴隷となったメイジ達を救い出したかった。それで彼らが審問会の役に立つなら、一石二鳥ではないか。

「それは駄目だ、ヴェナトリに殺されるぞ」とカレンが言った。  
「待って。レッドクリフ城には、城主達が危険にさらされた時の秘密の通路があるのよ。ブライトの時に救世主と私達もその通路を使ったの。もしその通路が、今でも使えるなら……多分マジスターは知らないはずよ、何しろティーガンを追い出してしまったのですものね」とレリアナが言ってクスリと笑った。  
「その通路を通って、私の部下達にあらかじめ潜入させることが出来る。それにマジスターは、すぐにエレミアを殺そうとはしないでしょうね。もしそれが目的なら、今までにいくらでも機会はあった。ヴェナトリの意図が何であれ、彼女を捕らえることが目的のはずよ」

「それなら、私があのマジスターに会っている間に……」  
「部下達がヴェナトリを始末する。そうすれば、もしあなたを捕らえようとしても、彼には手が無い事になるわ」  
「危険すぎる！　彼女を囮に使うつもりか」とカレンが怒ったようにスパイマスターに食ってかかり、彼女が手を振った。  
「止してよカレン、別働隊を送り込むと言っているのよ、私は」  
「無論、彼女一人で行かせるつもりは無い。私と後二、三名は同行しよう。『アンドラステの使徒』に随行団も無しというのは、あり得ない話だ」とカッサンドラがどこか面白そうな顔をして言った。

「判ったわ、精々綺麗な服を着て行けばいいのでしょう？　帽子はあるかしら？」とエレミアはクスリと笑った。  
「上等の帽子をすぐ手配させるわ。それと立派な靴もね」とレリアナが彼女に調子を合わせるように言い、カレンが隣で苦虫を噛みつぶした顔になった。  
「それでは、マジスター・アレクシウスに面会を了承する旨の返答をすぐに送りますわ。日時はこちらの希望に合わせると言うことで。よろしいですわね？」とジョゼフィンが確認するように言い、エレミアと顧問達は皆－カレン以外は－頷いた。

「エレミア、考え直すつもりはないか」  
戦略室を出たところで、カレンが広間の隅に彼女を引きずるように連れ込むと言った。  
「テヴィンターのマジスターは、今まで君が相手にしてきたような反乱メイジとは違うぞ。彼らはブラッド・マジックを使いこなし他人の心を操る。恐らくフィオナも操られているのだろう」

彼女は驚いた一方で、少し腹が立った。私を誰だと思っているのかしら、この人。  
「そんなことくらい知っているわ。私達はテヴィンターに滅ぼされた古代エルフの末裔よ、もちろん、マジスターの力はよく知っている」  
「ならば、君が危険に晒されているということも判るはずだ！」  
カレンが恐ろしい表情で詰め寄り、彼女は戸惑った。そもそも彼女は最初から死刑囚半歩手前の危険な立場で、彼女にしか出来ない危険な仕事をするために、ここに居るのでは無かったか。

「そのために私が同行するのだ。彼女に詰め寄るのは止めて貰おう」  
振り返ると、カッサンドラが腕組みをして彼らを見つめていた。  
「そうよカレン、秘密交渉は止めてちょうだい」とレリアナもその隣で口を挟んだ。  
「そういう訳ではない、私はただ……」と言いかけたカレンが、頭の後ろに手をやるとため息をついた。  
「彼女を頼むぞ」とカッサンドラに向けて言うと、彼はエレミアの顔を見つめた後で教会を出て行った。

「もしエレミアが怪我でもしたら、私は彼に殺されかねないな」と彼を見送ったシーカーが呆れたように言った。  
「どうしたのかしら、あの人。危険なのは初めからでしょう？」  
エレミアは不思議に思って彼女達に尋ね、二人が顔を見合わせた。  
「あなたのことが心配になったのよ、急にね」とレリアナが言って、クスリと笑った。  
「馬鹿にしてるったら。テヴィンターのマジスターが何者かなんて、デーリッシュは誰よりもよく知ってるのに」  
「まあそう言うな。彼なりの……心遣いだ」と何故か苦笑するようにシーカーも言って、レリアナの方に肩をすくめて見せた。  
「部下達の潜入を急がせるわ。それと、あなたの服の手配もね、エレミア」とスパイマスターが締めくくるように言い、彼女は頷いた。


	4. 天の割れ目

「君は一体何を考えている！　メイジ達と対等の同盟関係を結べ、だと？　連中はサークルを捨てた反乱者だぞ！」  
カレンは燃え上がる怒りをどうにか抑えながら、エレミアに詰め寄った。

エレミアの一行は、マジスター・アレクシウスと面会するためにレッドクリフ城を訪れた。マジスターが彼女を捕らえようとすることまでは予想の範囲内で、レリアナの部下がヴェナトリ－テヴィンター至上主義の狂信者達－を倒し、一行はマジスターに詰め寄った。

切羽詰まったマジスターが魔法でエレミアを消そうとしたが、彼の元弟子のドリアンがそれを妨害した。カッサンドラの視点からは、一瞬光の中に彼女が消えたように見えた後で、再び同じ場所に現れたということだった。しかしエレミアは、驚くべきことにその一瞬の間に時間を飛び越え、一年後の未来のレッドクリフ城にドリアンと共に飛ばされていた。

そこではエレミアが「消えた」後、審問会の人々はアレクシウスとヴェナトリの手に捕らえられ、拷問の末にレッド・リリウムを飲まされた半死半生の姿だったと言う。そして世界はヴェナトリと悪魔の軍団を操る、正体不明の「古の者」に制覇され混沌の極みにあった。カレンはそれを聞いて心の底からぞっとしたものだった。エレミアが消えた未来で、彼自身は果たしてどうなっていたのか。

幸いなことにエレミアが捕らえられていた人々と協力してアレクシウスの使った時間魔法を打ち消し、元の今の世界に戻ることが出来た。そして彼らはマジスターから、フィオナ率いる反乱メイジ達を奪い返した。精根尽き果てた様子のアレクシウスは審問会の手に捕らえられ、レッドクリフ城の牢獄に幽閉されていた。そこまでは良かった。

「サークルを捨てたかどうかは関係無いわ、大事なのは彼らが割れ目を閉じるために、役に立つかどうかでしょう。メイジ達を脅しつけて、彼らが協力すると思うの？　剣で脅して、魔法を使わせることは出来ないのよ」  
彼女が気丈にもカレンに向かって言い返した。睨み合う二人にカッサンドラが割って入った。  
「もういい！　カレン、彼女の任務は割れ目を閉じる助力を得ることで、それは成功した。その他のことは後回しで良いだろう」  
「カッサンドラ、君が同行しながら何故そんな条件を受け入れた？」  
彼はさらに言いつのった。救世主といい、エレミアといい、皆メイジに甘すぎる！

「私は何も、彼らを全くの自由にしろと言っている訳じゃないわ」とエレミアが予想外のことを言い出した。  
「フィオナが彼らの行動に責任を取ると言っている。何か有れば、それは彼らの問題になるわ。それに必要ならあなたの部下に監視させても良いじゃないの、今もソラスと私を監視しているように」  
「なあにカレン、そう言うことだったの？　同じ士官がいつもヘイブンに居ると思ったら」とレリアナがクスリと笑って言った。

彼は思わぬ攻撃にたじろいだ。まさかエレミアが気付いていようとは。しかし考えれば、このエルフは素晴らしい記憶力の持ち主だった。監視者を定期的に変えるべきだったと彼は後悔した。  
「とにかく、天の割れ目を閉じるのが先決だ。彼らはいつ頃到着すると言っている？」とカッサンドラがジョゼフィンに尋ねた。  
「明日明後日には到着するよ、アノーラ女王自ら、彼らをレッドクリフから追い出したからね」と聞き覚えの無い声がした。

「ドリアン！　あなた、いつの間にここへ？」とエレミアが笑顔を浮かべて言った。  
「昨日着いたばかりだ。君の知り合いだと言ったらあっさり通してくれたよ。僕はドリアン・パヴァス、今後ともお見知りおきの程を」  
口髭を生やした見栄えのする男が言うと、驚いた事にカレンに向かってウィンクして見せた。  
「君の話にあった、マジスターの元弟子か？」  
カレンは不機嫌な声で尋ねた。  
「ええそう。マジスターと戦うのを助けてくれた人よ。彼が居なかったら、私達生きて未来から戻れなかったわ」とエレミアが答えた。  
「そしてテヴィンターから来た、極めて優秀なメイジでもある。ああ、僕に見張りは要らないからね。南部のテンプル騎士に何が出来るかはよく知っている」とその男が明るく答えると、カレンが何か言う前に立ち去った。カッサンドラが、唸り声とも呻きともつかない嫌そうな声を発した。

「なら宿舎の手配を急ぎませんと。それと、リリウムの備蓄も不足しています」とジョゼフィンが口を挟んだ。  
「メイジ達に使わせる分なら、ヴァリックの伝手で手に入るかも知れないわ。彼に聞いてみてちょうだい」とエレミアが言い、外交官が頷いた。  
何事も彼の手の届かないところで動いているようで、カレンはいささかむかっ腹だったが、今更言っても始まらなかった。

* * *

カレンはその日、ひときわ緊張して天の割れ目を見つめていた。エレミアが、いよいよあの割れ目を閉じるために、昨日から聖灰寺院に行っていた。  
彼女に同行するメイジには、反乱メイジの中でもとりわけ魔力が強く、またサークルや教会での儀式に幾度も参加したことのある者が選ばれていた。彼らの力をエレミアを焦点として集中させ、彼女がその力を使って割れ目を閉じようという計画だった。

かつてのサークルでは、特別な折には大勢のメイジ達を召集し、魔力を集中させて大がかりな儀式を行うことがあった。時には華々しい火花や夏に降る雪で教会の式典に花を添え、あるいは巨大な鐘を空に浮かせて教会の尖塔に設置し、大聖堂に尽きることのない魔法の炎を灯した。  
今回もエレミアとソラス、それに反乱メイジ達を率いるフィオナと筆頭魔道士のヴィヴィアンが、天の割れ目を閉じるために、どうすればもっとも効率よく、かつ安全にメイジ達の力を引き出せるか、長々と議論して計画を作り上げていた。

メイジ達は気心の知れた者数名で組を作り、その中の一人が彼らの力をフィオナ、あるいはヴィヴィアンに伝える。そして二人がエレミアに集中させる魔力の流れをソラスがコントロールし、エレミアがその膨大な魔力を利用して、彼女の手の印で天の割れ目を閉じる。カレンの理解できる範囲では、そのような計画だった。

ドリアンも、テヴィンターのサークルで同じような儀式に幾度も参加したからと協力を申し出たが、ヴィヴィが「血の臭いがするから嫌よ」と断っていた。もっとも、ここでブラッド・マジックを使うほどあの男は愚かでないだろうから、筆頭魔道士のただの嫌がらせかも知れなかったが。  
それにしても、エレミアは大丈夫だろうか。あの割れ目が、魔法の力で出来たのは間違いない。そこにさらに強大な魔力を、しかも彼らの理解出来ない印を通じて注ぎ込むような事をして、本当に大丈夫なのだろうか。やはりテンプル騎士団の力を借りるべきではなかったか。カレンは不安を抱えたまま、割れ目をじっと見つめていた。

* * *

ヘイブンはお祭り騒ぎだった。アンドラステの使徒様が、ついにやり遂げた！  
彼女が天の割れ目を閉じた瞬間の閃光はヘイブンはおろか、遙かアマランシンにも届いたという。帰還した遠征隊をヘイブンの皆が総出で出迎えた。涙を流して喜ぶ者、酒を配りだす者と、いつの間にか村中が勝利を祝う雰囲気に満ちあふれていた。

ヴァリックが彼に押しつけていったエールの杯を持ったまま、カレンも安堵して胸を撫で下ろしていた。もちろん、まだ地上にはいくつもの裂け目が残っていたし、そもそも誰が、何のためにこの惨事が引き起こしたのか徹底した調査が必要だったが、それでも審問会は一つの大きな役目を果たすことが出来た。

ただ、その他にも彼には気がかりなことがあった。ロード・シーカーに率いられた、かつてのテンプル騎士団の人々の行方だった。その中にはカークウォールでのかつての同僚や部下達も数多く含まれていた。彼が審問会に加わった後、残った彼らはシーカーズの命令に従いヴァル・ロヨーへと向かった。しかしその後のセリンフォール砦からは、彼らの消息はぱったりと途絶えていた。

「カレン」  
考えにふける彼の背後から、緊張したレリアナの声が届いた。  
「どうした？」  
「斥候から急報が届いた。テンプル騎士団の大軍が、こちらに向かっているそうよ」  
「騎士団が？　どういうことだ」  
「目的は不明。ただ、全員武装している。斥候には手を出さず、こちらに帰還するよう命じたわ」とスパイマスターが眉をひそめて伝えた。  
「それでいい。警戒態勢を取れ！　シーカーと使徒に知らせを」  
全く！　エールのジョッキを地面に投げ捨てて、彼も正門へと走った。

鐘の音が鳴り響く中、正門前ではジョゼフィンが斥候らしき男と話をしていた。  
「ああカレン司令、大軍です、山の向こうから」と外交官が動転した声で言った。  
「それで、旗印は？　何処の部隊だ？」  
「何も。一切ありません」  
「なんだと？」  
騎士団にせよ、あるいはどこかの国の軍隊にせよ、旗印も掲げずに戦いを始めることは常識ではあり得なかった。それでは正規軍とは呼べない。

「何があった？」とカッサンドラの声が聞こえ、振り向いた彼の目に彼女とエレミアの姿が入った。  
「騎士団がこちらに向かっている。だが、旗印が無い」  
眉をひそめたカッサンドラが首を振った。  
「あり得ない。ロード・シーカーは何を考えている？」

「ここを開けて！　お願いだよ」と、正門の向こうから、まるで少年のような高い声が聞こえた。エレミアが、彼が止める暇もなく飛び出すと門を開いた。つば広の帽子を被った少年の背後から、無数の灯火が迫っていた。  
「僕はコール。君たちを、助けに来たんだ。あいつが、君を殺しに来た。メイジを盗ったから。あれは、サムソン。彼の将軍」とその少年が、小高い丘の上を指さして言った。

「サムソン！　まさか、彼なのか？」  
カレンは驚いて叫んだ。かつてカークウォール時代に一時彼の同僚だった男で、些細な事件で騎士団を放逐され、リリウム中毒の物乞いに落ちぶれていた。しかし少年の指の先には、鎧に身を固めたサムソンらしき男の姿の隣に、背の高い奇っ怪な姿があった。

「あいつは君を、ひどく憎んでる。君が、邪魔したから」  
「あいつって誰？」とエレミアが、目を細めてその影を見つめながら言った。  
「『古の者』だろうな、この状況下からすれば」  
彼らの背後から、ドリアンが口を挟んだ。  
「ヴェナトリを操り、君を捕らえようとして失敗した彼が、今度は直接攻め込んできたんだろう」  
「騎士団が彼に従っているというの？」とエレミアが驚いて叫ぶと、彼の顔を見た。  
カレンにも到底理解出来なかった。しかし、もうすぐそこまで近寄っている集団－剣を抜き、盾を掲げて敵意を剥き出しにした－は、明らかに騎士団の装備に身を包んでいた。

「それは後だ」  
彼は顧問達の方に振り向いた。  
「我々の態勢は明らかに不利だ、まともに戦えば勝ち目はない。投石機で東の山から……」  
彼は手を東の方に振った。彼は以前ヘイブンの住民から、春の終わりにはこの谷の両側にそそり立つ山々の急斜面で、時折雪崩が起きることを聞いていた。西側の山の方が高かったが、東側の方が急斜面で、雪崩を起こしやすかった。  
「雪崩を起こさせる。谷間の村にも被害は及ぶだろうが、既に住民は居ない。だがその間、奴らの目を逸らす必要があるな」

「なら私が行こう」とカッサンドラが進み出た。  
「私も行くわ」とエレミアが手を挙げた。  
「狙われているのは君だぞ、判っているのか！」  
冗談ではない！　彼はカッとなって彼女に怒鳴りつけたが、このエルフは平然とした顔で答えた。  
「だったら、私が行けば間違い無く彼らの目が逸れるでしょう？」  
「僕も行こう」とソラスが言い、隣でヴァリックが頷いた。このドワーフは間違い無くエールを五杯以上飲んでいたが、酔った様子もなくクロスボウを持ち上げて、ニヤリと笑った。  
「……判った。くれぐれも注意してくれ」とカレンは渋々言うと、剣を抜いて兵士達の方に向かって叫んだ。  
「戦闘態勢を取れ！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一章あたり、大体6000-8000文字を目処としましょうかね。だらだらとテキストエディタで書いていたので章分けが無くて、ちょいちょいエピソードを付け足したり、削ったり。


	5. 脱出

ヘイブンは元々、聖灰寺院への巡礼地として栄えた村だった。この村に繋がる道は数多く、村を護る壁は野犬と野良ドラファロー避けに過ぎなかった。それでもカレンの指揮下で兵士達は死力を振り絞って戦い、圧倒的な敵の数に多くの犠牲者を出しながら、投石機を守りきった。投石機から放たれた大岩は、カレンの予想通り急斜面に雪崩を引き起こし、古の者に従う騎士団の－未だに彼には信じられなかったが－大部分を埋め尽くした。

しかし喜びもつかの間、夜空をつんざく凶暴な鳴き声と共に巨大な影が彼らの頭上を覆い、直後に火の球が村を襲った。さっきまで剣を掲げて喜んでいた兵士が、彼の目の前で、火の球の直撃を受け黒こげの死体となって転がっていた。  
「アーチ・ディーモンよ」とレリアナが震える声で言った。彼女らしくも無い、青ざめた顔をしていた。  
「そんな、馬鹿な！」  
「私はこの目で、見たことがあるのよ。間違い無い」  
空を飛ぶ敵に対して、ヘイブンは全くの無防備だった。

「撤退だ！　皆教会へ入れ、急げ！」  
カレンは叫び、脚を引きずり腹を押さえる兵士達を、とにかく門の中へ入れさせた。燃え上がる村の家々に閉じ込められた人々が居るかも知れなかったが、今の彼にはどうしようも無かった。一体エレミアはどこに居る？

「カレン！」とシーカーの声が聞こえ、振り返った彼は安堵のため息をついた。カッサンドラとエレミア、それに背の高い影と小さい影が炎に照らされて映った。  
「教会へ！　空を飛ぶ敵とは戦えない。あの化け物の攻撃に耐えられる建物は教会だけだ」  
だが、既にヘイブンの大半が炎上し、さらに騎士団の兵士が至るところで攻撃を続けていた。教会に立て籠もった所で彼らに勝ち目の無いことは、彼にはよく判っていた。

「テンプラーにやられたんだ。村の人を助けようとして。この人はもうすぐ死ぬよ」  
「……何とも、元気の出ることを言ってくれる子だな」  
コールに担がれた書記官が、弱々しい声で言った。教会の中には大勢の負傷者が座りこみ、疲れ果てた兵士達が、それでも彼の命令を待って待機していた。  
「カレン、何か手は無いの？」とエレミアがすがるように彼を見た。  
「村外れに、もう一台投石機がある。あれを動かして、西の山から雪崩を起こさせる。そうすればこの村ごと、奴らを埋め尽くせる」  
「それはもちろん冗談だろうな？　僕はミンラサスからはるばる、ここで雪遊びをするために来た訳じゃないぞ」とエレミアの隣に居たドリアンが口を挟んだ。

「他に何が出来る！」  
彼は思わずカッとなって言い返した。戦力は乏しく、守りを固めるべき陣地は無く、空を飛ぶアーチ・ディーモンも彼らには無かった。  
「今我々に出来ることは、死に場所をどう選ぶかだけだ。奴らに勝たせはしない」  
「死なば諸共、というやつは本当に最後の手段であるべきだよ。君はテンプル騎士のくせに、まるでブラッド・メイジのような考え方をするな」  
「何だと、貴様？」  
彼はテヴィンターのメイジと睨み合った。

「この人が、死ぬ前に何か言いたいって」  
その時、少年の声がした。  
「……逃げ道はある。教会の裏手から、細い脇道が……」  
皆は一斉に振り向き、書記官の元に駆け寄った。  
「あれは、ただの気まぐれだった。夏の巡礼で、ふとその道を……草ぼうぼうの、細い道だが、聖灰寺院の裏へ、北へ、抜けられる」  
書記官はか細い声で、途切れ途切れに言った。

「その道を通って、逃げられるというのね？」とエレミアが言った。書記官が頷くと力を振り絞って立ち上がり、コールとドリアンが男の両肩を担いだ。  
「あの爆発で、皆死んだ。巡礼に行った者は、皆。あの道を覚えているのは、私だけだ。私だけ生き残り、この些細な…記憶が、皆の命を救えるなら……これは、偶然では無い。君も、偶然では無かった、アンドラステの使徒よ」と彼がエレミアの方を見て呟いた。

「だがアーチ・ディーモンはどうする？あれに追跡されたら、ひとたまりも無いぞ」とカレンは指摘した。  
「彼らの狙いは私なのね？」と彼女がコールに尋ねた。少年はこっくりと頷いた。  
「あいつの狙いは、君一人、その印だけだ。ずっとそれだけが聞こえてるよ」  
聞こえている？　カレンは妙に思ったが、今はそれどころではなかった。

「それなら、私が教会から離れれば目を引けるんじゃないかしら。そのアー、何とかが凄く目が良くて、私を空から見つけられるとすれば、だけど」とエレミアが言った。  
「馬鹿を言うな！　それでは君が……」  
「カレン、他の人たちをその脇道から逃がしてあげて。お願い」と彼女が、ターコイズ・ブルーの瞳で彼を真っ直ぐ見つめて言った。

「彼女を一人で行かせはしない」とカッサンドラが口を挟んだ。  
「それに、まだ死ぬつもりもないな、少なくともここではね」  
ソラスが奇妙に明るい声で言った。  
「投石機を発射してから、雪崩がここに、この村に到着するまでには多少の時間があるはずだ。その間に戻れば、僕達も後から逃げられる」  
エルフの言うとおりだった。まだかなり分の悪い賭だが、可能性はあった。  
「判った。投石機の発射は合図を待て。照明弾を上げさせる」  
そう言うと、彼は比較的元気な部下数名に命じて、投石機のウインチを巻き上げに行かせた。  
「書記官の後に続け！　脇道から脱出するぞ。怪我人は二人一組で運べ、歩ける者は歩かせろ」と命令すると、彼はエレミアの肩に手を置いた。  
「いいな、投石機を発射したら、すぐに逃げろ。それと、もしその『古の者』と話をすることがあれば……『くそったれ』と言っておいてくれ」と彼は言って、自分の言葉に小さく笑った。  
彼女も小さく笑って、頷いた。  
「ええ、そうする」

* * *

 

エレミアにはこの化け物、奇っ怪な姿をした「コリフィアス」の言うことが半分も判らなかった。黄金の都とは何だろう？　黄金を求めて入った都には、何も無かった？　彼は盗賊か何かだろうか。  
彼女に判ったのは、彼が彼女を殺そうとしていること、左手の印は元々彼が持つはずの物だった、ということだけだった。彼に投げつけられて投石機で打ち付けた頭はズキズキと痛み、目は涙にかすんでいた。しかし彼女は確かに照明弾の光を見た。赤みを帯びたオレンジ、平和の色の炎が山腹に鮮やかな影を落とした。

「長々と話してくれたけど、お生憎様、ここで死ぬ気はないわ。それと、『くそったれ』！」  
古の者に向かって彼女はそう叫ぶと、投石機のラッチを足で蹴飛ばして外し、教会に向かって炎の壁に走り込んだ。一瞬コリフィアスも炎に目を奪われ、彼女を見失ったようだった。だが彼女が教会に辿り着く遙か前に、雪崩が彼女の身体を巻き込み、崩れ落ちていった。

彼女は震えながら目を覚ました。そこは古い洞窟で、朽ちかけた建物があたりを覆っていた。ヘイブンの下に掘られたという、昔のリリウム鉱山の坑道だろうか。彼女は立ち上がり、教会の方角と思われる方へ歩き出した。  
やがて、大勢の踏み跡と、たいまつの燃えかすが点々と見つかり、彼女は安堵した。カレン達の進んだ脇道はこの方角で間違い無かった。しかし教会の地下を出た途端、彼女は吹雪の中で立ち尽くした。彼らが残していっただろう足跡は、すべて一面の新雪に覆われていた。空に目を向けると、雪の向こうにほんのりと山壁が浮かんでいた。照明弾が光った山だった。なら、そちらに行くしか無い。彼女は雪を踏みしめて歩き出した。

どのくらい歩き続けたか。彼女の足取りは次第に遅く、重くなった。時折彼女は僅かばかりの雪をすくって渇いた喉を癒したが、その度に身体が大きく震えた。鼻と耳が凍り付くように痛く、彼女は首に巻いたターコイズ・ブルーのスカーフを解いて、鼻から頭の横を覆うように巻き付けた。  
幼い彼女を訓練した伝承者が不思議に思ったのは、僅か六歳で彼女とハラを襲った狼を凍り付かせた彼女が、しかし火炎魔法の方はロウソクに火を灯すのがやっとということだった。火炎魔法さえ使えたら、こんな寒さも何と言うことは無いのに。彼女は震えながらアンバランスな力を与えた創造主達を罵った。

何時しか雪が止み東の山頂が僅かに明るんでいたが、気温はさらに下がった。彼女は震えながら、それでも新雪を踏みしめ、歩き続けた。照明弾が上がったのだから、皆は助かったはず。きっと、彼女を捜しているだろう。きっと、カレンが捜しに来てくれる。

谷間の峠にさしかかった頃、点々と燃え尽きた松明が雪から突き出しているのが見えた。間違い無く、皆こちらに向かっていた。しかし険しい坂道は、疲れ果てた彼女にはまるで崖のように思えた。あと一歩。あと一歩歩いたら、少し休もう。あと一歩だけ。  
峠の上で膝を付いた彼女は、そのまま柔らかな雪に倒れ込んだ。  
「あれだ！　あそこに彼女が！」と遠くで男の声が聞こえた。  
「メイカーよ感謝します！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> デーリッシュ・エルフである彼女は、メイカーやアンドラステ信仰の知識はあっても、その宗教の神話である黄金の都へのマジスターの侵入までは知らないだろうな、と。するとあそこの会話は、全くちんぷんかんぷんですね。  
> あと時々彼女が単語を判ってないのは、彼女にとって共通語は外国語だからです。多分。


	6. 審問官

カレンは両手に握ったターコイズ・ブルーのスカーフを見つめた。アーチ・ディーモンと「古の者」に襲われ、谷を埋めた雪崩から、エレミアは生きて戻ってきた。彼女の頭に巻いてあったこのスカーフが、あの未明に峠の雪の中で輝くように見えたことを彼は思い出していた。  
気絶した彼女を担いでキャンプに連れ戻り、ヒーラーとジゼル教母の手に渡した後で、このスカーフを自分のポケットにしまい込んでいたことに彼は気付いたのだった。彼女に返さなくてはいけない。

前夜からの戦闘と雪道の脱出、そして徹夜での捜索にさすがの彼も疲れ果て、そして打ちのめされた思いだった。ヘイブンを防衛すると誓った彼は義務を果たせず、混乱の中で次々と村人と部下達が死んでいった。顧問達が彼を責めているように思え、彼女達と無意味な口論を繰り返し、やがて皆冷たく黙り込んだ。  
それからエレミアが眼を覚まし、彼女の後ろでジゼル教母が聖歌を歌った。幼い頃から耳に馴染んだ聖歌が彼の心を慰め、彼は涙をこらえながら人々と共に歌った。まさに今は夜明け前だった。この辛い時期を乗り越えれば、必ず光が見える。

そのキャンプの北方、さほど遠くない場所に古くからの砦があると言いだしたのはあの年長のエルフ、ソラスだった。カレンは半信半疑だったが、レリアナは聖灰寺院北方の砦の話について微かに覚えがあるようだった。何よりエレミアが彼らの先頭に立って歩き出し、皆もそれに従った。  
冬のこの時期にしては不思議な程の晴天に恵まれて、彼らは尾根沿いの道無き道を数日間歩き続けた。怪我人も多く新雪を踏みしめる足取りは軽いとは言えなかったが、それでも人々はあの明るく健やかなエルフ、アンドラステの使徒が、彼らをより安全な場所へ導くと信じて疑わなかった。

そして彼らは、険しい山脈に浮かぶように建てられたこの壮大な砦、スカイホールドに辿り着いた。彼は正門のすぐ上、鐘楼の真下の部屋に入り、そこで砦の防衛と周辺探索の陣頭指揮を執っていた。部屋の屋根には大穴が空き、青空と木の葉が覗いていたが、今はそれどころではなかった。  
ヘイブンを生き延びた人々で、彼女がアンドラステの使徒、少なくとも彼女の意志によって生かされている人であることを疑う者は、もはや誰も居なかった。  
そして彼ら審問会の顧問達は、一つの決断を下していた。

* * *

「聖灰寺院で爆発に巻き込まれた人々を探して、大勢がこの砦を訪れている。まるでここも巡礼地のようだな」  
シーカーがエレミアに向かって手招きしながら言った。スカイホールドの中庭には沢山のテントが並んで大勢の人々が行き交い、そこここでヒーラーの治療を受け、あるいは話をしていた。  
「彼らに話が広がれば、いずれ『古の者』の耳にも届く。お前が死んでいないことも。審問会はここから、彼と戦うことになるだろう」  
「この砦に彼が攻めて来るというの？」  
エレミアはシーカーの後について、本館に登る階段を上りながら尋ねた。  
「いや。ここはヘイブンより遙かに守りやすく、攻めづらい。大軍を送り込む道もない。それに、彼が次に何処を攻めるかは判っている。オーレイだ」  
「そうね、セリーン女王が暗殺されたって言っていたわ」  
彼女は時間魔法で送り込まれた、一年後の暗黒の未来を思い出していた。

彼女とドリアンが体験したその未来では、オーレイのセリーン女王が暗殺され、その混乱に乗じて古の者の率いる悪魔の軍団がオーレイに攻め込み、他の人々をレッド・リリウムの力で支配していた。  
一方で、マジスター・アレクシウスが時間魔法を利用して、聖灰寺院の爆発以前に時を戻そうとしていた。恐らくそれが、古の者の当初の目的だったのだろう。しかしドリアンの推定では、時の流れをねじ曲げる時間魔法を成功させるには、あの天の割れ目が必要だった。つまり、割れ目が発生したあの爆発以前には、どうやっても戻れないということになる。  
そのことに気付いたマジスターが、それでも絶望の中抵抗を試みたが、彼らは彼を排除し、歩く死体と言っても良い有様のレリアナと－エレミアは彼女の壮絶な姿を思い出して身震いした－カッサンドラ達の『未来での』犠牲のお陰で、エレミアとドリアンは現代に戻ることが出来た。

「そう。天の割れ目を閉じた後、ようやく真の敵が判ったと言うことになるな。審問会はこれからオーレイを、そして世界を救うために戦う。だがそのためには、我々のリーダー、審問官が必要だ」  
「『審問官』？　そうなのね。それで？」  
彼女はその聞き慣れない名称を口に出して尋ねた。  
「そのリーダーとは、ヘイブン以来審問会の活動の中心となり、我々を敵の手から救い出し、この砦に導いた者。お前だ」

冗談でしょう？  
エレミアはシーカーの顔を伺うように見たが、彼女は至極真面目な表情でレリアナの方に手を振った。スパイマスターが、いかにも恭しく長剣を両手で支えて、彼女の顔を見つめていた。  
「馬鹿なこと言わないで、カッサンドラ。デーリッシュ・エルフのメイジに、皆が従う訳無いでしょう？」  
「ただのエルフでは無い。ヘイブンから皆を脱出させ、死地から再び蘇り、この砦に人々を導いた女性。この暗黒の時代に現れた希望の光、アンドラステの使徒だ」  
「だから、私はその人の使徒じゃないわ！」  
シーカーがレリアナと顔を見合わせて小さく笑った。彼女達は、そして恐らく他の顧問達も、彼女の反応は予想済みなのだろう。

「だが皆はそう信じている。それこそが重要な事実だ」  
シーカーが彼女を促して、レリアナの捧げ持つ剣を握らせた。彼女は恐る恐る両手で握ったが、その銀色に輝く剣－恐らく、シルヴァーライト製だろう－は驚く程軽く、彼女でも片手で掲げることが出来た。

「お前が思うように、審問会の力を使って戦えば良い。その剣を振るうように。我らが刃で、お前がその柄を握る」とシーカーが静かに言った。彼女は剣を掲げたまま、階下に集まった大勢の人々を見渡した。燃え上がる家々から彼女が救い出した村人や商人、審問会に従う兵士に、彼女の仲間達。そしてジョゼフィンの隣に、カレンが彼女を見上げて立っていた。

「私達は」  
気が付くと、彼女は彼らに語りかけるように話し始めていた。  
「私達は、天の割れ目を閉じた。それでも、恐怖が世界中を覆っている。誰かがコリフィアスを倒して、この世界を正常に戻さなくてはいけない」  
彼女は大きく息を付くと、震えようとする声を励ました。  
「私は一人のエルフ、そしてメイジとして、あなた方の力を借りたい。あなた方と共に、審問会は、必ず彼を倒す」

「我ら皆、お前の行くところへ従おう」  
そう言うと、カッサンドラは下の人々に大声で呼びかけた。  
「皆はこの話を聞いたか！」  
「ええ、聞きました！　そして世界にも伝わりましょう！」とジョゼフィンが叫び返した。  
「カレン司令！　彼らは審問官に従うか？」

カレンが、兵士達に向かって叫んだ。  
「どうだ、我らは戦うか？」  
兵士達が口々に、様々な言葉で叫んだ。反対の声は無かった。彼らは出自も人種もまちまちの寄せ集めだったが、ヘイブンの戦いを生き延びた彼らは、彼に絶大な信頼を置いていた。  
「ならば我らは、審問官のために戦う！」  
カレンがすらりとあの剣を抜いて、彼女に向かって掲げた。  
「我らに勝利を！」  
カレンがそう叫ぶと、人々もそれに大声で唱和した。剣を掲げる兵士、拳を突き上げる者。

エレミアは剣を掲げながら、彼らの熱気に空恐ろしいものを感じていた。本当に、私に出来るだろうか？

* * *

「……の経路と、衛兵の交代表は完成しました」  
「よし。周囲の探索計画も急げ。外に何があるのか判らないでは話にならん」  
「はい、直ちに」  
カレンの執務室となった部屋をエレミアはそっと覗き込んだ。この部屋もまだ瓦礫が散乱していたが、それに構う様子もなく彼は数名の士官達と話し込んでいた。  
彼女の姿を見た彼が話を切り上げると、彼らを追い払った。

「邪魔をしたのではない？」  
「いいや。ちょうど終わったところだ」と彼が言うと、壁にもたれて顔に小さく笑みを浮かべた。随分疲れているようだと、ふと彼女は心配になった。  
この砦に着いて以降、彼女は顧問達と話をしたりヒーラーと一緒に負傷者の手当を手伝う位で、特に仕事らしい仕事はしていなかったが、彼はその間もずっと働き詰めだったのだろう。彼女は急に、自分が怠け者のような気がして恥ずかしくなった。

「今朝の演説はなかなか見事だったな。気分はどうだ、審問官？」とカレンが笑みを浮かべたまま尋ね、彼女は頬を赤らめた。  
「何だか、まだ信じられないわ。本当に私に出来るかしら」  
「気持ちは判る。だが地位に昇れば中身は着いてくる物だ、次第にな」  
彼が微笑んで言葉を継いだ。  
「それに、君一人が審問会を背負う訳では無い、そう言うように感じられるかも知れないが。私が軍を指揮し、レリアナが諜報を、ジョゼフィンが外交を管轄し、カッサンドラが審問会の理念と大義を皆に知らせる。これも今までと同じだ。君は、君の思うように動けばいい」

そう聞いて、彼女は随分と気が楽になった。彼女の立場が「アンドラステの使徒」から審問官に変わっても、今までの仕事と急に大きく変わるわけでは無かった。今まで同様、顧問達と相談しながら審問会の作戦行動を決め、貴族達に手紙を送り、各地に遠征して悪魔と戦い、裂け目を閉じる。それなら何とか出来そうだと、彼女は胸を撫で下ろした。

コリフィアスとの戦いについては、今の彼女にはどうなるのか想像も出来なかった。いずれはあの醜い化け物と、再び対面することがあるだろう。だがその前に彼の勢力を削ぎ落とし、彼の下で苦しむ人々を救う必要があった。それにしても、彼女はてっきり天の割れ目を閉じれば審問会での役目は終わって、氏族の元に帰れるものと思っていたのだった。伝承者に手紙を書かなくては。

「ありがとう、カレン。ヘイブンで大勢の人が死んだけど、それでも……あなたが、他の人達も、生きていてくれて良かった」  
彼女は心から言った。もしこの人が居なかったら、彼女を含めて皆が死んでいただろう。  
「君が生きていてくれて、本当に良かった」と言ったきり、カレンが眼を反らせた。

まだ仕事があるのかも知れない、そう思った彼女は部屋を出ようと彼に背中を向けた。その時、静かな声がした。  
「あの時、君が後に残った。もし君があそこで……。私はもう二度と、ヘイブンのような惨事は起こさせない」　　  
振り向いた彼女の眼に、真摯なカレンの表情が映った。まるで神に誓うような彼の言葉に、彼女はふとおかしくなった。この人は言ったことは必ず実行するでしょうけれど、何もそこまで。

彼女は小さく頷き、それからふと－恐らく、神がどうこうという言葉から－あの『古の者』の事を思い出した。ヴェナトリはともかく何故テンプル騎士団までが、コリフィアスというあの化け物に従うのだろう？　そもそも彼は何者だろうか？  
「『古の者』って、昔の盗賊か何かかしら？」  
「……コリフィアスか？　君はその目で見たのではなかったか？」とカレンが訝しげな顔で尋ねた。  
「ええ。トゲトゲの、恐ろしい化け物。顔も身体も崩れてて気味が悪かったわ。火傷の跡とかそういうのじゃ無いのよ！　それにうんと背が高くて、私の手を掴んでつり上げて、放り投げたの」  
「メイカー！　何てことだ、良く無事だったな」  
「頭をぶつけたけど、地面が雪で助かったのね。それで彼が、神々の言葉に従って黄金の都に入ったけど、暗くて何も無かった、黄金じゃなかったってぶつぶつ言ってたのよ。だから、やっぱり盗賊でしょう？」

カレンが呆れたように彼女を見つめていたが、やがて大声で笑い出した。何も笑うことはないのに。彼女はむくれたが、一方でさっきまでの真摯な表情とは違って、笑顔の彼は随分と若々しく見えた。  
「そうか、君はその話を聞いたことが無いんだな。ジゼル教母の方が詳しいが、私でも一通りの説明は出来る。アンドラステ教会の信者なら、子供でも知っている話だ－－」

* * *

「つまり『黄金の都』に黄金があった訳じゃないのね」  
「それはあくまで比喩的な表現だな」とカレンが笑いながら言った。  
「黄金のように光り輝くメイカーの都という意味だ。だが彼ら古代のマジスターが侵入したことでその都は穢され、暗黒の都へと変わった」  
彼女は首をかしげた。メイカーというのは、カレンの信じる教会が言う創造主で唯一の神のはず。  
「凄いのか、凄くないのか、よく判らないけど。どうしてメイカーは何もしなかったの？　つまり、自分の都に攻め込まれたのでしょう？」  
「したさ。彼は罰としてマジスター達をダーク・スポーンに変化させた。あの醜く崩れた姿が、彼らの驕り高ぶった行為の結果だ」

「だけど生きて帰って来たじゃない。殺してしまえば良かったのに！　氏族のキャンプに、もしヒューマンが攻めてきたら私達だって戦うわ」  
彼女は勢い込んで言った。そうすれば彼女達はこんな苦労をせずに済んだのに。  
「……ジゼル教母に話して貰った方が良かったか」  
彼が額に手をやった。  
「とにかく、彼らマジスターは原初のダーク・スポーンとなって、ブライトを引き起こした」

「ああ、この前の？」  
彼女自身はブライトに遭遇した経験は無かったが、フリー・マーチズにも大勢の避難民が押し寄せていた。氏族が普段ハラを追って狩りをしている草原を、荷車を引いたぼろぼろの姿の人々が通り過ぎて行くのを彼女も幼い頃に見た記憶があった。  
「いや。千三百年前だ。ブライトは今まで五回起きていて、五回目がその十一年前だな」  
千三百年前？　突然、彼女は伝説とおとぎ話の世界に放り込まれたような気になった。千三百年前と言えば、オーレイ帝国に攻められてハラムシラルが陥落した、デイルズへの行軍よりもさらに昔のことだった。

「でも、それならどうしてあの『古の者』は生きているの？　あの人は古代エルフみたいに年を取らないのかしら」  
「それは判らないな。あるいはアーチ・ディーモン同様に、地底で眠っていたのかも知れん」  
「なんだか、昔の話過ぎて訳が判らないわ。あの空飛ぶ化け物が、アーチ・ディーモンなの？」  
彼女は首を振りながら尋ねた。  
「いや、姿形は似ているが、どうやら違うようだ」  
「どうして？」  
「アーチ・ディーモンが現れるのは、ブライトが始まった時だ。地底回廊の至る所からダーク・スポーンの大軍が地上に溢れ出し、村や町を焼き払い、都に向かって攻め進む。だが今回はその影さえ見られない」  
「出番を待っているとか？」  
「それは、出来れば考えたくはない」と彼が、いかにも嫌そうな顔で言った。

「ふふっ。きっとあれは偽物なのよ、だから大丈夫」  
彼女は彼に笑いかけた。  
「説明してくれてありがとう。昔の事ならソラスが詳しいから、彼に良く話を聞いてみるわ」  
彼女はカレンに手を振ると、いそいそと執務室を立ち去った。彼が何となく険しい顔をしていたのは、きっとまだダーク・スポーンのことを考えているのだろう。


	7. 彼と英雄達

エレミアはその日、シーカー・カッサンドラと共に、久しぶりにヒンターランドを訪れていた。カッサンドラがシーカーズに居た当時に抱えていた案件のことを、真面目なシーカーはずっと気に掛けていた。騎士団からも背いたテンプル騎士や、もはや誰も立ち向かおうとしないブラッド・メイジ達。  
ようやく審問会の人々がスカイホールドで落ち着き、各地での作戦を再開した後、作戦のついでで構わないからそれらを片付けたいとシーカーがエレミアに頼み、彼女は喜んで同意した。

ヘイブンの頃はずっとこのシーカーが彼女達の盾となり共に戦っていたが、とりわけ彼らがスカイホールドに入ってからはむしろ審問会と各地の貴族との交渉事に携わる方が多くなり、最近では傭兵隊長のジ・アイアン・ブルが殆どの遠征に同行していた。

目的の場所は徒歩で行く必要があって、彼らは十字路で馬を預けた。歩き出した彼らを見て村人達が口々に礼を言った。中には涙を流し深々と頭を下げる女性も居て、エレミアは少しばかり居たたまれない気分になった。  
かつてここでは、反乱メイジ達とテンプル騎士団が避難民を巻き込んで壮絶な争いを続けていた。彼女達の努力によって反乱メイジは殆どが審問会の配下に入り、そしてテンプル騎士団は、恐らくセリンフォール砦にいる間にレッド・リリウムに犯され、今や古の者の配下、レッド・テンプラーとして彼女達を襲っていた。

騎士団の装備のまま彼女に襲いかかる彼らの表情は一様に狂気に満ち、全身の皮膚が赤く染まっていた。彼らの姿は恐ろしく、そして傷ましかった。カレンが一緒でなくて良かったと彼女は時折思った。彼の昔の友人や同僚が、彼女が倒したレッド・テンプラーの中に居たかも知れなかったから。彼らの将軍、サムソンもカレンの知人だった。

「どうだカッサンドラ、この一件が終わったら君は再び伝説の人物になるぞ。どんな風に記憶されたい？　既存の権威に雄々しく立ち向かう、見目麗しき反抗者か？」と歩きながらドリアンがシーカーをからかうように声を掛けた。シーカーがこのテヴィンターのメイジの意図を疑っている様子だったので、どうせなら一緒に連れて行こうと言ったのはエレミアだった。

ドリアンは強力な火炎魔法の他に、死体を黄色い光を放つ爆弾に変えるなど随分変わった魔法を使ったが、少なくともブラッド・マジックでは無かった。あれはきっと現代テヴィンター風なのだろう。彼の視線の先で巨大な熊でさえ恐怖に怯えて逃げ惑い、それをエレミアが足止めしてヴァリックとシーカーが後ろから叩く案配で、敵は面白いように次々と倒れていった。

「どのように人々の記憶に残るか、私に決める権限は無い。そのことは私が一番よく知っている」  
カッサンドラが苦笑するように言った。彼女は若干十五歳にしてブラッド・メイジとドラゴンに襲われた先々代の教皇を救い、オーレイのチャンピオンとして既に伝説上の存在だった。  
「銀色の剣を高く掲げるその女性の首から、鮮やかな紺青のスカーフが激しい風にはためく。彼女の背後に、暁の太陽が昇る」とドリアンが歌うように語り、ヴァリックが吹き出した。  
「紺青のスカーフ？　なぜ私がそんなものを身につけるのか」  
「見た目のために決まっているだろう。実にいい。絵になるな」  
「ばかばかしい」

背後の二人の会話を聞いてエレミアはクスリと笑い、それからふと思い出した。最初にヘイブンで貰った、彼女のターコイズ・ブルーのスカーフはどこに行ったのだろう？　ヘイブンから脱出する際にあのスカーフで凍える鼻と耳を覆ったのは覚えていたが、その後ジゼル教母と話をした時には既に手元になかった。  
あるいは、誰かの怪我を手当てするために使われたのかも知れない、怪我人が大勢居たから。それなら良いと彼女は思い、すぐにそのことを忘れた。

汚水と泥に埋まった昔の坑道を抜けると、そそり立つ岸壁に囲まれた湿地が見えた。ヤブ蚊が沸き立つように彼らを襲い、ドリアンが悲鳴を上げて小さな炎で虫を焼き払った。  
「僕は美しいカリナスで育った都会派だからね、こういう野蛮な土地には向いていないんだが」  
ドリアンがぶつぶつ言い、ヴァリックが頷いた。  
「俺もだ。山はまだ良いが、海とか湿地は勘弁だぜ」  
「ヒンターランドにこんなところもあるのね。嫌らしいったら」とエレミアは顔をしかめて、彼女の脛に食いついたヒルを凍らせてはたき落とした。

彼らの前方にぼろぼろのキャンプが見えた。  
「あれだ！　ブラッド・メイジだ、用心しろ」とカッサンドラが叫び、ドリアンが彼らに防護障壁を掛けた。不意を突かれた彼らはシーカーの魔法を中和する力の前に為す術もなく、むなしい抵抗も数分のうちに終わった。  
ブラッド・メイジ達はまるでボロ布のような服を身にまとい、もう何日も食べていないかのように痩せ細った顔をしていた。シーカーは彼らの所持品を捜索していたが、やがて立ち上がると乾いた土の上で待っていたエレミア達の元に戻ってきた。

「これで良い。後は野の獣が片付けてくれる、彼らには十分過ぎる弔いだ」  
「彼らは何をしたの？」と立ち去りながらふとエレミアは尋ねた。  
「本当に聞きたいか？」  
シーカーが硬い声で言い、彼女は首を振った。  
「いいえ。あなたの仕事だったのでしょう、それだけで十分よ」  
「ありがとう。彼らのことはずっと気に掛かっていた」  
「ろくなことをしない連中は、ろくな死に方をしないのさ。少なくとも俺の小説の中ではな」とヴァリックがいい、シーカーの厳しい顔に僅かに笑みが浮かんだ。

「しかしヴァリック、君の小説ではありとあらゆる衛兵がスパイか、少なくとも身元を偽っているようだぞ。もしあれが本当なら、スカイホールドは穴だらけと言うことになるね」とドリアンがクスクス笑いながら言った。  
「カーリーに言っておくか。少なくとも……」  
言いかけたヴァリックの言葉は、突然の大叫声に遮られた。驚いた彼らの頭上を、巨大な影が横切った。  
「石に賭けて！ドラゴンだ！」とヴァリックが叫んだ。  
「これは驚いた。まさか本当にハイドラゴンが生きていたとはね」とドリアンが言い、エレミアはその影が向かった先を眺めた。

「ドラゴンって、もう絶滅したと聞いていたのに。少なくとも南部では」  
「長い間ドラゴンは姿を消していた。ごく希に見つかることはあっても、大抵は雄だ。成熟した雌のハイドラゴンが居るということは、再び繁殖が始まったということになるな」とカッサンドラが言った。彼女の実家、ペンタガースト家は古くからのドラゴンハンターとして有名だった。

「この周辺には近づかないようにと、皆に警告しましょう。いくらあなたが居ても、ドラゴンに襲われるのは怖いもの」  
エレミアはシーカーに言い、彼女も頷いた。  
「彼らは高い知性を持つ古代の生き物だ。他に被害が無い限り、こちらから近づくのは賢明では無いな」  
彼らはそそくさとその湿地帯を抜けて帰路についた。翌日ヴァリックにその話を聞いたアイアン・ブルが「ボス！　なぜ俺を連れて行かなかった！」と酒場でエレミアに詰め寄ったが、後の祭りというものだった。

* * *

レリアナが奇妙な笑みを浮かべて、一通の「報告書」をカレンに手渡した。  
エレミアがカッサンドラに基本の書き方を－何時、どこで、誰が、どうして、どうなった－教わって初めて書いたその報告書には、彼女が普段話す時の口調がそっくりそのまま現れていた。

『クレストウッドの町長と話をした後、郊外の洞窟でホークとストラウドに会ったの。ストラウドはシニア・ウォーデンで、彼が言うには古の者とウォーデン達が皆姿を消したのは関連があるかも知れないそうよ。  
ホークが古の者を殺した後、グレイ・ウォーデン達が皆、あの人達の寿命の終わりを告げるコーリングを聴いたのね、ストラウド自身も。それで皆怯えてしまって、クラレル提督が考えた、ブラッド・マジックを使ってアーチ・ディーモンを皆殺しにするという計画のためにウェスタン・アプローチに集まっているって。これは、何とかしないといけないわ。

それと、クレストウッド町長がブライトと戦うために村を沈めたダム湖の排水を嫌がっているの。これも変な話ね、町のシスターの話ではきちんと葬ってあげないといけない遺体も残っているそうなのに。とにかく、その湖を空にしないと湖底の裂け目が閉じられないから、次の遠征ではそこに行くわ。あ、行きます』

あの愛らしいエルフが彼の前で話す姿が目に浮かぶようで、カレンは読みながら思わず小さく笑った。  
「以前にどこでこういう文章を見たのか、考えていたのだけど」とレリアナが、やはり小さく笑いながら言った。  
「アリスターが書いた手紙がこうだったわ。二人はよく似ているわね、いつも一所懸命で、周囲を明るくするのよ。皆が彼らを助けてあげないといけないと思うの」

「……フェラルデン王のアリスターか？」  
「ええ。当時はただのウォーデンで、良く救世主と喧嘩していたものよ」  
レリアナは救世主と共にブライトを戦い抜きフェラルデンを破滅から救った、紛れもない英雄の一人だったとカレンは思い出していた。カッサンドラも、僅か十五歳で先々代の教皇の命を救ったチャンピオンだという。

エレミアも－いや、彼の審問官も－いずれは英雄と呼ばれるのだろうか。俺は運が良いのか、悪いのか、と彼は苦笑する思いだった。  
フェラルデンの庶民の息子は、家柄も特別な才能もない普通のテンプル騎士として、何事もなければ何処かのサークルの上級士官か、精々騎士隊長として勤め上げ、引退後は教会の一室と、僅かな年金とリリウムの配給を貰い、静かな一生を終えるはずだった。騎士団は生涯を掛けるに値する職業だと信じられていたし、彼もそのつもりだった。

それが運命の悪戯で、テダスの歴史に間違い無く残るだろう大災害に二度も巻き込まれ、その度に昇進し、今では審問会の司令官として当代の英雄達と共に戦っていた。彼自身も無傷とは到底言えなかったが、それでも彼の、かつての同僚達に比べれば……。カレンは彼らの運命の傷ましさを考え、小さく首を振った。やはり、彼は運が良かったのだろう。

カークウォールに居た当時、彼の末弟が騎士団に入りたいと相談の手紙を寄越したことを思いだして、彼はぞっとした。もし彼が「駄目だ」と返事を送っていなかったら。こんなことが起きると考えていたわけでは無かったが、彼は改めてメイカーに感謝する思いだった。

「それで、救世主は今どこに居るのだ？アマランシンのウォーデン提督だったと聞いたが」  
レリアナは暗い表情になって首を振った。  
「判らない。カッサンドラと一緒に随分と調査したのだけど、結局行方不明よ」  
「それは気になるな。彼のような、強力でしかも影響力の大きい人物が、もしこのクラレル提督の計画に協力するようなことがあれば……」  
「無いと信じたいのだけれど。そうね、もう一度調査させるわ、今度はオーレイを中心に」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> カレンは三十前後のつもりで書いていたので、WoT2を見てホッと一安心。DA2でホーク一家がカークウォールに到着した時点の騎士隊長は別人ですから、あの頃かその後に異動して来たのでしょう。Act1最後でベサニーを連れて行くのがカレンですね。


	8. 海に沈む洞窟

> 「テダスの科学とその発展に関する提言
> 
> テダスのいかに無学の農民に聞いても、  
> 『地球が大の月と一緒に、太陽の周りを回っている、それがメイカーのお作りになった仕組みだ。他の星はその周りに浮いてるのさ。もし地球の周りを太陽が回っていたら、小の月にぶつかるじゃないか！』と答えるであろう。
> 
> 天文学者の語るところも全く同じであり、この知識を元にテダスには過去3000年に遡る極めて正確な暦がもたらされた。メイカーの恵みの元、我々は星の動きから100年先に起きるであろう、二つの月が重なる極大潮の正確な日付を導き出す事が出来る。  
> 二つの月がもたらす強力な潮の満ち引きは、季節変動と共に農業の暦や漁業、あるいはマイナンター川を遡る水運として大いに活用されている。
> 
> 我々アンドラステ教会に仕える科学者は、不当にも古代エルフの財産を盗み取ったテヴィンター帝国と対抗すべく、天文学以外にもあらゆる科学活動－数学、物理学、医学、生物学、工学、化学、考古学－を推進すべきである。  
> 地上の万物はメイカーの創造物であるからには、これらを探求することこそ、彼に再び地上へ目を向けて頂く方策となり得るのである。
> 
> ドワーフの工学技術は未だに我々を凌駕しているが、彼らの技術者と我々が直接交渉することは、ドワーフの頑迷な伝統上ほとんど不可能である。この点、審問会がセラ・ダグナの協力を仰ぐことが出来たのは大いなる幸運であり、この好機を最大限に活用すべきと考える。
> 
> 竜の時代9:42  
> 審問会科学士官　ボードワン・ドゥ・コンベ」

* * *

嵐の海岸で新たに見つかった、レッド・テンプラーが潜んでいると思われる洞窟に向かうため、彼らは切り立った崖の側を歩いていた。  
「平たくて歩きやすいけど、変わった地形ね。ここの海岸……」  
そう言いかけたエレミアが突然叫び声を上げたかと思うと、岩の崩れる音と共にソラスの視界から消え去った。彼は慌てて駆け寄り、足元に開いた穴から下を覗き込んだ。  
「エレミア、大丈夫か！」と彼は叫び、下から大丈夫と叫ぶ彼女の声が、しかしかなり遠くから聞こえた。

「こりゃまずい、こんな所に洞窟か」とヴァリックが反対側から覗き込んだ。彼らの足元には波で浸食されたのだろう、大きな洞窟が広がっていた。彼らはその天井となる脆い岩盤の上を歩いていたのだった。ドワーフが地面に手をついて調べ、彼の方を振り返った。  
「この先は歩くだけで崩れる。山の方へ行こう」  
「こっちからは上が見えないわ！だけど足がかりはありそう」と彼女の声が下から聞こえた。

ソラスは背負い袋を肩から外すと、慎重にその隙間から身体を滑り込ませた。細身の彼でもぎりぎりの幅だった。  
「大丈夫なのか」とブラックウォールが言った。  
「下から彼女を押し上げてみる。君はキャンプに戻って、応援を連れてきてくれ。長いロープがあれば尚良いな」  
彼はそう言いながら、足がかりを慎重に探った。肩まで降りたところで、足がかりが無くなった。ええい！　彼は思いきって見えない足元へ飛び降り、彼を受け止めようとしたエレミアと身体がぶつかって、二人は一緒に洞窟の床に転がった。

「なぜそこに立っている！」  
彼は心配のあまり怒鳴りつけた。二人分の体重で、もし頭でも打ったらどうなったことか。  
「あなたの脚がぶらぶらしているのが面白かったから」と彼女がけろりとした表情で答え、彼はため息を覆い隠した。この娘は、いつも彼の予想外のことをやってのけた。  
「ともかく、上に出られないかやって見よう」  
彼はヴェイルファイアをいくつか灯すと彼女に言った。適当な燭台が無ければ数時間で消えてしまうが、この場合は十分役に立った。  
「僕の肩に乗って、手を壁に付けて、そうだ。ヴァリック！見えるか」  
「こっちからは何も見えん！」とドワーフが叫び返した。

上に開いた穴は、大きな柱を平たく切断したように途中で段々になっていた。そのお陰で彼らは大きな怪我もなくすんだが、反射する光は見えてもヴァリックの姿は全く見通せなかった。彼女を肩に載せ、手を壁について立ち上がった彼の上で、エレミアが手がかりを探していたが、やがてそっと足を上げて壁に掛けた。体重が軽くなった次の瞬間、彼女の掴んでいた手がかりが崩れ、彼は慌てて彼女を抱き止めた。

「すごく脆いの。掴んだだけで崩れそうよ」と彼女がぐずぐずの黒い岩石を掴んで言った。彼も岸壁を改めて見上げたが、彼らの背丈の三倍はありそうだった。  
「海の方からは出られない？」  
彼らは午後の日の穏やかな光が反射する、その洞窟の海の方を見た。打ち付ける波が岩盤の下をくり抜き、足元は青黒く深々としていた。  
「君は泳げるか？」  
「私の氏族が行き来する所には、膝より深い川はないの」と彼女が首を振った。

「ブラックウォールが応援を連れて戻ってくる、ロープで上から釣り上げて貰おう」  
そう言って、彼は壁沿いに彼女を座らせた。よく見ると彼女の色白の頬や手にいくつもの擦り傷があり、彼も降りた時に打ち付けた左膝が痛んだ。  
「そうするしか無いわね」  
彼女がため息をつき、小物入れから布きれを取り出すと彼の額に触れた。  
「ここ、怪我をしてるわ」と言われて初めて、彼は額がひりひりと痛むのに気づいた。

「おい、聞こえるか」とヴァリックの声が、普段とは違う緊張感と共に降ってきた。  
「聞こえてるわ、何？」と彼女が声を張り上げた。  
「海面の位置が変わってる。今日は極大潮じゃないのか？」  
ソラスは胸が締め付けられるのを感じて、さっき調べた洞窟の海側を見やった。ほんのさっきまで岩盤の下に見えていた海面が、今ではほとんど岩すれすれまで上がって来ていた。  
「どうやら、そのようだ」

約九十日おき、テダスの二つの月が重なる日は極大潮と呼ばれ、海面が数メートル、場所によっては数十メートルも上昇した。この日はマイナンター川でさえ途中まで海水が逆流し、その勢いを利用して海側からは多数の船や貨物が遡り、引き潮に乗ってまた戻っていく。この日の前後は沿岸の村々が大勢の人で賑わうことで有名だった。  
この浜辺にほとんど植生が無く、平たく歩きやすいのも当然だった。月の半ばは海底なのだから。彼らは海中に沈む洞窟に閉じ込められていた。

「すると、ここも沈むのかしら？」と彼女が静かに言った。彼は周囲を見渡したが、壁面は一様に黒く、海面のような痕跡は見られなかった。  
「そうだろう。だが潮が満ちれば、上の穴から……」  
言いかけて彼は言葉を切った。潮が頭上の岩盤まで届く時には、彼らは洞窟の中、足がかり無しに波に揉まれる。あるいは、彼らの背丈を超える高さまで潮が満ち、それでも頭上の穴には届かないかも知れない。全ては潮が満ちる時の高さ次第だった。

「ヴァリック！ブラックウォールはもう出発したな」  
彼は胸中の恐怖を押し隠し、平静な声で尋ねた。  
「ああチャクルス、お前さんが降りるのと同時に走ってったさ」とヴァリックがいつもの声で言った。だが、あのウォーデンがどれだけ急いだとしても、彼らが半日掛けて歩いた距離を戻るのに数時間掛かるのは確実だった。それからロープを持ってまた戻ってくる、どんなに速くても夜半過ぎだろう。

「じゃあ、待つしかないわね」と言う彼女の顔は青ざめていた。この聡明な娘が、周囲の状況から彼と同じ結論に達したのは間違い無かった。  
「大丈夫だ、レサラン」  
彼はヴェイルファイアの光をさらに灯して洞窟内を明るく照らし出した。  
「日があるうちに火を焚いておくぜ。こっちは一人だからな、寒いの何のって！」  
ヴァリックが言うと、薪を探しに立ち去ったのだろう、小さな足音がした。

* * *

洞窟の中をヴェイルファイアの光だけが照らし出していた。潮位は着々と上がり続け、既にエレミアの足は付かず、彼女は彼の身体と岩壁の間に挟まれてどうにか浮いていた。泳げない彼女にとってひどく恐ろしい状況に違いなかったが、彼女はじっと彼の肩を掴んだまま静かに待っていた。  
「綺麗ね」と彼女がぽつりと言った。  
「何が？」  
「ヴェイルファイア」  
彼らの足下に、彼の置いた魔法の光、かつてこの世界に存在した炎の名残が、水の中でゆらゆらと揺らいでいた。

夜半が近づく頃、波が激しくなった。二人は身体を寄せ合い、どうにか岩壁を掴んで浮いてはいたが、次々に押し寄せる波にさらわれるのを防ぐのがやっとだった。とりわけ彼女の顔は真っ青で、水の冷たさに体力を奪われ、波に揉まれて疲れ切っていた。  
「レサラン、もうすぐだ」と彼は度々励ましては火炎魔法で出来るだけ温めたが、彼自身の耐久力も限界に近づいていた。

彼らにひときわ大きな波が押し寄せ、悲鳴と共に彼女の頭が沈んだ。  
「レサラン！」  
彼は叫ぶと岩壁を蹴って水に飛び込んだ。次の瞬間、彼らの周りの水が凍り付き、彼女の身体がその上に浮かび上がっていた。彼女が大きく咳き込んで海水を吐き出した。

「大丈夫か！　エレミア！」とヴァリックの声が聞こえた。  
「ソラス！　頼む、返事をしてくれ！」  
「大丈夫だ！」  
ソラスはどうにか氷の上に乗っかると、うつぶせのまま声を張り上げた。  
「肝がつぶれたぜ、どうなった？」とさらにドワーフが尋ねたが、返事をする余裕は無かった。

「ソラス、何とかなるかも」と彼女が唇を震わせながら言った。彼らを乗せた氷は、岩壁にぶつかりつつも浮いていた。波の動きは水中よりずっと穏やかで、彼は大きく息を付いた。彼女が氷に両手を押し当てて下を見つめたと思うと、彼の乗った氷が数センチ浮き上がった。そしてまた。彼女は彼らの下の水を凍らせ、氷を押し上げようとしているのだった。

氷は水に浮く。確かにこれは良い案だった。彼は岩壁にもたれて立ち上がると、彼らが滑り落ちないよう、氷の表面に小さな炎で穴を掘って足がかりを作った。それにしても、彼らの下に見える透明な氷は、巨大な洞窟の半分を埋めるほどのすさまじい量だった。これほどの大量の水を凍らせる力が彼女にあるとは。

やがて彼の伸ばした手が、天井の岩盤に届いた。  
「ヴァリック！穴から離れろ」  
「何をするってんだ！？」  
「そこを撃ち抜く！離れていろ」  
そう言って、彼は精霊魔法で頭上のもろい岩盤を砕いた。ぽっかりと開いた穴から青みがかった満月の鮮やかな光が、彼の頭上に降り注いだ。  
「こっちへ」  
彼は地上の岩を掴み彼女に手をさしのべた。彼女は氷の上を這って進んだが、もう立ち上がる力が無いようだった。

「エレミア！　ソラス！」と野太い男の声がした。ブラックウォールが戻ってきた。  
彼らは細い縄を二人の方に投げかけ、穴の端から縄がエレミアの手に引っかかったが、彼女は荒い息を付くだけで動く気配が無かった。彼は力を振り絞り、彼女の両肩を持ち上げて縄を掛けるとしっかりと結んだ。  
「引っ張れ！」  
縄がゆっくりとたぐられ、彼女の身体をつり上げていった。彼は地上の岩に手を掛けると、最後の力で飛び上がって身体を持ち上げ、そこで倒れた。

「……氷か？　俺は夢を見ているのかね」  
ヴァリックが、彼の肩を持って引きずり上げながら言った。  
「エレミアが凍らせたものだ。その上に僕たちが乗った」と言うと、彼はドワーフの手を借りて立ち上がった。  
「レサラン！」  
乾いた地面の上で横たわった彼女は、真っ青な顔で震えていたが、意識はあるようだった。

「使徒を火の側へ！　何とか間に合ったようだな、ソラス」とがらがら声でブラックウォールが言った。  
「こんなに走ったのはブライトの時以来だ！」  
「どうにかな。彼らはどこから？」  
彼らの側で動く人々は審問会の兵士ではなかった。  
「ああ、ハサリアンの連中だ。そっちのキャンプの方が近い」  
ああ、と彼は思い出した。海岸近くの山中に砦を構える、アンドラステの使徒に忠誠を誓う私兵集団、ハサリアンの剣の兵士達は焚き火の数を増やすもの、湯を沸かすもの、布と棒切れで仮設テントを作るものと別れて手早く立ち働いた。

火の側で誰かの上着にくるまっていた彼女の顔にもようやく血色が戻り、兵士の手渡した熱い紅茶を有り難そうに受け取った。彼はその隣に座り、白湯をすすりながら彼女の顔を見つめた。満月の大の月に照らし出された彼女のまつげに塩の粒が浮かび、キラキラと水晶のように美しく輝いていた。  
「誰か、顔を拭く布を貸してくれないか、それと真水と」と彼が言うと、誰かが湯を掛けて絞った布を二人に手渡してくれた。ヴァリックだった。

「ありがとう、ヴァリック」  
「なあに、俺は何もしちゃいないからな」とドワーフが明るく言うと、彼のとっておきの酒を背嚢から取り出した。  
「飲んでくれ、身体が温まる」  
「待っていてくれたでしょう」というと、彼女がドワーフの手を握り、酒瓶を受け取った。  
彼女が紅茶にその酒を足した後で彼に手渡し、彼も少しばかりカップに入れた。芳醇な蒸留酒で、麦と微かに土の香りがした。

「ありがとうソラス。あなたがいなかったら、きっと今頃は溺れて死んでたわ」と彼女が彼の手を握りしめて言った。  
「あるいは、もっと早く氷の船を造って、大海に漕ぎ出していたか」  
「まさか！」  
娘の顔に愛らしい笑みが浮かんだ。  
「でも、どうしてもっと早く思いつかなかったのかしら。氷を作って橋を架けたこともあるのに」  
そう言いながら彼女は温かな布で顔をゆっくりと拭った。彼も海水が染みてひりひりと痛む額の傷を拭い、安堵のため息をついた。

「人の考えることには限界がある。そのための仲間だ」  
「本当にそう。誰も独りでは生きられないわ」というと、彼女がゆっくりと彼の首に手を掛け、唇が静かに彼の唇と重なった。塩辛く、甘いキスだった。  
「お休みなさい」と彼女が言い、立ち上がって仮設テントの方に向かった。彼はどこか呆然としたまま、彼女を見送っていた。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> あそこの海岸で本当に落ちました。マップの隙間に。


	9. 奴隷の証

スカイホールドに彼らが落ち着いてから、ソラスはいつの間にか大広間に隣接する大きな塔の一階に陣取って、そこの壁面に色彩豊富なフレスコ画を描いていた。よく見ると、それらは彼女達の経験した出来事を抽出した、言ってみれば審問会の歴史を描いた絵だった。エレミアは感嘆しながら広大な壁面に素早く動く彼の手を見つめていた。

手を止めたソラスが彼女の姿を認め、筆を水鉢に付けると手を拭きながら彼女に微笑みかけた。  
「邪魔をしたのではない？」  
「いいやレサラン、今日はもうお仕舞いにするところだ」  
そう言いながら彼は、白い石膏や様々な顔料の色が付いたエプロンを脱いで大きく伸びをすると、出来映えを確かめるように壁面を眺めた。

「これが……聖灰寺院の爆発ね？」と彼女は最初の絵を見て尋ねた。  
「そう。君の経験した出来事を、記録しておこうと思ってね」  
「私だけじゃ無いわ」と彼女は小さく笑った。  
「確かに。だが中心にいたのは君だ」  
「あの古の者って、本当は何なのかしら」  
彼女はソラスの隣に立って、二つ目の壁画を見ながら尋ねた。

「ダークスポーンの一種だな。醜く崩れ落ちた身体、黒く変わった皮膚。だが彼のドラゴン、それと彼が持っていたオーブ。ただのダークスポーンではあり得ない」  
「カレンは彼が黄金の都、メイカーの都に入った古代のマジスターだと言っていたわ」  
ソラスは小さく笑った。  
「恐らく、そうだろう。だが、アンドラステ教徒は彼らを恐れるあまり、そのマジスター達が唯一無二の存在だと思い込んでいる。黄金の都……いや、暗黒の都への侵入は、幾度も起きていることだ」

「あら、そうなの？」  
彼女は驚いた。メイカーは彼の都を守るために何もしないのだろうか。  
「僕達メイジは夢の中でフェイドを探索することが出来る。生身で、直接入った者は数少ない。まして、生きて帰ってきた者は。それだけのことだ。大抵は、フェイドで帰る道を見失い、そのまま息絶える」  
彼女はぞくりと身体を震わせた。どんな方法でも死ぬのは辛いだろうが、フェイドから帰れなくなるというのは、その中でも最悪のように思われた。

「コリフィアスの本当の強みはレッド・リリウムだ。あれは彼同様ブライトで穢れている。その力を借りることで、彼の力は何倍にも増幅している。真の彼の姿が何であれ、今の彼を危険にしているのはレッド・リリウムだ」  
「そうね。騎士団の人達もレッド・リリウムのせいでおかしくなってしまった、お気の毒に」

「気の毒？　なぜ。彼らが選択したことだ」  
「だって、あの人達は新しいリリウムだと思っていたのでしょう？」  
「最初はそうだったかも知れない。だが、その結果を目の当たりにして、それでもそこから立ち去ろうとしないのは愚か者だ。自らの頭で考えることを止めた時、人は人としての権利を失う」

人としての権利というのは、随分変わった考え方だと彼女は思った。奴隷にならず生きていければ、それで充分ではないだろうか。先日の遠征中に、同じような話でソラスがアイアン・ブルと口論していたことを彼女は思い出していた。

「面白い考え方ね、同意できるかどうか、よく判らないけど」  
「あまり人気のある考え方では無いな」と彼が言うとクスリと笑い、彼女は彼の顔を見つめた。  
「あなたはブルが嫌い？」  
「いいや。彼個人は、良い人物だ。ただ、誤った考え方に一生囚われようとする愚かさが残念でならない。数多くの善き人々が、誤った指導者の、誤った考えに従った時に、世界は惨事を見ることになる」  
「騎士団のように」  
「その通りだ」

他人事では無いことに気付いて、彼女は大きくため息をついた。彼女は今や審問官なのだから。  
「ソラス、あなたはどうしてそんなに色んな事を知っているの？」  
「君よりは長く生きているからね。沢山の物事を、とりわけフェイドで長い間見ていれば、多少は知恵も付く。かつての自分の愚かさにも、気付くことが出来る」  
そう言った時の彼の顔は、随分と寂しそうに見えた。  
この人はずっと、一人で生きてきたのかしら？共に暮らす氏族も、友人も無しに？まさか。

「あなたの事をもっと聞かせてくれない？　もし時間があれば」  
「僕のことを……？」  
彼は一瞬驚いたような顔をしたが、やがてはっきりと笑みを浮かべた。  
「もちろん。だが、ここで話すだけでは面白くないな」  
そう言うと彼は彼女を部屋の長椅子に座らせた。

次の瞬間、彼女はヘイブンに居た。  
教会の地下に彼女を連れて行きながら、ソラスが彼女に語りかけた。  
「ここが、君があの爆発の後眠っていたところだ。僕はその間ずっと、君の印を調べていた」  
「あなたの話を聞きたいのに、どうしてここへ？」  
「これは僕の話だ。僕にとって、君は謎だった。いや、今でもそうかな」  
そう言うと彼は暗い牢獄を見渡した。

「僕はあらゆる手を尽くして、その印が何で、あの割れ目とどう関係があるのか調べた。フェイドの隅々まで探したが、何も判らなかった。普段ならヒントを与えてくれる精霊達も、あの爆発に怯え、あるいは吹き飛ばされていた。シーカーは日に日に疑いを強めていた、僕が嘘を着いているのでは無いかとね。終いには、何も判らなければ背教者として処刑すると言い出した」  
「私にもそう言っていたわ」

尋問の時の、恐ろしいカッサンドラの顔を思い出して彼女は小さく笑った。あの頃は、みんな刃の上を歩くようにピリピリしていた。  
「ははっ。そうだろう」と彼が声を立てて笑い、それから彼らは再び地上に出た。

「君は目を覚ます気配すら無かった。生きた身体が、フェイドをくぐり抜けるのはやはり無理だったのかと、僕は半ば絶望した。もう一度だけ、試してみようと割れ目の近くに行った。だがあらゆる魔法を試しても、裂け目を閉じることさえ出来なかった。君を、人々を助けたくとも、まだシーカーに殺される訳にはいかない。僕は逃げだす計画を考えた」  
「まあ！　どこへ逃げるつもりだったの？」  
「どこか、割れ目の影響が少ないところへ行って、時間を掛けて考えるつもりだった。無論、良い考えだったとは言わないが」

そう言うと、ソラスが彼女の顔をじっと見つめた。  
「僕はあの割れ目が大きく、さらに広がるのをただ見つめていた。それから、君がシーカーに連れられて現れた。君は身振り一つで、裂け目を閉じて見せた。ごく簡単に、魚が水に泳ぎ、鳥が空を飛ぶように」  
「あなたが急に手を取った時ね。驚いた」  
「そう。目覚めた君の姿を見た時、僕はこの世界全体が変化していくのを感じた。君がこの世界を救う鍵となるだろうと」

「そんな、大げさよ。裂け目を閉じたのはこの印で、私じゃ無いわ」  
「君は自分を過小評価しすぎている。君は、フェイドを生身で歩いてきたんだぞ」と彼が言うと、ヘイブンの周囲に手をやった。彼女は、ふと違和感を覚えた。  
「僕は地上のどんな人々よりも長くフェイドを探索した。それでも、僕が出来ることは眠っている間に訪れるだけだ。君なら、あるいは目覚めたまま僕の夢を訪れる事が出来るかも知れない」

「どういうこと？」  
彼が楽しそうな笑みを浮かべて言った。  
「僕達がどこに居ると思っていたのかな？」  
彼女は周囲を見渡した。そう、ヘイブンは、雪崩に埋もれたはず。教会にはためく旗印も、彼女の記憶にあるものとは少し違って見えた。  
「ここは……現実ではないの？」  
「それは、君が目を覚ましてから話をしよう。起きて」  
優しく言う彼の声が聞こえたかと思うと、彼女はハッと目を覚ました。長椅子に横たわる彼女を、部屋の中央の椅子に腰掛けたソラスが静かに見つめていた。

* * *

「レサラン、少し良いか？」  
数日後の夕方、アトリエを通りかかったエレミアにソラスが声を掛けた。彼から声を掛けるのは珍しく、彼女は少しばかり驚いた。

あるいは、先日の彼の「友人」、叡智の精霊のことかも知れなかった。カークウォールから逃げ出した愚かなメイジ達が、その精霊をフェイドから引きずり出し、彼らを襲う盗賊を無理に殺させようとした。本来の存在目的と異なる行動を強いられた精霊は姿を変え、忌まわしい悪魔としてこの世に囚われていた。  
フェイドを通じて友人の悲鳴を聞いたソラスが、彼女と共にそれを解放したが、もはやその精霊が元の姿に戻ることは無かった。彼はひどく悲しみ、数日後にようやくスカイホールドに戻ってきた時は彼女はほっと胸を撫で下ろしたものだった。

「ええ、ここで？」  
「いや、出来れば……君の部屋はどうだ？」  
彼女は今度こそ、本当に驚いた。彼が彼女の私室－本館最上階の広大な部屋－に来たことは一度も無く、彼女もほとんど寝るために戻るだけだった。  
「もちろん」

彼は小さく頷き、先に立ってすたすたと歩き始めた。まるで何度も来たことがあるかのように扉を開け、階段を登る年長のエルフの後を、彼女は感心してついていった。本当にこの人は、何でも知っているみたい。

「その印を受ける前と後で、君に変わったところは無いか？君の心、考え方、君の……魂に」  
彼女は首を傾げて考えた。  
「もし変わったとして、私はそれに気付けるかしら？」  
「確かに、君の言うとおりだ」と彼が言ってクスリと笑った。  
「どうしてそんなことを？」

「君はいつも、僕には予想も出来ない事をやってのける。それも、ごく自然に。優しく人を愛おしみ、自らの力を彼らのために使おうとする。今まで……僕がフェイドで見たもっとも古い時代の記憶まで遡っても、君のような魂に出会ったことはなかった。君は、僕が予想していた人とは違っていた」

彼女は目を瞬かせた。一体どういうこと？  
「あなたの予想と違って失望した？」  
「とんでも無い。つまり……」というと、彼は小さくため息をついた。  
「つまり、人々の行動が僕の予想から外れることは滅多に無い。歴史は繰り返し、人々は同じ行動を取る。服の色が違うだけだ。だが君は違う」

そう言うと、彼はバルコニーの向こうに広がる景色を眺めた。その山の彼方にはウェイキング海、そして彼女の故郷フリーマーチズの草原があった。  
「もしデーリッシュが君のような魂を生み出せるのなら……僕は彼らを過小評価していたのだろうか？」  
独り言のように言う彼の言葉に、彼女はふと愉快になった。彼に比べれば、彼女の氏族はまるでそこらを走り回る子供と同じだろう。

「そうとも言えないわ。氏族の人々だって、大抵は誰の弓が一番速くて、どれだけヒューマンが馬鹿で小狡いかって事くらいしか話していないもの。古代エルフ達がどんな生き方をしていたか、なんて気に掛けるのは伝承者くらいよ」  
「そしてその後継者である君と。多分そうだろうな。この世界がどうあるべきだったのか、知っている者は数少ない。だが、君は違う、マ・ヴェナン」

彼女はそのエルフ語にどきりとした。鼓動が急に速くなり、顔が赤くなるのを感じた。彼女たちの氏族の発音とも違う、涼やかに洗練された響き。私の心、という意味だった。心を大事に思わない人は誰もいない。彼のブルーグレイの瞳が、彼女をじっと見つめていた。

「どうして、そんなことを？」  
「僕が君を、とても大切に思っているということだ」  
そう言うと彼が、彼女の髪をそっと手で撫で下ろして、彼女の額にキスをした。  
「今日はもう遅い。時間がある時に、君と行きたいところがある」  
「……どこへ？」  
「クレストウッドだ」  
顔を離した彼が、なぜか悲しげな顔をしていたのが彼女には気がかりだった。

* * *

その日エレミアは、クレストウッド郊外の遺跡を調査しに行くと口実を作って朝早くにスカイホールドを出ると、ソラスと二人で馬を走らせた。陽が高く昇る頃、二人はソラスの案内で、北東の小高い丘の上にある洞窟に入った。洞窟を抜けたところには、ハラの彫像が見下ろす小さな池があった。苔生した大木の根元には小さな草地があり、そこここで可憐なシダに白い花が咲いていた。冬なのに、と思って大木を見上げた彼女は、それが青々とした葉を付けていることに気付いた。不思議なこと。

「ヴェイルはここでも薄くなっている。君の肌にも感じるだろう？」  
そう言うと、ソラスが彼女の顔を見つめて頬をそっと撫でた。彼の繊細で冷たい指が触ったところがなぜか熱く感じられ、彼女はそこを自分の手で撫でた。

「君のことをどれだけ大切に思っているか、知らせたいと思った」  
「ソラス、知ってるわ。あなたは……」と言いかけて、喉元にまるで大きな球が支えたように急に言葉が出なくなった。なぜか息苦しくなって、彼女は大きく息を付いた。  
「何だろうか。難しいな」と彼が微かに笑った。

「どうしても伝えたいことがあった。君は、僕にとって特別な人だ。僕の関心をフェイドから引き離せた者は、テダス中で君以外に居なかった。君のような魂を見つけられるとは、僕は思ってもいなかった、マ・ヴェナン」  
「……あなたは、私にとっても特別な人よ、ソラス」  
「ありがとう」  
そう言うと、彼はまた悲しげな表情を浮かべた。

「それで、君の……君達が伝えてきた伝統の中で、どうしても僕には我慢出来ないことがあった。君の額の、その入れ墨だ」  
「ヴァラスリン？」  
「そう。その意味を僕は知った……フェイドの旅の中で」  
「これは、私達が創造主に敬意を示す印よ。大人になった証」  
「君たちはそう伝えてきた、だが違う。それは奴隷の証だ。少なくとも、アーラサンが有った時代には、そうだった」

彼女には信じられなかった。この印が？  
「でも、伝承者はこの印が、その人が特に敬意を表したい創造主を示していると言っていたわ、彼らの象徴的な模様だって」  
「その通りだ。アーラサンの時代には、貴族達は所有する奴隷の額に、自らが信仰する神の印を刻んだ。だがアーラサンが滅びた後、デーリッシュはその意味を忘れてしまった。そして、印だけが残った」  
そう言うとソラスが、彼女の額に手を触れた。  
「済まない。だが、どうしても知らせずにはいられなかった」

彼女は涙をこらえようとして俯き、大きくため息をついた。  
「私達は昔の、かつてのエルフ達の文化を護ろうとしていたのに。皆が誇りに思い、大人になった印と喜んでいたものが、本当は奴隷に押す焼き印だったなんて。これが、私達が護ってきたものだったの？　一体何のために？」  
「それでもデーリッシュは、間違いなく良いことをした。彼らは、君という魂をこの世に送り出した」  
そう言うと、彼が頬に優しく手を掛けて、彼女の顔を上げさせた。

「済まなかった、君を傷つけようと思ったわけでは無い。だが僕は、君の額にその印を見て、それが何か知っていて、黙っていることは出来なかった。僕はヴァラスリンを消す魔法を知っている。もし、君が良ければ……」  
「あなたが言ったことは、本当なの？」  
「ああ」  
「私達はハラムシラルに集った時に、二度と奴隷になることは無いと誓ったはず。テヴィンターだろうと、他の国々であろうと」  
「そして君は、奴隷の印を額に刻むべき人では無い」

彼女は愛する男の、ブルー・グレイの瞳を見つめた。  
「その魔法を掛けて。ヴァラスリンを消してちょうだい」  
彼は小さく頷くと、彼女を池の畔の、大木の近くに座らせた。彼の繊細な指先から、鮮やかな青色の光が放たれ、彼女の額に触れた。汗に濡れた額に爽やかな風が当たるように、あるいは乾いた喉を冷水が潤すように、軽やかな魔法の波が押し寄せ、静かに引いていった。

「アラサ・マラ・レヴァス」  
その洗練された響きの音はエルフ語のように聞こえたが、しかし彼女には理解出来なかった。  
「これで、有るべき姿に戻った。君は自由だ」と言って、ソラスが彼女の手を引いて立たせた。  
「綺麗だ」  
そう言って、彼は彼女の背に手を回して抱き寄せた。二人の唇が、静かに重なった。


	10. 千年の孤独

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> この章には少しばかり大人向けの描写が含まれます。ご注意下さい。

ソラスが彼女の身体を抱いたまま、産まれたままの姿に戻った滑らかな額を撫でた。勢いよく走り出した彼女の心臓が、まるで口から飛び出しそうだった。彼の身体から微かに漂う、野原の草花を踏んだ時のような匂いを吸い込んだ胸が突き刺すように痛み、彼女は訴えるように男の顔を見上げた。この痛み、何とかして。

彼女は彼の首に手を掛けると、再び唇にキスをした。髪を撫で下ろした彼の手が、一瞬彼女の肩を強く抱くと、それから押しやって体を離した。  
「済まなかった、レサラン。これ以上、君の為すべき義務の邪魔をしてはいけない。これは間違っている」と彼がひび割れた声で言った。

「何が間違いなの？　なぜ？」  
動転した彼女は心から尋ねた。「私の心」と呼んでくれたのは、彼女の勘違いだったのか？  
「君を愛している。だがこれ以上はいけない。君を傷つけたくはない。君には、為すべき義務がある。僕にも、しなくてはならないことがある。ここへ来るべきでは無かった。この世界では……済まない」  
まるで彼自身に言い聞かせるように話す男の眼には、抑えきれない苦痛の色が浮かび、彼女の肩に掛かった手は僅かに震えていた。彼は身を翻し、その場を立ち去ろうとした。

「待って！」  
彼の腕に手を掛けて引き戻そうとしたその拍子に、踏み出した足が苔生した大木の根の表面で滑り、彼女は男の腕を引いたまま悲鳴を上げて背後へと倒れた。  
「レサラン！」  
倒れ込む彼女を支えようと、慌てて彼が服を引っ張り、彼女は腰から大木の幹にぶつかった。荒い息を付く彼女の、手の平一枚先に男の顔が有った。ターコイズ・ブルーの瞳と、ブルー・グレイの瞳が互いを見つめ合った。

それから、どちらが先にキスをしたのか、もう彼女には判らなかった。わずかに開いた彼女の唇に彼の舌が容赦なく侵入して彼女の舌と絡み合い、彼女は首をそらせて木にもたれかかった。  
鼓動と血流が轟音となって両耳に響き、眼を閉じた彼女に感じられるものは、ただ唇と、背中に触れる彼の手と、全身を包み込む微かな彼の体臭だけだった。飢えた人が水を欲しがるように、彼女の全身が彼を求めていた。

彼女は彼の腕から手を離すと背中を掻き抱いた。細身の、しかし筋肉質の身体が彼女の手の下で息づいていた。彼女は手をさらに下ろして、男の引き締まった尻を強く彼女に押しつけた。彼の膝が彼女の両足に割って入り、布地越しに彼の興奮を感じて彼女は口の中で大きく喘いだ。それに呼応するように男は深い喉声で唸ると、唇を離して姿勢を立て直した。

彼の瞳孔は黒々と大きく広がり、溢れ出した激情と欲望が、背後に輝く太陽の光のように全身から放たれていた。彼女の首と肩を結ぶ曲線に彼が荒々しくキスをし、そこの柔らかな皮膚に強く歯を立てた。彼女は衝撃に悲鳴を上げたが、彼女の耳にはそれも届かなかった。あるいは血が出ていたかも知れなかったが、それさえ彼女は気に止めなかった。

それから彼が上着の前を閉じている紐を解き彼女の胸を露わにすると、既に硬く立った乳首にキスをして、舌で転がすように力を加えた。ほとんど痛みにも似た、鋭く突き抜ける快感に全身から力が抜け、彼女は男の片膝にまたがるように座り込んだ。とりわけ敏感な部分に圧力を受けて、彼女は思わず喘ぎ声を上げながら、そこを男の膝に幾度も擦りつけた。

何もかも、彼女にとって初めての経験だった。愛する男のあらゆる行為に自らの身体が示す鋭い反応も、容赦なく体中を駆け巡る快感も、溢れ出る涙と喘ぎ声も。苦痛と紙一重の強烈な感情の荒波に押し流され、彼女はただ一本の命綱にすがるように、目の前の年長のエルフにすがり付いていた。

やがて彼が彼女のズボンの紐を緩め、下着と一緒にずり下ろした。彼女は両足のかかとを擦りつけて、靴とズボンを一緒に放り投げるように脱いだ。彼女を大木の根元に座らせて両脚を押し広げた彼が、彼女の白い太腿までが透明な液体で滑らかに濡れ、日差しを受けて輝いているのを見て、大きく口を広げて笑みを浮かべた。

いや、むしろそれは歯を剥き出し獲物を威嚇する表情だったかも知れない。彼の眼には笑みの痕跡もなく、黒々とした瞳孔が彼女の身体を食い入るように見つめていた。  
年長のエルフは彼女の前で立ち上がると、上着を留めている紐を解き、服の中に手を入れて一息にズボンを降ろした。太陽を背にした彼の裸体はシルエットのように暗く、彼女は眩しさに目をしばたたかせた。

肩と腰に手が掛かったかと思うと、彼が軽々と彼女の身体をひっくりかえし、彼女は驚いて悲鳴を上げながら肘と膝で身体を支えた。肩に木の幹が当たり、彼女はぐらぐらと揺れる頭を押し当てて、荒い呼吸を整えようとした。

背後から温かな男の身体が被さり、彼女をなだめるかのように耳元で彼が涼やかな音の言葉をささやいたが、その意味は判らなかった。それから彼の手が太腿を押し広げ、ひんやりとした指が彼女の熱く濡れた部分を探るように動き、充血した突起を擦り、熱い粘膜に割って入った。彼女は衝撃と快感に大きく身を震わせた。

やがて彼の指が離れたと思うと、代わりに熱く硬いものが彼女のきつく締まった粘膜を押し広げた。引き裂かれるような痛みに彼女は悲鳴を上げたが、動きを止めた彼がなだめるような響きの言葉を耳元で繰り返し、剥き出しとなった首元にキスをして優しく歯を立てた。その感触は、不思議と彼女の心を落ち着かせるものだった。彼女の身体から力が抜け、さらに男のものが奥深くまで押し込まれた。

それから彼は彼女の尻を掴み、最初はゆっくりと、やがて速度を増して挿入を繰り返した。その一回毎に、彼女自身が奥から引きずり出されるような感覚に彼女は大きく喘いだ。それから彼の指が、彼女の充血した粘膜の、とりわけ神経の集中したところを強く幾度も擦った。強烈な快感の波に掠われて彼女は叫びながら背をきつく反らし、頭の中に閃光が爆発した。

彼女の背中を包み込んでいた温もりが消え、彼女は荒い息を付きながら大木の根元で横たわり、両脚の間の違和感と痛みに身体を丸めた。

「お前は一体何をした」  
彼女の頭上からソラスの声が聞こえた。彼女は驚いて目を向けたが、天頂の太陽を背にした彼の姿は暗く影となって、その表情は彼女には伺えなかった。  
「お前は一体……」  
そう繰り返した彼が両手で顔を覆ったが、次の瞬間、身を翻して駆けだした。

「ソラス！」と彼女は叫んだが、静かな池の畔で、ただ木の葉の風にそよぐ音だけが聞こえていた。彼女は混乱する頭を振りながら、ゆっくりと立ち上がって木にもたれた。  
どういうことだろうか。

彼女自身の経験の無さは別にして、氏族の中ではパートナー同士のセックスに関しては当たり前のように話されていたから、彼女も自身に何が起きたのかは理解していた。ただ、その後で男性がまるで彼女から逃げるように立ち去ると言うのは、全く訳がわからなかった。

「お前は一体何をした」  
彼の言葉が彼女の頭の中でぐるぐると回っていた。ソラスのその言葉を、彼女は以前に一度だけ聞いたことがあった。カークウォールから逃げ出した愚かなメイジ達が、彼の親友だった精霊をフェイドから強引にこの世界に引きずり込み、悪魔へと変貌させてしまった時に。

彼らは精霊を束縛の呪文から解放したが、もはやそれが元の姿に戻る事はなかった。ソラスは彼自らの手で精霊を消滅させると、その後でメイジ達も全て殺した。彼が始めて見せた、強烈な怒りと力の発動だった。

私は、何かとんでもない失敗をしてしまったのだろうか？　震えだした彼女の両腿の間から、熱いものが流れ出る感触があった。ふらつく足で彼女は水辺へと歩き出した。教えられた通りに、身体を清めなくてはいけない。

不規則に盛り上がる木の根を避けて進んだつもりが、かえって二本の太い根の間に素足がずるりとはまりこみ、右足を不自然な方向にねじ曲げて尻餅をついた。足首に鋭い痛みを感じ、それから彼女は自分がいかに無防備かに気づいてぞっとした。今、ここに狼の集団でも来たらどうするのか。

彼女は幼い頃にハラと共に襲われてから狼が大の苦手で、恐ろしかった。彼らは敏捷でずるがしこく、常に集団で執拗に獲物を狙い、たとえ一頭を倒しても別の一頭が背後から関節や首元を襲い、動けなくなった獲物をむさぼり食った。

彼女は高い口笛を吹いて彼らの馬を呼び寄せると、身体を洗うのはあきらめて足を引きずりながら大木の元に戻り、手早く服を着た。あふれ出る涙を拭おうともせず、彼女はどうにか左足だけで馬にまたがると帰り道へと向かわせた。  
家に帰ろう。スカイホールドに。

* * *

「聞いた？　審問官が怪我をしたわ」  
執務室に入ってきたレリアナが、何気ない様子でカレンに言った。彼は弾かれた様に机から頭を上げた。  
「怪我だと？　どこを？　何があった」  
彼は矢継ぎ早に尋ねた。彼女は先週、有徳の平原への遠征から戻ってきたばかりのはずだ。レリアナが彼を宥めるように片手を上げた。

「足を酷くくじいただけ。ヴィヴィが看ていたわ、数日中には良くなるでしょう」  
「そう、そうか。なら良い」と言って、彼はレリアナの顔から視線を背け一つ息を付いた。  
「様子を見に行かないの？」と、スパイマスターがからかうような調子で聞いた。  
「私が行ってどうする。誰か側に居るだろう」  
彼はぶっきらぼうに言うと、再び報告書に目を落とした。  
「あら、あら」  
レリアナがクスリと笑って、それから腕を組み執務室の壁にもたれた。

「ハラを追って野原を駆け巡り、険しい崖を登って薬草をつみ取ることに慣れたデーリッシュのファーストが、足を挫いて帰って来た。それも一人で」と彼女が含みのある声で言った。  
「一人で？　ソラスと出かけていたのでは無いのか？」  
彼は不思議に思って尋ねた。彼女はクレストウッドの郊外の遺跡－またしても、古代エルフの遺物とやら－を調べに、一日前からソラスと共に出かけていたはずだった。とうの昔にアンデッドの脅威も消えた、平穏な地域だった。

「戻ってきた時は、一人だったそうよ。もちろん馬に乗ってだけど」  
「全く、何をやっている！」と彼は吐き捨てた。もちろん、彼の怒りの対象は審問官ではなかった。  
「彼女は、水辺で足を滑らせたと言っていた。なら、そういうことでしょうね。そう、それと額の入れ墨が消えていたわ」と言うと、年齢不詳のスパイマスターは彼を横目で見ながら立ち去った。彼は彼女の背中を見て拳を握りしめた。

* * *

二日後の夕暮れ、大広間で夕食を摂るためにカレンは部屋を出た。今夜は吹雪になりそうだと、彼は空を見上げて思った。強く冷え込んだ空には分厚い雲が流れ、既に強い風と粉雪が砦に吹き付けていた。本館に入り、ソラスのアトリエを通った彼の目に、禿頭のエルフの背が映った。

「こんばんは、司令」  
足音に振り向いたソラスが、礼儀正しく会釈しながら言った。  
「審問官が怪我をしたのは知っているか」と彼は挨拶抜きに尋ねた。エルフが一瞬驚いたように彼を見つめたが、すぐに平静な表情になって答えた。  
「ああ。話は聞いた」

「ソラス、審問官と一緒に調査に出るな、とは言わん。だが軽傷とは言え、怪我をするような状況にあって彼女を一人で帰らせたというのは、いったいどういう事だ。何があった」  
彼は出来る限り落ち着いた声で尋ねた。  
「……ああ、怪我をしたというのは、ついさっきまで知らなかったのでね」とエルフが、彼一流の平静で何気ない調子の声で言った。

「それだけか？」  
彼は両手を握りしめた。  
お前は審問官を、彼女を放り出して何処に行っていた？　何故だ？  
「それだけとは？」  
「クレストウッドは確かに審問会の保護下にある。だがカッサンドラが言う通り、どこに道を外れた騎士団の残党が潜んでいてもおかしくはない。もし審問官が、一人で彼らに遭遇していたら……」

彼は言葉を切ると、思わず愛剣の柄を強く握りしめた。なぜ誰もこの危険に気づかなかったのか。彼らは－テンプル騎士は－いわば対メイジ専門集団で、彼らの能力と技能はたとえテヴィンター帝国の強力なマジスター相手でさえ優れた効果を発揮した。彼らはリリウムの力を借りて、審問官の強力な攻撃を無効化し、魔力を消し去り、無力な彼女を容易く……彼の背筋を冷たい恐怖と、一筋の興奮が走り抜けた。

脳裏に浮かんだ光景を振り払うように、彼は首を振り大きく息を吐くと、断固とした口調で言った。  
「とにかく、審問会司令として、今後彼女と二人だけで行動するのは止めて貰う。メイジでないコンパニオンを二人以上同行させるか、あるいは審問会の歩兵小隊を護衛として付けるように。いいな」

「そうしよう、司令。もう彼女と二人きりで……二人で出かけることはしない」  
年長のエルフが静かな声であっさりと同意した。反論を予想していた彼は少しばかり拍子抜けしたが、事が彼の望む方向に進んでいるのは確かだった。  
「そうか、なら良い」  
ため息を覆い隠し、彼はエルフに一つ手を振って大広間に向かった。


	11. 吹雪の夜

「本当に済まなかった。あれは僕の過ちだ。僕達の個人的な関係で、これ以上審問会の使命の妨げになってはいけない。僕達はしばらく会わない方が良い、少なくとも、二人きりでは」

あの日から二日が経っていた。ヴァラスリンを取り除いてくれた礼と、その後の不可解な行動について確かめようと、夜遅くソラスの元を訪れたエレミアに、彼は遠くから彼女を見るような、平静で冷ややかな表情でそう告げた。

「……どういうこと？　説明して、ソラス」  
彼女は声が震えるのを感じながら尋ねた。  
「僕が答えれば、さらに疑問がわき上がるだろう。君はそういう人だ。君は、もう僕にかまけていてはいけない人物となった、審問官」  
表情を変えないまま彼はそう言うと、壁画の方に向き直った。

彼女は彼の背中に抱きつき、涙を流して哀願したかった。なぜ、どうしてかと、彼の膝にすがり付き、顔を見上げて問いただしたかった。  
彼女には出来なかった。

彼女が、審問官がここで泣きわめけば、皆はなんと思うだろう。夜遅い時間とはいえ上階にはドリアンや他の書記達がいたし、その上にはレリアナもいた。何事が起きたのかと、きっと心配を掛けてしまう。それに、ソラスが悪く言われるかも知れない。私が、悪かったのかも知れない。

お前は一体何をした。  
あの言葉の記憶が、彼女の心を鋭い恐怖の刃となって突き刺した。彼女はまだ痛む右足を引きずるように、前も見ずに扉を開けて彼のアトリエを後にした。二枚目の扉を開けたとたん、彼女は自らの失敗に気がついた。大広間へ、彼女の私室へと戻るつもりが、彼女は誤って正門上の回廊に続く扉を開けてしまったのだった。

突風が吹き付け、彼女の背後で音を立てて扉を閉ざした。室内着のままの彼女の全身を寒風が突き刺した。部屋に戻らなくては。だが、ソラスの冷ややかな表情、彼女の言葉を拒絶する背中を思い出した途端、その意志はしぼみ、扉を開ける勇気が消えていった。  
どうしてこうなったのか。なぜ？

あの時まで。額のヴァラスリン、奴隷としての証を取り除いてくれて、それからあのキス。それから……。あの時までは優しく情熱的に彼女を愛してくれていた、そう思っていたのに。私は、一体何をしてしまったのか？  
彼女は膝から崩れ落ちると、両手で顔を覆って熱い涙をこぼした。一度流れ出た涙が感情をさらに掻き立て、全身を震わせて泣き続ける彼女の身体に、スカイホールドの背後の山々から吹き下ろす強烈な風が雪をまといつけて行った。

乾燥した冷気が激しい息を付く喉を突き刺し、彼女は回廊から身を乗り出すと僅かな食べ物と胃液を吐き戻した。ようやく嗚咽が静まった時には、薄い室内着に雪の溶けた冷水が染みこみ、身体中が冷え切っていた。

彼女は回廊の端の低い障壁に手を掛けて身を起こしたが、かじかんだ手が雪の上で滑って端から転げ落ちそうになった。強く腹を打ち付け、あわやのところでバランスを取って回廊の上に留まった彼女は、身体を丸くしてうずくまり痛みが治まるのを待った。

やがて、彼女はどこかヒステリックな笑いが込み上げてくるのを感じた。審問官、アンドラステの使徒が、自分の砦の回廊から落ちて死んだら、いったい人々はなんと言って嗤うだろうか。彼女の為すべき使命も失敗し、未来のレッドクリフで見た、古の者に支配された暗黒の世界が訪れる。

そうなっても構わない。ほんの半瞬の間彼女は投げやりにそう思った。彼女は既に死んでいる。愛する人に見捨てられ、世界からも拒否された、役立たずのエルフとして。それから本来の彼女が、自らを叱咤した。馬鹿なことを考えてないで、立ち上がって。部屋に戻らないと、凍えてしまう。

それでも彼女は本館の、ソラスの部屋に戻る勇気は出せず、反対側の鐘楼の下、カレン司令の執務室へと向かった。他にこの回廊から降りる道は無かった。カレンの部屋を通り、壁沿いの階段を降りて、中庭から本館に登れば良い。すぐそこだった。

彼女を訓練した伝承者が不思議に思ったのは、わずか六歳で彼女とハラを襲った狼を凍り付かせた彼女が、火炎の方はろうそくに火を付けるのがやっとということだった。火炎魔法さえ使えれば。彼女はアンバランスな力を与えた創造主達を罵った。冷え切った身体でよろめき歩く足取りは重く、回廊の上を遮る物無く吹き抜ける突風が、さらに彼女の身体から熱を奪った。

右足首が酷く痛み、道半ばでとうとう彼女は両膝を着くと、這いずるように進んだ。この姿勢の方が風当たりは弱くなったが、雪を掻き分ける両手が突き刺すように痛み、やがて何も感じなくなった。

* * *

今年一番の吹雪だろう。カレンは小窓から何時ものように正門に続く回廊を眺めながらそう思った。スカイホールドは大きな山脈の北東側に位置しているお陰で、冬の冷たく吹きすさぶ南風からは守られていたが、今夜のような猛吹雪ではあらゆる方向から暴風と雪が吹き付けていた。

本格的な冬の到来の前に、彼らがこの強固な砦を見つけた事は本当に運が良かったと、彼は改めてメイカーに感謝した。審問会の兵士達はもちろん、各地から集まる難民や巡礼者も、こんな天候の夜も石造りの壁と屋根の下で身を寄せ合い、暖かく過ごす事が出来た。

夜遅い時間をろうそくの減り方から察して、彼は手に持った報告書を読み終えると、こめかみを指で押さえた。今夜は、それほど頭痛も酷くならずに済みそうだった。半二階のロフトへ登ろうとはしごに手を掛けた時、ドスンという鈍い音が本館に続く扉の方から聞こえた。

風の音だろうか？それにしては今までの吹雪の音とは違った、もっと重い音だった。彼は反射的に剣を抜くと、左手に力を込めて扉を押し開けた。雪にまみれた小柄な人物が、猛烈な風と共に扉の隙間から転がり込み、彼の部屋の床に倒れ込んで雪を撒き散らした。  
「メイカー！　一体誰だ？」  
驚いた彼は扉を締めて留め金を掛け、次いでその人物の頭の雪を払った。何か緊急の用件で、彼に送られた伝令だろうか？　こんな夜に？

彼の予想は外れた。赤みを帯びた金髪が見え、次いで雪にまみれ蒼白となったエルフの繊細な顔が彼の目に飛び込んだ。  
「審問官！」  
彼は慌てて剣を納めると彼女の肩に手を通して立ち上がらせようとしたが、閉じられた眼とぐらぐらと揺れる頭が、彼女の意識がもうろうとしている事を示していた。彼はとりあえず彼女の身体を引きずって机にもたせかけたが、手を離すと彼女の上体がぐらりと揺れて床に倒れ込んだ。

「エレミア！目を覚ませ！」  
彼は右手の手袋を脱ぐと、血の気の無い頬を掌で強く叩いた。一回、二回。  
「痛い……誰？」  
彼女がうっすらと目を開け、まるで抗議するように微かな声で言った。  
「私だ、カレンだ、起きろ」  
彼は大声で言うと、彼女の側にひざまずき起こしてやった。

「カレン、眠い……」  
そう言ったきり、彼女は目を向けていられないというようにうつむき、再び目を閉じた。彼の手に触れる身体はぞっとするほど冷たいのに、彼女は震えてさえいなかった。冬の厳しいフェラルデンで育ったカレンには、彼女が凍死寸前の危険な状態にある事がすぐ判った。体温が酷く低下すると人はかえって寒さを感じなくなり、震えが止まって、そのまま眠り込んで死んでしまうことがあった。

彼は人を呼んでこようと扉の方に向かいかけた。誰か、彼女を温められるメイジを連れてくれば良い。だがこの吹雪の中、本館の明かりだけを頼りに進み、ソラスか？　ヴィヴィアン？　彼らを起こして、連れてくるまでにどれくらいの時間が掛かる？  
ましてや、意識の無い彼女を抱きかかえて連れて行くというのは論外だった。彼はエレミアの元へ戻り、彼女の身体を右肩に担ぎ上げると、ロフトへと続く階段を上った。

この時ほど、彼が天井の大穴を修理させていた事を感謝した事は無かった。彼がこの部屋に入ってからしばらくの間、天井に空いた大穴からは揺れる木の葉と星空が覗いていたが、彼は頑なに修理を拒み、彼の配下の兵士達が皆きちんとした兵舎で眠れるようになってから、ようやくジョゼフィンに修理の手配をさせる事を許した。

彼女の雪にまみれた室内着は、もはや体温を奪う役目しか果たしていなかった。彼はベッドに彼女を座らせるとどうにか室内着を剥ぎ取ったが、それから厚手のシャツまでが冷たく濡れそぼって彼女の身体に張り付いている事に気付き、彼が騎士団にいた当時に習い覚えた内でも最悪最低の罵り言葉を吐いた。

一体彼女はどれだけの間、吹雪の中にいたのか？　なぜだ？  
彼は裾から手を差し込むと冷たい肌に張り付いたシャツを頭から脱がせ、シーツの端で彼女の髪と肌から出来る限り水気を拭き取った。固く盛り上がった白い胸とピンク色の乳首が視界に入り、彼は感嘆してじっと見つめた後、慌てて眼をそらした。今はそれどころでは無かった。

何か彼女に着せられる、薄く乾いた衣服は無いかと考えたが、彼の着替えのシャツは一枚しか無く、しかも洗濯人が今朝持って行ってしまっていた。審問会にとってあらゆる物資が貴重であったが、とりわけ上質の布地や、それらを縫製する職人は常に不足していた。何しろ布は岩山や森林からは採れなかったから。

彼はため息をつくと、自分のシャツを脱いで彼女に着せかけ、ベッドに横たえた。それから彼は自分の上着を羽織って側に横たわり、冷たいエルフの身体を後ろから抱きかかえると、凍り付いた手足を出来る限り彼の脇の下や脚の間に挟みこみ、首元を両手で覆った。薄い毛布とベッドカバーの下で彼自身も寒さに震えたが、体力のある彼にとってそれは大した問題では無かった。

やがて彼女の身体が大きく震えだし、蒼白だった頬に微かに血色が戻ってきた。彼は安堵のため息をつき、エルフを抱きかかえたまま浅い眠りについた。

* * *

彼の側で動く温かな身体を感じて、カレンは目を開けた。いつの間にか吹雪は収まっていて、流れる雲の間から時折差し込む朝の光の中、彼のシャツを着たエレミアがベッドの中で伸びをすると、小さくあくびをするのが見えた。  
「眼が覚めたか？」  
跳ね起きた彼女の華奢な身体を彼は至近距離から眺めた。エルフの色白の頬に健康的な血色が戻っていた。いい眺めだった。

「お、お、お早う、カレン」  
彼女がどもりながらいうと、まるで胸を隠すかのように両手で肩を抱き、慌ただしく周囲を見渡した。彼女の靴と服は昨晩、床の上に放り投げたままだった。  
「何か誤解をしない内に話しておこうか、審問官。昨夜君は、雪だるまで凍り付いて、私の部屋に転がり込んできた。あいにくとこの部屋には火の気が無くてね、私の体温で君を溶かした。覚えていないか？」  
彼は笑いをこらえながら言うとベッドから起き上がった。

「それで君は、何の用であの吹雪の中ここへ？　それにしても、あの服で来たのは拙かったな」  
「本当に馬鹿なことをしたわ。何も用は無かったの、ただ……」  
そう言うと彼女が視線を逸らしてため息を付いた。その肩を落とした様子に、彼の口から数日前レリアナと話した時からの疑問がこぼれ出た。  
「ソラスと、何かあったのか？」  
パッと顔を上げた彼女は、口元をきつく結び警戒するような表情で彼を見つめていた。そして確かに、額からは繊細な入れ墨の模様が消えていた。

まずい。  
彼はおよそ若い女性、とりわけ彼の審問官とそういう会話を上手く出来る性質では無かった。彼は手で自分の額を幾度か擦った。  
「あー、その、レリアナに聞いたのだが。つまり、君がソラスと一緒に出かけた後、君だけが脚を引きずって一人で帰ってきたと。その、君のプライベートに口を挟むつもりは無いが、あまりにも無防備すぎる。もしテンプル騎士団の残党と出くわしでもしていたら、どうなったか」  
元テンプル騎士として、既に道を外れた彼らがメイジに対して何が出来るか、何をしようとするか、彼は知りすぎるほど知っていた。

「今後は必ず、他の仲間を同行させてくれ。出来ればメイジでない、君を置いてきぼりにしない者を」  
「ええ、そうする。もう心配を掛けるようなことはしないわ」  
そう言うと彼女がベッドから降りた。伸びやかな素足が眼に入り、彼は急いで横を向いた。床にへばりついた室内着を拾い上げた彼女の、嫌そうな声が聞こえた。  
「これを着ていくしか無いわね、あなたのシャツのままで歩いたら、どんな噂になるか」  
「ヴァリックが大喜びするな。もう君の伝記を書き始めているのだろう？」  
渋々といった様子で湿気った室内着を着た彼女を見て、彼はホッとした気分で言った。

「まだ当分先よ、カッサンドラお気に入りの恋愛推理小説が優先だから。それにホークは、あれは伝記じゃなくて『伝奇』だって言ってたわ。非公認だって」  
面白そうに答えた彼女が、ふと匂いをかぐように指先を鼻に持って行き、おそらく意識せずに、中指の先端をピンク色の唇でくわえた。彼は頬がカッと熱くなり、下半身のある部分に急に血が集まるのを感じた。その繊細な指先を、昨晩彼はずっと脇の下に挟んで温めていたのだった。  
そして彼はもう一日、彼女が一晩着たシャツを着ることになっていた。

しばらく後のこと、エレミアの私室に柔らかく温かなフェネックの毛皮で作った耳当て付きの帽子と、同じ毛皮を襟元にあしらった毛織物のコートが届き、頼んだ覚えの無い彼女は首をかしげた。ジョゼフィンは彼女の問いに、にこやかな笑みを浮かべて答えた。  
「カレン司令からの贈り物ですわ。『審問官にはもっと温かな服が必要だ』とのことで」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> テダスは南半球にあるので、南風の方が冷たいでしょうね。  
> ソラスの部屋の出入り口、扉一枚しか無かったし。すきま風が寒いから増築したことにしておいて下さい。さすがにカレンの部屋の天井は修理させました。ていうか修理しようよ……。DLCでお願いします。


	12. 不屈

「司令官？」  
若い隊長の声が、遠くから微かに聞こえた。カレンは無理やり目を開き、頭痛を酷くする光を遮ろうと額に手を当てた。冷や汗を隠すのにも都合が良かった。  
「……何でも無い。命令は以上だ、日程はモリスと調整しろ」  
「ただちに」

そう言うと隊長が小さく礼をして、規則正しい足音が遠ざかるのが聞こえた。それと、扉を閉める音。  
それと、叫び声。何かの割れる音。甲高い悲鳴。視界の端にうごめく、暗い影。血と煙の匂い。  
カレンは壁にもたれ掛かり、冷たい壁に額を当てて荒い呼吸を整えようとした。これはただの幻覚だ。俺は今スカイホールドにいる。俺は安全だ。

額の汗を拭おうとした手は、まるで自分の手では無いように凍り付き、感覚が無かった。彼は棚の上に置かれた、フィルターの小箱－リリウムを安全に、ごく少量摂取するための器具一式－を見やった。およそ四年半の厳しい訓練を終え、正式に騎士団の一員となった時、グレゴール団長から直々に与えられたものだった。

彼はその時の高揚した気分を、今でも思い出せた。十八歳の彼は、希望と誇りに満ちていた。隣に並んだ親友のベヴァルが、彼に笑いかけた。  
その顔が突然歪み、真新しい制服が消えさり、裸の彼が血で穢れた床に転がっていた。悪魔の甲高い笑い声。  
カレンは声を打ち消そうと額を壁にぶつけた。頭が割れるように痛み、彼は呻き声を上げた。これはただの記憶だ。彼はもう居ない。悪魔も、居ない。

最初は頭痛と口の渇きに似た症状で始まったリリウムの禁断症状は、摂取を止めてから日数が過ぎるに従って次第に酷さを増していった。脳裏から消えない渇き、脈動する頭痛と凍り付く手足、心臓が跳ね上がるような焦燥感と、気分の酷い落ち込み。眠りの中でも彼はその鉱物を求めてあがき、悪夢に脅かされた。

そして時に酷い頭痛と共に、かつての昏い記憶が強烈な現実感を持って蘇り、彼を脅かした。さっきの隊長のように始終彼と顔を合わせる人物は、既に異常に気付いていると思われた。そして恐らく、レリアナも。彼はカッサンドラに相談しなくてはいけなかった、何が現実で何がそうでないか、見分けられる今の間に。決断は、早い方が良い。

* * *

カレンの様子がおかしいことにエレミアが気づいたのは、そろそろ新年を迎えようという頃だった。  
「カレン、どうかして？　気分でも悪いの？」  
ある日、寒々とした戦略室で額に冷や汗を浮かべている彼にレリアナが尋ねた。  
「ただの頭痛だ、何でも無い」と彼が答えたが、エレミアは－そしてもちろんレリアナも－剣の柄を握りしめる彼の手が、小さく震えているのに気付いていた。

その日の午後、彼女はそのことについて尋ねようと彼の執務室を訪ねた。彼らの審問会は有徳の平原からさらに西へと勢力を広げつつあり、皆忙しくなる一方だった。もしカレンの体調が良くないのなら、少しでも休んで貰わなくては。

執務室に彼は居なかった。  
「カレン司令はシーカー・ペンタガーストの所へ向かわれました、閣下」と、所在なげに立っていた伝令の少女が彼女に伝えた。  
「そう、ありがとう」と言って、彼女はカッサンドラの部屋のある鍛冶場へ向かった。

「……に約束を果たして貰いたいだけだ！」  
「既に私は答えた。なぜその意見を変えると思う？」  
「君なら、審問会に与える影響の大きさを判断出来るはずだ。私にはこれ以上耐えられないと」  
「自分を過小評価しすぎだ、カレン」  
「審問会に対する義務を果たせないのに、自分のことだけにかまけて何になる。君にも判るはずだ、私が……」  
彼女の足元で木の床がきしみ、カレンがハッとした様子で振り返った。  
「済まない、審問官」というと、恐ろしいほど真剣な表情をした彼が、彼女の目を避けるかのように立ち去った。

「カッサンドラ、何か邪魔をしたかしら？」  
「いいや」というと、シーカーが大きくため息をついた。  
「これでいて、皆は私が強情だと言うのだからな。冗談ではない」  
そう呟いた彼女が手招きをした。

「カレンがリリウムをもう摂取していないのは知っているか？」  
「リリウム？　いいえ、知らなかったわ。テンプル騎士は皆飲んでいるのでしょう？」  
「そうだ。だが彼は、審問会に参加したときにその摂取を止めた。リリウムはメイジにとっては便利なものだが、彼らにとっては毒となる」

その話は彼女は全く知らなかった。ドワーフの手によって適切に処理されたリリウムは、魔力の快復を早める効果があり、とりわけ治療魔法を使う際や戦闘中のメイジが大変重宝した。もちろん摂りすぎれば悪い影響があったが、メイジは魔法と共にその鉱物に秘められた力を使い尽くすため、限度を守る限りどうと言うことは無かった。

「毒？　じゃあなぜ、そんな物を飲んでいたの？」  
「メイジに対抗するためだ。彼らはリリウムの力を借りて、メイジの魔法を中和し、魔力を一時消し去ることが出来る。だが、一度摂取するとその中毒となり、それ無しではいられなくなる」

暖炉の火に眼をやりながらシーカーがため息をついた。  
「リリウムを手に入れるためには、騎士団に留まるしかない。そして教会が、騎士団を鎖に繋ぎとめるためにリリウムの供給を管理していた。メイジに付けられた鎖は、誰の目にも明らかだった。だがテンプル騎士達も鎖に縛られていたことは、誰も知ろうとしない。騎士団が容易く古の者の手に堕ちたのも、彼らを縛り付けたリリウムの鎖のせいだった。皮肉なものだな」

そう言ってシーカーが振り向いた。  
「カレンは、その鎖を断ち切ろうとしている。だが同時に彼は、禁断症状が酷いものとなることも覚悟していた。それでもし彼が、もはや司令官としての任を果たせないと感じたときには、私にその判断を任せるという約束だった」

そこまで酷い状態だったとは、彼女は全く気づいてなかった。彼女は一体、彼の何を見ていたのだろうか。  
「でも、どうして私がその話を聞いていないの？」  
「この約束は、お前が審問官となる以前、いや、ヘイブンで会う以前からのものだ。これまでは、彼は十分その義務を果たしてきた。それに恐らく……お前を失望させたくは無かったのだろう」

シーカーが彼女の顔を見つめた。  
「彼の代理は必要ない。私はそう判断した。それに今解任すれば、恐らく彼は精神的に壊れてしまう。だが彼なら、リリウムの鎖を断ちきれる。カークウォールで彼を見て、私はそう信じた。今もその考えは変わっていない」  
彼女は頷いた。彼女に何が出来るかは判らなかったが、とにかく話をしなくてはいけない。

カレンの執務室に戻って扉を開けた途端、何かが飛んできて彼女は飛び退った。  
「メイカーズ・ブレス！君に投げたわけでは……」  
彼女の驚く顔を見てそう言ったカレンが、言葉を切るとため息をついた。  
「許してくれ」  
扉に当たって落ちたのは、小さな木箱のようだった。  
「気にしないで。この箱も何か悪いことをしたのでしょう？」  
彼女は冗談を言うと、彼の顔を見つめた。

「その顔だと、シーカーに説得されたようだな」  
彼が唇の端を上げて笑顔未満の表情を作った。  
「そういう訳じゃないわ、ただあなたのことが心配になって」  
「君は、心配などするべきではない！　審問官として、私を解任するのが、君の仕事だ」  
「カレン……」

「私がなぜ……」と言いかけた彼が、急に膝を折ると机に手を突き、低く呻いた。額に冷や汗を浮かべた彼が、よろめくように壁にもたれてため息をついた。  
「君に心配を掛けたくは無かった」  
「カッサンドラも、そう話してくれたわ」  
「だが結局、このざまだ」

そう言うと、彼が彼女の顔を見つめた。  
「私がなぜあれを摂りたくないか、君は知らないだろう。私はブライトの間、フェラルデンのサークルに居た。あそこは、悪夢だった。悪霊に支配されたサークルの中で、友人も、同僚も、皆拷問され殺された、私の目の前で」  
そう語る彼の顔は、彼女が見たことも無い程に青ざめていた。

「ブライトが終わった後で、彼らはサークルを再建した。だが、私はもうそこに居られなかった。至る所に、悪魔がいるように思えた。騎士団は私をカークウォールに転勤させた。そこでなら私は、より厳格な、より正しい姿のサークルを作ることに力を貸せると思った。はっ、それがどうだ。騎士団長がレッド・リリウムに犯され、彼女の恐怖が、あそこのメイジ共を……」  
言いかけた彼が言葉を切り、顔を撫でると大きくため息をついた。

「私があれと、リリウムと二度と関わらないと誓った気持ちが、君に判るか。そのためになら苦痛も受け入れようと。だが、私は審問会の使命を、そのために危険に晒すわけにはいかない」  
そう言うと、彼は頭を抱えて俯き、彼女は一瞬彼が泣き出すのでは無いかと思った。しかし彼は、やがて顔を上げると大きく手を振った。

「俺は、リリウムの鎖に囚われずに生きていきたいと思った。だがあれへの欲求がどうしても、消えようとしない。俺は……」  
そう言うと彼が本棚に拳を打ち付け、大きく棚が揺れた。  
「俺が失敗したら、一体何人の部下が死ぬ？　審問会が失敗したら、この世界はどうなる？俺は、あれを摂るべきだ、義務を果たすために。そうすべきだ」

彼女は彼の震える肩に手を掛けた。  
「カレン、あなたはどうしたいの？　審問会はどうでもいい、あなた自身」  
驚いたように彼が振り返った。男の琥珀色の瞳が、彼女を見つめた。

「……俺は、嫌だ」  
「あなたなら、きっと出来る。でも無理はしないで」  
彼女は心の底から言った。司令官にはきっと誰か代理がいるだろう。この手の印を除けば、審問官が彼女である必要は無いように。だが、カレンという男性は一人しかいなかった。  
「ああ」  
彼が彼女の顔を見て頷くと、短く答えた。  
「済まなかった。もう心配を掛けるようなことはしない」

その言葉に、ふとこの前の吹雪の夜を思い出して彼女は言った。  
「いいの。この前、溶かしてくれたお返し」  
瞬いた彼が、一瞬後に顔を赤くして何か呟いた。その顔にあの朝のことを思い出して彼女は微笑み、彼の唇も、微かに曲がった。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ここのフィルターはPhilter、DA世界ではエヴァンジェリンも使っていたリリウムをちょっとだけ摂取（吸うのか飲むのか射すのか知らんけど）するための道具で、濾過装置（Filter）ではありません。日本語版ではどうなってたかな。


	13. 連戦連勝

気がつくと、彼女はスカイホールドにいる間はずっとカレンのことを見ていた。戦略室で、朝晩の食事の席で、時折訪れる彼の執務室で。最初は禁断症状が酷いのではという心配だったが、見ているとそれ以外にも様々な発見があり、彼女は大いに興味を惹かれた。

例えば彼の剣の柄に手を掛けた一見ゆったりとした姿は、一歩踏み出せば剣を抜き戦闘態勢に移れる、待機の姿勢だった。きっと騎士団でそういうように訓練されたのだろう。

デーリッシュの狩人達は、草陰に潜み何時間でも気配を消して待つことが出来た。動くときも決して足音を立てず、獲物の後ろから忍び寄って一撃で仕留める習いだった。レリアナの部下にも、氏族での生活に不満を抱き、あるいは審問会の大義に協力したいと願うデーリッシュ達が何人か居て、彼らは皆優れた密偵となって活躍していた。

カレンは大きく違っていた。彼の重そうな鎧と剣と靴は、たとえ静かに立っているだけでも、チリチリ、サリサリというような小さな音を立てた。彼の歩き方も、まるでいつも行進しているように真っ直ぐで、規則的な重い足音がした。

あれで狩りが出来るのかしら？野原に立っただけで獲物は皆逃げ出すでしょうね、と彼女はその姿を想像して思わずクスリと笑い、それから思い直した。あの人は狩りなんかしないわ。メイジを狩りたてたかも知れないけど。

その音を聞き取るのが、何時しか彼女の楽しみとなった。彼の立てる音が聞き取れたら、彼女はこっそりと見つからないように後を付ける。もっとも砦の中を歩いていて、彼女が誰かに声を掛けられないことは希だったが。

ある日の午後、彼女がカレンの執務室に行くと、珍しく開け放たれた扉の向こうの回廊で、彼が冬の澄んだ青空を見上げて立っていた。  
「カレン？」  
声を掛けた彼女に、彼が振り返った。  
「ああ、審問官。君に礼を言いたかった……その、この前の話で」  
「気分はどう？」

「大分良いな。少なくとも前よりは。私は、自分に負担を掛けすぎていたのかも知れない」  
「丈夫な人は、大抵そうみたいね。それで突然倒れて、回りをびっくりさせるのよ」  
そう言って彼女は彼の隣に立ち、彼の見つめていた方向を眺めた。東の低い山の向こうにはフェラルデンがあった。この砦も国内だったろうか？

「いつもそんなに酷かったの？」  
「波が有った。良い時はほとんどあれのことを忘れていることも出来たが、悪い時は……。だが、最悪の時期は乗り越えたように思う。君のお陰だ」  
「いいえ、私は何もしていないわ、一度話をしただけじゃない」  
「フェラルデンのサークルでどういう目に遭ったか、私が今まで誰にも話をしたことが無かった。あの後で……何年もの間私は怒りと恐怖に囚われ、正しい判断が出来なくなっていた。とりわけ、メイジに対しては」

彼の声は、まるで囁くように小さかった。それから彼が、彼女の顔を見つめた。  
「あの頃の私のしたことは、今更取り返しは付かない。だが、あのサークルでの出来事と私の考えを、ようやく切り離せるようになったと思う」  
「とにかく第一歩ということ？」

彼女の伝承者は、何か新しいことを始めようとする時は「とにかく第一歩、先に進めること」と良く彼女に話したものだった。フリー・マーチズのヒューマンの間で人気の工芸品を、最初に女達に作らせたのも彼女の考えだった。過去に囚われていては、先には進めない。  
「そう。その通りだ」  
そう言って、彼が微かに笑みを浮かべた。

* * *

次の休みの日の午後、彼女が植木鉢を見に内庭に降りると、珍しいことにドリアンとカレンがテーブルを挟んで話をしていた。話と言うより、何かコマを動かしてゲームをしているようだった。

「これで君の砦は落ちた。どうかな？司令官、そろそろ君の不可避な敗北を認めた方がいいんじゃないか？」  
「とんでもない、君こそ……審問官！」とカレンが慌てたように立ち上がった。  
「いいのよ、邪魔をするつもりは無いから」と彼女は手を振った。  
「そうだとも、美しい女性に気を取られたフリをして退却するのは良い戦術だ」とテヴィンターのメイジが面白そうに言った。  
「ふん！誰が」  
カレンが言うと、座り直してまたコマを動かした。

彼女はこのゲームが何かは知らなかったが、碁盤の目に沿ってコマを動かして、互いに相手の陣地に攻め込んでいるようだった。  
「そして騎士を……ここへ」  
「おいおい司令官、君は正気か？君は既にクィーンを失い、残る投石器は一つ、騎士一人で何が出来る」といって、ドリアンが嬉しそうに駒を動かした。  
「メイジだ。チェック」  
「騎士」

「メイジ。さあ逃げろ」  
「歩兵を」  
「クィーン。いつでも降伏の旗は受け入れるよ？僕は紳士だからね」  
「キング。投石器を、打たせて貰うぞ」  
カレンがどこか悪戯っぽい笑みを浮かべて、駒を二回動かした。テヴィンターのメイジが考え込むように腕を組み、カレンがまだ笑みを浮かべたまま彼女に手を振ると、側の椅子を示した。彼女は面白くなって椅子を寄せると、二人の側に座った。

二人の戦いはさらに続き、エレミアはじっと盤面を見つめた。氏族にもこれと同じようなゲームがあったと、彼女は思い出していた。長い冬の夜には彼女と伝承者、他の暇な大人達がこぞって腕を競い合ったものだった。  
「そしてクィーンを、ここへ。チェック」  
「歩兵。クィーン」  
彼女も気づかなかったが、いつの間にかカレンの駒が反対側の、つまりドリアンの方の一番端まで移動していた。ドリアンがじっと盤面を睨み付けたが、やがて両手を挙げた。

「よくもそんな僻地に歩兵を置いたな。誰からも見捨てられ、生き延びるとは思えない」  
「だから君は軽視した。その歩兵が今やクィーンとなって、君のキングに刃を突きつけている」  
「これで僕に勝ったと思わないことだ、司令官。長続きはしないからな」  
ドリアンが負け惜しみを言いながら立ち去った。良い勝負だったのだろう。

「私もそろそろ仕事に戻らなくては。もっとも君が、一局やるなら別だが？」  
大きく伸びをしたカレンが彼女に向かって言った。  
「あら、今日は休日よ、司令官」  
「審問官、君だって朝から何をしていた？」と彼が言って、彼らは顔を見合わせるとクスリと笑った。その日の朝、彼女は休日であることを忘れて戦略室に行き、出てきたカレンと鉢合わせしたのだった。  
「駒の動かし方を教えてくれるなら。このゲームはやったことが無いの」と言って、彼女はドリアンが座っていた椅子に座った。  
「もちろんだ」と言って、彼が嬉しそうに駒の説明を始めた。

「騎士は前後左右、機敏に動く」  
彼女はそう言いながら、彼の陣地深くに攻め入った。後二手で投石機が取れるだろう。このゲームは、駒の種類と細かな動きがやや違っていたが、基本的には彼女が幼い頃から伝承者に教わったゲームと同じだった。  
「……その通りだ。そしてメイジは対角線」  
そう言いながら、彼が投石機を移動させた。これでもう、彼がドリアンに使った手は使えなくなった。  
「ねえカレン、あなたの騎士が取れそうね」  
「何だと？……やってみろ」  
「ほら！」  
彼女は自分のクィーンを動かした。

「君は本当にやったことが無いのか？」  
「このゲームは始めてよ。だけど、同じようなゲームは氏族にもあるから」  
「そうだと思った。誰に教わった？」  
「伝承者よ。彼女は氏族でもかなり強い方なの。あなたは？」  
「姉のミアだ。私より五歳上でね、私と下の弟をいつも負かしていた。それである時、二人でこのゲームを徹底的に研究した。とうとう私が勝った時の彼女の顔と言ったら！　実に、見物だった」  
そう言いながら彼が小さく笑い、ふと懐かしそうな表情をした。

「騎士団に入って、それから審問会。彼女とはもう何年も会っていない。今でも遊んでいるのかどうか」  
「皆さんは今どこに？　お元気なの？」  
「サウスリーチにいる、デネリム郊外の田舎だ。皆元気だと、ここに来てから知らせがあって、ミアに叱られた」  
「お姉さんに？」  
「ヘイブンの後で審問会がここに移ったという噂が皆に伝わって、それで初めて私が生きていたことを知ったようだ。もう何年も、家族に手紙を送ってなかったからな」

「まあ！　どうして？」  
エレミアは驚いた。彼女は忙しい間も出来る限りの時間を割いて伝承者と手紙をやり取りし、彼女からの知らせを待ちわびていたから、他の人も同じだと思っていたのだった。  
「ああ、その。彼女からの手紙はあまりに平和だった。カークウォールに居た頃は、まるで彼女が、私では無い誰かに手紙を書いているように思えたものだ」と彼が言うと小さくため息をついた。  
「馬鹿な話だ。長い間……いや、もうどうでも良いことだ。この前ミアに手紙を送った」  
「きっと皆、喜んだでしょうね」

冬の短い日は、既に西に傾きかけていた。  
「チェックメイト。これで私の勝ちだ」と彼が言って、大きく長い溜め息を付いた。  
「そうみたい」  
彼女は笑って言った。あるいは勝てたかも知れなかったが、彼女は得意な攻撃方法を取らず、あくまで守りに徹していた。  
「こんなに長い間、君と仕事の事以外で話をしたのは初めてだな。楽しかった」  
「本当ね」

彼女は正直に言った。  
「私も楽しかった。もっとこういう時間があるといいのに」  
「それは良かった」と彼が言って、それから彼女の顔を伺うように見た。  
「本当に？」  
「ええ！」  
そう言ってから、彼女は思わず顔を赤らめた。まるで遊びをせがむ子供みたいじゃないの。それでも、その言葉を聞いた時の彼の顔は実に嬉しそうで、彼女も嬉しかった。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> このゲーム進行だとまるきりドリアンがアンポンタンですが、そこはご容赦を。レリアナ以外皆へぼ将棋。審問官はカレンに「勝たせてやる」ことが出来るくらいの腕前のようです。


	14. 回廊で

「審問官、君を待っていたところだ」  
その朝、戦略室に入ったエレミアに、カレンが嬉しそうな笑顔を見せて言った。  
「ええ、誰かさんはとりわけ、待ちくたびれてたみたいよ」  
レリアナがクスリと笑って言い、エレミアはどきりとした。私を、待っていた？  
「私は別に……いや、その、もちろん待っていた。仕事は山積みだからな」  
「もちろんですとも」

* * *

エレミアはスカイホールドに新たに増築された、メイジ達のための塔を見て回っていた。ヴィヴィアンが薬剤調合のための部屋を作り、審問会で使う各種ポーションの改良を計画していた。他にも各地のサークル‐あるいはその廃墟‐から取り寄せた、貴重な専門書を収めた図書室や、安全にリリウムを取り扱うための石造りの小部屋も作られていた。これで落ち着いて研究に励めると、年配のメイジ達が口々に彼女に謝意を述べた。

彼女自身は一度もサークルに入ったことは無かったが、メイジを教育出来るのはメイジだけというヴィヴィアンの意見には賛成だった。一番危険なのは、テンプル騎士を恐れるあまりメイジの子供を隠してしまうことだった。人の世界からは隠れられても、夢の中で彼らは悪魔の誘惑から全くの無防備となった。

塔を出て彼女は本館の方を見渡した。冬の穏やかな陽射しが石造りの回廊を明るく照らし、内庭の常緑樹の艶のある葉をきらめかせていた。ソラスのアトリエからカレンの部屋までの回廊は、ここから見ればごく短く、ほんの数歩で辿り着けそうにさえ見えた。あの吹雪の夜は、随分長い道のりに感じられたのに。

あの夜以降、ソラスはほとんど彼女と口さえ聞こうとせず、彼女も敢えてその機会を作ろうとは思わなかった。またあの時のように冷たく拒否されたら。そのことを考えるだけで彼女は怯み、胸が締め付けられる思いがした。

この数週間、ウェスタン・アプローチやフェロー沼への遠征にはソラスに変わってあのテヴィンターのメイジ、ドリアンが同行していた。アイアン・ブルと彼は何しろ戦争中の敵国人同士であったから、彼女は二人が気が合わないのでは無いかと心配したが、ブルはむしろこの機知に富んだメイジとの会話を楽しんでいるようで、彼女は胸を撫で下ろした。

そしてスカイホールドに居る間は、気が付くと彼女は彼らの司令官、カレンの事ばかり考えていた。戦略室で過ごす間も、そして今も。ヘイブンに居た頃は良く彼とも話をしていた。しかし彼女が反乱メイジ達との同盟を結ぶ事を決断した時の彼の怒りは凄まじく、その後はどことなく彼女はカレンと距離を置いていたように思えた。  
いいえ、ソラスとばかり話をしていたから時間が無かったのね、と彼女は思い直してため息をついた。

それから、彼のリリウムの禁断症状のこともあった。そんな苦痛を負いながら、彼は審問会の軍事顧問、軍の司令として見事に義務を果たし、審問会には欠かせない人物だった。彼の決断力と、洞察力。彼ほど頼りになる人は居なかったろう。

それ以外にも、一人の男性として彼はとても魅力的だった。あの重い剣を軽々と掲げるがっしりした腕と、革の手袋を手放さない大きな手。吹雪の夜、危うく凍死するところだった彼女を温めてくれた人。チェスの遊び方を教え、一緒に過ごして楽しいと言ってくれた人。彼女の尽きること無い好奇心に真摯に答え、時にはまるで少年のように顔を赤らめる、ちょっとおかしな人。

人を好きになるというのがどういうことか、若い彼女にはまだよく判らなかった。しかしその人が笑ってくれると嬉しくて、喜ぶ姿を見たい、彼の力になりたいと思うのは、きっとそういうことだろう。そして今朝のレリアナの言葉によれば、カレンも彼女の事を……。

本当に？　それとも、からかわれただけ？  
彼は以前はテンプル騎士で、彼女のようなメイジを狩り立ててサークルに閉じ込め、時には厳しく罰していたはず。彼女も氏族に居る時は、万が一テンプル騎士に捕まった時にデーリッシュのメイジがどうなるか、恐ろしげな噂話を良く耳にしていた。アンドラステ教会の教えを信じない背教者として、死にそうになるまで鞭で打たれ、牢屋に閉じ込められ、時にはもっと酷い暴行を受けるとも。

それに彼女はエルフだった。デーリッシュ・エルフは真のエルフとしての誇りを持つ人々でヒューマンの階級制度の枠外にあったが、審問官である彼女にさえ、いやむしろそれだからこそ、外のヒューマン達は聞くに堪えない陰口を叩いた。「ナイフ耳の小娘」などというのは上等の方だった。あの人が、彼女に興味を持つなんてあるだろうか？　エルフの、メイジである彼女に？

少なくとも、嫌われてはいないだろう。良い友人にはなれたかも知れない。しかしそもそも、彼は女性に興味があるのだろうか？　  
既に酒場の給仕全員－女性も、男性も－を「食べ尽くした」と淡々と語るクナリの傭兵隊長はともかくとして、ドリアンのことを思いだして彼女は考え込んだ。あのテヴィンターのメイジはいつも女性には快活な態度で接したが、彼の父親との揉め事の発端は、彼が男性にしか性的な興味を持てないことだった。

意外なことにカレンはあのメイジと気が合うようで、あの日以外にも時折チェスをしているのを見かけたし、時にはメイジの書斎で、テヴィンターの珍しい書物を共に調べることもあった。古の者、あのマジスターの生家の記録らしかった。あのメイジしか古代テヴィンター語の文書は読めなかったから、彼らには大いに助けになった。

それにカレンの周囲で女性の噂を聞いたことは無かった。もし彼が女性に興味が無いのなら、彼女にはどうすることも出来ない。少なくとも、親しい友人－彼女の「部下」とは、どうしても思えなかった－で居ることが出来るなら……。  
彼女は年長のエルフのことを思い出して、ツンと鼻が痛くなるのを感じため息をついた。そう、嫌われるよりは、友人の方が良い。

気が付くと、短い冬の日は既に傾きだしていた。彼女は大きく息を付いて歩き出した。考えていても始まらない。直接彼に聞いてみようと、彼女は決心した。  
何しろ、彼女は恐ろしい古の者に命を付け狙われていて、何時またヘイブンのような事が起きるか知れなかった。何時死ぬか判らないのに、あれこれ思い悩んで時間を無駄にするのは、もったいなかった。

* * *

カレンの執務室の扉をノックして、そっと彼女は中を覗いた。いつものように長机に両手を付いて書類を見つめていた彼が、顔を上げると彼女に嬉しそうに笑いかけ、彼女はどきりとした。彼はいつも、こんな笑顔だったろうか？  
「何かな、審問官」と彼が声を掛けた。  
「少し話をしたいのだけど、二人だけで」

彼女は思いきって言った。この部屋には始終伝令や部下達が出入りしてはカレンと話をしていたから、どこか別の場所に行きたかった。  
「二人だけで……？ああ、もちろん」  
彼が一瞬戸惑ったように答えると、先に立って回廊に続く扉を開けた。

「うん、今日は、良い天気だ」と彼が頭を掻きながら言った。  
「えっ？」  
彼女はあきれた。この人は、まさか二人だけで天気の話をするつもりでここに連れ出したのだろうか？  
「ああ、その……何か話をしたいと言っていたな？」  
「カレン、私、あなたのことを、あの……」  
なんと言えばいいだろうか？　彼女は溜め息を付いた。決心して来たのに、いざ彼の目の前に立つと彼女の頭は空回りするばかりで、適当な言葉を紡ぎ出そうとしなかった。

「何か問題でも？」と彼が静かに尋ねた。  
「カレン、あなたはもうテンプル騎士では無いけど、その、メイジを信頼出来る？」  
彼は一瞬驚いたようだったが、それから真面目な顔になった。  
「一般論としては、違うな。彼らの全ては信頼出来ない」  
彼女は心が沈むのを感じた。やはりそうだろう、彼なら当然の答えだった。何を期待していたのだろうか。

「だが、昔の私は怒りと……恐れから、メイジは皆同じだと思っていた。今は違う」  
そう言うと、彼はどこか悪戯っぽい笑みを浮かべた。  
「例えば、ここにいるメイジは、他とは違う」  
沈み込んだ心が、急に跳ね上がったような気がした。勇気を振り絞って彼女は尋ねた。  
「それって、つまりどういうこと？」  
「つまり、君は私にとって特別な……その」

そう言って彼がため息を付くと、澄み切った夕暮れの空を見上げた。  
「頭の中で考えていた時は、ずっと上手く言えたのだが。正直、君がソラスと別れたらしいと知って嬉しかった。それでも、君が私に目を向けてくれるとは思わなかった」  
嬉しかった？　この人が？　彼女の浮かび上がった心が、まるで口から飛び出しそうに勢いよく走り始めた。

「その、目を向けているみたい」  
「どうやら、そうらしい」  
彼女の肩に手を掛けた彼が、髪を撫でてから軽く彼女の頭を傾けた。目の前に彼の琥珀色の瞳が見え、彼女は思わず眼をつぶった。

「司令官！」  
その声に、彼女は文字通り飛び上がった。眼を開けた彼女の前に、まだ少年の面持ちを残した伝令が立ち尽くしていた。  
「何だ！」とカレンが噛み付くように言った。  
「あ、あの、レリアナ様の報告書の複写が出来ました。出来次第ただちにお持ちするようにとのご命令でしたのでっ！」

「それが、どうした」  
地を這うように低い声。伝令が背後の彼女にちらりと目をやり、しまったと言うような顔付きになった。  
「あ、あの、執務室の、お机に置いてきます！」  
そういうと、気の毒な伝令は逃げるように走り去った。

「ええと、忙しいなら……」  
言いかけた彼女の身体が壁に押しつけられ、彼の唇が彼女の唇にそっと重なった。彼が顔を離して彼女の顔を確かめるように見た後、今度はずっと強く唇が押しつけられた。そして、探るように彼の舌先が彼女の唇をなぞった。彼女は大きく息を吸い込み、どこか動物的な甘い匂いが鼻腔に充満した。あの吹雪の翌日、彼女の指に付いていた匂い。彼女は手を彼の肩に回し、そこのふかふかした毛皮を撫でた。

やがて顔を離した彼が、嬉しそうな笑みを浮かべた。  
「また、今度」というと、彼は手袋をしたままの大きな手で彼女の頬を撫でて、それから執務室に戻っていった。彼女の動悸が収まるまでには、かなりの時間が掛かった。

* * *

数日後、隊長の一人と話をしながらエレミアが彼の執務室を訪れた。  
「では、また来週に」  
「はい。お待ちしています、審問官」と隊長が言うと、騎士団風の敬礼をして出て行った。

「君が、どうしてライレンを知っているんだ？」  
カレンは不思議に思って尋ねた。ライレンはカークウォールの爆発の後で、スタークヘイブンから送られた救援隊の隊長で、カレンと一緒に審問会に参加した数少ない一人だった。  
「ウェスタン・アプローチに送られた隊長さんでしょう？　あそこの砦で話をしたもの」と彼女があっさりと言い、彼は密かに驚いた。彼女は数十人の隊長全員の顔を覚えているのだろうか。

彼の顔を見上げたエレミアが言った。  
「この前のことだけど」  
「うん？」  
「何時から思っていたの？　つまり、頭の中で考えていたって」  
彼は壁にもたれて小さく笑った。  
「最初からと言ったら、驚くか？」  
「まあ！」というと、彼女は微かに頬を赤らめた。

「私がエルフだってことが、気になっていた？」  
「いや。私は騎士団とサークルの中で育ったようなものだ。エルフかそうで無いかは、あそこでは問題とはならなかった。メイジか、そうで無いかだけだ」  
「ああ、そうかも知れないわね。でも最初からなら、どうして待っていたの？　私、てっきりあなたが、その、ドリアンと……」  
「何だって？」  
彼は愕然として彼女のターコイズ・ブルーの瞳を見つめ、それから小さく笑った。

「あの男が女性に興味が無いのは知っている。彼から話してくれた」  
「まあ！　それで、あなたは？」  
その瞳で見つめる彼女の言葉に、彼は少しばかりどぎまぎした。  
「私はもう随分の間、その、誰かとそういう関係になろうと思ったことが無かった。ましてここで、君とそうなるとは、思ってさえいなかった」

「本当？」  
そう言うと、彼女が首を傾げた。  
「おかしいか？」  
「おかしくは無いけれど、ちょっと、信じられない。氏族だったらあなたのように剣の腕が良くて素敵な男性が居たら、大勢の求婚を受けるものよ」  
「さあ。興味を示していた女性は居たかも知れない。私が気が付かなかっただけだろう」

彼女が明るい笑い声を上げた。  
「ふふっ、そうでしょうね。でも、ひょっとすると人の噂になるかも知れないわ。つまり、私と、司令官と……」  
「ああ」  
彼はため息と呻きの混ざった声で言った。  
「兵舎でどれだけ噂が速く伝わるものか、君は知らないだろう。出来れば、その、我々の話は、我々の中だけに止めておきたいが」  
「そうしましょう」

そう言うと、彼女が背伸びをして、彼に頬ずりをしてから部屋を出て行った。

その日一日彼の部下達は、普段は厳しい顔の司令官が妙に機嫌が良いと、不思議に思ったかも知れなかった。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ちょっとゲーム内の設定と、この小説を書く時の考察を。  
> フェラルデンの人口が約100万人(WoT2)だそうです。すると、常備軍のサイズは精々数千人くらいでしょうか。現代の超軍事大国アメリカでも総人口に占める軍人の割合は0.5％で、しかも実際の戦闘員はその１/５程度らしいです。ちなみに日本は僅か0.2%。  
> そこから計算した、アダマント要塞攻略時点での審問会軍のイメージはこんな感じでした。この人数は戦闘員と若干の治療兵だけで、補給部門はジョゼフィンの管轄です（商人とか民間人も居るから）。
> 
> 部下数　役職  
> 2000人 司令官（Commander)　カレン。完全にデスクワーカー。でも身体を動かすのが好きなので、毎朝誰か捕まえてスパーリングしたりする。  
> 250-500人　連隊長(Regiment commander)　数名、元フリー・マーチズの騎士隊長とかフェラルデン軍士官とか。ライレンはこっちかも知れないね。各地域内の複数の作戦行動を統括する。あちこち移動しているので審問官とも顔なじみ。  
> 50-100人　隊長(Captain)　三十人くらい、座学の軍事教育を受けた人々で、作戦行動を指揮する。ほとんどが若手騎士団員だけど元シティー・ガードや軍人崩れの傭兵とかも。若い隊長を補佐する年配の副隊長も多分居る。あっちでヴェナトリと戦い、こっちで（審問官に頼まれて）壊れた橋を修復する、忙しい人たち。  
> 10人前後　士官(Lieutenant)　沢山。軍事教育を受けていない人々で、エルフも大勢いる。実際に戦闘あるいは作業を指揮する兄貴（姉貴）分。
> 
> 隊長の中に一人か二人は貴族の三男坊もいるかも知れません。でも彼らも騎士団で平等に扱われて来ましたので、階級社会のこの時代としては例外的にフラットな組織です。司令官のカレンからして庶民の生まれ。それに全員が給料有りの志願兵です。
> 
> 対するウォーデン軍（？）ですが、ブライト前後のオーレイ在勤のグレイ・ウォーデンが数百名という話でしたね。でも1/10くらいが既に生け贄になっている（かわいそす）。メイジの数は、精々1/10も居れば良いところでしょう、"Last Flight"で一度に4人もメイジを入隊させるのは異例中の異例とか書いてありましたし。そうすると、操られ済みのメイジのウォーデンが数十名位でしょうか。  
> それに、本来グレイ・ウォーデンは一騎当千の強者揃いです。かつてソフィア・ドライデンが立て籠もったソルジャーズ・ピークで、フェラルデン正規軍が十人死んでやっとウォーデン一人殺せる位の酷い事になってたはず。  
> 攻城戦では攻め方の兵力は三倍以上必要というのが常識ですから、審問会側に二千人くらい居てようやくとんとんというイメージです。かなりブラッディなことになったでしょう。


	15. 攻略

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> この章には少しだけ大人向けの内容が含まれます。ご注意下さい。

「ウェスタン・アプローチへの補給路はオーレイ国内、全て繋がりました。セリーン女王の送って下さった輸送部隊のお陰で予定より三日、前倒しです」とジョゼフィンが誇らしげに言った。  
「メイカーに感謝を！　ようやく本隊も移動できるな」とカレンがホッとしたように言って、本隊を示す駒をオーレイの中継地点へ動かした。

テダスの野山を移動し続けるデーリッシュ・エルフであるエレミアは、当初の内はどうして彼らが遠征の際に、僅か数名で戦いを続けなくてはいけないのか、全く判らなかった。なぜ大勢で一気に攻め込んでしまわないのか。

しかし一週間、一ヶ月と日を重ねる内に、食料や水、それに各種ポーションを用意して彼らに補給する部隊の重要性が、彼女にも理解できた。遠征部隊の数倍の数の人々が、ヘイブンから、あるいは各地の村々から物資を常にキャンプまで届けてくれるお陰で、彼女は氏族にいた時のように荷車を引いたり重い背荷物を担ぐこと無く、手持ち品と武器だけで身軽に移動出来た。遠征する人数が増えれば、その分補給部隊の負担も増す。自然、少人数での戦いとならざるを得なかった。

そして今回のアダマント要塞攻略には、遠征の数百倍の数の兵士達が参加することになっていたから、当然補給部隊は膨大な数となった。無論審問会だけでは間に合わず、内戦に勝利したセリーン女王の命令で、各地の貴族から補給部隊を応援に寄越すことになっていた。それらの費用は各貴族持ちとしても、兵士達の給料に物資を購入する金だけでも、エレミアの想像を絶する多額の金貨が動いていた。

ジョゼフィンが優雅かつ必死に力を尽くして掻き集める、各地の貴族からの好意は、つまり審問会の金庫室に入る金貨の枚数であった。そして彼女は、その積み重ねた金貨の頂上に立っていた。

古の者も同じ事をしているのだろうか、とある日ふとエレミアは想像し、おかしくなって笑いだしたことがあった。あの奇っ怪な姿をした古代のマジスターが、金貨の枚数を数えるはずがなかった、審問官である彼女もそうしていないように。きっと彼に忠誠を尽くす部下が、どこかで同じ事をしているのだろう。

それにしても、彼らは一体どこから資金を得ているのだろう？　悪魔はともかく、レッド・テンプラーもウォーデンも食べなくては生きて行けまい。彼女がそう質問した時、顧問達は虚を突かれて考え込んだ。彼らアンドラステ教徒は、古の者を恐れるあまり身近な疑問を投げかけることを忘れていたのかも知れなかった。

結局、レリアナがヴァリックと協力して、リリウムの密輸ルートを地上地底の双方から探らせるということになった。多額の金銭が動くといえばこの時代リリウム貿易が筆頭に上がったし、地上の教会の支配力が弱まった後、ドワーフ王国が新たな交易ルートを求めたとしてもおかしくなかった。

そして無論金貨だけではなく、審問会の大義に賛同する多くの兵士達も彼女を支えていた。いわば彼女と古の者は、共に氷山の頂上で戦う二人の戦士だった。足下の氷山が崩れれば、彼女は相手に傷を負わせることも出来ないまま海に沈む。

これまでのところ、審問会はそびえ立つ敵の氷山を仰ぎ見る存在だったが、反乱メイジ達を奪い返し、アダマント要塞に立てこもるウォーデン達を解放することで、彼女はようやく同じ高さに浮かび上がろうとしていた。

* * *

本隊の出発を二日後に控え、戦略室では細かな攻略方法の議論が続いていた。議論と言うより、むしろカレンがエレミアに確認のために説明している節もあったが。  
「要塞内は二手に分かれる。審問官の隊と、ブラックウォールの率いる隊。彼ならウォーデン達を説得出来るはずだ」

カレンが要塞内の見取り図－ワイスホプトから入手した第三次ブライトの時の－を指さしながら言った。アダマント要塞は第二次ブライトの際に建設され、その後増築は行われていたが、内部構造に大きな変化は無かった。

彼がこの図面を調査し、またシニア・ウォーデンのストラウドから聞いた話を組み合わせた結果、この古代の要塞を護る防護壁はただの石積みで、スカイホールドのように内部が木組みと小石を埋め込んだセメントの複層構造とはなっていないことが判っていた。近代になって開発された大型投石機と火薬を詰め込んだ砲弾を用いれば、分厚い外壁も破ることが出来る、とこの軍事顧問は断言した。

「ええ。それにもし聞き入れなくても、彼とセラ、ソラスが兵士達を援護すれば、地上部隊が随分楽になるでしょうね。そしてヴィヴィアンが、メイジ達を率いてあなたの進入した背後を護る。彼らならウォーデンのメイジにも対抗できるわ」とレリアナが言った。

「騎士達も同行することを忘れるな。彼らがメイジ達を護る」とカレンが付け加えた。審問会に従う以前の反乱メイジ達の中でも、戦って大義に力を貸したいと願う者達が、アダマント要塞の攻略に参加することになっていた。老齢のフィオナに代わってヴィヴィアンが彼らを率い、カレン配下の元テンプル騎士達が同行して彼らを護衛する。今や審問会メイジとなった彼らは意気軒昂で、既に先行部隊と共に移動中だった。

ずぶずぶとぬかるむ雪解け道の進軍は辛かったが、審問会に参加した多くの庶民達は、未だ生々しく記憶に残るブライトを終結させた伝説のグレイ・ウォーデンを大いに尊敬していた。彼らを古の者の影響から救い出し、同時に敵の戦力を削ぎ落とす。兵士達の士気は極めて高かった。

「こちらに残るのはシーカー・カッサンドラとコール？　あの少年ですわね」  
ジョゼフィンが口を挟んだ。攻略中も、彼女とレリアナはこの山中の砦で各地の情報を集約することになっていた。古の者の別働隊、あるいはその他の勢力がスカイホールドを脅かすことはまず無いと考えられたが、もちろん万が一の事があった。

「ええ、それと歩兵一部隊。もし何か有ったとしても、カッサンドラがいれば私たちが戻るまで持ちこたえてくれるでしょう。それにコールが真っ先に気づくでしょうから」  
エレミアは外交官を安心させるように頷いて言った。

あのシーカーはもちろん要塞攻略の先頭に立つと言い出したが、一方で誰かがスカイホールドを護る必要があった。そうなると外交の面からも能力的にも彼女が一番の適任と思われ、シーカーも渋々了承した。

「また以前のように、机に突然現れるか？あれは止めて欲しいものだ」  
「そういうこと」といって、彼女は小さく笑った。あの精霊は神出鬼没で、戦略テーブルの上に突然現れて皆を驚かせたこともあった。

既に早春の日は傾き、鮮やかな夕焼けの光が戦略室に差し込んでいた。  
「本隊の出発は、明後日の明け方。明日の日没までに準備は全て、終了させる。審問官、何か言っておきたいことはあるか？」とカレンが彼女を見て言った。  
「考えたくは無いけれど、きっとたくさんの犠牲が出るのでしょうね。どこでも攻城戦は辛い戦いになるとカッサンドラが言っていたわ」

「その通りだ。だが兵士達は皆、審問会の大義に賛同している。ここでコリフィアスを叩かなくては、待ち受けているのは暗黒の世界だ。世界を救うために戦える者は、歴史上それほど多くはない」  
カレンの言葉に彼女は小さく頷き、それを合図とするように彼らは長い会議を終えた。

* * *

「審問官、少し良いか？　話をしたいことがある」とカレンが戦略室の扉をくぐりながら、彼女の肩を押して言った。  
「ええ」  
エレミアは男を仰ぎ見た。彼の顔は僅かに紅潮し、何か心配事でもあるかのように眉を寄せたまま、彼女の方を見ずにすたすたと歩き出した。

カレンの執務室に入ると、彼が唇を固く結んだまま机に両手をつき、頭を垂れた。  
「どうしたの？　何か心配でも？」  
彼女も不安がないと言えば嘘になったが、大規模な戦争に参加した経験の無い彼女にとって、今回のアダマント要塞攻略はこれまでの遠征の延長に過ぎなかった。そして今回はカレンも、少なくとも同じ戦場にいた。

「出来る限りの準備はした。ここには最小限の人員を残し、私も要塞の攻略に全力を注ぐ。オーレイに居たウォーデンの人数、それにヴェナトリの残存兵力を考えても、我々の方が明らかに兵力は上だ。投石機も既に調整を終え、兵達の士気も高い」  
頭を上げて彼女を見つめるカレンの瞳には、しかし言葉とは裏腹の不安げな光が揺れていた。

「だが砦の中は……ブラッド・マジックに操られたメイジと悪魔の巣窟だ。そして私が、君をその中に放り込む」  
まるでささやくような小さな声でそう言うと、彼が印のある左手を取った。  
「いいえ、私が決めたことよ。ウォーデン提督のクラレルを説得してコリフィアスの影響から解放する、それが私の……」

「なぜ君でなければいけない！」  
彼が突然、彼女の左手を強く握りしめると、まるで噛みつくように言った。彼女は驚き、同時に少しばかり腹が立った。  
今さら、私に下がっていろと言うつもり？　馬鹿げてるわ。  
「もしあなただったら、誰かに任せて逃げ出すかしら？」  
「……いや。済まない、馬鹿な事を言った」

彼が彼女の手を頬に当て、もう片方の手で彼女を抱き寄せた。彼女の胸の鼓動が急に速くなり、男の琥珀色の瞳に吸い寄せられるように彼をじっと見つめた。  
「エレミア、君を失いたくはない」  
そう言って彼がキスをして、力強く彼女を抱きしめ引き寄せると、探るように彼女の唇を舐めた。彼女は思わず眼を閉じ、小さく息を飲んで唇を軽く開いた。その隙間から彼の舌が侵入し、彼女の舌をつつき、上あごにそっと舌を這わせた。

あの回廊の上での、ぎこちなく情熱的なキスの後、彼らは人目に付かないところで時折キスを交わしていた。戦略室の外、他の顧問達が居なくなった後の夕暮れの陽が射し込む石造りの廊下で、あるいは人気の無い回廊の片隅で。しかしそれは互いの好意を確認し合うような、さりげない身体の接触と軽い唇の触れあいだった。

時には彼女は彼の胸にもたれて、肩を覆う毛皮に顔を埋め、その間彼がただ頭を撫でるだけのこともあった。これまでのところ、彼はそれ以上の行動を起こそうとはしなかった。そして彼女が前回、情熱に任せて行動した時の辛い記憶は未だ心の傷としてひりひりと痛み、彼女は穏やかな触れあいに癒される思いだった。

しかし今日の彼は、どこか決心したように彼女を求め、彼女の身体もそれに応えようとしていた。彼の舌がもたらすこそばゆい感覚に膝から力が抜け、彼女は低い長机に座り込むと手をついた。

その時、何かが落ちて割れたような、鋭く小さな音が響いた。彼女は驚いて彼の口の中で小さく喘ぎ、彼が頭を彼女から離すと、唇の端を上げて小さく笑った。そして机の上の物を、すべて手袋をしたままの手で薙ぎ払って、そっと彼女をそこに押し倒した。

彼女の視界に低い天井が、ついで彼の顔が入った。彼の顔はロウソクの灯に照らし出されて深い陰影を帯びていた。彼がしばらくじっと、まるで初めて彼女を見るかようにひたすら見つめていたが、やがて何か小さく呟いたかと思うと、再びキスをして今度は大胆に舌を差し込んだ。彼女も彼の舌を探り、二人の舌が彼女の口中で絡み合った。

彼が呟いた言葉の音が、彼女の頭の片隅でカチリと意味を成した。メイカー、彼の信ずる創造主の名だった。彼女はそれから、アンドラステがメイカーに慈悲を希う妻とされていることを思い出した。

アンドラステがこの危機の時代に、自らの使徒として彼女を使わした、という説を彼女自身は全く信じていなかった。彼女は単なる偶然で、あるいはひょっとするとエルフの創造主達の悪戯によって、この印を手に受けただけだと。しかし審問会の多くの人々が、そして恐らくカレンも、その説を信じているように思われた。

まさか、あの時にその女の名を呼ばれたらたまらない、彼女はふとそう思った。もしそんなことをしたら、この人を蹴飛ばしてやるから。

それから彼の体重が彼女の身体に掛かり、温かい男の体温と重みと、甘くどこか動物的な匂い、革と油の匂いに彼女の全身が包み込まれるようだった。彼が唇を離して首もとに唇を這わせ、それからそっと室内着のボタンを外すと、片手を差し込んで固く膨らんだ胸に触れた。ほんの微かな接触が痛い程に感じられて、彼女は身体をよじった。

その時彼女の右尻にチクリと鋭く本物の痛みが走り、彼女は思わず小さく叫んで腰を浮かせた。  
「どうした？」と彼が驚いたように尋ねた。  
「何か、お尻に刺さったのかも……」  
彼女はそう言うと身体を捻ってそこを見ようとした。彼が机の上から何かを拾い上げた。小指の先程の長さの、羽根ペンの先が折れた物だった。

二人は顔を見合わせ、それから同時に小さく笑い出した。喉元で笑ったまま、彼が彼女の髪に顔を埋めるように抱きしめた。  
この人はいつもこう。大事な時に、どこかで邪魔が入る。本当に、おかしな人。  
彼女を抱いたまま、彼女の耳元に彼が低い声でささやいた。  
「ロフトへ」  
彼女は小さく頷き、身体を離してそのはしごを上り始めた。

吹雪の夜から全く変わらないベッドに彼女は腰掛けると、途中までボタンを外した室内着に靴を脱いで下着だけとなった。その間にカレンが胸甲を脱いで、床に下ろすゴトンという音が鈍く響いた。良くあんな重い鎧を付けたまま軽々と動けるものだと、彼女は感心した。それから彼が手脚と肩の鎧も外して、革の手袋を脱ぎ、シャツと革のズボンだけの姿となるのを彼女は興味深く見守っていた。

彼女の視線に気づいた彼が、うっすらと顔を赤らめて彼女を見つめた。  
「重くないの？」と彼女は尋ねた。  
「何が？」  
「あの鎧」  
「ああ」と言って彼がまた小さく笑った。  
「重いさ。だが慣れているからな、着ていないとかえって不安になる」と言うと、彼女の隣に座って、再びキスをした。それから彼女のシャツに手を掛け、まるで許しを請うように彼女の顔を覗き、それからたくし上げて頭から脱がせた。彼女はついでに胸帯の結び目をほどいて一緒に外した。

食い入るように彼女の胸を見つめていた彼が、手を伸ばしてそっと掴んだ。固く張った、あまりに敏感な胸に痛みを感じて思わず避けようとした時、彼が身をかがめて乳首にキスをした。彼の唇が冷えた乳首を溶かすように熱く、彼女は小さく喘いで彼の首筋に手を掛けた。

「カレン……」と言いかけて、彼女は口籠もった。何が言いたかったのか？　彼女の頭はまるで霞が掛かったようにボンヤリと動かず、ただ彼の甘い匂いと、胸に触れる手と唇の感触に覆い尽くされていた。彼女は眼を閉じて、その感覚に身を委ねた。

やがて彼がベッドに彼女を横たえると、髪に素手の指を差し込み、彼女の尖った耳をそっとひねった。彼女は思わず喘いで背中を反らせた。まるで耳の先から電撃が背筋を駆け下り、直接身体の奥底に火を付けたような感覚だった。

「痛かったか？」と彼が気遣うような声で尋ねた。  
「違うの、もっと、お願い」  
自分の言葉が意味を成さないことに彼女は気付いていたが、彼の些細な行為が彼女の身体に引き起こす鋭い快感に驚くばかりで、どうしようも無かった。

彼が頭を下げて敏感な耳先を唇でついばみ、舌で外耳の内側を舐めて、軽く先端を噛んだ。それから再び胸にキスをして、片方の乳首を熱い舌が舐めた。いったん火の付いた彼女の身体をさらに煽り立てるように、右から左、左から右へと交互に口づけた。

やがて彼が乳首を舌先で押しながら、再び耳先をつまみ指の間で転がした。両方ともに痛い寸前の力の込め方が絶妙で、彼女は大きく身体を震わせ喘いだ。  
お願い。もっと。

あるいは彼女は本当にそうつぶやいたのかも知れなかった。彼が顔を上げたのに気づいて、彼女は眼を開けると荒い息を付いたまま彼を見つめた。やがて彼が小さく笑い、彼女の耳元に低く擦れた声でささやいた。  
「君に言うことを聞かせたければ、耳を噛めば良いようだ」  
「ばか」  
彼女はそう返したが、顔が耳まで赤くなるのを感じていた。

彼が彼女のズボンに手を掛け下着ごと引き下ろして、片脚を膝で折り曲げると、彼女の太腿の間の敏感な突起にそっと触れた。彼の長年の剣技で節くれ立ち、ざらついた指が与える快感に、彼女は全身をよじり頭を左右に振った。

それから彼女の、既に熱く濡れた裂け目に指が一本差し入れられ、彼女は衝撃と快感に大きく喘いだ。さらに刺激を求めて腰を持ち上げる彼女に答えるように、指で加える圧力を強め次第に動きを速くしながら、彼が再び乳首に舌を這わせ、そこに軽く歯を立てた。彼女は背中からつま先まで反り返った。身体の奥底から沸き上がる快感の波に掠われて息をするのも忘れ、やがて彼女の脳裏に閃光が走った。

背中をシーツに下ろして大きく息を付いた彼女から、カレンが身体を離すとベッドを降りた。両肘を付いて上半身を起こした彼女が目を開けると、彼がシャツを脱いで、腰帯を外しズボンを脱ぎ降ろすのが見えた。  
ちらちらと瞬くろうそくの光の中に、鍛えられた男の身体が浮かび上がった。既に半ば以上勃ち上がった彼自身が、引き締まった腹の前でゆらゆらと揺れていた。


	16. 優しい人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> この章には大人向けの描写が含まれます。ご注意下さい。

最初に彼女が感じたのは、むしろ原初的な恐怖だった。あれが、私の中に？　本当に？  
氏族の居留地の中では、服を着るのは礼儀と言うより生活の必要上からであって、子供達の前で男性が裸でいるのは珍しい事ではなかったから、彼女も幼い頃から男性のそれを幾度も見たことがあった。

しかし今彼女の目にするものは、それらとは太さも、長さも段違いだった。彼女はそれから、男性が興奮すると、それが大きくなるという知識を思い出した。だから、きっとそういうことだろう、それにしても。ひょっとすると、ヒューマンは皆ああなのだろうか。

あの人のものは、どうだっただろうか？　彼女は唯一親密な関係となった男性の事を思い出し、それから慌ててその記憶を追いやった。彼のことを今思い出すのは、二人の双方に悪いことのように思えた。それに、あの時の彼女は相当逆上していた上に逆光で暗く、身体の詳細などほとんど覚えていなかった。

それから好奇心旺盛な本来の彼女が、大いに関心を抱いた。あれに触ったらどんな感触なのだろう。手で握ってみたら？　あるいは、舐めてみたら？  
「どうした？」と彼女の訝しげな表情を見たカレンが言った。  
「その、ヒューマンは、みんなそうなの？」  
彼女の視線を追った彼が言葉の意味を理解し、小さく笑って言った。  
「いや、俺のは……少しばかり、大きい方だ」

それから彼が頬に手を当てると軽くキスをして、真面目な表情になった。  
「嫌なら、無理をすることはない。他にも……」  
「いいえ、そうじゃないの。ただすこし驚いて」と彼女は慌てて遮ると、彼の顔を覗き込んで、思い切って尋ねた。  
「あの、触ってみても良い？」  
はっきりと顔を赤らめた彼が、苦笑するように言った。  
「駄目とは言えないな」  
ベッドの上に横になった彼と入れ替わるように彼女は身体を起こすと、彼のものに恐る恐る触れてみた。

すべすべした薄く滑らかな皮膚が、その下の熱く硬い棒の上で滑るように動いた。骨では無いようなのに、人の身体にこんな硬い部分があるのか。ごわごわと弾力のある巻き毛に覆われた根元は、彼女の片手では握れない太さだった。彼女がこわごわ両手で撫でる間にも、男のものはさらに硬さを増し、彼が身じろぎをしてうめき声を上げると、大きく息を付いた。

「痛かった？」  
彼女は驚いて彼を見やった。彼が紅潮した頬で彼女を見つめていた。  
「いや、続けてくれ。出来れば、もっと強く」  
彼女はベッドの上に座り直すと、両手に力を込めて滑らかな皮膚を擦った。彼女が見つめる間にも、その赤く膨らんだ頭の先に透明な滴が現れ、次第に大きくなった。彼の呼吸がはっきりと荒くなり、時折腰がぴくぴくと痙攣するように動いた。

彼女の行為で彼が興奮するのを見るのは初めての経験で、彼女としては大いに嬉しくなった。熱心に擦り上げる内に、気が付くと顔のすぐ近くでその頭が揺れていた。彼女は手を止め、滑らかな頭の皮にそっと人差し指で触れて、透明な滴を押し広げるように撫でた。  
「エレミア、頼む」  
彼の切迫した声が聞こえ、彼女は頭をひねった。どうしようか？

ほとんど衝動的に、彼女は唇を大きく開いてその赤く濡れた頭を咥え、舌で舐め上げた。彼が身体を震わせ、大きく息を飲む音が聞こえた。舌に感じる感触は想像よりずっと熱く滑らかで、微かに塩味がしたが悪い気はしなかった。

頭全体を一度に口に含むと顎が痛くなったから、彼女は舌に力を入れて滑らかな先端を舐めながら頭を上下に動かし、同時に根元を両手で擦り上げた。誰に教わった訳でもなく、ただ彼が喜べば良いと思っての行為だったが、どうやら正解のようで彼がまた大きく呻き、彼女の動きに合わせて腰を幾度か突き上げた。

突然、彼が姿勢を変えると彼女の頭を掴んで身体から離した。  
「どうかして？」  
彼女は驚いて尋ねた。  
「いや」と彼が荒い息の間に短く答えると、彼女が何か言う前に再びベッドに押し倒し、キスをしてから尖った耳の先端に舌を這わせた。彼の吐息と唇の感触に彼女は喘ぎ、シーツを強く掴んだ。

それから彼は、まるで彼女のあらゆるところを確かめるかのように、ただひたすらに彼女を愛した。彼の力強い指と熱い唇と舌が引き起こす快感の荒波に、若い彼女は他愛もなく翻弄され、彼の名を叫びながら絶頂に達した。仰向けになったまま荒い息を付く額を、そっと彼の手が撫でた。

「目を開けて、エレミア」  
すぐ目の前に、彼の顔があった。いつも綺麗に撫でつけているくせ毛が乱れて額に掛かり、瞳は情熱と欲望が溢れださんばかりに黒々と広がっていた。それから彼が優しくキスをすると、彼女の両脚を持ち上げて開き、ゆっくりと彼自身を挿入した。

既に彼女の全身はぐったりと力が抜け、彼を迎え入れる準備は十分過ぎる程整っていたが、それでも硬く太いものが彼女自身の粘膜にめり込む痛みと圧迫感に、彼女の目から数粒涙がこぼれ落ちた。その感覚に彼女は圧倒され、息をすることさえ忘れていた。  
「痛いか？」  
心配そうな声が遠くから聞こえ、彼女は大きく息を付くと首を振った。  
「大丈夫」  
さらに彼のものが深々と入り込み、やがて動きが止まった。  
「くそっ、これはきつい」  
滅多に聞くことのない彼の悪態に、彼女は驚いて眼を開けた。紅潮した彼の額には汗の粒が浮かび、顔をしかめてまるで何かに耐えているようだった。

「どうしたの？」  
彼が喉元で小さく声を立てて笑った。  
「……何でも無い、君が素晴らしいというだけだ」  
素晴らしい？　何がどう、と尋ねようとした時、彼がゆっくりと腰を動かし始めた。彼のものが出入りする度に、二人の身体がこれ以上ないほど密着した部分から強烈な感覚が押し寄せて、彼女の頭からすべての思考を押し流した。

やがて彼はリズミカルに腰を振りながら姿勢を変えて、彼女のとりわけ敏感な突起を擦り上げ、同時に胸を片手で柔々と揉みつつ乳首を指で転がした。彼女はひとたまりも無く再び急速に高みへと追いやられた。  
彼のものを締め付けるように彼女自身が収縮し、その時初めて強い痛みを感じて彼女は身体をよじり、震える声で喘いだ。その声に急かされるように彼の動きが急速になり、やがてひときわ強く叩きつけるように腰を動かすと、くぐもった声で呻き彼女の肩に額を載せた。

しばらくして現実感を取り戻した彼女は、ふと男の重みが軽くなったことに気づいた。彼が荒い息を付いたまま、両肘を彼女の左右に付き自らの体重を支えていた。それから、彼が左手を取って握りしめた。まるで決して離すまいというように。

「どうして……」  
どうして、この人はこんなに優しいのだろう。どうして、あの人はそうでは無かったのだろう。どうして。言葉にならない彼女の眼から涙がこぼれ落ちた。  
「どうした？　痛かったか？」と彼が驚いたように身体を起こして尋ねた。  
「いいえ、違う、そうじゃないの」

そう言うと、彼女は彼の肩に顔を押し当てて泣き出した。彼に済まないと思えば思うほど、涙が溢れて止まらなかった。彼の手が静かに背中を撫でていた。  
「ごめんなさい、泣いたりして。あなたは本当に優しい人ね」  
ようやく涙の治まった彼女は、顔を赤らめて言った。  
こんな時に泣いたりして。きっと変に思われたに違いない。

「いや、俺は……そうしようとしているだけだ」と彼が苦笑するように言うとゆっくりと彼自身の萎えたものを抜き、彼女の身体に甘い痛みが残った。彼が横に転がると、彼女の胸に手を当てて大きくため息をついた。彼女はその重みを愛おしく感じながら、やがて眠りの底へと沈んでいった。

* * *

カレンは荒い息を付いて顔を彼女の肩に乗せると、それでも全身でのし掛かるのは避けて、両肘で上半身を支えた。彼女の印のある小さな左手を、彼は握りしめた。この女を、決して離しはしない。  
「どうして……」  
何か言いかけた彼女の顔を見ると、ターコイズ・ブルーの瞳から涙が溢れ出していた。  
「どうした？　痛かったか？」と彼は驚いて聞いた。  
「いいえ、違う、そうじゃないの」

そう言うと、彼女が肩に顔を押し当てて泣き出した。声を出さずに、ただ熱い涙が彼の肩の上に溢れ出していった。彼女の泣くところを見たのは、これが初めてだった。彼女はいつも、こうして静かに泣くのだろうか。彼はどうすれば良いのか判らず、ただ左手で彼女の背中を撫でていた。

やがて顔を上げた彼女が、顔を赤らめながら言った。  
「ごめんなさい、泣いたりして。あなたは本当に優しい人ね」  
「いや、俺は……そうしようとしているだけだ」

彼が空想の世界で彼女に何をしていたかを知れば、決して彼女はそのようなことは言わないだろう。彼は苦笑いをして、萎えたものを彼女の身体からゆっくりと抜くと彼女の横に転がり、枕に頭を埋めて大きく溜め息を付いた。彼女にもっと何か言いたかったが、とにかく眠かった。彼は彼女の胸に手をやると、そのまま眠りに落ちた。

「……。カレン……を覚まして」  
誰かが、彼を呼んでいた。誰だ？　また悪魔か。彼を誘惑し、彼の意志を曲げ、彼を破壊しようとする残忍な試み。やめてくれ。頼む、やめろ！  
「夢を見ているだけよ」

口から心臓が飛び出るような動悸と共に、彼はベッドから跳ね起きた。掌で額の汗をぬぐうと、眼の焦点を彼の側の温かな身体に合わせた。  
色白のエルフの顔を取り巻く赤みを帯びた金髪が、飾り窓から差し込む明け方の光の中で黄金色に輝いていた。

少年時代の彼が母と共に祈りを捧げた、ホンリスのささやかな教会。白い大理石で出来た小さなアンドラステ像は、絶える事無いろうそくの炎に照らされ、黄金色に輝いていた。  
その姿が静かに手を伸ばし、彼の頬を優しく撫でた。

かつて彼が目にした昏く残忍な光景が、朝の光の中に静かに消えていった。代わりに幸せだった時代の記憶が蘇り、彼はそっと頭を回して、エレミアの滑らかな手にキスをした。これこそが、現実だった。  
「悪い夢？」と彼女が静かな声で言った。  
「ああ、いつもの事だ。君がいれば、ずっと良い気分だ」


	17. 深淵を覗く者

二日後、夜明けと共に審問官一行とカレン率いる審問会軍の本隊は、一斉にスカイホールドを出発した。昼過ぎにレッドクリフから、そして翌朝ハラムシラルの駐屯地からの部隊が合流し、数千人に膨れあがった部隊がオーレイ国内の帝国街道－かつてテダス全土を覆った古代テヴィンター帝国の－を整然と行軍する様を、オーレイの人々は目を見張って見送った。

そして兵士達の先頭を、デネットが心を込めて手入れした装甲馬に乗って進む審問官の姿はとりわけ人々の目を惹いた。彼女はシルヴァーライト製の兜を被り軽めの革鎧を身につけていたから、遠目にはエルフだとは判らないかも知れなかった。

途中の宿場町を通過する度に、大勢の人々が「アンドラステの使徒様」を一目見ようと道の両側に押しかけ、興奮した様子で語り合った。彼らが自分たちの村に持ち帰った彼女と審問会の噂は尾ひれを付けて広がり、これまでの活動で培った評判をさらに高めた。

オーレイの内戦中は、とりわけ敗走する味方に取り残され飢えた兵が村々を襲い、食料や時には女性を略奪する事件が多発していた。そして勝ち誇ったもう一方も、監視役のシェバリエの目を盗んで当然の権利のごとく略奪を繰り返した。彼らの多くは鞭と剣で徴兵されてきたならず者で、村人達も自衛の武器を取ったが、血走った眼で鋭い剣を振り回す兵士達に敵うはずも無かった。

一方で審問会は寄せ集め部隊ではあるものの、ほぼ全員が志願兵であったし、カレンの命令の下、隊長達が厳しく眼を光らせ規律を守らせていた。それでも村人に乱暴をしたり貴重品を盗み出す不届き者は、隊全員の前で厳しく叱責され、時には樫の棒で打たれた後下着一枚で雪山に放り出される伝統的な処罰を受けた。数名が身体一つで審問会を追い出されてからは、そのような事件はほとんど無くなった。

そして審問会の旗印のあるところ、ヴェイルの裂け目と悪魔達は消え去り、戦乱は終わり、アンデッドの群れは消え失せた。その後には規律正しく穏やかな表情の兵士達が地域の平穏を守り、時には食料まで分け与えた。彼らの評判は上昇する一方だった。

街道沿いの野営地で、兵士達は毎晩テントを縦横整然と張り、真っ直ぐに並んで温かな食事を受け取った。そして中央のテントでは、彼らの司令官と使徒様が同じ食事を食べていた。ごく些細なことが、時には大いに兵士の士気を高めるものだった。

* * *

「ああ、良かった」  
エレミアがシチューをさじですくいながら、いかにも安堵したように言った。カレンが数名の連隊長と共有している大テントで、この時は二人だけが共に夕食を摂っていた。  
「何が？」  
彼は訝しく思いつつ尋ねた。  
「シチューに入れる塩の量を減らすようにって、ジョゼフィンが言ってくれて」  
「そんなに塩辛かったか？」  
「塩漬けの豚肉と塩漬けのキノコを使う時は、塩を入れてはいけないのよ！」  
真面目な顔で言う彼女の顔にカレンは思わず吹き出しそうになり、慌てて余所を向いて笑いをこらえた。兵士達が見ている。  
「確かに、その通りだ」

そして彼らは三日目の午後、ウェスタン・アプローチに到着した。ホークとシニア・ウォーデンのストラウド、それに先遣隊が既にアダマント要塞の周囲を固め、前線キャンプを設営していた。

夕刻になって、早春にしては生暖かい風に乗って時折硫黄の臭気が漂う指揮所の中で、カレンとエレミア、ホークとストラウド、それにブラックウォールとアイアン・ブルが集まり最後の会議を開いた。  
「予定に変更はない。明日夜明けと共に攻撃開始だ。地上部隊は右翼、左翼の双方から、胸壁を攻撃する部隊は右翼に集中させる。そこから、提督がいると思われる第三層にもっとも速く上れる」

カレンはそう言いつつ、要塞の見取り図を指し示した。アダマント要塞は地底回廊にまで続くと言われる地上の裂け目に臨む左右非対称の構造で、右側がさらに高く、深淵のすぐ側にまで突き出していた。恐らくそこが、二度のブライトを耐え抜いたこの要塞の見張り台だったのだろう。クラレル提督と、彼女を唆したマジスター・エリモンドがいるのはそこか、その手前の第二層中央と思われた。

「了解した。俺達は正門が開き次第突入し、右翼へ廻る」とブルが野太い声で言い、エレミアも頷いた。  
「私は審問官に同行し、中のウォーデン達を出来るだけ説得しよう」とストラウドが言った。  
「結構。俺は右翼で胸壁部隊を援護する。梯子に上がっても良いぞ」  
ホークがにやりと笑って言い、カレンは首を振った。  
「冗談では無い。それに、君の剣と鎧の重量には耐えられん」  
「ふん」とホークがそれでも残念そうに腕を組んだ。

「ブルの隊が正門を通過した後は、メイジと騎士達の隊が左翼の胸壁からの攻撃を抑え、追撃する者がいれば撃破する。右翼の胸壁が片付き次第、中央部隊が第二層までを占領する」  
「心配するな、あのお堅い娘がどんだけ嫌が……あ、いや。中のウォーデンが話を聞いてくれると良いがな」  
ブラックウォールがちらりとエレミアの顔を伺って突然小声になり、ストラウドが小さく首を振った。  
「彼らは皆怯えきっているのだ。中には私の教え子も大勢居る、だが彼らが理非を弁えないなら、やむを得ない」

「馬鹿な連中だ」とホークが背中に担いだ両手剣を揺すり上げて言った。  
「ウォーデンは大体ブラッド・マジックに甘すぎる。そもそもコリフィアスを封じた魔法からして、それだ。そこから全ての間違いが生じた」  
「全ては、ブライトと戦うためにやむを得ず行ったことだ」と、ストラウドが答えた。

「ああそうだとも。ブラッド・メイジは皆やむを得ず、仕方なくやっているんだ、なあカレン？」とホークが皮肉な口調で言い、カレンは首を振った。母をブラッド・メイジに殺されたホークの言い分は彼にはよく判ったが、今はその時では無かった。  
「その話は後だ。だが、中のメイジ達がブラッド・マジックを使ってくる可能性には、注意しなくてはいけないな」

「カレン、あなた、それは無いわ」と突然ヴィヴィアンが口を挟み、皆は驚いて振り返った。彼女は審問会メイジ達を率いて先遣隊と共に到着していたから、ここに居るのは当然だったろう。  
「彼らがマジスターに操られているとしたら、ブラッド・マジックを使うのは無理。考えてもご覧なさい、自分で考えられないのに、どうやって悪魔と話をするの？」

「彼女は誰だ？」とホークがエレミアに小さな声で尋ねた。  
「オーレイの筆頭魔道士、ヴィヴィアンよ。怖い人」と彼女がささやき返すのが、カレンの耳に入った。  
「ほ！」とホークが目を大きく開いて、小さく笑った。  
「近付かないでおこう」  
「それなら良い。今夜は皆、ゆっくり休んでくれ」とカレンは会議を締めくくった。

三々五々、それぞれのテントに戻る人々の後について天幕を出ようとしたエレミアが、ふと振り返った。  
「おやすみなさい」と彼女が小さな声で言った。カレンは手を伸ばして彼女を引き寄せると、そのままキスをした。誰が見ていようと、構うものか。

彼女が肩に両腕を回して抱きしめると、ターコイズ・ブルーの瞳で彼を見つめて言った。  
「あなたにミサールのご加護が有りますように」  
「大丈夫だ。君も必ず、無事に戻ってくる」  
彼はそう、半ば自分に言い聞かせた。アンドラステ様が、きっと彼女をお守り下さる。

* * *

夜明け前、カレンは天幕を出て要塞をじっと見つめていた。伝統の戦士グレイ・ウォーデンとの戦いは、間違いなくこれまでとは比べものにならない厳しいものとなるだろう。  
そして要塞内の、マジスター・エリモンドに操られたメイジ達と、悪魔の群れ。いくら抑えようとしても、そのことを考えるたびに恐怖で喉が詰まる思いだった。もし、あの要塞内でエレミアが悪魔にとりつかれたら。

彼がまだテンプル騎士となって間もない頃、かつてのフェラルデン・サークルでは、彼のような若い騎士を選んで密かに取引を持ちかけるメイジ達が居た。

特別な恩恵を受けるために、彼女は－あるいは彼は－自らの身体を、彼らに提供した。もちろん、もしグレゴール団長に見つかれば厳しい叱責と罰が与えられた。しかしグレゴールとて、若い頃は同じ事をしていたに違いなかった。ここだけでは無く、どこのサークルでも。閉鎖された空間に、メイカーに呪われた忌まわしい存在であるメイジ達と、アンドラステの教えという大義と剣と盾を兼ね備えたテンプル騎士が居たのだから。

そして双方が約束を守る限り、何事も無かったように日は過ぎた。メイジ達の身体を堪能した後で、約束通り彼らには恩恵が与えられた。普通なら許されない贅沢品、テヴィンター帝国の魔法に関する書物、特別な外出の許可、そしてメイジの恋人との一夜。

彼女の部屋がある塔を、カレンは他の数名の同僚と共に担当していた。恋人と一夜を過ごすために、自らの身体を彼に提供するというそのメイジを、若い彼は最初嫌悪と欲望の入り交じった眼で見つめた。シティ・エルフのその女は、北方の香りのする褐色の肌と整った顔立ちをしていたが、どこか陰のある表情を時折見せた。彼女が彼の手を取り、キスをすると言った。  
一晩、あなたの恋人にならせて。

そして彼は、彼女の肉体に溺れた。一晩に幾度となく若い身体は彼女を求め、彼女も尽きることの無い情熱でそれに応えた。彼女が初めての女では無かったが、彼に女の身体を教えたのは彼女だった。女を喜ばせ、焦らし、彼のものを自ら求めさせるための技巧を彼女自らが実践してみせ、彼は騎士団の訓練同様に熱心に学んだ。

翌朝、さすがに疲れた顔で任務に就いた彼に、先任の騎士達がにやりと笑いかけた。彼らは皆、昨夜何が有ったか知っていた。顔を赤くした彼に向かって、その一人が言った。  
あれは人形だと思え。何時でも捨てられるようにな。  
その言葉の意味は、まだ彼にはよく判らなかった。

回を重ねる内に、次第に彼女は被虐的な趣味を見せ始めた。自らの目を布で覆い、身体を縄で縛ったままのセックスを求めた。ベッドでは無く床の上に這いつくばい、あるいは立ったままで。彼は求められるままに、歯形のくっきり残る程に彼女の首筋を噛み、短い髪に指を差し込んで尖った耳を引っ張り、尻が真っ赤になるまで平手で殴打した。

そして翌朝、彼女は縛られた跡も生々しいまま、彼の歯形と唾液と精液の付いた身体で恋人の部屋へと向かった。さすがに驚き止めようとした彼に、昏い笑みを浮かべて彼女が言った。  
これで良いの。ありがとう。  
彼はただ呆然と見送ることしか出来なかった。

やがて配置換えによって彼はその塔の担当を外れ、彼女との接触は絶えた。そしてブライトが起きる直前の頃、彼女は塔の最上階から身を投じた。父の判らない子を身ごもっていたと、噂が伝わってきた。

メイジの自殺は珍しいことでは無く、特段の調査も無く事は片付けられた。彼は安堵し、安堵したことに心の底から自己嫌悪を感じ、深い罪の意識に苛まれた。彼はあのようなことをするべきでは無かった。騎士団の規則は、彼女だけで無く彼も護るためにあったのに。そして、先任騎士の言った言葉が蘇った。彼女は、壊れれば捨てられる運命にあった。

規則では、一人のテンプル騎士が長期間同じメイジの住む塔を担当することは無かった。隊長になればともかく、上級士官までは他国のサークルへの異動を含め、頻繁に配置換えがおこなわれた。  
彼らはメイジとの関係に個人的な情緒を挟むべきではなく、それを避けるための方策だった。悪魔に取り憑かれたメイジをためらうこと無く即座に斬り倒すことが、テンプル騎士に課せられた義務だった。

あれから、十年以上が過ぎた。  
彼は審問会の軍事顧問として、エレミアを始めとする審問会に加わったメイジ達の護衛に、配下の元テンプル騎士達を付けることを提案した。それが却下された後も、彼は部下達にメイジに怪しい兆候が見られないかを密かに見張らせていた。

フェラルデンとカークウォールでの惨事を、そして各地で争う反乱メイジ達の有様を見れば、メイジ全てを野放しには出来ないことは火を見るより明らかだった。悪魔を召還し、それに取り憑かれて悪霊と化すメイジを、審問会の中で決して出してはならなかった。

いかに強力で、いかに善良なメイジでも、常にその危険はあった。カークウォールの筆頭魔道士オシノを彼はよく知っていた。優しく、善良な男だった。騎士団との戦いの中、恐怖に負ける最後の瞬間までは。

そして彼自身はエレミアを見守っていた。彼女の善良な気質と氏族の伝承者からの教えが彼女を護るように見えたが、しかし彼女の印と強力なメイジとしての力が、ヴェイルの向こう側にさえ彼女を目立たせ、際立った存在にしているとあのメイジ、ソラスが語っていた。

もし、あの要塞の中で彼女が悪魔に取り憑かれたら。  
彼女を即座に斬り倒すことが、彼に出来るだろうか。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ようやく折り返し点、半分まで来ました……え？嘘？  
> 間違い有りません、テキストファイルで今ちょうど半分ですｗそんな長かったとは。まあ後十五章くらいです、多分。リライトを繰り返しているのでちょっと時間掛かり気味。
> 
> ホークはデホーク戦士の強硬派、テンプラー路線。ヴァリックとはライヴァルリーです。  
> 行軍三日半って書いちゃってから実はちょっと後悔。オーレイそんなに狭かったっけ。まあ、大阪城から京都を迂回して関ヶ原に行くくらいの距離だと思って下さい（誰も判らんて）。


	18. 裂け目の向こう側

エレミアの目の前で、投石器－ヘイブンにあったものより遙かに大型の－から火の玉が要塞に降り注いだ。要塞の右の方から、長い梯子を幾本も立てて兵士達が胸壁にとりつこうとしていた。その左の正門では大きな破城槌の立てる轟音が響き、槌を動かす兵士達の頭上にウォーデン達が無数の矢を射かけ、岩や汚物が降り注いだ。

一番彼女たちに近い左の梯子の上から、飛び移ろうとした兵士が剣に刺されて落下し、動かなくなった。小さく悲鳴を上げた彼女に、すぐ隣に立っていたブルが声を掛けた。  
「怖いか？」  
彼女は何か言おうとしたが声にならず、小さく頷いた。  
「正直でいい」と彼が喉元で笑うと、彼女の肩を叩いた。

「彼らはあんたのために戦ってる、ボス。そのことを忘れるな。だから俺達は必ず、クラレル提督の元に辿り着く」  
「……ええ」  
彼の言うとおりだった。彼女がここで怖じ気づいていては、彼らの犠牲を無駄にしかねない。彼女は大きく息をついて、杖を持ち直した。

要塞の右側でひときわ大きな爆発の光と、どよめきが起きた。  
「開いたか！」とカレンが叫んで、彼女たちの方に振り返った。  
「審問官、ブル。右翼の壁を崩した。正門が開き次第、突入だ」  
「行くぞ！」とブルが声を掛け、彼女とドリアン、そしてヴァリックは一斉に走り出した。ちょうどその時、彼らの目の前で巨大な正門の扉が破れ、兵士達は一斉に喚声を上げた。その声に押されるように、胸壁のウォーデン達が下がり始めるのが見えた。

「そうそう、さっさと逃げてくれよ」とドリアンが呟くように言ったが、正門の裂け目ををくぐり抜けた彼らの目の前には、悪魔とそれを操るメイジ達が待ち構えていた。

* * *

「ウォーデン・ブラックウォールからの伝言です。ウォーデン達が、撤退を始めています」と伝令が興奮した様子で叫び、カレンはその男に詰め寄った。  
「どこにだ！」  
「その、左翼の方へ……彼らは抵抗を止めたと」  
「降伏したわけでは無いのだな？」  
「それは、判りません。戦う様子は無いようです」

「どういうことでしょう？」と連隊長の一人が訝しげに言った。  
「提督の命令に逆らいたくはないが、味方に生け贄にされるのも嫌と言うことだろうな。だがメイジ達はマジスターに操られている。気を抜くなと伝えろ」  
敬礼をした伝令が再び走り去り、カレンは煙の上がる右翼を仰ぎ見た。  
どうか、無事でいてくれ。

日が中空を過ぎた頃、カレンは中央部隊を正門から進入させ、彼自身も古代の要塞に入った。右翼の胸壁で動く者は全て審問会の兵士だったが、静まりかえった左翼が不気味だった。  
「カレン、左翼の胸壁は片付いたわ」  
ヴィヴィアンが彼の姿を見つけて、場違いな程優雅な声で言った。

「動くものはもう居ない。死んだか、下に降りたのでしょうね」  
「そうか、助かった」と彼はホッとしていった。有利な頭上から射込むウォーデンの弓兵を射程距離外から攻撃できるのは、メイジ達だけだった。  
「監視を続けさせてくれ」  
「ええ、もちろんよ」

二人の頭上を、突然暗い影がよぎった。空をつんざく叫声。ヘイブンと、同じ声だった。「アーチ・ディーモンだ！」と誰かが叫び、皆一斉にその黒い影を見上げた。その影が、右翼の奥へ飛び去り、彼らの視界から姿を消した。  
「降りたのか？」とカレンは言うと、連隊長に命令した。  
「このまま進め！第二層を、占拠する」

* * *

兵士達の後に続いて第二層に駆け上がり高い塀の扉をくぐった時、突然カレンの目の前が開けた。そこは何かの儀式－もちろん、ブラッド・マジックだろう－に使われるような広場となっていて、その中央上空に巨大な裂け目が広がっていた。

夕闇の迫る広場にはいくつかの死体が転がり、炎がそこここに上がっていたが、既に戦闘は終わっていた。  
「司令官。このウォーデンが、話をしたいと」と隊長が彼に声を掛けた。振り返った彼の後ろに、数人の兵士に囲まれた女性が立っていた。  
「私達は、降伏します。これは、グレイ・ウォーデンのやることではありません」  
カレンは思わず鼻で笑った。最初からなぜ気付かない。

「結構。降伏を受け入れよう。クラレル提督はどこに居る」  
「……判りません。あのアーチ・ディーモンがここに降りてきた後で…」  
「ここに降りてきただと？　審問官は居たのか？」  
彼は思わずその女性に詰め寄った。  
「ええ、もちろんです。彼女は、ウォーデンの誇るべき歴史を知っていました。それでもなお、我々の邪魔をするというのは、きっと理由があってのことだと」

「それで、審問官はどこへ行った？　クラレル提督は？」  
「アーチ・ディーモンが降りてきた後、何かもめ事があったようです。あの上で」と女が主塔の上を指さした。  
「突然マジスターが倒れて、それから逃げていきました。提督と、クナリと、ドワーフがその後を追って行ったのを見ました。私達は悪魔と戦っていたので、それからは見ていません」  
「裂け目から出てきた悪魔か？」  
「はい。時々開いてまるでフェイドが見えるようでした。それで、隠れていました」

随分と勇敢なウォーデンだと嫌みを言おうとして、彼はその女性がまだごく若いことに気付いた。恐らく、ブライトの後に入隊したのだろう。提督と審問官とブル達が、マジスターを追って行ったのは間違いない。彼女はどこに？

彼は連隊長の一人を呼ぶと、一隊をその女性ウォーデンにつけて提督が登った道を進ませることにした。あるいは、審問官はまだ戦っているのか？　彼の頭上を、またアーチ・ディーモンの影が過ぎった。その穢れた生き物は、何かを待っているように要塞の上空を周回していた。

* * *

「何も無いとはどういうことだ！」  
カレンはその伝令を怒鳴りつけた。彼に怒鳴ったところで仕方が無いのは判っていたが、そうせずにはいられなかった。  
「隊長からの報告では、瓦礫以外に、何も見当たらないそうです。その、死体も、持ち物も」  
「空に消えるはずがあるか、もう一度良く探せ！」  
伝令が逃げるように走り去り、彼は再びその深淵を見つめた。早春の短い日は既に暮れ、夜の闇の中、捜索に降りた部隊が持つ灯火だけが動いていた。

クラレル提督の死体が、第三層の先の、見張り台の上で見つかった。そして重傷を負ったマジスターもその近くで倒れているのを発見され、今はひとまず第二層でヴィヴィアンとテンプル騎士の監視下にあった。しかし審問官も、ブル達の姿も、消え失せていた。

見張り台には最近崩れたような跡があった。実際、クラレルの死体を回収に行った兵士の足下で石の床が崩れ落ち、危うく彼らも落下するところだった。その真下は峡谷に繋がる荒れ地で、硫黄のわき出る沼が点在し、夜の闇の中での捜索は困難だった。しかしそれにしても、落ちた物が消えるはずは無かった。

背後で叫び声が聞こえ、彼は振り返った。広場の中央の、巨大な裂け目が明るさを増していた。裂け目が僅かに開きその向こうに、何かが－フェイドか？－見えていた。  
「アンドラステ様、どうかお助け下さい」と誰かが悲鳴のように言い、兵士達が皆怯えた目つきで、裂け目を見つめていた。  
既に生き残ったウォーデン達は全て降伏し、クラレル提督は死に、マジスターは捕らえられた。しかし、審問官が……。

カレンはその先に考えを進めることが出来ず、力なくあたりを見渡した。焚き火がいくつか燃やされ、大鍋で糧食を作る準備が進められていた。誰か気の利く隊長が前線キャンプに連絡をしたのだろう。セラとブラックウォールがウォーデン達と話をしていた。そこから少し離れた片隅の暗がりで、あの年長のエルフが横になっていた。

この非常時に、寝ているとは何事か！彼は一瞬カッとなり、それから彼らも明け方からずっと戦っていたことを思い出した。休息出来る時にしておく方が良いだろう、兵士達も休ませなくては。それに、あの裂け目をずっと見つめているのも士気に関わる。彼は連隊長を呼んで、見張りのために最少人数を残し、兵士達に交代で食事と休息をさせるよう伝えた。

* * *

「これ以上の捜索は無理です。沼に沈んでいるとしたら、明日の朝でないと判りません」  
捜索隊の隊長がきっぱりと言い、カレンは下を見つめたまま言った。  
「判った。上がって休息を取るように」  
彼の声は、自分でも驚く程小さかった。  
「了解」

既に夜更けとなっていたが、エレミアと他の者達の行方は未だ不明だった。さらに、ホークの姿も見えないことが判った。右翼の胸壁で戦った隊長の一人が、そこで最後の悪魔を倒した後、ホークが審問官のところへ応援に行くと言っているのを耳にしていた。恐らく、彼もエレミア達と一緒にあの見張り台に居たのだろう。そして……。

「司令官」と静かな声がした。ソラスだった。  
「何だ」  
彼は振り向こうともせず答えた。およそ今、彼が話をしたい人物では無かった。  
「審問官の居る場所が判った。彼女は、フェイドに居る」  
「……何だと？」と言って、彼は全身がそそけ立つのを感じた。そうだ。それしか考えられない。彼女はあの見張り台から落ちた時に、確実な死から逃れるために、印を使ってヴェイルを裂いたのだろう。

「どうやって判った」  
「夢の中で見た。彼女は無事だ」とソラスが言ったが、彼は安堵するどころでは無かった。  
「だが、どうやって戻ってくる？　そもそも、戻れるのか？」  
「もちろん。あれだ」とエルフが裂け目を示した。  
「あれだけ大きな裂け目は、必ずヴェイルの向こう側、フェイドにも歪みをもたらす。どんな姿かはともかく、フェイドからもはっきりと見えるだろう。彼女は、あそこから戻ってくる」

「だが戻ってくる時に、悪魔が出てくるという可能性は？」  
「それは判らない。だが、彼女と同時と言うことはあり得ないな。悪魔が出てくるか……」  
「判った。見張りを続けさせよう」というと、カレンは再び深淵を見つめた。

  
「君は、嬉しくは無いのか？　彼女は生きている」とエルフが訝しげに言った。  
「彼女はフェイドに居る。生きて戻ってこれるかどうか、たとえ、生きていたとしても……」  
彼にはそれ以上言葉にすることが出来なかった。アンドラステ様、どうか彼女をお守り下さい。

かつて一千年以上前、傲慢の極みに達したテヴィンターのマジスター達がヴェイルを裂き、生きたまま黄金の都へと足を踏み入れた。  
彼らはメイカーの怒りを買い、歪み捻れて穢れを帯びた姿でこの世に放逐された。そして、ブライトが始まった。そのマジスター達の一人がセシウス・アムラダリス、彼らの敵コリフィアスだった。  
メイカーよ、彼女に慈悲をお与え下さい。

* * *

「あんた、飯食ったの？」  
女の声。  
「……いいえ、まだです」と答える従卒の少年の声を、彼は頭の片隅で聞くとも無く聞いていた。  
「食ってきな」  
「で、でも」  
「いいから行けよ、ケツ蹴っ飛ばすぞ！」

「……官。司令官！」  
突然、彼の頭を誰かが叩き、カレンは驚いて振り向いた。彼の視線の斜め下に、エルフがいた。  
「カレン、あんた何縮こまってんだよ！　あんたがそんなんだからみんな、びびっちゃってるじゃないか」  
セラが口を尖らせて言うと、カップと何かの欠片－黄金色のクッキーのようだった－を押しつけた。

「いや、今は……」  
「今だから食うんだろ！　食わないと口に突っ込むよ」  
彼は娘の語気に飲まれるように、そのクッキーを口に入れた。表に掛かった砂糖が甘く、それからバターの香りが口に広がった。  
「旨いな」と彼は呟き、それから突然空腹を感じて、大きく溜め息を着いた。こんな時でも腹は減るものだ。そういえば彼は昼前、中央部隊を進軍させる前にチーズを挟んだパンを水で流し込んでから、何も食べていなかった。

「ありがとう、セラ」  
嬉しそうに笑った彼女が、カップを手渡して言った。  
「生きてるんだろ？　絶対戻ってくるって。山一つぶっ飛んだ爆発でも生きてたんだから。審問官がこんなところで死ぬわけ無いさ」  
「……君は、フェイドは怖くないのか？」と彼は尋ねながらカップの中身を口にした。紅茶だろうと思った予想は外れ、ぬるくなった塩気のきついスープだった。数日前のエレミアとの会話を思い出して鼻の頭がツンと痛くなり、彼は慌ててカップを飲み干すと顔を擦った。  
「別に。中にいきゃあ怖いかも知れないけどさ。審問官はメイジなんだから、しょっちゅう見てるんだろ？」

「そうではなくて、生身で入った者がどうなるか……」  
「ああ」と彼女が舌打ちをして言った。  
「教会のばあさん連中の言うことなんか信じないよ。コリ野郎はただのダークスポーンだ。それに、審問官は最初っから出てきたんだろう？　アンド何とかって婆に蹴飛ばされて」  
「メイカーズ・ブレス！」と彼は思わず天を仰いだ。  
「もし生きてたら一千歳だ、婆だよ！」とセラが笑うと、彼の手からカップを奪い取るようにして走り去った。

彼は溜め息をついて周囲を見渡した。側の障壁の上にボウルと小さなパンがあった。彼の従卒が持って来た夕食だろう。彼はパンを手に取ると、ボウルの中身をすすりながら火の側で話をしている隊長達の方へ歩き出した。


	19. 帰還

～その頃、フェイドの中

「あの狼の牙。噛まれたらあなたの足さえひとたまりも無いわ、ブル。気をつけて」  
「狼？　汚物をまき散らすウジ虫のように見えたが」  
「ここはフェイドだ。見る者によって、その姿は違うのだろうね」とドリアンが言った。  
「かつてテヴィンターのマジスター達が、特別な魔法を使ってフェイドの地図を作ろうとしたことがある」  
「出来たの？」  
「いいや。山のようなリリウムを使い果たし、何十人もの奴隷の血を絞っても、見る者によって地形が全く違っていて何の役にも立たなかったというよ。ブラッド・マジックの愚かさを示す一つの事例だね」

* * *

周囲に沸き上がる悲鳴にも似た歓声。使徒様が、帰って来た！

夜半過ぎ、突然裂け目が大きく揺らいだかと思うとヴァリックとドリアン、それにブルがほとんど同時に裂け目から飛び出し、地表に転がり落ちた。  
「いってえ！」  
着地をし損ねたヴァリックが悲鳴を上げ、ドリアンが助け起こしながら二人そろって裂け目を見上げた。そして、両手剣を手に掲げたままの戦士が飛び出して来た。ホークだった。

「ボスはどうした！」とブルが叫ぶように言った直後に、小柄なエルフの姿が黄緑色の光の中から現れ、石の床に倒れ込んだ。その背後に一瞬、裂け目よりも遙かに巨大な、何かの姿がうごめいた。彼らの頭上で、またアーチ・ディーモンの叫び声が聞こえた。  
「警戒しろ！　悪魔が来るぞ」と隊長が叫び、弾かれるように兵士達が一斉に剣を抜いた。裂け目が激しく震え、触手が生えた奇っ怪な姿－恐怖の悪魔だと、カレンは後から思い出した－が数体、まるで風に流されるように押し出されてきた。

「審問官！」  
カレンは兵士達を押しのけるようにして駆け寄った。ブルに支えられて立ち上がった彼女の姿は、血と汚物にまみれ髪が逆立っていたが、しかし大きくは変わっていないように見えた。彼女がよろめきながら両足で立ち、悪魔の方を見やった。兵士達が一斉に攻撃を始めていた。

その時彼女が、黄緑色の光を放つ左手を掲げ、小さく振った。突然裂け目から光が放たれ、悪魔をその場に打ち倒し、あるいは遙か彼方の壁に叩きつけた。それから裂け目の方に振り向いた彼女の手の印から光が伸び、轟音と共にはじけるように裂け目が消滅した。

静まりかえった広場に、やがて悲鳴にも似た歓声が沸き上がった。  
「使徒様が帰ってきた！」  
「勝った！　俺達は勝ったんだ！」  
口々に叫び、涙を流す兵士達の中で、カレンの心は大きな喜びと畏れに二分されていた。エレミアがターコイズ・ブルーの瞳で彼を見つめていたが、彼はその場で凍り付いた様に動けなかった。  
彼女は、一体何者なのか？

* * *

> 「愛するヘイディ、
> 
> 僕達は今、古の者に騙されているグレイ・ウォーデンを助けるために、 ~~ウェスタン・アプローチ~~ に向かっている、オーレイのずっと西の方だ。信じられるか？　あのオーレイの中を僕達は審問会の旗を掲げて、堂々と行軍しているんだ！
> 
> 最初は、祖母ちゃん達を殺したオーレイの連中を一発か二発殴ってやろうと思ってた。だけど審問会にもいるんだ。話してみたら、僕と同じ元農民で良いやつだった。だから、止めておいた。あいつが祖母ちゃんを殺した訳じゃないもんな。
> 
> 今夜は ~~シャーミンの~~ 宿場で、峡谷に掛けられた橋を渡る順番を待ってる。いっぺんに部隊の半分しか渡ったら駄目なんだ、落ちた時に全滅しないように、だって。面白いだろ？　大勢居るから、僕達が渡れるのは夜明け頃になるそうだ。  
>  地名とか書いちゃ駄目なんだ、忘れてた。
> 
> カレン司令官もここに居る、鍛冶屋のラザフォードのじいさんの親戚だ。すごく格好いい。前に僕がホンリス村の出だと隊長さんが紹介してくれて、一度だけ握手して貰った。大きな手だった。
> 
> みんな、今度はきつい戦いになるって言ってる。本当は、僕も怖い。だけどここで負けたら、ヘイブンを襲ったあの恐ろしい古の者が、世界をめちゃくちゃにしてしまう。だから僕達は使徒様を助けて、とにかく戦う。それだけだ。
> 
> 大丈夫ヘイディ、アンドラステ様が護って下さる。でも、もしもだよ。悪い知らせが届いても、どうか悲しまないで。僕は君の居る世界を護って死んだんだから。本当だよ。
> 
> 心から、クレイグ」

－－認証票0856、ホンリス村クレイグ・マクベラニーから回収された手紙

アダマント砦の攻略戦で、審問会は百五十二名の死者を出した。自力で立つことの出来ない重傷者は三百四十九名となったが、もし大半の下級ウォーデン達がブラックウォールの説得に応じて早々に戦線を離脱しなかったら、少なくともこれの倍にはなったと思われた。そうなれば、彼らは一時撤退を余儀なくされただろう。まさしく薄氷を踏む勝利だった。

戦闘終結後、グリフォン・ウィング砦のライレン隊長が率いる予備隊が、夜を徹して負傷者を収容し、メイジのヒーラーと教会のシスター達が懸命に治療に当たった。ヴィヴィアンの言によれば「十名を超えるヒーラーが一つの戦場にいるのは、テヴィンターへの聖戦以来の記念すべき出来事」だった。

普通なら数日苦しんだ末に命を失う重傷者も、致命傷となる傷を癒された後でシスターと救護兵の手へ渡された。多くの兵士達が、手足を失わずに済むと聞いて涙を流した。彼らはグリフォン・ウィング砦に並んだ療養の床で考え込んだ。  
俺は昔教会で、メイジはメイカーに呪われた罪の子だから、他に害が及ばない内に引き離してサークルに閉じ込めるべきだと聞いた。だけどもしあいつらが今でもサークルにいたら、俺はどうなってた？　

そして死者達は遺品を回収した後、全てを浄化する炎によりメイカーの側へと送られた。彼らを送る葬送の炎は、砦の外壁を赤々といつまでも照らしていた。  
エレミアはその夜、シスター達と一緒に静かに彼らを見送った。

審問会メイジ達はブラッド・マジックに操られたウォーデンのメイジを、一言で言えば圧倒した。騎士達を文字通りの盾とした彼らは、自由な思考の出来ないウォーデン達が使う単純な魔法を消し去り、悪魔と共に凍らせ、焼き尽くした。

幸か不幸か、審問会に参加した反乱メイジ達は、サークルからの脱出と反乱の最中で生き延びるために戦う術を覚えていた。そしてヴィヴィアンは、彼らの魔法に一切の制約を付けないことを－無論、ブラッド・マジック以外で－主張し、カレンもそれに同意した。戦場に出るのであれば、剣は研ぎ澄ましておかなくてはいけない。

彼らは左翼をほとんど自分たちだけで制圧し、第二層の複雑に入り組んだ狭い回廊の戦いでも大いに役立った。敵対者は出会い頭で凍り付き、あるいは火の球に焼かれて、ほとんど抵抗する術の無いまま兵士達に切り倒された。メイジ達は間違い無く、審問会の勝利に大きく貢献していた。

一方で、生き残ったグレイ・ウォーデンはおよそ四百人、ほとんどがブライト前後の入隊者で、上官である提督の命令に従っただけであった。彼らの中に救世主の姿は無く、レリアナは胸を撫で下ろした。だが一時とは言え古の者の声を聞き影響を受けた彼らは、潜在的な危険因子と言えた。

彼らをテダス南部から追放し、アンダーフェルスの本部に戻らせるべきという意見も強く、とりわけソラスは強硬に主張した。しかしかつてフェラルデンがウォーデンを追放した後に起きたブライトの惨事を考えれば、古い伝統の戦士達を捨て去る決心は容易ではなかった。それにフェイドに残ってエレミア達を救ったストラウドのことを思うと、彼の教え子にむごい処置は出来なかった。

結局、彼らは審問会の士官と共に、国境に近いフェラルデン南部の古いウォーデン基地に赴き、そこで療養と身の振り方を考えることになった。今後の彼らに関しては、フェラルデン当局とも折衝する必要があった。

そして数日後、審問官一行は護衛の一隊と共に騎乗し、スカイホールドへの帰途についた。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 済みません、短いのですがキリが良いので。次章が長いです。  
> "Herald has returned! The Inquisition's won! we've won damit!"と叫んでいる声が聞こえる（脳内で）ｗ
> 
> そういえばアンドラステ教徒は火葬が主流ですね。ネヴァラは例外的です。  
> ゲーム内での説明としては、やはりブライトでしょう。こんな疫病だか呪いだか訳の分かんない致命的な病を抑えるには火で焼くしかない。メタ的には、キリスト教とあえて差を付けたかったのかなと思います。
> 
> あっ。ひょっとすると末世に死者が蘇ると信じているのはネヴァラ人（＝カッサンドラ）だけかも知れないね。他の国々では、死ぬとみんなフェイドに行って、そこからメイカーの元に行けない魂は単に消滅すると信じられている、はず。だから「彼の魂がメイカーの御許にありますように」という台詞が成り立つ。
> 
> こういう何の役にも立たない無駄知識をWoT2を眺めながら考えていると、ご飯が何杯でも美味しくいただけます。ウマウマ。


	20. 火球

その朝、エレミアは震えながら眼を覚ました。フェイドの悪夢－フェイドの中で実体化した悪夢の夢－は、幸いにも目覚めと共に、僅かな不快感と肌に感じる寒気だけを残して消えていった。ウェスタン・アプローチに比べてこの山の上の要塞はまだ春浅く、彼女はベッドから起き上がると火の消えた暖炉に目をやった。昨夜、彼女は薪を足すのを忘れていた。

彼女はロウソクのように燃えやすい物なら火を付けられたから、暖炉の前で冷たい手を擦り合わせながら新しい薪を組み直し、火口を乗せると精神を集中させて、小さな火を付けた。火口から大きくなった火は、やがて昨夜の燃え殻から良く乾燥した薪へと燃え広がった。

それにしても、どうして私は小さな火が付けられるのに、大きな火には出来ないのかしら？  
彼女は薪に着いた火を見つめながら考えた。そんなことを考えるのは、随分久しぶりだった。以前、どうすれば安定した火球が作り出せるのかとドリアンに尋ねたとき、彼が「ヴェイルの織り目を静止させ、その空隙を激しく振動させる」と答えていた。

彼女にはその意味がさっぱり理解出来なかったが、何かを擦り合わせると温かくなり、やがて火が付くということは知っていた。手を擦り合わせるように、あるいは二人の身体がこすれ合って熱くなるように。

彼女は愛する男のことを思いだして顔を赤らめたが、間違いではないように思えた。彼女が物を凍らせるときも、ヴェイルできつく縛り上げその動きを止めることで、冷たくなり、やがて凍り付いた。冷たくなるから動きが止まるのでは無く、その反対だった。

それなら、もっと激しく動かせば燃え上がるのでは？何も無いところを凍らせるように、何も無いところを燃やせるかも知れない。そう思って彼女は小さな炭の欠片を手に取り、それを燃やしてみた。先端の火に精神を集中させ、周囲の何も無い所にその火を伸ばした。

心の中で何かカチリと音がしたように、彼女を通してフェイドと現世が繋がり、手の上で極小の火球が燃え上がった。  
そう！もっと激しく、もっと大きく。

気がつくと彼女の目の前に、オレンジ色にボンヤリと輝く火球が浮かんでいた。これまで一度も出来た事のない成果に彼女は大喜びしたが、さてそれを、どうやって消すのかが判らなかった。消えるのをじっと待っている訳にもいかず、彼女は火球を暖炉に放り込むと立ち上がった。

誰かにこの成果を教えたくてたまらなかったが、カレンに言っても心配するだけかも知れなかった。何しろ、火炎魔法というのはメイジの子供が人に迷惑を掛けてしまう、一番の原因だったから。  
そう、ドリアンに言ってこよう。彼ならきっと理解してくれるはず。そう思った彼女は、いそいそと私室を出て行った。

* * *

「それで、この朝早くに僕を叩き起こした訳か」とテヴィンターのメイジが、少しばかり不機嫌な顔で言った。  
「あら、もう朝遅いわ！　みんな仕事しているのに」  
エレミアは笑いながら返した。このメイジは大抵明け方近くまでアトリエの二階で調べ物をしているため、遠征の時はいつも朝が早すぎると文句を言っていた。

「火炎魔法を使えるようになった、というのはどういうことかな？　今まで、全く使えなかったのか？」  
彼が外の回廊に登る階段を上がりながら不思議そうに尋ねた。  
「いいえ、燃えやすい物に小さな火なら付けられたのよ、例えばロウソクとか。でもあなたのように大きな火球や、炎の環は作れなかった」

「それも不思議な話だな。最初から全く出来ないのなら話は簡単だ。その才能が無いということだからね。あるいは、力のないメイジなら小さな火を灯すのが精一杯ということもある。だけど君のような強力なメイジが、小さな火を大きく出来なかったとは」  
「そうなの。それが今朝やって見たら、大きな火の玉を作ることが出来て！」  
彼女は回廊の上で立ち止まり、さっきの火球を再現しようと精神を集中した。炭の欠片が無く最初やや苦労したが、やがてごく小さな火球が彼女の両手の中に現れ、次第に大きくなった。

「やったぞ！　君にはどう見える？　ヴェイルの織り目が感じられるか？」  
「いいえ、それは判らないわ。だけど、ええと、何も無い所を激しく擦り合わせると、そこがどんどん熱くなるのよ」  
「やれやれ、審問官。君にはもう少し理論的に説明して貰いたいものだ。だがまあ、そんなところだね」とドリアンが笑って言うと、自らも火球を作って浮かせて見せた。

「もっと大きく出来るか？あるいは、さらに熱く」  
彼女は眉根を寄せてじっと火球を見つめると、さらに精神を集中させた。裂け目を閉じる時のように、あるいは燃えさかる悪魔を凍らせるように。彼女の前で火球が次第に膨れあがり、彼女自身の顔をチリチリと熱さが襲った。

「熱を中に封じ込めて。外に出すんじゃない」と彼が慌てて防御障壁を二人に掛けながら教えた。彼女は考えたが、やがて氷を作る時のことを思い出した。繊細なヴェイルの、流れの向きを変える。内側に、中に、封じ込めるように。

次第に火球の色が赤い炎から黄色に、やがて白く変わり、さらに膨れあがった。彼らの頭上で両腕を伸ばしたよりもまだ大きな火球が、まるで太陽のように強烈に輝きだした。  
「これは凄い。この火球を投げつければ、燃えさかる憤怒の悪魔さえ融けていくだろう」と彼が驚いた顔で言った。

「これがアダマント要塞で使えれば良かったのに」  
彼女は思わずそう言った。もしこれがあの時に出来ていれば、フェイドの巨大な悪夢の化け物を一瞬でも怯ませて、皆が逃げられたかも知れなかったのに。  
「ああ、それは、仕方のないことだ。あるいは、あの経験が君を変えたのかも知れない」と彼が悲しげな表情で言った。  
「もう良いだろう、消して」  
「……どうやって？」  
「しまった。知らないのか？」

彼が頭を抱えたが、彼女はそれどころではなかった。どうやって消そうか。彼女の氷雪魔法は極寒の氷をもたらし、場合によっては数日間凍り付いたままということもあった。氷を消すときにはガッチリと縛り込んだヴェイルを解く必要があったが、他に害がなければ彼女は大抵そのまま放って置いた。

そう、ヴェイルの流れを上に、天空に向ければ、火が彼女たちにぶつかることはない。そう思った彼女は大きく息を吸うと、ふわりと火の球を上に向けて解放した。瞬間、雷が数本直撃したような閃光が天空に向けて走り、スカイホールドの外壁を揺るがす轟音が山々にこだました。とっさに彼女をかばったドリアンと一緒に二人は石造りの回廊に倒れ込み、防御障壁が二人の身体を火傷から守った。

「……審問官、君は何をしたんだ」と彼がむしろ愉快そうな声で言った。  
「火の球に穴を開けたのよ、上に向けて。そうすれば消えるでしょう？」  
「その前に火球の中の圧力を消すべきだったな。怪我は無いか？」  
大きく息を付いた彼が、彼女の隣に腰を下ろして尋ねた。その時、彼女の耳に大勢の足音が駆けつける音が聞こえてきた。

「一体今のは……審問官！」とカレンが叫ぶのが聞こえ、彼女は思わず飛び上がった。  
「大丈夫よ、司令官。少し失敗しただけ」  
彼女は気まずく言った。  
「あれが、少しだと？　敵の新兵器かと思ったぞ。あの轟音は何だったのだ？」  
「あの、私が火球を作ったのだけど、それを消そうとした時に失敗してしまって」

「君が？」とカレンが言うと、眼を細めてじっと彼女を睨め付けた後で、側にいた士官に声を掛けた。  
「隊長。審問官を調べて見てくれ」  
慌てて駆けつけた兵士達を、元の持ち場に戻らせていた若い隊長が頷いて、彼女の側に近づいた。昔ヘイブンでメイジと喧嘩していた元テンプル騎士だった。

「失礼します、審問官」と彼が言うと、驚く彼女の額に手をかざし、それからそっと頭の上から背中へと撫で下ろした。手が触れなくとも、微かにリリウムの独特の匂いと、チリチリとした冷たい感触が彼女には感じられた。  
それから彼がカレンに向けて言った。  
「その、ほとんど感じられません。使い切っています」

「南部のテンプル騎士はメイジの魔力を推し量る力を持っているからね。マジスターがどれだけ疲れているか、すぐに判るというわけだ」  
ドリアンが服に付いた埃を払いながら言った。  
「だけど、もし使い切ったなら彼女は息絶え絶えに倒れてなきゃいけないはずだよ？　あるいはリリウム・ポーションで一息付くか」

男達三人が顔を見合わせた。一方で、彼女は彼らがいったい何の話をしているのか、いささか不思議だった。  
「どういうこと？　別に疲れてなんかいないわ」  
カレンが、小さくため息をつくと言った。  
「どうもなければ、それでいい。もう会議の時間だ、審問官」と言うと、ドリアンを一瞥して立ち去り、隊長も不思議そうな顔をしたまま後に従った。

ドリアンが、司令官の姿が扉の向こうに消えるのを確かめてからクスリと笑った。  
「僕はしばらく、彼の側には近づかない方が賢明だな」  
「まあ！　あなたのせいじゃないわ」と彼女は慌てて言った。  
「それはともかく、本当にどうもないのか？　普通ならメイジは魔力を限界まで使うのは避けるものだ、酷く体力を消耗するからね」

「いいえ、確かに魔法は使えそうにないけど」と言って、彼女は片手を上げると得意の雷光を飛ばしてみた。青空を切り裂くはずの雷光が、彼女の手の中で小さくパチリといって消えた。  
「やっぱり」  
「面白いね。実に興味深い。だが研究はまた今度にしよう」というと、彼女を急かして回廊を歩き出した。確かに、もう戦略室に行く時間だった。

* * *

「ほーん。それで、ドリアンがけしかけて、あの爆発が起きた訳か」  
ブルはそう言ってジョッキを大きくあおった。平日の酒場は客も少なく、彼らは静かな一角に腰を据えてエールを飲んでいた。  
「ボス、だから言ったろう。ヴィントはろくな事をしでかさんぞ」  
「人聞きの悪い。僕はただ彼女に、ちょっとしたコツを教えただけだよ？」

ドリアンが彼の隣で笑いながら抗議した。このメイジは彼の敵国人でマジスターの息子だったが、初対面から彼に怯えるどころか親しげに話しかけてきた。その大胆不敵さと嫌みの無い明るさが不思議と彼の好みに合った。というより、彼が仕掛けたゲームにこのメイジが見事に乗って、その態度が気に入ったというべきか。彼らは時折ベッドを共にする仲になっていたが、二人ともゲームのつもりだった、少なくとも今のところは。

「ドリアンのせいじゃないわ！　ただ、ちょっと、消し方を間違えただけよ」と審問官がやや弱気な声で言うと、ジョッキからエールを小さくすすった。  
「俺はてっきりガートロックを誰かが持ち込んで爆発させたかと思ったな。あの轟音ときたら！　兵舎で皆がなんと言ってるか知ってるか？」

彼は思い出してくっくっと笑いながら言った。  
「『フェイドを生き延びた審問官に、メイカーがアンドラステの烈火の力をお授けになった』だと！　あんたらの信仰は実に、奇妙だ」  
「おや？　こっちの教会だとアンドラステはメイジでは無いはずだけどね？　まあ、彼女と炎はつきものではあるけど」とドリアンが首をひねった。  
「あら、テヴィンターでは彼女はメイジだって言われてるの？」と審問官が不思議そうに尋ねた。

「ああそうだ。彼女は極めて強力なメイジで、エルフの愛人と一緒にマフェラスを操って、帝国に反乱を起こした不埒な女と言うことになってる。な？」  
彼はドリアンの方を見やった。  
「よくご存じだ。そう、だから僕達はこっちのようにアンドラステを崇拝することは無い、メイカーは信じていてもね」

「ややこしいのね、色々」と彼女が目をくるりと回すと、エールを大きくあおった。  
「おかわり、お願い！」  
彼女がウェイトレスを呼び、彼は少しばかり驚いた。既に三杯目では無かったか？　このエルフはそれなりに飲めたが、普段は滅多に度を超すことは無かった。

「珍しいな」  
「皆に叱られたのよ、カレンに、ヴィヴィアンに、レリアナまで！　腹が立つったら」と彼女が言って口を尖らせた。  
「『ねえ審問官、あなた、新しい魔法を使う時には小さなところから始めなくてはね。いきなり大きくしては駄目。ここはあなたの居た野原のただ中では無いの』ですって！そんなの判ってるわよ」  
彼女が筆頭魔道士の口調を真似て、ドリアンが大笑いした。

「カレンもさぞかしむかっ腹だろう。やつのメイジが砦の中で火球を爆発させたんだからな」  
「『彼のメイジ』じゃありません！　あの人に魔法のことで指図された覚えは無いわ」と彼女が返して、小さく溜め息をついた。  
「でもあの人、何か変なのよ」  
「今朝から？　そりゃ当然だろう」  
「いいえ、アダマントから。どこか余所余所しいというか、その」と言って、彼女が微かに頬を赤らめた。

彼はドリアンと顔を見合わせた。  
「つまり、ボスをベッドに誘わないということか？」  
彼女の顔が真っ赤になった。  
「ど、どうして知ってるの？」  
「たった今、ボスから聞いた」

彼は歯を見せて笑い、彼女の繰り出したパンチを左手で受け止めた。彼の隣で、涙を流して笑っていたドリアンが突然顔をしかめた。  
「悪かった、判ったから蹴るのは止めてくれないか」  
「だけどボスがフェイドから戻ってきた時には嬉しそうだったぞ？」  
彼はそう言うとフェイドの記憶に思わず鼻に皺を寄せた。もう恐ろしくは無かった。悪魔など何匹居ても切り倒してやる。だが、嫌な記憶ではあった。

「でもその後、随分他人行儀なのよ。『審問官』だなんて」  
「ボスは審問官だろう」  
「でも！」  
彼女が両手を握りしめてテーブルに身を乗り出したが、やがて溜め息を着いてジョッキに視線を落とした。

「今日だって、戦略室で『審問会メイジの模範となるべき君が、ああいうことでは困る』と言ったきり。なぜとも、どうしたとも聞かないの。レリアナも変な顔をしていたわ」と彼女が戸惑ったような表情で言った。  
「だけど、仮に聞いたところで判らないだろう？　とりわけ、君の説明では」とドリアンがまだ笑い顔で指摘した。  
「そりゃあ……ドリアン、今の言い方は無いでしょう！」  
彼女が同意しかけて、むくれた顔になった。

「しかしカレンは元はテンプル騎士だ。魔法のことはよく知っているはずだぞ」  
彼は不思議に思って言った。  
「あるいは、よく知っていると思っていたら、ボスが突然やらかしたから警戒したかな？」  
「あ、はーん。それはあるね」とドリアンが口を挟んだ。  
「君の周囲で、メイジのことを一番よく知っているのは彼だ。もちろん、僕達を除けばね。だから安心していたら……」  
「どかーん。突然火の玉を爆発させると来た」  
彼は言葉を継いで喉元で笑った。確かに、このとんでも無いメイジの相手は大変だろう。  
「カレンも大変だな」とドリアンが彼の心を読んだように言って、またおかしそうに笑った。

「判った、判ったわよ！　カレンに謝ってくるわ、それでいいでしょう！」  
彼女が大ジョッキを飲み干してダン！　とテーブルに叩きつけ、酒場を出て行った。彼はドリアンと顔を見合わせた。  
「何を考えている？」とテヴィンターのメイジが、自慢の髭をひねりながら愉快そうな顔で言った。  
「何も。俺のこの清らかな瞳を見れば判るだろう！」  
彼は片目を見開いて見せ、それから二人は大笑いした。


	21. 氷解

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> この章には大人向けの描写が含まれます。ご注意下さい。

むくれながら酒場を出たものの、早春の冷たい夜風に吹かれて頭の冷えたエレミアは、今日のことを考え直していた。確かに砦の中で大火球を爆発させたのは、まずかった。ドリアンがいなければ大やけどをしていたかも知れなかったのだし。

もし彼女がサークルに入っていれば、他の様々なメイジに教わって、もっと幼い頃に小さな失敗をしながら、火炎の扱い方を身につけることが出来ただろう。伝承者は優れた教師でもあったが、出来ない魔法を訓練するより、むしろ優れた才能－彼女の場合氷雪と雷光－を伸ばす方に力を注いでいた。

カレンの台詞では無いが、審問会メイジの模範となるべき彼女が失敗して謝罪もしないというのでは、確かに示しが付かなかった。彼に謝って、許して貰おう。  
カレンの執務室兼私室の扉をノックすると、彼女はそっと扉を押し開けた。  
「何か、審問官」  
彼女にちらりと目を向けただけで短く答えた彼の様子に、彼女は急に心が沈み込むのを感じた。やっぱり、怒っているのだろうか。  
「あの、今日のこと。ごめんなさい」  
彼女は思い切って口に出した。

「ドリアンに、何か言われたのか？」  
「えっ、そういう訳じゃ……」  
彼女は一瞬ぽかんとした。確かにそれも多少はあったが、昼間の失敗は彼女の責任だった。  
「何故あそこに彼が居た？」と、彼が机に手をついたまま、厳しい声で尋ねた。  
「ああ、今朝急に、火炎魔法が使えるようになったのよ。それで彼に教えて、喜んで貰おうと……」  
彼女の声は次第に小さくなった。カレンに言わなかったのは、まずかったろうか。

「私に知らせようとは思わなかった訳か」と彼が小さくため息をつくと言った。  
「……その、きっとあなたが心配すると思ったから」  
「私はテンプラーとして十年の間、サークルで努めを果たしてきた。それが今日、私の……私が見守るメイジが、この要塞の中で、大火球を爆発させて倒れていた。それも、他のメイジと一緒に」  
そう言うと、彼は厳しい表情で彼女を見つめた。彼女は不意に心臓を握りしめられたように感じ、思わず俯いた。

「カレン、ごめんなさい。私が悪かったわ」  
彼女は俯いたまま、小さな声で言った。彼が机の向こうから出ると、彼女の背後に回るのが感じられた。  
「君は私を信じるべきだった。そうすれば、君を危険から護る事が出来た。例えば、使えもしない火球を、いきなり爆発させるような愚かな振る舞いから」

「ごめんなさい、もう二度としない」  
「どうかな。このメイジは時々信じられないようなことをしでかす。フェイドに生身で入り込み、昨日まで使えなかった魔法が突然使えるようになり、魔力を使い果たしてなお、何とも無いと言う」  
冷たい声でそう言うと、彼が手袋をはめたままの手を彼女の顎に掛けて顔を上げさせた。彼の厳しい視線に彼女はたじろいだ。

「そしてあの閃光に轟音だ。君は他に何を隠している？　フェイドで、君は何を見た？　君は一体何者だ？」  
「カレン、私よ、あなたのエレミアよ！　他に何も無いわ、何も隠してなんかいない」  
彼女は必死になって言った。彼の冷たい声の響きが恐ろしく、震える思いだった。この人にこんな怖いところがあるなんて。

彼の唇の端が小さく上がった。  
「信じよう」  
そう言うと彼は手を離して、また彼女の背後に回った。  
「だが悪いメイジには、罰が必要だ」と彼が低く擦れた声で言い、その声の響きに彼女は背中がぞくりとするのを感じた。彼が彼女の尖った耳を軽くつまんで引っ張り、彼女は思わず小さく声を上げた。

それから、彼が机の引き出しから何かを取りだした。細い革紐のようだった。彼が両手首を掴むと背後に回して手早く縛り上げ、早業に彼女はただ呆然としていた。  
「私が良いというまで、眼を閉じてそこで立て。いいな」と背後で手首の締まり具合を確かめながら、彼が厳しい口調で言った。  
「返事は！」  
戸惑う彼女に彼が低い声で怒鳴りつけ、彼女の心臓が跳ね上がった。  
「え、ええ」

目を閉じた身体がふらつき、彼女は思わず両脚を広げて床を踏みしめた。彼の大きな手が彼女の髪を掴むと、首を回してキスをした。下唇を軽く噛んだかと思うと、彼の舌が唇を割って入り、彼女の弱点の上あごをからかうようにつつき、左右に撫でた。彼女は小さく喘ぎ膝から力が抜けるのを感じたが、髪が引っ張られてチクリと痛み、慌てて踏ん張って姿勢を立て直した。  
これが罰ということだろうか？

* * *

彼女は幾度も休ませてと哀願したが、カレンは聞き入れることなく彼女の身体を責め続けた。両目を閉じ、手首を背中に回した不安定な姿勢が、普段よりいっそう彼女の感覚を鋭くしていた。彼が貪欲に唇を求め、敏感な耳を舐めて軽く歯を立て、首筋を撫で下ろし、乳首をつまみ舌で転がす度に、身体の奥深くへ快感が走り抜けた。背中を辿る一本の指さえも、彼女を喘がせた。

彼女の太腿の間からは止めどなく透明な液体が溢れ、冷たい外気に晒されていたが、彼女の身体は全身が燃え上がっていた。彼の指が熱く濡れた裂け目を割って入り、とりわけ敏感な突起に軽く触れる度に、閉じた眼の裏側に閃光が走った。しかし彼女がよろめくと、彼が指を止めて力強い腕で身体を支え、「立て」と低い声で急かした。彼女が立ち上がると、再び腕が離れた。

何より恐ろしかったのは、彼女が本館に続く扉の真正面に立たされていることだった。もし、伝令が今入ってきたら。既に夜半近かったが、無いとは言えなかった。あるいは顧問の誰かが、私室に彼女がいないことに気づいて探しに来たら。両胸を剥き出しにし、下着を膝まで下ろし、両脚を開いて喘ぐあられもない姿を、彼女たちに見られたら？　彼女は恐怖と僅かな背徳感に、震える声で大きく喘いだ。

「何だ？」と彼が愉快そうな声で尋ねた。  
「お願い、誰か来たら……」  
「かまうものか。審問官は立ったまま責められるのが好きだと言っておく」  
「やめて！　どうか、お願いだから」  
彼女は耳の先までカッと熱くなるのを感じ、涙に濡れた顔を振って叫ぶように言った。

「ふん。だが本当のことだ、違うか？　」  
背後に寄り添った彼自身の興奮の証が、腰に当たってはっきりと感じられた。彼がそう耳元でささやくと、彼女の敏感な耳先を唇でついばみ、そして長年の剣技で節くれ立ち、ざらついた彼の指が、熱く尖った神経の束をゆっくりと撫で上げ、もう一方の手が乳首をつまみ指の間で転がした。

全身を駆け抜ける強烈な快感に頭が反り返り、膝が崩れ落ちた。彼が指を止め、腕を抱えると再び立たせようとしたが、彼女の両脚は震えるばかりで力が入らなかった。  
「許して、カレン、お願い」  
彼女は震える声で嘆願した。もうこれ以上は耐えられなかった。

彼が彼女を抱き上げると長机の方に押しやって、手首を止めていた革紐をするすると解き、そのまま机に押し倒した。今夜は最初からほとんど机の上に物が無かったことに、今更のように彼女は気がついた。

それから彼が両脚を高々と持ち上げると、彼女に一息で挿入した。熱く硬いものが彼女の充血した粘膜にめり込む、苦痛と快感の入り交じった強烈な感覚に彼女は大きく喘いだ。彼女の顔を食い入るように見つめる彼の顔は紅潮し、黒々と広がった瞳孔からは熱い欲望が溢れ出していた。

次第に速度を上げて、腰を叩きつけるように挿入を繰り返す彼の背中に、彼女は自由になった両腕と、両脚を回して抱きしめた。もっと。もっと近くに。  
彼が姿勢を変えて彼女の上半身にのしかかり、柔らかな毛皮がサワサワと彼女の裸の胸を撫でた。そして重い胸甲の端が、彼が腰を動かすたびに彼女の膨れあがった敏感な突起を上着越しにやんわりと刺激し、彼女は身体をよじらせ、後一歩のところで喘いだ。

そして彼の指が、彼女の尖った耳をつまんでひねり上げた。鋭い電撃が彼女の身体の奥へと走り抜け、彼女は彼の名を叫んで一気に絶頂に達した。彼のものを咥え込んだ粘膜が痛い程に幾度も収縮し、僅かに遅れて彼もひときわ大きく腰を振ると、彼女の身体の奥底に熱い滴を注ぎ込んだ。

やがて彼が身体を起こして彼女を抱き上げ、そっと額を撫でて目を開かせた。  
「二度と隠し事は無しだ。いいな？」  
彼が穏やかな声で言った。その優しい表情が嬉しく、彼女は涙をこぼしながら幾度も頷いた。溢れた涙をすくうように彼が頬を撫で、顔を傾けてキスをすると、彼女の髪に頭を埋めるように抱きしめた。

突然彼が、脇の下に頭を入れて彼女を肩に担ぎ上げると、驚いて悲鳴を上げる彼女を担いだままロフトへの梯子を登り始めた。

「軽いな、まるで鳥のようだ」  
彼がそう言うと、彼女をベッドに静かに降ろした。やがて彼も隣に潜り込み、彼女は穏やかな体温に包まれて、やがて眠りの底に引き込まれていった。

* * *

まだ夜明け前だった。夢のない眠りからカレンは目を覚まし、何か物足りない気分で部屋を見渡した。エレミアがいつの間にか姿を消していた。どうしたのかと思った後で、彼はふと昨夜の彼女から微かにエールの匂いがしていたことを思い出した。もし彼女が昨夜飲んでいたのなら、多分夜中に小用のために起きて、そのまま部屋に戻ったのだろう。

彼は枕元のシーツの下から、あのターコイズ・ブルーのスカーフを取り出した。あんな風に脅かすのではなかった。まだ経験の浅い彼女を責め立て、涙を流して哀願する彼女を、俺は……。  
スカーフを見つめながら彼はため息をついた。可哀想なことをした。

音の大きさはともあれ、昨日の彼女の失敗などかつてのサークルでは良くあることだった。怪我人もなかったのだし、周囲を騒がせたことを筆頭魔道士に少し叱られる程度で済んだだろう。何しろ彼らは魔法には慣れていたし、ブラッド・マジックが関与しない限り、テンプル騎士が介入することは滅多に無かった。

あのテヴィンターのメイジ、ドリアンが彼女をそそのかしたのかも知れない。それは後でゆっくり聞くことにしよう。だがそれなら彼女も何か言ったろうし、そもそも魔法の結果は、常に使う者の責任だった。剣で脅して魔法を使わせることは出来ない。

アダマント砦で、彼女がアーチ・ディーモンから逃れるためにフェイドに再び入ったと、あの年長のエルフに言われた時、彼は心の底から怯えた。彼女がメイカーの怒りに触れるのではないか。二度と、生きては戻れないのではないか。それに、もし戻ったとしても……敬虔なアンドラステ教徒の彼の脳裏に、彼らの敵、古代のマジスターの穢れ歪んだ姿が浮かんだ。彼はただひたすらにアンドラステの慈悲を、彼女の無事を祈った。

そして彼女が、あの巨大な裂け目の向こう側から飛び出してきた。彼女はまさしく手の一振りで、彼らが戦っていた悪魔を吹き飛ばし、裂け目を封じた。しつこく頭上を舞っていたアーチ・ディーモンもそれと同時に姿を消し、世界は静けさを取り戻した。周囲に沸き上がる歓声の中、彼の心は大きな喜びと畏れに二分されていた。彼女は、一体何者なのか。あるいは、彼女は、アンドラステ様自らの化身では無いのか。

馬鹿げた考えだと理性では判っていても、幼い頃から聞き覚えた神話と伝説が彼の身体を竦ませた。彼はアダマント砦から戻る間も、スカイホールドに戻ってからも、彼女に指一本触れることが出来なかった。訝しげな彼女の、あのターコイズ・ブルーの瞳に見つめられると、まるでアンドラステ自らが彼の罪を数え上げる様に思えて、居たたまれなくなった。

だが火の球を爆発させてひっくり返り、恥ずかしげに彼の声に飛び上がった彼女を見た時に、彼の愛するエルフが戻ってきた様に思えた。そして昨夜、おずおずと彼の前で謝罪する彼女は、まるで筆頭魔道士と騎士団長の前で魔法の失敗を詫びる見習いメイジのように、小さく慎ましく、愛らしかった。

それでも彼は、彼女が彼の愛するエレミア、生身の女だと確かめずにはいられなかった。昨夜の彼女の姿態を思い出し、彼は再び下半身に血が集まるのを感じて大きくため息をついた。本当に、俺はどうかしている。

彼はスカーフを元に戻した。礼拝堂で、彼のエレミアを無事戻して下さったことへの感謝の礼拝。それから隊長の誰かか、ブラックウォールと息が上がるまでスパーリング。朝食前にすることを脳裏に描きつつ、彼は立ち上がった。


	22. 幸運のお守り

> 「『ミア、私はまだ生きている。愛する弟、カレン』
> 
> 本当に、これだけ書くのがそんなに大変？  
> 私達皆、今度こそ、あなたが死んだものだと思っていたのよ。もし村の皆が審問会の噂ばかりしていなかったとしたら、その立派な司令官とやらがヘイブンを生き延びた事も判らなかったでしょうね。全くもう！
> 
> この村でも、騎士団について聞こえるのは嫌な噂ばかり。あなたが騎士団を抜けていて良かった。単に審問会に入るために抜けたのだと思っていたけど、他にも、何か理由があるようね。
> 
> 危ない事はしないでと、あなたに言うのは馬鹿げていると思うけれど、どうか気をつけて。
> 
> 愛する姉より、  
> ミア」
> 
> * * *
> 
> 「ミア、
> 
> 私はまだ生きている。  
> スカイホールドはヘイブンよりずっと安全だ。  
> サウスリーチに妙な噂を立てるシスターが居る。相手にしないように。  
> その内エレミアと一緒にそちらに行く。
> 
> カレン」
> 
> * * *
> 
> 「カレン、  
> この前の手紙を受け取りました。あなたが元気でいてくれれば、それだけで十分です。シスターには気をつけるようにと、皆に言っておくわ。ところで……  
> 『エレミアと』というのは、どなたのこと？　もしかして、エレミア・ラヴェラン、審問官のこと？　名前で呼ぶ間柄なの？　詳しく聞かせて。
> 
> 愛するミアより」
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> 「M  
> その件は行った時に説明する。  
> C」

* * *

その日の午後、カレンはエレミアと、審問会の部隊と一緒に彼の姉が住むサウスリーチを訪れていた。村の教会のシスターが、アンドラステの使徒は真っ赤な偽者で彼女に従えばメイカーの怒りを被ると広言している、という情報が寄せられていた。カレンはジゼル教母と護衛として部下達を調査に向かわせたが、彼もそれにかこつけて、姉が結婚してから住んでいる家を訪れることにしたのだった。

何しろ姉のミアは、彼が一言手紙で口を滑らして以降、毎週のように彼と審問官との関係を詮索する手紙を寄越していた。女性の勘というのは恐ろしいものだった。彼の両親はすでに亡くなっていたから、残る家族は姉弟だけだった。彼らにも一度は顔を見せておいた方が良いだろうと、彼はあまり深く考えずにエレミアに話し、彼女も喜んで同行することになった。

結局の所、教会のシスターは天の割れ目の騒動に怯え狂気に陥った気の毒な女性と判明した。ジゼル教母がシスターを穏やかな口調で問いただすと、急に彼女は泣き喚いて訳のわからない言葉を叫び始めた。半信半疑で見守っていた村人達も、ジゼル教母の穏やかながらきっぱりした態度と、審問会の規律正しい兵士達の姿に安堵した様子で、シスターをデネリムに送り、そこの教会で療養させることに同意した。

カレンはさっさと部下達を村外れの宿営地に戻らせると、エレミアと共に、村はずれの姉の家に向かった。姉はその村の腕の良い鍛冶職人と結婚し、数人の弟子に娘夫婦と一緒に暮らしていると言うことだった。穏やかな夕日に照らされた小高い丘を登ると、大勢の人々が彼らを待ち構えていた。

「まあ！カレン、本当にあなたなの？　大きくなって！」  
彼らを見るやいなや、中央にいた中年の女性が叫んだ。もちろん、姉のミアだった。カレンはがっくりする思いだった。三十にもなった男に向かって、大きくなったは無いだろうに。しかし、考えれば十三歳で別れて以来、彼女と直接会うのは初めてだった。

「俺だ、ミア。久しぶりだな」  
彼は面はゆい心地で答えると、彼女の両側の人々を見比べた。隣の男性は、恐らく夫だろう。がっしりした体格の、いかにも腕利きの鍛冶職人という面構えだった。反対側の若い娘は、姪のアイダだろうか？　ふっくらとした腹部は妊娠していることを示していた。その隣の若い男は、弟子かアイダの夫のどちらかだろう。それにしても、随分と人数が多いようだった。

「それで、こちらの方が…？」とミアが言い、彼は少しばかり緊張した様子のエレミアを手で示した。今日の彼女はいつもの遠征用の革鎧ではなく、最初にヘイブンで彼女に与えられた、焦げ茶色の革服の上下とクリーム色のシャツを着ていた。  
「そうだ、審問官のエレミア・ラヴェラン。エレミア、彼女が姉のミアだ」  
「初めまして、お噂はかねがね」  
集団がざわつき、我が目で見ているものが信じられない様子だった。一言二言「本当に？　ただのエルフじゃないか」という小さな呟きも聞こえたが、フェラルデンの田舎ならそれも当然の反応だった。

「それでミア、この人達は？」  
実のところ大勢の人々のほとんどが好奇心旺盛な村人で、審問官が彼らの村を訪れるという噂を聞きつけて集まっていたということが判った。中には村長まで居て、カレンに向かって今日のシスターの処置に深謝を述べたが、エレミアに対しては不審げな目つきで会釈しただけで早々に立ち去った。

彼が聞いていた噂の中の恐ろしげな審問官－フェイドからアンドラステ様の手で救い出され、反乱メイジ達を従えて古のマジスターと戦い、大軍を率いてオーレイ遙か西方のウォーデン要塞に攻め込んだ－と、ヒューマンの彼にはまるで少女のように見えるだろう、目の前の小柄で愛らしいエルフのイメージがあまりに食い違うせいだろうと、カレンには容易に想像出来た。

ミアが村人達を追い払うと、彼らを家の中に招き入れた。大部屋のテーブルには既に食事が並べられ、その中に彼の大好物の、潰したジャガイモの上に玉ねぎと挽肉、それにチーズをたっぷり掛けて焼いた皿があった。この長い年月の後も姉が覚えていてくれたことで、彼は途端に嬉しくなった。  
少しばかり酸っぱいワインとサイダーを飲みながらの夕食が始まったが、最初のうちはエレミアも皆も緊張する様子で、途切れ途切れの会話が続いた。

しばらくしてアイダが、思い切ったように尋ねた。  
「叔父さんは、審問会の司令官なのね？　それが、審問官じゃないの？」  
カレンは小さく笑った。確かに、この若い姪にはそう見えても不思議は無いだろう。考えれば彼女とエレミアは同い年くらいだった。

「俺は審問会の軍隊の司令で、軍事顧問でもある。だが審問会というのは、もっと大きな組織でね。その全体の長が審問官という訳だ」  
「ああ、アンドラステの使徒様だから、審問官なのね？」とアイダがエレミアの方を向いて尋ねた。  
「いいえ、私はアンドラステの使徒ではないわ」とエルフがあっさりと言い、彼は食べた物が喉に詰まる思いがした。

そうだった。彼女は最初からそう言っていたし、このデーリッシュはその点に関しては意外と頑固だった。審問会は彼女がアンドラステの使徒であるという噂を最大限に活用していたが、彼女自身はそもそもエルフ達の旧神－創造主達だったか－以外を信ずる様子は全く無かった。驚く様子の一同に、エレミアが淡々と説明した。

「私はデーリッシュだし、フェイドの中で出会ったのは亡くなられた教皇の魂で、アンドラステでは無かったの。でも、私が誰かの力で生かされていると言う人もいるし、それはそうかも知れないわ」  
彼女の言葉に、皆は納得したように頷いた。彼らがその言葉をどう解釈したかについては、彼女が責任を取れることでは無かった。

「でも、最初はアンドラステ様では無かったとしても。その後で、つい最近フェイドに行ったというのは…？」とミアが混乱した様子で尋ねた。  
「ああ、そうだ。彼女は最初聖灰寺院の爆発を生き延びて、この前は……あー」  
彼は言いかけて口籠もった。どう説明すれば良いだろうか。

グレイ・ウォーデンが古の者に騙されて要塞に立てこもり、悪魔召還の儀式を行っている間にアーチ・ディーモンが彼らに襲いかかって、彼女がヴェイルを切り開いてフェイドへ逃げ込んだ？　スカイホールドを離れた姉の家の食卓でそう聞けば、彼にもまるきり現実のこととは思えなかっただろう。

「この前は、要塞に立てこもったウォーデン達を騙していた悪魔と、フェイドで戦ったの。その時に私達を助けてくれたのも、やっぱりジャスティニア教皇の魂だったのよ」と、これまたエレミアがあっさりと説明した。彼女には物事を端的に説明する才能があるようだった。

「なんだか、本当の話とは思えない」とアイダが呆然としたように言い、それを聞いてエレミアがクスリと小さく笑った。  
「私もそう思うわ」と彼女が言うと、それから悲しげな表情になった。  
「でもウォーデンの一人が犠牲になって、フェイドから私たちを逃がしてくれたの。だから、やっぱり本当のことだったのね」  
「まあ。その方がメイカーのお側にありますように」とアイダが祈った。十年前のブライトのことを今でもありありと覚えている彼らにとって、グレイ・ウォーデンは英雄と同義語だった。

「審問官がアンドラステ様の使徒であろうと、無かろうと、フェラルデンの人々を救って下さったことには変わりないわ。なのに今日の村長のあの態度と来たら！　彼には私から、うんと言ってやるから！」  
ミアが勢い込んで言い、今夜まだ一言も喋っていない夫が、その通りというように隣で頷いた。どうやら仲の良い夫婦のようだった。

「ところでカレン、あなたと審問官は、本当に？」とミアが興味津々の様子で彼の顔を伺い、彼は思わず顔が赤らむのを感じた。  
「ああ。その、彼女は見たとおり可愛らしいし、それに誰よりも審問会の大義に尽くしてくれている。彼女を助けるためなら、俺は何でもするつもりだ」  
彼はそう言って、エレミアの顔を伺った。彼女はやはり顔を真っ赤にしていたが視線が合うと実に嬉しそうに微笑み、彼はホッとした気分になった。  
「そりゃあ、いいことだ」とミアの夫がぽつりと言った。周囲の皆がどっと笑い、エレミアも笑顔を浮かべた。

その後はずっとくだけた雰囲気となり、食事が済んだ後はこれもカレンの大好物の、干し葡萄とオレンジの皮を練り込んだ甘いケーキをつつきながら、スカイホールドでの生活や審問会の話、姉一家の暮らしぶりにデネリムの最近の様子と、夜遅くまで話の尽きることはなかった。

夜も更けた頃にようやく夕食会はお開きとなり、弟子達は鍛冶場の二階へ、一家はそれぞれの部屋へと引き取った。彼とエレミアは母屋の客室に一晩泊まって、明日の朝にここを発つことになっていた。  
「鍛冶の基本は良い鉱石とたっぷりの薪だ。ここは近くに鉱山があるし森も深いから、良い鋼が作れるんだろう」  
ミアの夫の話を思い出してそう言いながら、カレンは教えられた寝室の扉を開けて、その場で突然立ち止まった。ベッドが二つあるとばかり思っていた寝室の中には、こぢんまりとしたダブルベッドが、二人分の枕と共に置かれていた。

「……！ミア！」  
彼は顔が赤らむのを感じて階下に戻ろうとしたが、エレミアが笑いながら彼を押しとどめた。  
「いいじゃない、それにもう夜も遅いわ、ご迷惑よ」  
そもそも二人が同室という点で気づくべきだったが、姉夫婦の小さな家にそれほど沢山の客室があるはずもなく、彼もうっかりしていたのだった。

「それとも、一緒だと眠れない？」と明るい笑みを浮かべて尋ねる彼女の顔に、彼はため息を押し隠して首を振った。  
「いや、そんなことは無いが」  
そう言いながら落ち着かない彼を余所に、彼女がさっさと上着を脱いでいつもの場所－ベッドの右側－に入り、彼を訝しげに見つめた。彼女はずっと家族と一緒に狭いアラベルの中で寝ていたというから、特に気にもしないのだろう。しかし彼にとってはいささか、自制心を試される気分だった。

彼も上着を脱いでロウソクを吹き消すとベッドに潜り込み、彼女に背を向けて横になった。数分の内に彼女の穏やかな温もりが伝わり、安らかな寝息が聞こえてきたが、眠りが彼の元を訪れるまでにはかなりの時間が掛かった。

* * *

カレンは彼の産まれ故郷、ホンリスの教会の中で聖歌を歌う女性を遠くから見つめていた。少年の頃に見た夢だと判っていて、それを外から見ているような、不思議な感覚だった。

彼女はレッドクリフの教会のシスターで、彼らの住む村の教会を時折訪れていた。活発で時に弟達には暴君となる姉とは違い、静かで上品ですらりと背の高いシスターは、騎士団に入る前の彼の憧れの存在だった。

当時の彼は突然教会に熱心に通い出して母親に褒められたが、その動機はいささか不純だった。だが教会の帰りに隣接する騎士団の訓練場を度々覗き込むようになり、「ラザフォードの坊主」と騎士隊長に顔と名前を覚えられたのだから、今の彼があるのは彼女のお陰と言っても良かったかも知れない。

しかし今日の彼女は、いつもの夢の中の女性と少し違っていた。彼女の髪の色は焦げ茶ではなく赤みの強い金髪で、背は彼よりも－今の彼よりも－小さかった。そして彼女が振り向き、愛らしい顔に笑みを浮かべて彼の名を呼んだ。  
彼女の瞳は、グレイではなくターコイズ・ブルーだった。

「カレン？」  
眼を覚ました彼は、明け方の光が微かに射し込む天井がいつもと違うことに驚き、それから彼らが姉の家に居ることを思い出した。エレミアが心配そうに彼の顔を覗き込んでいた。  
「また悪い夢？」  
「……いや、良い夢だな」  
彼は寝返りを打とうとして、下腹部の違和感に気付いた。下着の中で、彼自身が既に半ば以上勃ち上がっていた。

彼は思わず笑い声を立てて仰向けになった。寝起きにこうなったのは、本当に久しぶりだった。悪夢の内に自分の叫び声で目覚めるのではなく、昨日出した命令が間違っていたのではと冷や汗と共に飛び起きるのでもない、家族の元で迎える穏やかな朝。  
「あら、何？」  
彼は不思議そうに尋ねた彼女の手を取って、彼自身に当てた。

「まあ！」というと、彼女が悪戯っぽい笑顔を浮かべた。  
「確かに、良い夢だったみたいね」  
そう言うと彼女が下着の上から、からかうようにそれを撫で、一気に血が下半身に集まる感覚に、彼は思わず小さく呻いた。

しまった。  
明るさを増す部屋の中で彼女はまだ笑みを浮かべたまま、次第に硬くなる彼のものを撫でていたが、彼は気が気ではなかった。姉が、あるいは家族が、彼らを起こしに来たら。  
「お姉さんのことが気になるの？」  
突然エレミアが彼の顔を覗き込んで言い、彼は心臓がどきりとした。女性の勘というのは、実に恐ろしい。

「昨日『お部屋は一緒で良いかしら？』って私に聞いていたから、きっと気にしないわ」と彼女が言うと、身体を起こして彼にキスをした。おはようの挨拶とは違う、どこか期待のこもった熱いキスに、彼は彼女の肩に手を回すとそのまま彼女に覆い被さり、尖った耳の先端を軽くつまんだ。二人だけの合図だった。

* * *

少しばかり遅い朝食をごちそうになった後で、エレミアとカレンは一家に見送られて村を出発した。宿営地でジゼル教母と部下達と合流した後、彼らの後で馬をゆっくりと走らせながら、カレンがふと思い出したようにエレミアの方を振り返った。  
「明日、レッドクリフに着いた後で、少し寄りたいところがある。構わないか？」  
「ええもちろん。どこかしら？」  
「私の、生まれた村だ」

翌日も朝早くから馬を走らせた彼らは、昼過ぎにレッドクリフに到着した。教母と部下達を船着き場から北へ向かう船に乗せると、二人は数名の護衛と共に南へと向かった。ここの船着き場は、審問会が反乱メイジ達と同盟を結んだ後、グウェリン伯爵への謝罪を兼ねて修復したものだった。その後は、レッドクリフとスカイホールドを繋ぐ経路として、またクレストウッド、さらには峠を越えてオーレイの村々とも繋がる通商路として重宝されていた。

レッドクリフから川沿いの街道を南へ走ると、次第に風景が変わりまばらな針葉樹と湿地が目立つようになった。さらにその向こうに、なだらかな谷間を覆う森と大きな風車小屋のある村が見えてきた。カレンが護衛の兵士に馬を渡して休憩を取るように言うと、エレミアを連れて村の中に入った。

「ここも随分変わったな、風車が無ければ判らなかったところだ。あの石像も壊されたのだろうか」とカレンが辺りを見渡しながら呟いた。彼らを遠巻きにしていた村人の中から、一人の老人が声を掛けた。  
「あんた、ひょっとして審問会の人かい？」  
「そうだ……ロイドのじいさんか？」  
「やっぱり！　カレンか！」  
カレンにその老人が駆け寄り、大きな彼を見上げるようにして背中を叩いた。  
「大きくなって！　元気そうで何よりだ。こっちの、嬢ちゃんは？」  
「ああ、審問官のミストレス・ラヴェランだ。今日は仕事で来たんじゃない」と目をまん丸にしたその老人に向けて彼が手を振った。

「エレミア、彼はロイド・ラザフォード、私の親戚だ」  
「この辺はラザフォードが多いからな、皆名前で呼んでるのさ。そしたら、何の用で？」  
「ミアのところに行ってきた、帰り道だ」  
「ああ、ああ。元気だったか？」  
彼の回りを数名の村人が取り囲み、中には涙を流して彼の手を取る老婆も居た。ここにも彼のことを気に掛けていた人が大勢居たのだと、彼女も涙が出る思いだった。この村で代々鍛冶屋を営むロイドが、ぜひ家に寄って行けと勧めたが、カレンが日が暮れる前にレッドクリフに戻りたいからと残念そうに断った。

その時、彼女に恐る恐る声を掛けた女性がいた。  
「……あの、使徒様で、いらっしゃいますか？」  
「ええ、皆はそう呼んでくれるわ」と彼女は、その若い女性にため息を押し隠して答えた。ここで使徒ではないと言い張ったところで、話がややこしくなるだけだろう。  
「私、クレイグの婚約者です……でした。あの、彼が審問会から帰ってきたら、結婚するはずでした」  
「亡くなったの？　いつ？」  
「この前です、オーレイの、西の方だと。審問会の方から彼の手紙と、弔慰金を頂きました。それで、お礼が言いたくて」

驚きと申し訳なさに、とっさに言葉が出ないエレミアの表情を勘違いしたものか、その娘が幾度も頭を下げて言った。  
「お邪魔して、すみません」  
そう言って立ち去ろうとした娘の手を彼女は捕まえた。  
「ごめんなさい。あなたの、クレイグのお陰で私達は勝てた。ありがとう」  
「そんな…そんなこと」というと、娘はぽろぽろと涙をこぼして、彼女の手を握りしめた。  
「ありがとうございます。アンドラステ様の御加護が皆様にありますように」  
「あなたにも」  
娘はまた深々と頭を下げると、隣で聞いていたカレンにも礼をして立ち去った。

「彼とは一度会ったことがある。この村の出身と聞いて驚いたものだ」と彼が静かに言った。  
「こんな小さな村から二人が審問会に入り、一人が死んでいった……私が、彼だったかも知れん」  
「本当にそう。悲しいこと」  
彼女は娘の手の感触を思い出しながら言った。あの娘の手を握りしめただろう男は、もう帰っては来なかった。

* * *

村人達と別れた後で、二人は村外れの小さな湖を訪れた。周辺には色とりどりの鳥が飛び交い、午後の日に照らされた水面で虫を捕まえ、あるいは求愛の声を上げていた。辺りを見渡していた彼が船着き場に登ろうとしたが、足元で木の板が危うげな軋み音を立て、苦笑して戻ってきた。

「あの頃は皆、小さかった」というと、カレンがポケットから何かを取り出した。  
「昔、兄弟達とここに来た時、弟が足を引っかけ私を突き落として言った、『サー・カレン、上がってこいよ！』とな。私は八歳だった。末の妹は、私がテンプル騎士なら自分は可愛い猫になると言ったものだ」と言うと、彼は懐かしそうに思い出し笑いをした。

「最後にここに来たのは、私が騎士団に入るために村を離れる前日だった。弟が、その時偶々ポケットに入っていた、このコインを私にくれた。幸運のお守りだと言って」  
そう言うとカレンが、掌の上のコインを彼女に見せた。外国風の女性像が刻まれたコインだった。  
「テンプル騎士は、こういう物を持つべきでは無いとされていた。信仰が我らを護るからと」　

「でも幸運はいくらあっても良いものよ。きっと、それが役に立ったのね」  
「そうだろうな」というと、彼が小さく笑った。  
「私はフェラルデンのサークルで、死んでいてもおかしくなかった。あるいはカークウォールで、ヘイブンで。それでも生き残り、ここに居る。君と一緒に」  
そう言って、彼がエレミアの手を取ると、そのコインを乗せた。  
「あら、駄目よ」と彼女は慌てて言って押し返した。これは彼の大事な思い出の品ではないか。

「いいから」  
そう言うと彼が、コインの上にもう片方の手を重ねて握りしめた。  
「アダマントで君がフェイドに行っている間、たとえ生きていると聞かされても、本当に恐ろしかった。これからも、どうなるのか誰にも判らない。幸運はいくらあっても良いものだろう？」  
彼の琥珀色の瞳が、彼女を見つめていた。  
「……ありがとう。でも、あなたの幸運が無くなるのは嫌よ」  
「大丈夫だ。ここにある、やっと見つけた」  
彼がそう言って彼女を抱き寄せると、静かにキスをした。愛情の籠もった、しかし穏やかなキスだった。

「ところで、私がフェイドに居ることがどうして判ったの？」  
護衛達を待たせているところに戻りながら、不思議に思って彼女は尋ねた。  
「……ああ。ソラスが教えてくれた」と彼が、どこか不機嫌な表情で答えた。

「まあ！　そうね、あんなことになると判っていたら彼を連れて行ったのに。きっと喜んだわ」  
「頼む、冗談でも止めてくれ。あそこは生きた者が行くところでは無い」  
「何ももう一度行くなんて言ってないでしょう？」  
彼女はそう言うとクスリと笑い、彼もつられたように小さく笑った。


	23. 遠征の後で

登楼で鳴らす鐘の音が山々にこだまする中、一行は午後の日が明るく照らし出すスカイホールドへと馬を進めた。エメラルドの墓場への、長く神経を使う遠征もようやく目処が付いて、一ヶ月半ぶりの帰還だった。

デイルズの自由戦士を操るレッド・テンプラーとの激しい戦闘、エレミアが幼い頃から教わっていた「エメラルドの戦士」の真の姿。そして何より、フェアバンクスとの信頼関係を結ぶことが出来た。彼の協力が有ればあの地域での審問会の作戦はずっと楽になるし、デイルズの避難民達も安心して自分たちの家に戻って、農場の手入れが出来るだろう。春の種まきの季節はもうすぐだったから、農民達は何よりそれを心配していた。

デイルズは深い森と豊かな水に恵まれた豊穣な土地で、森を切り開き農場にすれば豊かな実りが期待できた。しかしそのために、森の実りに頼りそこで狩りをするデーリッシュ氏族との衝突も多かった。氏族は、いずれはオーレイに飲み込まれたあの土地を去らないといけなくなるだろう。彼女はそのことを思って胸が痛んだ。

彼女が正門をくぐるとすぐ、階段を下りてくる顧問達の姿が目に入った。笑顔で小さく手を振るカレンの姿に、思わず彼女は顔をほころばせた。  
あの人、本当に手を振ってるわ。ブルの観察眼は確かだった。  
「お帰りなさいませ」とジョゼフィンがにこやかに頭を下げると、馬を下りる一行に向かって言った。  
「どうぞ、広間に皆様の食事を用意させましたわ」

待ち構えた従卒達がすぐに一行の荷物を受け取って、それぞれの居室へと運び去り、厩の助手が彼らの疲れた馬を引き取って行った。  
「うぉー、飯だ、飯」とアイアン・ブルが大声で言うと足を速め、副官のクレムが顔をしかめた。  
「止めてくださいチーフ、まるで飯を食わせて貰って無かったみたいじゃないですか」  
「ふん、糧食が飯と言えるか。あれは餌だ」  
「まともなエールも無かったしな！」と別の部下が声を上げ、彼らはどっと笑うと、足早に大広間へ続く階段を上っていった。

その後をゆっくりと歩きながら、彼女はは顧問達と言葉を交わした。  
「オーレイ国内を移動するレッド・テンプラー達が、各地でなんだか奇妙な行動を取っているわ。明日話をしましょう」とレリアナが階段を上りながら言った。  
「ペンタガースト一族とオーレイ貴族との揉め事は、無事解決致しました。他にレディ・ヴォルアーネ、グウェリン卿、セラウル男爵、他からの手紙が届いております。ご覧頂きたい急ぎのものについては後ほど……」

「あー」  
ごほん、とわざとらしくカレンが咳払いをした。  
「……明日の朝、お部屋に届けさせます」とジョゼフィンが締めくくり、レリアナがクスリと笑った。手紙が届けられれば、審問官は食事をしながらでも読み、出来るだけ早く片付けようとするだろう事を顧問達は皆心得ていた。

大広間に入ると、ヴァリックが彼女に向かって杯を持ち上げた。  
「よう、先に始めてるぞ」とドワーフが明るく言い、ソラスも隣で会釈した。  
「審問官はこんな塩っ辛い飯は食えねえよ」  
クレムが皆に皿を配り、パンを切り分けながら彼女に笑いかけた。この突撃隊の副官の男－生物学的には女－は乱暴な口振りとは裏腹に、こまめで実に良く気がついた。遠征中は全員の装備や食事に気を配り、戦闘中に邪魔にならず、しかも苦しくない胸帯について彼女に教えてくれたりもした。  
「どうぞ、お構いなく」と彼女は手を振って、居室へと向かった。

部屋に登った彼女は、部屋の隅に置かれた小振りの浴槽からまだ湯気が立っているのを見て嬉しくなった。審問会がこの要塞に入って数日後、彼女がジョゼフィンに向かって大理石の浴槽があれば言うことは無いと言ったのは、もちろん全く冗談のつもりだった。しかしその翌月には真鍮と大理石で出来た彼女専用の浴槽が据え付けられ、彼女は若い外交官の手際の良さに舌を巻いた。

浴槽には最初は湯を運んできて入れる必要があったが、その後は暖炉で暖められた温石を入れれば、身体を洗う間も湯を暖かく保つことが出来た。彼女は汚れた衣服を脱ぎすてると早速浴槽に身体を浸し、久々の熱いお湯の贅沢を心から楽しんだ。それから冷め始めた浴槽の隅に温石を落として柔らかな石けんを手にすくい、頭を湯につけて洗い始めた。

ホカホカと湯気の立つ身体を厚手のローブにくるみ、髪を拭きながら彼女は長椅子に座った。そばの小さなテーブルの上には、まだ熱い紅茶のポットと炙った鳥肉にチーズ、木の実の味のする薄く切った黒パン、脂の乗った兎肉と根菜に香草をたっぷり入れたシチューが、冷めないように厚手の覆いの下に用意されていた。

ヘイブンで他の人々と食事を共にするようになって初めて、彼女はヒューマンの食事がどれも驚くほど塩辛いことに気が付いた。塩漬けナグ肉に塩漬けキノコに塩漬けルバーブ－もちろん調理の前に塩抜きはするのだが－に加えてチーズもパンも塩気が強く、彼女が思わず口を歪める皿を、周囲の人々は大量のエールで勢いよく流し込んでいた。

一方、彼女の氏族では純粋な塩は交易で手に入れる貴重品で、普段の食事では少量の岩塩を多くの香草類で補っていた。ハラ乳の酸味の勝るチーズと大麦のパンやポリッジ、あるいは野生の根菜類と蜂の子や川魚、小動物の肉を香草と一緒に調理する食事に慣れた彼女には、最初の内はチーズとポリッジに干した果物しか食べられるものが無いような有様だった。

彼らの努力のお陰でオーレイ・フェラルデン両国内の状況が改善し、さらにスカイホールドへの通商路が確保されてからは、新鮮な肉や野菜がテーブルに乗るようになったが、それでも食の進まない彼女を気遣ったジョゼフィンが調理場の担当者に話を通して、遠征から帰って来た時のような特別な日には、彼女のために特別なメニューを作らせることになった。

街育ちのセラはもちろん、ソラスも他の人々も食事に不平を言う気配はなく、彼女は自分が我が儘なようで気が引けて仕方なかった。しかしフェラルデン人の好む塩気のきついナグ肉とくたくたになるまで煮込んだ野菜や、オーレイ風の香辛料を大量に使う食事は「正直に申し上げて、健康的ではありませんわ、もちろん飢え死にするよりはマシですけれど」と、これも塩辛い食事に辟易しているアンティーヴァ出身の外交官が彼女を宥めた。

幸い調理人の一人にデイルズ出身の女性がいて、デーリッシュ・エルフ風の食事を作るのはさほど手間ではないと快く引き受けてくれた。彼女は布切れで髪をまとめると、冷めないうちにと早速食べ始めた。

* * *

私室へと向かう彼女を見送り、残りの仕事を片付けようと執務室へと向かいかけたカレンに向かって、傭兵隊長がエールの杯を置いて立ち上がると何気なく声をかけた。  
「司令、ちょっと良いか？」  
「ああ、何かな？」と彼はアトリエへと続く廊下をくぐりながら、こっちに来いと言うように手を振った。騒がしい大広間とは対照的に静かなアトリエは、だが上階にはドリアンや他の書記達が居て、話はすべて筒抜けだった。

「出発前に話した件だが、先週やっておいた」とブルが、何でも無い事のように付け加えた。  
「審問官の話だ」  
カレンは一瞬顔を強ばらせたが、やはり静かな声で答えた。  
「そうか。それで、彼女は……？」  
「そっちは審問官に聞いてくれ。そうだ、剣の手入れ用の油を借りていたぞ」とブルは答えると、声を立てずに大きく口を開けて彼を力づけるように笑いかけ、そのまま広間へ戻ろうとした。  
「ジ・アイアン・ブル、ありがとう」  
その背中に向けて声をかけた彼に、ブルが何でも無いと言うように手を振った。彼はしばらく今の会話の意味を噛みしめつつそこに立っていたが、それから執務室へと向かった。

夕刻、その日の仕事を切り上げて審問官の部屋を訪れたカレンの目に、長椅子にもたれて横になったエルフの姿が飛び込んできた。一瞬彼は驚いたが、すぐに彼女が食事の後で、報告書を読みながら寝てしまった事が見て取れた。彼は長椅子の側に膝をついて、彼女の顔を眺めた。椅子からはみ出した彼女のバスローブの袖がすり切れかけていることに気づいて、彼は眉をひそめた。ローブをよく見るとヒューマンの子供用のようで、胸元には稚拙な動物の絵が縫い取られていた。いくら布が貴重にせよ、古着を着る審問官というのもいかがなものか。

髪をくるんだ布から赤みを帯びた金髪が一筋こぼれて、彼女の額に掛かっているのをそっと持ち上げたが、目を覚ます気配はなかった。よほど疲れていたのだろう。今夜はこのまま寝かせてやったほうが良いかと、彼は少し－正直なところ大いに－残念に思ったが、それにしてもベッドできちんと寝た方が良いのは間違い無かった。

「エレミア、起きろ。風邪を引いてしまう」  
彼はエルフの額を撫でて静かに言った。彼女がパチリと目を開けると、彼の顔を見て笑顔を浮かべ、身体を起こして座り直した。  
「そのローブは、どこで貰った？」と彼はふと尋ねてみた。  
「これ？　ええと、多分ここに入った時に、他の室内着と一緒に貰ったの。どうして？」  
「随分古いもののようだな」と言いながら、彼も隣に腰を下ろした。  
「そうかも知れない、でもまだ着られるし」

「君は別に古着を着る必要はないのだぞ？」といった彼に向かって、エルフは不思議そうな顔をした。  
「あら、ちゃんと新しい服もあるわ、あなたに貰ったコートとか」  
彼女が示した先には、彼の部屋のものよりもまだ小さな長びつが有った。あれでは、彼の贈ったコートと下着を入れたら、それでいっぱいだろう。  
「あれだけ？」  
「今日着ていた服は……あそこ」と微かに顔を赤らめた彼女が示した先には、小振りの浴槽と、その側に脱ぎ捨てられた服がちんまりと重なっていた。  
「あれだけか？」

「どうして？　変なことを聞くのね、まるでヴィヴィみたい」と彼女が口を尖らせた。  
あの筆頭魔道士が、彼女に審問官らしい身なりを整えるようにと口うるさく言っているというのは、彼もレリアナに聞いて知っていた。  
「ヴィヴィアンではないが、もう少し服を作らせた方が良いな、君は綺麗なのだから」  
「……嬉しいけど、よく判らないわ。どうして綺麗だと、服を作らなきゃいけないの？」  
本気で判らないように尋ねる彼女に、彼は内心頭を抱えた。どうしてこうなる？  
「あー。ジョゼフィンに聞いてみると良い」

物欲という物が無いようにさえ見えるこのエルフへの説明を、彼は若い外交官に押しつけた。彼女なら上手く言いくるめて、レッドクリフから仕立て屋を呼んでくれるだろう。あるいは、アンティーヴァからエルフ用の上等な既製服を、何着か取り寄せても良かった。あの国には－職業はともかく－金持ちのエルフが多く、彼らを上顧客とする服飾店があると彼は耳にしていた。

実際、とりわけ彼女がセリーン女王を暗殺から救ってからは、公式な使者として貴族や教母達がこの砦を訪れる回数も多くなっていたから、正装らしい服ももう少し誂えておく必要があった。  
「ええ、そうする」と素直に頷いた彼女が、彼の顔を見つめて光り輝くような笑みを浮かべた。  
「カレン、会いたかった」と言った彼女の、その心からの笑顔に引き込まれて彼はキスをし、彼女が両腕を肩に回した。だが首筋に当たった冷たい手の平に我に返った彼は、彼女を立たせるとベッドの方へ押しやった。

「ベッドに入って寝ろ。手が冷たい」  
おとなしくベッドに座った彼女が、彼の手を握ると真剣な表情になって彼の顔を見上げた。  
「カレン、私なら大丈夫。あなたに話をしないといけない事があるの」と言いかけて、彼女は口を引き結んで黙り込んだ。  
「おや、改まって何かな？　審問官」  
その困った表情がいかにも愛らしく、彼は握られたままの手を引き寄せると肩を抱き、彼女の弱点である尖った耳先にキスをして耳元でささやいた。腕の中で彼女が小さくあえぎ、身体から力が抜けるのが感じられた。

それから彼女が顔を上げて、彼の肩を押しやった。  
「待って。私、遠征の間に……」と言ったきり、エルフの色白の頬が赤く染まった。  
「ブルか？」  
彼は少しばかり愉快になって彼女の顔を覗き込んだ。  
「どうして？」  
ハッと息を飲んだ彼女が大きく眼を見開き、同時に尖った耳の先まで面白いほど赤く染まった。確かに、彼女はこういった話で嘘のつける性質では無いようだった。  
「彼から聞いた。そもそも、遠征に出る前に二人で話をしたことだ」  
そう言って彼は彼女の側に腰を下ろした。

「だが、そこで何があったのか、最初から聞かせて貰おう」  
彼はわざと仕事用の厳しい口調で彼女に向かって言った。彼女が顔を赤く染めたまま、男から眼をそらせてうつむいた。  
「その、何て言えば良いの？」  
困り果てたように、彼女はまだ握っていた彼の手に眼を落とした。彼はその手を振りほどくと、エルフの繊細な顎に手をかけて彼の方に向けさせた。  
「今言ったとおりだ。最初から、すべて話せ」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> スカイホールドに共同浴場とか有るんですかね……。水はあっても湯を沸かす燃料がもったいないから、水浴かなあ。共同水浴場。  
> テダスの文明レベルは明らかに近世ですから、清潔の概念は現代人とそれほど変わらないはずです。つまり、時々入浴か水浴びをして、髪の毛を含め身体の隅々まで汚れを落とす。それ以前のヨーロッパ人は外から見えるところが「きれい」なら良いという考えだったそうですから、えーと。
> 
> ドリアンは北部の亜熱帯気候出身なので、多分毎日。それで水が冷たすぎると文句を言って、大きなタライを部屋に持ち込んで、自分で温めた湯に浸かってるんですよ、きっと。故郷なら大きな浴槽に浸かって、家の奴隷が背中を流してくれたのになあ、とか思ってる。  
> カレンは何とも思わずに烏の行水。でも時々審問官の浴槽を見て妄想したりする。二人は無理だから！　ちっちゃすぎるから！


	24. エメラルドの墓場

_～～　数週間前の出来事　～～_

スカイホールドはフェラルデンとオーレイを隔てる大きな山脈の、北斜面の強固な岩盤に建てられていた。この山中の要塞にようやく春の兆しが訪れた頃、審問会ではかつてのデイルズ地方、「エメラルドの墓場」と呼ばれる地域での出来事が問題になっていた。

「この『フェアバンクス』と名乗る人物は、デイルズで避難民を助けている集団のリーダーです。手紙からは有能な人物であることが伺えますが、かなり頑固ですわね。とにかく、審問会が信用出来るかどうか判らない限り、あの地域のレッド・テンプラーの動向については一切話せないと」とジョゼフィンが語った。

「彼無しで独自に調査を進めるのは効率的ではないし、そもそも手が足りないわ。部下のほとんどは獅子の地に張り付いている」とレリアナが答えた。密偵達もカレンの部下も、その不自然に凍り付いた鉱山で寒気とレッド・テンプラーに苦戦している事が、既に報告書に上がっていた。

「あの地域にレッド・テンプラーの勢力が有る限り、デイルズが安定しない。だが、大軍を送り込む訳にも行かないな。進軍している間に隠れるだけだろう。やつらは家の中の害虫みたいなものだ、潜んでいるところを潰していくしかない」  
カレンが地図の上のピンを指でつつきながら、忌々しそうに言った。

「じゃあ決まりね、行って来ましょう。フェアバンクスが私の説得にも応じてくれなければ、その時は仕方がないわ」  
エレミアは何でも無いことのように言ったが、彼女自身もかなりの長期遠征となることを覚悟していた。

カレンハド湖の水運を利用出来るヒンターランドや、オーレイ国内の整備された帝国街道を利用すれば四日目には到着できるウェスタン・アプローチ等と違い、エメラルドの墓場はその言葉が示すとおり、オーレイとエルフ達の間で幾度も繰り返された戦乱の間に街道は消えさり、鬱蒼とした森と深い崖が遠回りを強いて、往路だけで一週間は掛かる僻地だった。さらに現地で三、四週間はどうしても掛かると思われたから、最低でも一ヶ月半にはなった。

「判った。補給隊は最低一月半として用意をさせよう。誰を連れて行く？」とカレンが、同行する仲間について尋ねた。  
「そうね、アイアン・ブルと、突撃隊の中から二、三名。人選は彼に任せましょう。カッサンドラはまだ家の話で忙しいのでしょう？」  
「ええ、そう伺いました」  
ジョゼフィンが紅茶のカップをテーブルにおいて答えた。シーカーの実家であるペンタガースト家の遠戚が、オーレイの貴族と一触触発の状態が続いていて、戦乱を避けるために前教皇の右腕として知名度の高い彼女が仲裁に乗り出さざるを得ない状況だった。

もう一人の戦士、グレイ・ウォーデンのブラックウォールは、意外なことに審問会の新兵を鍛え上げる教官として優れた才能を発揮していた。オーレイの元チャンピオンでもある彼は、大斧も鋭い長剣と盾も自由自在に使いこなし、戦場で生き残るための技を上手く言葉で新兵に伝えることが出来たし、兵士達も彼を尊敬していた。

それと誰にも言わなかったが、彼女には個人的に彼の同行を遠慮したい事情があった。彼女の鼻には、彼の体臭は時には耐えられないほどの悪臭となった。エルフにももちろん体臭はあったし、この時代、体臭は人の個性と言っても良かったが、物事には限度というものがあった。

一方でアイアン・ブルはほとんど体臭が無く、時折ドリアンからもその件でからかいを受けていた。ソラスは朝露を帯びた草花を踏んで歩く時のような微かな匂いを漂わせ、カレンからは革と、恐らく剣の手入れに使っている少しつんとする油の匂い、そして動物的な甘く良い匂いがした。

しかし戦略テーブルの周りでその甘い匂いがする時に限って、レリアナが密かに顔を背けることから、不思議なことにその匂いは、スパイマスターには悪臭として感じられるようだった。

「ヴァリックにリリウム密輸ルートの調査を頼んでいたから彼と……あとは、ソラス。彼しかヴェイルを強化する古代エルフの護りを見つけられないし、あの地域には間違いなく沢山あるでしょうから」と彼女は、カレンの顔を見ないようにして続けた。  
「判った。出発は来週初めと言うことでモリスには準備させよう。それで良いか？」とカレンが、表面上は不快感を示すこと無く淡々と答え、彼女は頷いた。

あの吹雪の日以降、ソラスはほとんど彼女に近づこうともせず、彼女もあくまで審問官とその仲間として、表面上は何事も無く過ごしていた。しかし酒場では「審問官の部屋からあのエルフがケツを蹴られて出てきた」、「アトリエで彼女に張り飛ばされた」などと口さがない噂の種となっていると、興味津々と言った様子でセラが彼女にこっそり教えてくれた。なぜ彼女がソラスを振った事になっているのか、訳が判らなかった。

* * *

遠征隊の出発を二日後に控えた日の夕刻、中庭で訓練を終えたブルが皆に一杯奢ると言って部下達を沸き立たせた。  
「司令、あんたもどうだ？明日は休みなんだろう」  
傭兵隊長が、側でカッサンドラと話をしていたカレンに話しかけた。

審問会がヘイブンに到着して以後、昼も夜もなく働き続けた彼らに休日は無かったが、スカイホールドに移動した後で兵士達に払う給料日を定めた後、決まった休日も設けることにした。兵士達、とりわけ家族のいない独身者は給料を貰うやいなや酒場に駈け込み、翌日は二日酔いの頭を抱えるのが定番だったから。

それで月に二回、およそ十四日ごとに一度の休日を定め、その日は顧問達も休む事になっていた。もっともカレンは報告書を読む合間にドリアンとチェスをするくらいで、審問官も戦略室に誰も居ないのを見て、その日が自分たちで定めた休日だった事に気づく有様だった。  
「そうだな、たまには良いか」  
カレンは頷くと、カッサンドラに手を振った。彼女は挨拶もそこそこに鍛冶場の上階へと上がっていった。ヴァリックの新作が楽しみなのだろう、どこかうきうきした後ろ姿だった。

「……それでヴェナトリの連中はごっそり穴に落ちたって訳だ。しかも、ナグの糞まみれだ、臭えのなんのって！」  
テーブルの周囲にわき上がる哄笑。そこから少し離れた静かなカウンターでカレンとブルは、スパイスと果物に蜂蜜を入れて安物のブランデーを足した、温かなワインをゆっくりと飲んでいた。フェラルデン名物のこのホットワインは二人とも好物で、ブルはさらに蜂蜜を足すこともあった。

「今回は長丁場だ、いつものちびっ子だけじゃ荷が重いだろう」  
「ハーディングな？　彼女は有能だ、既に前線基地を準備している。それに補給部隊も同行させるさ」  
そうカレンは答えて、大きな陶器製のポットからブルのカップにワインを注いだ。  
「ふふん、有能な女は何時だって大歓迎だ、とりわけ赤髪とくれば……ところで、お前さんの赤髪とは上手く行ってるのか？」と言って、ブルが一口カップから啜ると彼に向けて片方の眉を上げた。

「赤髪？　彼女は金髪だ」  
カレンは思わず答えてから、自分がクナリの密偵のトリックに引っかかった事に気づいた。  
「はっはっは。そうだな、どちらかと言えば金髪だ」とブルが楽しげに笑うと、お返しに彼のカップになみなみとワインを注いだ。  
「彼女も真面目で有能だし、顔立ちは良い。ただ、あの身体付きは俺の好みじゃあ無いな。俺はもっと、抱きごたえの有る方が良い」

「抱きごたえ……！」  
思わず口走った後、脳裏に浮かんだエレミアの姿態を打ち消すように彼は大きく首を振った。  
「アンドラステス・アッシュ！　君たちは彼女をそんな目で見ていたのか？」  
「当たり前だろう！　今度兵舎で回覧されてる絵を見せてやるよ。審問官がベッドで脚を開いて笑っている、あそこに見えるものこそ男が欲しがる『芸術品』だ、なあ！」とブルが楽しげに大きく口を開けて笑った。

「全く！　いや、私は遠慮しよう」  
彼は頭痛がぶり返してきたのを感じながら、カップから大きくワインをあおった。  
「別のを届けさせてもいいぞ。『異端審問官』と銘打った、教会に飾られでもしてそうな絵だ。玉座に偉そうな服を着た彼女が、ぶっとい杖を持って座ってる。傑作なのがこいつが続き物でな。紙をめくると二枚目は彼女は全裸で、杖は側の床に転がってる。三枚目は、尻を突き出した彼女が玉座にしがみつき、振り向いてこっちを見てる絵だ。さて、杖はどこに行った？　なかなかの芸術作品だろう」とブルが愉快そうに笑った。

「ううう。誰だ、そんな絵を描く者は！」  
目の前にいたら、切り倒してやる。カレンは愛剣の柄を握りしめた。  
「最初のは手書きだが、こっちは上等の紙に印刷された絵だ。つまり、オーレイかアンティーヴァか、どこかで印刷されたものが今になって廻ってきたってことになる」とクナリの密偵が淡々と言った。  
「この程度なら可愛らしいものだが、彼女の印象を貶めようとする工作とも考えられる。足を引っ張ろうとする連中はいくらでもいるだろうからな」  
「判った、レリアナに相談しておこう。審問官には黙っていてくれ」と彼はため息と共に答えた。

「そうか？　女の方が意外とこういう絵は好むらしいぞ。それに何しろ自分の絵だからな、興味はあるだろう」  
「……頼む、止めてくれ」  
額を抑えて彼は言った。そのような汚らわしい絵がエレミアの目に入ることなど、考えたくもなかった。  
「うわっはっはっは、判った。ところで今度の遠征だが、お前さんはどう思ってる？」とブルが何気ない調子で話題を変えた。

「どう、というと？フェアバンクスは難物なようだが、審問会が信頼出来ることを示せば協力してくれるに違いない。後はレッド・テンプラーの勢力が我々の推定と、どの程度違うかによるな」と彼はほっとして答えた。  
「うん、まあそうだが、俺が聞きたいのはお前さんと彼女の事だ」とブルが彼の足下をすくった。  
「どういう意味だ？　彼女は、審問官は立派にやり遂げるだろう」  
彼は頬が火照るのを隠そうと、大きくジョッキをあおりながら答えた。

「これだからな」とブルがため息をつくように言うと、彼の方に身体を向け直した。  
「いいかカレン、彼女と同行するのは、俺とヴァリック、それとあのエルフだ。お前の居ないところで六週間、もっとか？　セックスの喜びを知った若い女を放置して良い日数じゃない」  
カレンはその言葉に、口にしたワインでむせ返った。  
「ジ・アイアン・ブル！いったいどういうつもりで……」  
「まあ聞け」とブルが片手を上げて彼を遮った。

「ソラスと審問官の間に何かあったらしいというのは知っている。噂のように、あの男が振られた訳じゃないってこともだ。あの男には何か目的がある。審問会に協力してはいるが、それ以外の何かだ。その目的に邪魔になるから女を切り捨てた、そんなところだろう。その後で、切り捨てられた女の方は、元々憎からず思っていた正反対の男に惹かれる。良くある話だ、そうだな？」とクナリの密偵が彼に向かって頷いて見せた。  
「元々……？　どういう意味だ」  
彼は話が横道に逸れている事を自覚しながら聞かずにはいられなかった。

「おや、気がついてなかったか？　彼女は最初から、少なくともヘイブンの頃からお前さんにまとわりついては、始終あれやこれや意見を聞いていたじゃ無いか。俺はあれが、こっちの世界の好意の表現だと思っていたんだがな？」  
「あ、あれは！　彼女がデーリッシュには無いテンプル騎士団に興味を持って、私が適当な経験の持ち主だったからに過ぎない」  
「『貞節の誓い』とか『結婚』とかいう単語も聞こえたように思ったがな。気にするな。俺の聞き間違いだとしたらベン・ハスラスとして恥ずべき事だ」とクナリが完璧な標準語で答えた。

「それで、それが、この遠征とどういう関係がある？　私は彼女を信じている。今更ソラスと何かあるはずはない」とカレンは気を取り直して尋ねた。  
「今はそのつもりは無くても、だ」というと、ブルが陶器製のカップから大きく一口飲んだ。  
「どんな田舎でも、酒場には金で買える女が居る、男なら当然のことだと思われているからな。女でも、声を掛ければ相手をする男は大勢居るだろう。だがアンドラステの使徒様には無理な話だ。あの初心なデーリッシュが、男が欲しくなったときに上手く『処理』出来ると思うか？」

カレンはフェラルデンに居た当時も、カークウォールでも、大勢の女達が娼館を訪れては男、あるいは女を買うのを目にしていたし、教会のシスターにも常連がいるのは半ば常識だった。だが、彼の、エレミアが？　初めての夜、彼の肩に顔を押し当てて泣いていた彼女を思い出して、彼は大きく頭を振った。  
「いや。彼女には……出来ない。そもそも、思いつきさえしないだろう」  
「ふん、やはりそうか。そこであのエルフが余計な事をしでかしたら、これはやっかいな話になる。何しろ隠し事の出来ない性質だからな、審問官は」とブルが言うと、まるきり軍事作戦について話し合って居るような真面目な顔で彼の方に身を乗り出し、机の下で小さな椅子が悲鳴を上げた。

「審問官とその司令官の間に感情的な揉め事が起きるのは、好ましくない。その点において、俺に提案がある。俺に彼女の欲求の『処理』をさせろ」  
耳に入ったその言葉の意味が頭の中に落ち着くまで、数拍の間があった。クナリの密偵が何を提案しているのか判った瞬間、彼は頭を強打された気分で思わず仰け反った。

「メイカーズ・ブレス！　彼女はそんな女ではない！」  
「声が大きい。そんな女だったら、お前さんも俺も最初からこんな話をする必要は無いだろうが」とクナリの密偵が低声でたしなめるように言った。  
「もちろん、これは彼女の同意無しではどうにもならない話だ。適当な時期を見て俺が話をして、もし、彼女が同意すれば、どうだ？」  
落ち着いた声でブルが言うと、ワインを自分でカップに注いで喉を潤した。

「もし……もし彼女が、彼女にその欲求があって、同意するなら……」  
何だ？　何をしろと言えばいい？　カレンは指が白くなるほどカップを握りしめた。  
「安心しろ、俺のここは、ヒューマンとは違う」とクナリは声に笑いを込めて、彼の局部を指さして言った。  
「クナリが誰かに、例えば可愛らしい金髪のエルフに大いに親しみを感じたとしようか。そいつはその感情を表現するために彼女を抱く必要は無い。馬に乗りたいのに、なぜ子猫を可愛がる必要がある？」とブルがいささか不穏当な表現で説明した。  
「同じ理由で、クナリは欲望から誰かに無理強いすることも無い。もしそんな事を考えるやつが居たらそいつは病気で、タマスレンが治療してくれる。お前さん達の社会にタマスレンが居ないのは、大いなる不幸だな？　クナリの混血児を見たことがあるか？」

カレンの知る限り、クナリと他種族の混血児は、その機会が無いのか出来ないのかはともかくとして、全くと言って良いほど居なかった。一方でヒューマンと、エルフの混血児は……。彼は大きく息を付いて、冷め切ったワインを一口で飲み干した。  
「判った。エレミアの望むようにしてやってくれ。彼女は……大切な人だ」  
「俺にとってもそうだ。いや、ここの皆にとってな」とブルは片目を－つまり唯一の目を－つぶって見事なウィンクをした。

「俺たちの武運を祈っておいてくれよ、司令！　何しろアンドラステの使徒だ、あの像の女もないがしろにはしないだろうさ」  
大声で言ったブルが彼の肩をバシっと音を立てて叩くと、彼の方を見ようともせずに「突撃隊の歌」をがなり立てる部下達のテーブルへと向かった。全く酔った気配もない確かな足取りだった。彼は肩を押さえて立ち上がり、最後の一杯が今頃効いてきたのに気づいてため息をついた。今日はもう遅い。レリアナと話をするのは、明日にしよう。

* * *

翌朝、二日酔い気味の頭を抱えて「審問官を模したいかがわしい絵画」の件で相談に行った彼は、  
「その絵なら審問官はもう見ているわ、面白がっていたわよ。私の尻はこんなに大きくないとも言ってたわね」とレリアナにあっさりと言われて、さらに頭痛が酷くなるのを感じたものだった。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 審問会はちゃんとお給料払っているようです。テーブルクエストで、フェラルデンの決闘大会に出場した女性士官が、良い成績を上げて「昇給してあげないと」とか言われていますし。  
> カレンはヘッドハンティングされた軍事専門家ですから、多分審問会では一番の高給取り。かつての騎士団長と同程度の額は貰っているでしょう。つまり、世間的には大した額ではありません。  
> それで審問会司令官となれば、そりゃー、「うちの娘と領地やるから家を継いでくれ」って貴族のオファーが殺到するよね。顔だけではないのです。多分。


	25. 作戦行動

スカイホールドを出発した一行は、一週間後にエメラルドの墓場と呼ばれている地域に到着した。  
この動乱の時代、教会の影響力の及ばない地域では怪しげなカルト教団や預言者を名乗る人物が数多くいた。審問官－アンドラステの使徒－の存在自体を疑っていた節のあるフェアバンクスは、実物の彼女が裂け目を見事に閉じる様子を見てすっかり心を許し、レッド・テンプラーと「デイルズの自由戦士」と名乗る私兵集団の動向について詳細な情報を提供した。

「デイルズの自由戦士」！　その名を聞いた時、エレミアは思わず笑い出しそうになった。このテダスにデイルズの領有権を主張出来る者がいるとすれば、彼女たちデーリッシュ・エルフでなくて誰だというのだろうか。フェアバンクスの情報では、彼らが物資を提供する代わりに、レッド・テンプラーがデイルズを彼らに与えるという取引だった。

だが彼女が暗黒の未来で見たとおり、古の者－コリフィアス－がこの世界を支配すれば、もはや地上のどこにも人々が安全に暮らせる場所など無くなるだろう。自由戦士達が騙されているのは明らかだった。

彼らは毎日、見通しの悪い鬱蒼とした森林の中を徒歩で進み続け、裂け目を見つければ周囲の悪魔を片付けてから閉じていった。時には裂け目から幾度も悪魔が現れることもあったが、アイアン・ブルと突撃隊－副官のクレムに短剣使いのローグ、リッシュが同行していた－の猛烈な攻撃力と、ヴァリックの巧妙な罠、そしてソラスの時空の歪みを感じ取る繊細な感覚のお陰で、エレミアは裂け目を閉じる作業に集中することが出来た。

当初のキャンプからほど近い、自由戦士達が立て籠もっていたアルゴン卿の元別荘を予定より早く占領した彼女達は、いよいよレッド・テンプラーの大部隊が居ると報告されている北西の方向へと部隊を進めた。彼らの痕跡を追うため、自由戦士の根拠地を一つずつ、しらみつぶしに探していくという神経を使う仕事を、それでも彼女は地道にこなし続けた。

フェアバンクス達が交通の便の良いその別荘へ移動した後、彼らが最初に立て籠もっていたウォッチャーズ・リーチという名前の洞窟を、審問会がメインキャンプとして利用することになった。大量の物資を安全に保管できるだけの場所があったし、何より豊富な清水が魅力的だった。

* * *

エレミアはそのエルフルート－もちろん彼女達氏族は「エルフの根」などという馬鹿げた名前ではなく正しい名を知っていたが、他の人々には通じなかった－の根本をそっと掘り起こした。明け方の光が射し込む土の中に、ところどころ節になった太く立派な根が見えていた。

この薬草は殆ど雑草のように、日当たりの良いところならどんな荒れ地にでも生えていたが、エメラルドの墓場の鬱蒼とした森の中では意外と取れる場所が限られていた。そしてヒューマンの男達は、何度説明しても茎にくっついた僅かな根を引きちぎって来た。この薬草のもっとも重要な役割、ヒーリング・ポーションの材料となるのはこの太く赤い根なのに。

葉も痛み止めの湿布や歯痛を抑える薬になったが、あの赤いポーションは新鮮な根からしか作れず、ここでは貴重だった。彼女は補給隊長に言って、ブル専用に補給品を溜めておくようにしていたが、それでも余分はいくらあっても良かった。ソラスも時折、彼女と同じくらい丁寧に掘り取った根を手渡してくれたが、礼を言っても微かに頷いて立ち去るだけで、まるで彼女と会話するのを避けているようだった。  
いいえ、避けているんでしょう。どうしてかは判らないけど。

彼女は一つ溜め息を付いて立ち上がり、そのキャンプの側の、険しい崖の上から滑るように走り降りた。彼女達は今日、レッド・テンプラーの隊長級が本拠を構えているという、荒れ果てた貴族屋敷を攻める計画をしていた。

* * *

レッド・テンプラーの騎士隊長が、敏捷にブルの大斧をかいくぐると凶暴な顔つきで背後の審問官に向かった。叫び声と共に振り上げた男の剣の前で、彼女に掛かった障壁が突然消滅した。

ブルは男に向かって突撃し、振り向いた隊長の盾の上から大斧を叩き下ろした。強烈な衝撃と共に木製の盾がぱっくりと割れ、隊長の驚く顔が覗いた。彼は斧から手を離し、その醜い顔を全力で殴りつけた。ゴキリという音と共に男の首が反り返り、後ろに崩れ落ちた。斧を拾い上げた彼の背後で、突然地に響くような叫び声が聞こえた。振り返ると、彼らの目前に刺々しい赤い結晶で全身を覆われた巨人が立っていた。

「こりゃまずい」とヴァリックが、ビアンカを再充填しながら呟いた。  
「敵はでかい方がいい、殴れば当たる！」  
彼はその巨人に突進した。同時にソラスが彼に障壁を張り、ビアンカの矢が弾かれる金属的な音が聞こえた。

審問官が巨人の背後に回り、彼らに当たらないよう強烈な雷光を放った。巨人の身体が光に包まれ、苦悶の唸り声を上げたかと思うと、アンバランスなほど長い腕を振り回した。その先から鋭いトゲが伸び、すくうように背後の審問官を廃墟の壁に叩きつけた。彼女は短い悲鳴と共に崩れ落ち、動かなくなった。

「カタラ、バス！」  
彼の全身が激怒で満たされた。彼は全身の力で斧を振り上げ、巨人の腹に切り口を開けると、足元から飛び込み手当たり次第に切り裂いた。ソラスの放った猛烈な火炎が彼の外側で巨人を焦がし、強烈な悪臭がさらに彼の怒りを掻き立てた。

やがて巨人は動きを止め、崩れ落ちたかと思うと、風に吹かれた塵のように消え去った。彼は時折、これらの穢れた存在が「死ぬ」のか「消える」のかと不思議に思ったが、ソラスに聞くのはシャクに触った。いつかパー・ヴォレンに戻って、プリースト達に聞く機会があるだろう。  
「審問官！」と呼ぶソラスの声が聞こえ、彼も彼女の側に駆け寄った。  
「大丈夫よ、目が回るけど」と彼女が小さな声で返し、立ち上がろうとしたが足元が覚束ないようだった。

「どこが痛む？」と彼は尋ねながら、彼女に最後のヒーリング・ポーションを手渡した。このポーションは味は最悪だが、痛みを抑えると同時に傷の快復を速める効果があり、戦闘には欠かせなかった。  
「……あちこち」と彼女が小さく笑ってポーションを飲み干した。  
「審問官！チーフ！」  
他のテンプラー達を相手にしていたクレムが駆けつけた。

「片付いたぜ。隠れて弓を撃ってくるやつが面倒だったけどな」  
「やつの背中は、がら空きだった」とリッシュがにんまりと笑った。  
「ご苦労様。キャンプに戻りましょう」と言った彼女が立ち上がったかと思うと、ふらりとよろめいた。彼は即座に手を伸ばして彼女を支えると、そのまま抱き上げた。  
「この方が速い。行くぞ」と彼は言って、クレムに顎を振って彼女の杖を取ってこさせた。

遠征に同行して審問官と共に乱戦を乗り越える内に、彼は今のように彼女を抱き上げて、より安全な場所へと移動させたことが幾度もあった。しかし今の彼女の身体は普段よりも柔らかく、頼りなく、熱っぽかった。思わず彼女の顔を見ると、それに気付いた彼女が笑顔を作ったが、その目の縁は僅かに潤み唇が少しばかり開いていた。普段の明るい笑顔、あるいは真面目な顔とは違う、どこか隙のある表情だった。

こいつはやっかいだ、と彼は内心冷や汗を掻いた。こういった表情を彼は娼館で、あるいは戦場で幾度も見たことがあった。男の攻撃性をそそり欲情を掻き立てる、危険な顔だった。あのエルフと決して二人きりにさせてはならない、そう彼は決心した。

そして彼は同時に、カレンの馬鹿さ加減を心中で罵った。あの司令官が、何かの発作か病気－恐らくリリウムの禁断症状だと彼は推測していた－を抱えながら、自らの義務を一心に果たそうとする姿はヒューマンにしては随分とクナリ的で、彼は大いに尊敬し好意を抱いていた。しかし彼の自分の女に対する態度は「甘い」の一言だった。恋人として選んだのなら、なぜもっときつい鎖で繋がないのか。

だがもちろん、彼らのような心も体も軟らかな連中にクナリ同士の「つがい」、むしろ契約か所有の概念に近い、強固な関係が理解できるはずも無かった。それにこのエルフ、審問官は……あるいは、繋がれるのはあの男の方かも知れん。彼はそう思って喉元を鳴らして笑い、彼女が不思議そうに仰ぎ見た。

* * *

エレミアはその日の報告書を書いていたペンを置くと、ボンヤリと滝に打たれるフェン・ハラルの彫像を見つめた。あの彫像をそこに彫った者達が消えてから、もう何百年、あるいは何千年になるだろうか。それなのに水の流れで少しもすり減っていないのは、やはり古代エルフの魔法のなせる業に違い無かった。

スカイホールドの地下にも、豊富な雪解け水が流れ出る滝があった。彼女の背負う重圧から頭が回らなくなったのを感じたとき、彼女は地下の、今では牢獄として使われている場所に逃げこみ、絶え間ない滝の轟音を聞きながら考え事をした。

そして時折カレンが訪れては、彼女の隣にどこかぎこちなく佇み、その時々の心配事について何かしらアドバイスをするのが常だった。考えれば、彼の執務室で初めて愛を交わしてからも、その前も、彼らは仕事の件以外でほとんど話をしたことが無いのではなかったろうか？

それでも、彼女はカレンが時折見せるユーモアと鋭い洞察力、力強い指導力に魅せられていた。もちろん彼の大きな手も、あの大剣を軽々と持ち上げる鍛えられた腕も魅力的だったが。彼は明らかに、議論に時を費やすより自ら先頭に立って物事を解決するのを好む方だった。彼が遠征に付いてこられないのは、本当に残念なことだった。

彼はフェラルデンの田舎の生まれで、この前会った姉さんのミアと、彼を池に放り込んだ弟と、もう一人か二人姉弟が居て、十三歳からテンプル騎士団に入り、その後は……。彼女は、自分が彼の個人的な事柄についてほとんど知らないことに今更に気がついた。

彼の好きな食べ物は？　この前ミアの家で頂いた甘いケーキは好きなようだったけど。でも、甘いケーキが嫌いな人がいるかしら。趣味は？　そう、恋人は居ないと言っていた。騎士団の中で、誰かと恋愛関係となるのは禁止されていたからと。だけど、彼女が初めてというわけでもなさそうだったけど……？

デーリッシュの間では、ヴァラスリンを入れて成人と認められた若い男性は、年長の女性に性の手ほどきを受けるのが普通だった。欲望に任せて若い娘に乱暴なことをせず、優しく扱えるようにと。カレンもそうだったのだろうか？　誰かが、彼に女性の身体の仕組みを教え、どうすれば共に喜びを感じるか、自ら体験させたのだろうか。若い頃の彼ともつれ合う女性の姿を想像して、彼女はふと動悸が高まるのを感じ、その見知らぬ女性に羨望を覚えた。

一方で、未婚の女性は数年おきに開かれる大氏族会で、適当な男性に自分の氏族に来てくれるよう願った。最初の求婚では大抵は母親も付き添い、娘の作る服がいかに美しく機能的で、革靴がいかに履き心地が良く、いかに美しい木彫りを施せるかを大いにアピールした。弓矢や罠で狩りの出来る女性も高く評価された。本来なら彼女も今年の氏族会で結婚していただろう、彼女の年齢ではもう遅いくらいだったから。そして彼女の考えはいつも同じ点で止まった。

彼女が結婚するなら、相手はエルフで無くてはいけない。ヒューマンとの間の子は、少なくとも外見上はほぼ完全なヒューマンとなる。シェムレン、「生き急ぐ民」と子を持った女は蔑まれ、その子と共に氏族を追放されるか、事情によっては産まれ出た赤子だけを森に還した。

そして、エルフの喪われようとする記憶と伝統を繋ぎ、氏族を繁栄させることが彼女のファーストとしての使命だった。この戦いが終われば、彼女はすぐにでも結婚するだろう。既に伝承者は、何人かの適当な男性を頭に置いているようだった。そして大勢の子を産み、彼らを真のエルフとして育てる。古の者との戦いが終わり、もしカレンが、そして彼女が共に生きていたとしても、彼らは別れる運命だった。

彼女は顔を覆い、震えるため息をついて涙をこらえた。泣いてはいけない。泣けば、流れ出た涙が感情を暴走させてしまう。彼女の頭はズキズキと痛み、腰の後ろから背中までずっしりと重苦しかった。彼女は報告書をあきらめて早々に寝床に入ったが、なかなか眠りは彼女の元に訪れようとはしなかった。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> エルフルートは何となくアカザっぽいですね。コーデックスにも根を使うとはっきり書かれているのに、採取する時に葉っぱだけ千切っているのはご愛敬でしょうか。掘ろうよ。
> 
> デーリッシュ氏族が女系社会かどうかについては実は情報がありません。でも氏族（Clan)と言うからには血族中心でしょうし、しかも常に放浪し続けるという生活では、子を持った娘を実母の一族が養い、男は外で狩りをして肉や革を手に入れキャンプを護るというスタイルの方が安定しそうかなーと。  
> しかしこの社会では、不器用だったり怠け者の女は大変でしょうね。上等な品物が作れないと良い婿殿が来なくて、良い婿が来ないから食料も乏しくて、ますますビンボー生活。だから審問官も、とても働き者です。


	26. 克己

審問官が洞窟の中のテントに入った後、表の大きなたき火の側で、ブルとヴァリックは気怠げにカードゲームをしていた。ソラスは少し離れた場所で、愛用の杖の刃とルーンをヴェイルファイアの下で丁寧に整えていた。  
「なあクナリ、我らがプリンセスは体調でも良くないのかな？」  
ヴァリックが、スタックから一枚カードを交換しながら言った。遠征を始めて最初の頃は、彼女もカードに参加して楽しげに笑い声を上げていたものだった。

「ふーん。月の物はまだのようだが。こっちに来る途中そうだったからな」とブルは淡々と言った。  
「そう言う詳細な話は……」と髭のないドワーフが片方の眉をつり上げた。  
「聞きたくないか？」  
「いいや、読者がぜひとも知りたがる所だ。どうやって判る？」とヴァリックが身を乗り出し小声で尋ねた。  
「臭いだな。それと、確かにボスは綺麗好きだが、この寒空に毎晩水浴びをする理由が他にあるか？」と彼は言いカードを睨み付けて二枚を取り替えた。悪くない。

「ヴァリック、ドワーフの女は一年で……ああ、いや、一生で何人くらい子を産むものだ？」  
「それを俺に聞くか？　お気に入りの『ちびっ子』に聞いたら良いだろう」  
ドワーフが呆れたように答えた。斥候隊長のハーディングは地上では比較的珍しい女性のドワーフで、クナリの彼と並ぶと腰に届くかどうかの背丈しかなかった。一度彼が彼女のことを「ちびっ子」と呼んだ瞬間、彼の脛に力の入ったキックが炸裂し、脚を抱える彼の周囲で皆が大笑いしたものだった。  
「ぶるぶるぶる、任務を果たすまでは死にたくないからな。それで？」

「ふん、俺の両親には四人子がいたが、成人したのは俺と兄貴だけだ。こっちに追放されたとき、親父は三人兄弟の唯一の生き残りだった。そのまた親父の兄弟は……二人だったか？そいつらの子孫はまだオーズマーにいる、もちろんテスラス家じゃない。みな、別の家に入った連中だ」とドワーフがやや寂しげに答えた。

「すると、子供で成人するのは一人か二人？　少ないな」  
「無産階級の連中は生きるか死ぬか、毎年のように餓死者が出るんだぜ。それに鉱夫階級はリリウムにやられ、戦士階級はブライトに罹り、鍛冶階級は得体のしれん鉱物や薬品をしょっちゅういじってる。健康な子供の方が珍しいのさ。ああ、俺はカークウォール産で健康そのものだ。それで、我らがプリンセスと俺の兄弟の数に、何の関係がある？」

「エルフは大体多産な方だ。女は若い内に結婚して六、七人、多ければ十人以上産む。もちろん全員育つ訳じゃあ無いがな」  
「ほーん、それもクナリのスパイ情報か？」とヴァリックが感心したように彼を眺めた。  
「いいや、一般常識だ」  
彼は苦虫をかみつぶしたような表情を作ると、さらに一枚カードを交換した。

「そして女は、自分の氏族の外の男と結婚する、悪い血を濃くしないための工夫だ。ふん、テヴィンターのマジスター共より上出来だな？」と彼は鼻で笑って付け加えた。  
「それはデイジー、ああ、カークウォールでチャンピオンの仲間だったデーリッシュだがね、彼女も言っていたな。氏族会で相手を見つけるとか」  
ヴァリックがそう言うと、彼の顔を上目遣いで見て、さらに一枚手札を交換した。

「そう。もっともボスは他からの養子だから、今の氏族の中で結婚もできる……この一件が終わればな」と彼は片手で周囲のテントを示した。  
「あるいは、外から婿を取るか。ただし……ああ」と言いかけたヴァリックが、途中で何か判ったように言葉を切って頷いた。  
「ただし、エルフでなきゃあ駄目だ。氏族に戻って子を産みたければな」  
ブルは喉の奥で唸ると、カードを睨み付けながら言った。  
「そうだ。相手が誰だろうと、ただのお楽しみなら何の問題もないが」

「ただのお楽しみね。フェラルデン産のむっつりテンプラー相手に？　俺ならそうじゃない方に賭けるぜ」  
「おや、知ってたか」  
「あったりまえだろう。あのいつも怖い顔をした司令官が、そりゃあ嬉しそうに彼女の部屋に入ってって、朝まで出てこないんだぜ。メクラのナグにだって見当は付くさ。どうする、交換しないのか？」とドワーフが冗談でないと言うように手をひらひらと振って言った。  
「カレンは良いやつだが、こればかりはな。ボスも辛いところだろう」と彼は言って、カードを伏せて地面に置いた。

「親子の情愛も夫婦の愛も知らないクナリが、女性の心理に言及するとは滑稽だな」  
彼が顔を上げると、ソラスが冷ややかな表情で彼を見つめていた。  
「ふん。『愛し合う二人』がある日突然別れ、また別の愛が生まれる。なんとも不確実で頼りないことだ。クナリは常に確実性を与える。信頼と約束に結ばれた関係だ」  
彼はこの、何かと彼に突っかかるエルフが好きではなかった。とりわけ、この男が審問官を傷つけたのでは無いかという疑いを持ってからは。

「約束で縛り付け自由意志を束縛する。いかにもクナリらしい」とエルフが返した。  
「約束がなけりゃあ、他に取られても仕方ないな」と彼は鼻で笑って言うと、ヴァリックに向かって言った。  
「ビッド。明日の運を掛けてやるぜ」というと、彼は銀貨を一枚追加した。  
「良いのか？」とドワーフがニヤリとした。  
「よし」と二人は同時にカードを見せ合った。  
「フルハウス」と彼は自信満々で言って、それからドワーフのカードを見て顔をしかめた。  
「クイーンの一〇、フォーカードだ。悪いな」とヴァリックは喜色満面で掛け金をさらうと、いそいそとしまい込んだ。

「女性は掛け金のようにやりとりするものではない、クナリには理解出来ないかも知れないが？」とソラスが彼一流の冷笑を浮かべながら言った。  
「じゃあ馬でもいいさ。良い馬に乗りたければ、毎日の手入れが肝心だ」と彼はは内心かんしゃくを押し殺しながらカードを放り投げた。  
「おいドワーフ、明日の運はお前に任せた」  
「あんたが馬に乗るのか？つぶれちまうぜ」とヴァリックが笑いながらカードを片付けた。  
「はぁっはっは。俺に乗せる方がまだマシだ」

* * *

> 「愛しいフェネラ、
> 
> お前も、ケイトレンおばさんもどうしてるかな？　可愛いお前は、もちろん迷惑なんか掛けていないだろうね？  
>  勉強の進み具合はどうかな？　もしかするとこの手紙を、おばさんに読んであげられるかも知れないね、どれだけお前が上手く字が読めるようになったか見せてあげなさい。
> 
> こんなに長い間、お前の側に居られなくて本当に済まない。父さんには仕事があるんだ。母さんが病気の時、お前は水を持ってきて看病してくれたね。父さんもあの時のお前と同じだ。愛する人たちを救うためには、時にはつらい事もしなくちゃいけない。今この国は病気で、父さんはそれを良くしようとしている。
> 
> 心配するな、ここに居るのは父さんだけじゃないし、今は _特別な良い薬_ があるから、父さんはもっと強くなってもっと良く戦えるようになる。あのメイジ共が全部居なくなったら、また平和に暮らせる、もうすぐだ。もうすぐ家に帰るからね。
> 
> 心からの愛と祈りを込めて  
>  父より」

その日エレミア達は、フェアバンクスからの情報に従ってレッド・テンプラーとデイルズの自由戦士達の会談が行われていたモレル邸を襲撃し、自由戦士の首領とおぼしき人物と戦った。出来れば生きたまま捕らえたかったが、彼は部下達を退却させると死に物狂いで戦い、そして倒れた。

その後で彼女たちは屋敷を探索し、数々の手紙や帳簿類とささやかな宝物を発見した。審問会はこれらを有効に活用できるだろう。自由戦士からの補給を得られなくなったレッド・テンプラーも弱体化するに違いなかった。

そして荒れ果てた屋敷の片隅にその手紙があった。この手紙が、フェネラという娘に届くことはもはや無かった。彼女はその手紙を握りしめたまま立ち尽くした。この父親は、彼女達が今日殺したレッド・テンプラーの中の、誰かだったに違いない。彼女を赤い憎悪の眼差しで見つめ牙を剥き出しにする、もはや人間の顔さえ失ったような彼らは、かつては娘を思う父親だった。

立ち尽くす彼女を不審に思ってか、ブルが側に来て顔を覗き込んだ。  
「どうした？」  
彼女はその手紙を手渡した。素早く目を走らせたブルが、唸り声と共に手紙を握りつぶした。

「ボス、気にするな。連中は自分達が何をしているか判っていたはずだ。メイジと戦うために悪魔の手を借りずに、別の道を探すことだって出来た、例えばカレンのように。そうしなかったのは彼自身だ。彼がそうなる事を選んだ」  
「ええ、そうね」  
その言葉で全て納得したわけでは無かったが、クナリの言葉には力強い真実があった。彼らは常に、自らの進む道を自ら選び、それに峻厳な態度で従った。

* * *

キャンプに戻ったエレミアは翌日を休養日とすることにして、補給隊に少し贅沢な夕食を作らせた。樽を開けたての新鮮なエールと久しぶりの熱い炙り肉を堪能した後で、一行は好きな場所に別れてそれぞれの作業を始めた。

鋭い剣は一日手入れを怠れば錆が浮いたし、杖のルーンや刃も使うたびに弛み、取れることもあった。鎧の板金を繋いだ革紐が擦り切れていないか調べ、革の汚れを拭き取り擦って滑らかにしておかなくてはならず、やることはいくらでもあった。

彼女も自分の杖を整える間、焚き火の側に留まっていたが、やがて彼らの話に集中出来ないでいる自分に気がついた。巨人との戦いで打ち付けた頭もまだ重苦しく痛み、少し休んで、それから報告書を片付けようと思った彼女は、皆に挨拶をすると洞窟の奥のテントに入った。

滝の轟音は、むしろ彼女に取っては落ち着ける音だった。彼女は服を着たまま寝床に横たわったが、眼を閉じると裂け目の毒々しい緑色の光と、巨大な悪魔のグロテスクな姿が脳裏に浮かんだ。

それらを振り払い他の事を考えようとすると、不思議な事に彼女の故郷の氏族ではなく、むしろスカイホールドの光景が目に浮かんだ。白い山脈に浮かぶように築かれた壮大な砦。中庭の美しい紅葉と、彼女お気に入りの可愛らしい植木鉢。

戦略室で長い議論を交わす間、時には激し、時には明るく笑う彼らの軍事顧問の姿。剣に軽く手を掛けた一見楽そうな立ち姿は、実際は長年の訓練で培われた、一瞬で剣を抜き攻撃に移れる待機の姿勢だった。あの勇敢な司令官は、十歳も年下のメイジを最初から対等に扱い、彼女の質問に時には少年のように顔を赤らめた。本当に、おかしな人だった。

あの回廊上での、ぎこちなく情熱的なキス。執務室での初めての夜。あの机の上で、それから彼女の私室で。まだ数少ない貴重な夜を、彼女は全て思い出す事が出来た。いつも革の手袋を手放さないあの大きな手は、時にはとても繊細に彼女を労り、時には大胆に彼女の身体から、思いもよらなかった快感を引き出した。

革と油と、どこか動物的な甘い匂いの入り交じった体臭が幻覚のように感じられて、彼女の鼻の奥がつんと痛み、次いで胸に突き刺されるような痛みを感じた。呼吸が次第に荒く速くなり、彼女は寝床の上で身体をよじった。  
カレン。今すぐ彼に会いたい。

彼女は枕代わりの背負い袋を強く抱くと、身体を小さく丸くして涙に濡れた顔を布地に押しつけ、胸の痛みと感情の暴走が治まるのを待った。氏族のファースト、誰からも見張られることの無い自由なメイジとして、彼女は幼い頃から感情の制御を厳しく叩き込まれた。笑っても怒っても良いが、決してそれに流されてはならない。周囲の人々の、そして彼女自身の安全を保つ上でもっとも大切な事柄だった。

こんなことではいけない。私は一体どうしてしまったのか？　私は、こんなに弱かっただろうか？  
彼女は泣きながら、何時しかうとうとと夢の世界に入っていった。

* * *

「……エレミア」  
「ちょっと待って、この、報告書を書き上げてしまわないと」と彼女は忙しくペンを走らせた。書いても書いても、終わらないように思えた。  
「エレミア」  
「まあ、カレン！　どうしてここに？」  
「君を一人にして置くわけが無いだろう」  
男がそう言うと、彼女を抱きしめてキスをした。  
「カレン、会いたかった」と言って彼女は思わず涙をこぼし、男が素手で涙を頬から拭った。

「もう苦しむことは無い、エレミア」  
そう言うと男が彼女の肩を抱き、そのまま机の上に押し倒した。彼女のインク壺が落ち、木の床に転がって黒いシミが広がった。  
「……待って、カレン」と言う彼女の口を塞ぐように、男がキスをすると手で胸をつかみ、それから唇が彼女の敏感な首筋を這った。彼女は思わず身体をよじって喘ぎ声を上げた。急速に身体の奥で燃え上がる欲望の炎に戸惑いを感じ、彼女はこじ開けるように重いまぶたを開いた。  
「いつ来たの、カレン？　誰もあなたが来るなんて言ってなかったのに」

「どうでもいいじゃないか。今は君だけが大事だ」と言う男の、黄色く光る瞳を、彼女は覗き込んだ。  
「……違うわ、あなたは、あの人じゃ無い！」  
彼女はそう叫ぶとその姿を押しやって、机から飛び降りた。戸惑った彼の表情で彼女に手を伸ばす姿に向かって、彼女は出来る限りの声を出した。  
「悪魔！　私の夢から出て行け！」

そう叫んだ彼女の手には、いつの間にかあのシルヴァーライトの剣が現れていた。彼女はそれを握りしめると、愛する男の首に向けて振り下ろした。ぱっくりと割れた傷から黒い血が噴き出し、同時に甲高い笑い声が響いて男の姿がぐずぐずと崩れた。

悲鳴を上げて、エレミアは飛び起きた。額が冷たく汗に濡れ、そして太腿の間には明らかな湿り気が感じられた。首筋を這う唇の感触を思い出して、彼女は身体を震わせた。本当に、メイジであることは一生が悪魔との戦いなのだと、彼女は改めて伝承者の言葉を噛みしめた。彼らに弱みを見せてはいけない。たとえ、夢の中でも。

しばらくして彼女は寝床から起き上がり、シーツの端で顔を拭って水浴びの道具を手に表に出ると、キャンプからほど近い小川へ向かった。大の月が北の空高くに輝き、まだ夕暮れの光が微かに残っていた。念入りに氷雪魔法の罠を仕掛けた後で、彼女は服を脱ぐと小川に身を浸した。ここの川は雪解け水ではなく山脈から流れ出る湧き水だったが、それでも彼女は大きく身を震わせると洗い布で手早く身体を擦りはじめた。

数分と身体を浸けてはいられない水の冷たさに震えながら、彼女は川を出て水気を拭き取り、それなりにすっきりした気分でキャンプへと戻った。

* * *

キャンプ中央の大きな焚き火の側で、愛用する大斧の刃の手入れをしていたブルは小さな足音に振り返った。水浴びで白い顔を火照らせたエレミアが、彼らに向かって微笑んだ。「香り立つ清純な色気」と、あのドワーフなら小説の中で書いたかも知れなかった。彼女は彼らに向かって小さく手を振ると、そのまま洞窟の奥のテントへと向かった。その足取りはどこか不安定で、細い腰が一歩ごとにかすかに左右へ揺れていた。

突撃隊のリッシュが彼女の後ろ姿を見て、小さく口笛を吹いた。  
「何だよ？」とクレムが不思議そうに、この若いローグの脇腹を肘でつついた。  
「何でも無い！」と慌てたように言ってローグは短剣の手入れに戻ったが、幾度かちらちらと審問官の後ろ姿に目をやった。彼なども、彼女を描いた怪しげな絵に目を見張った一人だろう。ブルは斧の手入れを終えると油を丁寧に拭き取り、布切れを小物入れにしまい込んだ。

「馬鹿なことを考えた褒美をやろう。リッシュ、お前が今日の早番だ」と男に歯を見せて笑いかけながら、キャンプに通じる唯一の道を見張る当番を割り当てた。ローグが大きくため息をついた。  
「チーフ、俺はなーんにも馬鹿な事なんか考えて無いぜ？　見てくれよ、この清らかな瞳を！」  
「お前の考えが清純か不純か、いつ話をした？」と彼は言葉を返し、キャンプがどっと笑い声に包まれた。

焚き火の火も小さくなったころ、見張りの者を残して皆割り当てられたテントに入った。それからしばらくして、彼はそっとテントを出ると、滝の音が響く洞窟に入り側の壁にもたれた。奥の審問官のテントからは、まだ赤いろうそくの光が漏れていた。

やがて、彼の半ば予想した通り、入り口に痩せ形の影が伸びた。  
「野犬が入ってこないように表は見張らせたんだがな。中にも居たようだ」  
彼は歯を剥き出して笑った。

「審問官を閉じ込めてどうする。籠にでも入れたつもりか」とソラスが冷たい声音で答えた。彼に驚く様子を見せない所は見上げたものだった。  
「おう、その通り。俺は彼女のボディーガードとして雇われたからな」  
そう言って、彼は大斧を背中から降ろした。無論、ここで本当に戦うつもりは無かったが。  
「彼女の意志を無視してもか？　クナリには相応しい。だが彼女はクナリではない」

「ふん。一度捨てた女に執着する理由は何だ、エルフ」  
「彼女の身体が心配なだけだ。この前のことが無くとも、明らかに体調を崩している、お前には判らないだろうが」と苛ついた声でソラスが答え、手に持った包みを示した。  
「ああもちろん判るとも。だが、ボスには近寄らせん。お前が何をしでかすか、判ったもんじゃ無いからな」  
「何を……。ああ、なるほど。下衆は自分の想像からしか、他人の行動を推し量れないようだ」

彼は静かに身体を壁から起こし、審問官のテントを背にして床に大斧を突き立てた。  
「女に無理強いした挙げ句、放り出して逃げた男が立派な口を叩く」  
「汚らしい鼻で何を嗅ぎつけたかは知らないが、その情報には誤りがあるな」  
エルフが普段の平静な様子とは打って変わった冷たい怒りの表情を浮かべ、食いしばった歯の間から押し出すような調子で言った。

「そうか。ベン・ハスラスとして恥ずべき事だ。さらに調査を続ける必要がある」  
ソラスがしばらくの間彼をじっと睨み付けていたが、やがてくるりと踵を返して立ち去った。彼はエルフが割り当てられたテントに入るのを見届けた後で、静かに審問官のテントへと向かった。


	27. 充足

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> この章には少しだけ大人向けの描写が含まれます。ご注意下さい。

エレミアは眠れぬまま寝床に座り、ろうそくとヴェイルファイアのほのかな炎の下で報告書を読み直していた。彼女の氏族はフリー・マーチズのヒューマン達と取引があったから、女性は大抵読み書きが出来た。そして審問会という大がかりな組織の中では、彼女も顧問達に話を伝えるために遠征中の出来事をまとめて書き記す必要があった。彼女は時折、書いたものをブルに見せて間違いが無いか確認して貰っていた。

テントの革を叩くポンポンという音がしたと思うと、クナリの角がそっと入り口から覗いた。  
「あらブル、何か用？」  
顔を覗かせたブルが静かに、と言うように人差し指を建ててにんまりと笑うと、中に入って入り口を閉じ、小物入れから柔らかな革に包まれた何かを取り出して彼女に見せた。

「クリエイターズ！　どこで手に入れたの？」  
彼女は驚いて大きく目を見張った。アンティヴァン・ブランデーのごく小さな瓶だった。そのブランデーは名前の通りアンティーヴァの名産品で、すばらしい芳香と豊かで力強い味わいに定評があった。

「人聞きの悪い。買ったのさ、この前ヴァル・ロヨーに行った時にな」  
「ああ、ジョゼフィンの家の話で？」  
「そう。店主の顔と来たら見物だったぞ！」と彼が大きく口を開けて笑うと続けた。  
「それでずっと持ち歩いていたが、何しろこの量だ。遠征中でさえ分けたら一滴ずつしか当たらん、ましてヴァリックが一緒ではな」と彼が言った。あのドワーフは上等の酒には目が無く、遠征中も至る所で残された銘酒を探し出しては、大事そうに抱えていた。  
「まあ。それで私に？」  
「そういうこと」というと、彼は携帯カップを外し、およそ半分の量を注いで彼女に手渡すと、彼女の寝床の前にどっかりと腰を降ろした。

「審問官を吹き飛ばした化け物に乾杯！」  
「化け物を倒したデカいクナリに乾杯！」  
瓶の残量の、およそ半分を一口で飲み干した彼がびゅぅううう！　と奇妙な音を立てて笑った。  
「そんな飲み方をしたら、もったいないわよ」  
カップからさらに一口すすって香りを堪能した彼女は、片方の眉を上げて言った。  
「味は良いが、喉への刺激が足りん」と彼が言って、惜しそうに瓶を掲げた。  
「大瓶を買えば良かったか」

彼女はカップからもう一口飲むと、舌の上を転がして口中に広がる豊かな味わいを楽しんだ。  
「皆には悪いわね」と彼女はほんの僅かに後ろめたさを感じて言った。  
「気にするな、スカイホールドに戻れば死ぬほど飲める。この調子だと、予定より早く戻れるかも知れんしな？　カレンもボスの帰りを待ちくたびれているだろう」と彼が言った。  
「そうね、調べないといけないけど」  
彼女はそう言ってカップの僅かな残りを残りを飲み干すと、思わず溜め息を着いた。

「知ってるか？　あのいつもくそ真面目な顔をした司令官が、たまにガキのような笑顔で手を振っているのを」  
「あら、本当？　どうして？」  
「その先に、いつもボスが居る」と彼が言うとニヤリと笑った。  
「まあ！　そんなことしてた？」  
彼女は、回り出した酒以外の原因で顔を赤らめながら言った。そこまであからさまだっただろうか？  
「ふふん、帰ったら見てみるといい」と彼が言うと、彼女の顔を見て静かに付け加えた。  
「カレンが遠征に着いてこられないのは残念だな」

胸に突き刺すような痛みが蘇り、彼女はカップを置いた。  
「やめて。泣けてしまうから」  
彼女は小さな声で言って両手で顔を覆った。  
「ふん、なぜいけない？　軟らかい連中は、泣くことで心が楽になると聞いた」  
「クナリは泣かないの？」  
「無い。眼から水が零れるのは眼の病気だ」  
「一度泣けば、涙が溢れて止まらなくなるわ。さらに感情が高ぶってしまう」  
「それの何が悪い？　まさか俺に殴りかかるわけでもないだろう」とブルが笑うと、立ってカップを取り上げ、そのまま彼女の横に座った。

「知ってるでしょう？　悪魔。弱いメイジを何時だって探している」  
彼女はそう言って、つい先ほどの出来事を思い出して小さく身を震わせた。  
「私達は常に感情を制御しないといけないの。ああ、だから、なんて言ったかしら？　クナリの、メイジの監視役……」  
「アヴァラード」  
「そう、アヴァラード。彼らのやり方は間違ってるわ」  
「もちろんボスならそう言うだろう」  
彼女はブルの顔を見上げた。単眼の男は、意外にも穏やかな表情をしていた。

「そうじゃないの、縛るべきなのは身体では無くて心なのよ。私の手を縛り、口を縫い閉じても、私は魔法を使える、そうでしょう？」と彼女は問いかけた。  
「だが身体は、時に心とは裏腹に動く。心は、身体の欲求に答えようとする。ふん、水が飲みたくないと思ったら喉の渇きが治まるか？」  
「まあ、それも、その通りね」  
「だからアヴァラードは、メイジの身体と心の両方を縛る。彼らの安全を保つために」

やれやれ。この人には勝てそうも無い、と彼女は思った。  
「あなたがアヴァラードで無くて本当に良かった」  
「ふふん、連中は滅多にセヘロンより外には出やしない」と笑った彼が、彼女の横で足を組み直した。

「この遠征に出る前に、カレンと話をしてな」  
「あら、何の話？」  
「ボスを描いた絵のことだ。知っているか？」  
「どっちの方？　私は玉座の絵の方が気に入ったわ。でも、あんなにお尻は大きくないけど」  
彼女は小さな声で付け足した。彼女はエルフの中でもやや細身の体型で、そのことに多少の劣等感を抱いていた。尻も小さく、ヒューマン女性の豊満な身体付きには到底叶わなかった。玉座の絵のモデルは明らかにヒューマンだったようだ。  
「はっ。カレンはボスには見せないでくれと頼んでいたぞ」と彼が大きく口を開けて笑った。  
「あの人らしい」  
そう言って彼女はクスリと笑った。

「それと、ボスの身体についても話をした。遠征中にもし不調があれば、俺が診るとな。あのエルフをボスに近寄らせるのは、何かと心配だ」  
彼女はため息を押し隠した。ソラスが？　まさか。  
「そんな心配は無いのに。あの人は、私のことはもう何とも思ってないでしょうね」  
「ふん」と大きく息を吐き出すと、ブルが彼女の顔を見つめて言った。  
「それでボス、何か辛いと思うところは無いか？　ここのところ体調が良くないようだな？」

彼女は少しばかり驚いた。しかし考えれば彼はベン・ハスラス、優れた観察眼を持つクナリの腕利きの密偵だった。彼女の身体の異常に気づく者が居るとしたら、他ならぬ彼だったろう。  
「……ええ。昼間は何てこと無いのだけど、夜になると頭とか背中が重苦しくて、なかなか眠れないの」  
「他には？」  
「その……動悸がして、息が苦しくなったり。でも熱も何もないのよ」  
「なるほど。それなら、楽にしてやれるかもしれん」

そう言うと、彼は声を出さずに大きく笑って見せた。  
「本当？　いつからベン・ハスラスはヒーラーになったの？」  
「俺達の仕事は情報を集めることだ。情報を持つ者に近づくのがその第一歩になる、俺が審問会に雇われたようにな。そのためには、多少のトリックも心得ている」  
「なら、お願いするわ」と彼女は半信半疑ながら言った。

「オーケー。ああ、その前に一つ決めておこう」というと、彼は寝床をパンパンと叩いて滑らかに敷き直し、彼女を手招きした。  
「合い言葉だ。ボスが少しでも嫌だと思うことを俺がしたら、その言葉を言う。俺はそこで止める。そういう約束事だ、俺は何とも思わない」  
「どうして？　『嫌』は駄目なの？」  
「ふふん。あまりに普通過ぎる。こっちは嫌だけどあっちは良いと言う時にどうする？　ほら、ここにうつぶせになって、手はおろして。それでいい」

「ああ、そうね……でも、どんな言葉？」  
「ふとした拍子に口から出るような言葉は駄目だ。『メイカー！』だとかな。始終口にするような言葉では無いが、ボスが忘れることの無いものがいい」と言いながら、彼がそっと彼女の肩を撫でた。  
「……。コリ…いやね、止めましょう」  
彼女は顔をしかめた。セラの言では無いが、氏族にも真の名を言うとその恐ろしいものが聞きつけてやってくる、という迷信があった。  
「うわっはっは。もっと普通の言葉は無いか？　ただ、方向性は良い。どちらかというと恐ろしい、嫌な言葉の方が良い」

「ドレッド・ウルフ」  
「ボスはそいつを始終言ってるぞ、覚えてないのか？　『ドレッド・ウルフに喰われちまえ！』」  
ブルは声の高さはともかく彼女の口調を完璧に再現して見せた。  
「あら、そうかも。じゃ、フェン・ハラル」  
「どういう意味だ？」  
「ドレッド・ウルフの本名よ、創造主達を封じ込めたトリックスターの名前。独りで狩りをする者」  
「ああ、あの狼の彫像な？　なら、それでいい」  
「そう、だから私達はあの像をキャンプの外に向けて置くの。私達に目を向けず、他の獲物を襲うように。子供の頃、あの像が本当に怖かったのよ」  
「ふふん」

それからブルの親指が、彼女の首の付け根のあたりを強く押した。どこか奥深くでポキリと言うような音が響き、同時に頭の重苦しい痛みがすっと軽くなった。  
「今、何をしたの？」と彼女は驚いて尋ねた。  
「痛かったか？」  
「いいえ、でも、急に軽くなった」  
「言ったろう？　多少のトリックは心得ている」とクナリの密偵が声に自慢げな響きを込めて言った。  
「ふふっ」

それから彼は、念入りに首と肩の間の曲線を揉み、肩胛骨にそってずっと降りていった。その指は力強く安定した力を彼女の身体に加え、時折重苦しいところを行き戻りしては滑らかに揉みほぐしていった。冷たい背中に彼の温かな掌から伝わる熱が心地良かった。  
「あざになっているな。まだ痛むか？」と彼がシャツの裾から覗く腰骨にそっと指で触れた。  
「いいえ、もう少しも。あの時頭を打ったのが悪かったのね」  
「仰向けになって、そう、手は頭の下に」  
そう言って彼が彼女を仰向けにさせた。枕に頭を乗せ手を組んだ彼女の目に、短くなってちらちらと瞬くロウソクの火が映った。もうそんな時間なのか。

「少し痛むぞ」  
そう言うと、ブルの力強い指が彼女の腰の左右に食い込んだ。押される痛みと共に、凝り固まっていたものが急に溶け出したような感覚を覚えて、彼女は大きく長いため息をついた。既にすっかり気分がほぐれ、身体が楽になっていた。

彼が身体を動かす度に、革と、少しつんとする油の匂いが微かに感じられた。夕方のような想像では無く本物の匂いだった。剣の手入れにカレンと同じ油を使っているのだろう、そう思って彼女はその匂いを幾度も吸い込んだ。懐かしく、愛しい匂いだった。

同時に彼女は、両胸の乳首がシャツに擦れているのがひどく気になり始めた。水浴びした時に胸帯を外して、そのままだった。そっと目を向け、乳首がシャツの薄い生地からくっきりと盛り上がっているのをみて、彼女は思わず頬を赤らめた。張り詰めた彼女の胸は、時には胸帯無しでは辛い程だった。彼が手を離すと、彼女の肩胛骨の下に寝床を折りたたんで差し込み、殆ど頭と同じ高さにした。そのせいで余計に胸が盛り上がり、彼女は大きく深呼吸をした。だけどどうして、息苦しく思うのだろうか。

それから男の右手が、触れるか触れないかという程ごく微かに、シャツの上から彼女の胸を撫でた。それから、もう一度。彼女は身体が震えるのを感じて、思わず眼を閉じた。  
もっと。もっと、何を？  
「ブル……」  
「しーっ。カレンのことを考えろ。彼の手だと」  
それから今度は左の胸に微かに手が触れた。胸の奥を突き刺すような甘い痛みが走り、彼女は小さく喘いで頭を振った。

「合い言葉は覚えているか？」とブルが静かに尋ねた。  
彼女は小さく頷き、それから口に出して言った。  
「ええ」  
「オーケー、目を閉じて、気を楽にしていろ。カレンのことだけを考えて」  
そう言うと、男の指が彼女の額から頬をそっと撫でた。温かく乾いた、ざらついた指の感触に彼女は愛しい男性を鮮明に思い出した。大きく力強い手。節くれ立った指。彼の指が頬から肩、さらに胸へと、離れることなく撫で下ろした。いつでも彼女の手で止められる程の、ごくゆっくりとした動きだった。

その手が彼女の張り詰めた胸を包むように柔らかく触れ、親指が乳首を軽く擦った。鋭い快感が彼女の背筋を走り抜け、直接身体の奥に伝わった。そして、さらに別の手がもう片方の胸に同じように触れて、両手が同調して、優しく彼女の敏感な乳首を幾度も擦った。

それから彼は、親指と別の指で乳首を転がすようにつまんだ。込み上げる快感の波に怯え、彼女は思わず首を振り小さく嫌と言った後で、合い言葉の話を思い出した。

こう言う意味だったの。最初から？　でも、それならなぜあの人のことをことさら口に出すの？

彼女の心を読み取ったかのように、ブルが口を開いた。  
「カレンとは話をしてある、大丈夫だ」  
本当に？　あの人がそんな話を？　信じられないと彼女は言おうとして、思い直した。このクナリの密偵は、彼女に、審問官に嘘をつくことはしない。少なくとも彼女が見破れるような下手な嘘は。そんなことをして彼に何の得があるというのか。彼はプロフェッショナルだ。

それからまたあの革と油の匂いが漂い、彼が手を離して姿勢を変えるのが判った。彼女が目を向けると、足下に座った彼が小物入れから別の小瓶を取り出すところだった。そこから数滴、油を手に取って、彼が彼女の足首を静かに掴んだ。

「痛かったら言ってくれ」と言うと彼が靴を脱がせて、素足を揉み始めた。彼女の足の裏で滑る力強い指に、遠征の疲れが溶けていくようだった。足首にも彼の指が食い込み、彼女は再び眼をつぶり、別の種類の快感に身を委ねた。これは穏やかで、まるで大波の上を漂うように安らかだった。彼はもう一方の足も同じように、ゆっくりと時間を掛けて揉みほぐした。緊張がすっかりほぐれた彼女の身体は寝床に沈み込むようで、ポカポカと全身が温かかった。

ようやく足から手を離した彼が、布きれで油を丁寧に拭き取ってから背後に回り、彼女の身体を枕から起こして背中を抱えるように後ろに座った。温かな男の体温と、あの革と油の匂いが全身を包みこむように感じられ、彼女は小さく溜め息を着くと男の肩にもたれた。やがて彼の手が静かにシャツの裾をからげ、左の胸にそっと触れた。

彼はしばらくそこに手を置いたまま、まるで彼女の心拍を確かめるかのようにじっとしていたが、やがて親指で乳首を撫でて、円を描くように圧力を加えた。さっきよりもさらに強い快感を覚えて、彼女は息づかいが急に荒くなるのを感じて、きつく目をつぶった。  
「合い言葉は覚えているな？」  
ブルが再び尋ねた。彼女は答えようとしたが、下あごに張り付いた舌のせいですぐに声が出ず、大きく息を付いた。  
「ええ」

彼女の膝の裏に男の足が入り、そっと彼女の両膝を立たせた。それから彼女のズボンの紐を解き、腰まで降ろすと彼女に腰を上げさせて、両膝までずり降ろした。彼女は足下にもちゃもちゃと絡みつく布地を不快に感じて、右足を上げると膝から抜き、そして左足も抜くと、解放された両脚を大きくピンと伸ばした。背後でくっくっと喉元で笑う声が聞こえた。

彼が彼女の左膝を立てて外側に倒すと、再び乳首を軽く弄りながら、既に硬くなった小さな突起を下着越しに優しく撫で、彼女はさらに強い刺激を求めて身体をよじった。男の指が途切れること無く彼女の乳首を転がし、もう片方の手が下着の上から幾度も圧力を加えた。  
「カレン、お願い」  
思わず彼女は口走り、それに答えるように乳首をつまんだ指がもたらす鋭い快感に喘いだ。お願い。もっと。

大きな手が下着の紐を緩めて、湿気ってまとわりつく布地の下に滑り込んだ。ざらついた指が彼女のひときわ敏感な突起を擦り、その下の滑らかに濡れた裂け目に達すると、もどかしいほどにゆっくりと前後に往復させた。彼女は喘ぎながら腰を幾度もその指に押しつけ、それに答えて指の動きは次第に速くなった。

それから彼女の熱く濡れた裂け目に指が差し込まれ、彼女は大きく喘いで衝撃と快感に身体をよじった。挿入された太い指の周りで彼女自身の粘膜がひくひくと収縮した。確かに、彼女の身体は心と無関係に自らの欲求を満たそうとしていた。

やがて彼が乳首を転がすようにつまみながら、もう一方の親指でとりわけ敏感な突起を円を描くように擦り、挿入された指も彼女の内側を探り、ひときわ強い刺激を与えた。身体の奥底からこみ上げる強烈な快感に、彼女はカレンの名を呼ぶと大きく頭を反らせ、やがて脳裏が閃光に満たされた。

荒い呼吸がようやく落ち着き、彼女は身体を寝床に横たえる男の腕に委ねた。疲れて、満足した、幸せな気分だった。  
「お休み」とブルが言って、テントを立ち去る足音が聞こえたと思うまもなく、彼女は深い眠りに落ちた。

翌朝、彼女は生理的欲求に眼を覚ました。洞窟に響く滝の音と燃え尽きたろうそく、消えることの無いヴェイルファイアのほのかな明かり。もうじき日が昇る頃だろう。  
彼女は起き上がって、即座に昨晩のことを思い出し、カッと顔が赤くなった。彼女の両腿の間にはまだ湿り気が残っていた。ともかく小用を済ませた後で、彼女は外のテーブルの上に置かれたメモに気がついた。

> "Inquisitor,   
>  Talk to Cullen about yesterday.  
>  B
> 
>  P.S.   
>  you know, you can do that by yourself."

「まあ」  
それを読んで、思わず彼女は笑い出した。


	28. あの夜に

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> この章には大人向けの描写が含まれます。ご注意下さい。

_～～～　遠征後、スカイホールドにて　～～～_

「だが、そこで何があったのか、最初から聞かせて貰おう」  
カレンはわざと仕事用の厳しい口調で言った。エレミアが顔を赤く染めたまま、彼から眼をそらせてうつむいた。  
「その、何て言えば良いの？」  
困り果てたように、彼女はまだ握っていた彼の手に眼を落とした。彼はその手を振りほどくと、エルフの繊細な顎に手をかけて彼の方に向けさせた。  
「今言ったとおりだ。最初から、すべて話せ」

* * *

「－－それから、背中を揉んでくれたの」  
あのベン・ハスラスの密偵は意外にも－いや、当然と言うべきか－様々な才能を持っているようだった。カレンはぎこちなく、ベッドに横たわったエルフの薄い背中をローブ越しに撫でて、彼女がくすぐったそうに小さく笑い声を上げた。  
「親指で、肩の骨の周りをぐっと押してたわ」

「こうか？」  
親指でぐっと押した彼の下で彼女が甘い悲鳴を上げ、その音が彼の股間に直接伝わった。  
「そう、気持ちいい」と彼女がクッションに顔を埋め、消え入る様な声で言った。彼の指の下で彼女の筋肉が柔らかくほぐれて行くのが感じられ、彼は指に障るところが無くなるまで熱心に揉みほぐした。

「それから、仰向けになって……」と言って実際に仰向けになった彼女の襟元から、白い胸が一瞬こぼれ、彼はどきりとした。幾度も裸の胸を見たことが有るのに、不思議なものだった。  
「……服は着ていたのだろうな？」  
「当たり前でしょう？　何を考えているの、カレン」  
彼女が口を尖らせて言い、彼はため息を押し隠した。このエルフは、自分の身体が男の心理にどういう影響を与えるか、気付いていないのだろうか。

「彼が腰骨の近くを押してくれて、それから……」と言いかけて、彼女が顔を赤らめた。  
「それから、何だ」  
「その、あの人の手が胸に触れて……とても、気持ちよかったの」  
消え入る様な声で彼女が言った。これは聞き捨てならなかった。脳裏に彼女の白い胸に触れるクナリの姿が浮かび、彼は奥歯をぎりぎりと噛みしめた。しかし、そもそもそういう事を彼女にしてやってくれと頼んだのは、彼自身ではなかったか。そう彼は自分に言い聞かせた。

それから、そもそもどういう話でこうなったかを思い出して、彼はぞっとした。もし、あの有能なクナリの密偵が彼に提案せず、もし、あのエルフが……。明日にでもブルと突撃隊に彼のおごりで好きなだけ飲ませようと、彼は決心した。

「……ふん。嫌ではなかったと」  
「そうなの。もし嫌だったら、すぐ言ってくれと彼も言っていたんだけど……」  
「どんな風に触った？」  
「最初は本当に軽く、まるで偶然みたいに。でもすぐに、あなたのことを思い出せって言って」  
「ほう？」  
微かに彼は驚いた。随分と変わった誘惑の仕方だった。彼が使っている、剣の手入れ用の油を持っていったのも、そのためだったのだろうか。

「その後、胸をそっと、何回か撫でてくれた」  
彼はローブの上から張りのある胸を掴み、親指で乳首を軽く転がした。いつものように、彼女が小さく喘ぎ声を上げると首を振り、彼の名を呟いた。  
クナリの手の下で、彼女はあの男の名を呼んだのか？　それとも、俺の名か？　

「それから？　彼は何をした」  
「それから、足を揉んでくれたの」と彼女が眼を開け、小さく溜息をついて言った。  
「足を？」  
「ええ。とても気持ち良かった、溶けるみたい」  
彼は彼女の足元に移ると、バスローブの裾から覗く小さな素足を手に取った。滑らかな足は踵がわずかに固い位で、彼のざらざらで岩のような足とは大違いだった。彼は以前ヒーラーに聞いたことを思い出して、親指で柔らかな土踏まずをぐっと強く押した。

「ええ、そんな感じ」  
彼は面白くなって、小さな足を丁寧に揉みほぐし、親指を反らせてみた。彼女が小さく息を飲み、身体が震えた。地図に印を付けるように、彼は頭の中でこの敏感なエルフの身体の、どこがどう反応するか逐一記憶していた。彼は親指にキスをし、歯を当てて小さく噛んだ。彼女がはっきりと喘ぐ声が聞こえた。面白い。

「ブルはそんなことしなかったわ」と抗議するような彼女の声が聞こえた。顔を上げた彼の目に、彼女のバスローブのはだけた裾から覗く伸びやかな脚と、潤んだ眼で彼を見つめる彼女の紅潮した顔が映った。彼女は、下着を着けていなかった。

数週間ぶりの彼女の、小さく柔らかく、熱い身体。今すぐ飛びかかろうとする衝動を抑えるために、彼は強く頬の内側を噛んだ。とにかく、全部聞くまでは。  
「それから？　彼は何をした？」  
「それから、あの人が後ろに回って、私を起こしてくれた」  
その通りにすると、彼女がくったりと彼の胸にもたれかかり、頭を肩に載せた。ローブの襟元から、彼女の形の良い白い胸が僅かに覗いていた。良く乾いた干し草のような、ほのかに甘い彼女の匂いと石けんの香りが入り交じって彼の鼻腔を満たし、血が一気に下半身に集まって頭がくらくらとした。

「君はブルにもそうしたのか？」  
彼は生唾を飲み込むと低い声で尋ねた。これを、あの男も見ていたのか。  
「だって、まるであなたが居るみたいだったから」  
「ふん。それで？」  
「それから、また胸を撫でて、あの……」と言って彼女は言葉につまり、耳まで赤く染まった。  
「それから何をした」  
彼は左手を襟元から差し込み、彼女の乳首を撫でながら右手でローブの紐を解いた。彼女の息づかいが激しくなり、喘ぎながら彼の腕の中で身体をよじった。彼の股間はズボンの中で既に痛い程に張り詰めていた。

「彼の指が、私の脚の間の……何て言うの？　その、こっちの言葉で」  
「どこのことだ？」と彼は言うと、彼女の軽く開いた太腿の間に右手を伸ばし、既に熱く尖った小さな突起を指で軽く擦った。彼女が大きく喘ぎ、両腿を大きく開いた。  
「そこ、お願い」と言って彼女が腰を持ち上げたが、彼は指を離した。  
「それから？」  
「カレン、お願い」と彼女が大きな目を潤ませて言った。

「それから、何をした」  
彼は擦れた声で言うと、指の間に乳首を挟んで転がし、もう一方の手で滑らかに濡れた内腿を撫で、爪を立てて擦った。  
「カレン！」  
彼女がきつく眼をつぶって頭を左右に振った。  
「やつは何をした。全部話せ」

「指を中に、入れて……それからさっきの、擦って」  
彼女が呟くように言った。彼は熱く濡れた裂け目に彼の指を挿入し、ゆっくりと出し入れしながら、彼女の敏感な突起を親指で、円を描くように擦り上げた。すぐに彼女の全身が、まるで放たれる前の弓のように大きくたわみ、肩に頭を押し当てたまま息を止めた。彼女の熱く湿った粘膜が彼の指に吸い付くようにひくひくと震え、溢れ出した熱い液体が指をさらに濡らした。

「それから？」  
彼は指を僅かに動かしながら、低く擦れた声で尋ねた。  
「……それだけ」と再び柔らかく彼の肩にもたれた彼女が、目をつぶったままようやく聞き取れる声で答えた。  
「本当か？」  
彼女が目を開き、潤んだターコイズ・ブルーの瞳が真っ直ぐに彼を見つめた。  
「ええ、それだけ」

そう言うと彼女が身体を起こして、まるで彼を押し倒すようにもたれかかり、彼はそのまま彼女の顔を傾けてキスをすると、容赦なく舌を差し込んで彼女の弱点である上あごをつつき、舌を絡ませた。彼女がそのまま片手を伸ばし、彼のきつく盛り上がった股間に触れた。  
「ねえ、服が多すぎると思わない？」と顔を離した彼女が、小さく笑って言った。  
「全くだ」

彼はベッドを降りてシャツを脱ぐのももどかしく、ズボンを下着ごとずり降ろして蹴飛ばすように脱いだ。横向きになって彼を見守るエルフの片脚を持ち上げると、彼女の熱く濡れた裂け目に彼はひと息で挿入した。彼女の悲鳴に近い喘ぎと、彼のものをきつく締め上げる滑らかな粘膜の感触に、彼はそれだけで達しそうになり動きを止めて歯を食いしばった。「まだケツの青いガキ」ではあるまいにと彼は自嘲したが、そうでもしなければ我慢が出来なかった。

彼女が小さく腰をひねり、さらに奥まで彼のものが滑り込んで彼は思わず大きく喘いだ。それから彼がゆっくりと腰を前後に動かすと、彼女がそれに合わせるように、小さく腰を振り始めた。彼女にしては全く初めてのことだった。これまでの夜を思い返して、彼は小さく笑った。今夜は、この華奢なエルフにまだ体力が残っているようだった。

やがて彼女が、喘ぎながら腰を小刻みに振り、意味の無い言葉を口走り始めた。彼女自身の熱い粘膜が不規則に彼のものを締め付け、敏感な頭が予想外の方向に滑る初めての感覚に彼の頭は白熱した。

彼の下で汗に濡れた髪を振り乱し喘ぐ彼女の、軽く開いたピンク色の唇と、その間の小さな舌を見た瞬間、彼の自制心は完全に蒸発し、腰を叩きつけるように速く不規則な動きで挿入を繰り返した。彼の脳裏に閃光が走り、絶頂に達した彼を受け止めるように彼女の熱くしなやかな身体が大きく震え、彼の名を呼んだ。  
俺のものだ。子供じみた独占欲と判っていても、彼は脳裏でそう繰り返した。俺の女だ。

* * *

しばらくの間、二人は息を整えながら横たわっていたが、それからエレミアが先に起き出して、額の汗をシーツの端で拭うとベッドから降りた。彼女の大きく柔らかな、新品のベッド－こればかりは審問官の特権だった－に横になったまま、カレンは華奢な彼女の裸を堪能した。

彼女は陶器のカップに水差しから水を注ぐと、彼の方に振り向いた。  
「あなたも飲む？」  
「頼む」  
彼女が大きく一口で水を飲み干し、新しい水を注ぐとベッドに戻ってきた。どうやら、この部屋にはカップは一つしか無いようだった。そういえば、僅かばかりの服を入れた長びつと机の周りの本や筆記用具、壁に立てかけた二本の杖を除けば、部屋には彼女の私物らしい物がほとんど見あたらなかった。物欲が無いのは結構かも知れないが－テンプル騎士も物質的な贅沢を追求すべきではないとされて居たし、そもそも金がなかった－それにしても、もう少し物を揃えてはどうだろうか。例えば、もっと大きな浴槽とか。

彼はこの部屋に来る度に、共に入浴してみたいと思っていたが、あの小振りの浴槽では無理な話だった。それに、まず彼女を説得して、壊れてもいないのに新しい浴槽を注文させなくてはいけない。そう思って、彼は小さく溜め息を付いた。まず無理だろう。

飲み干したカップを手渡すと、彼女がそれを元の場所に戻して、また彼のところに戻ってきた。彼女の繊細な顔を縁取る赤みを帯びた金髪が、また肩を覆う長さに伸びていた。形の良い白い胸と滑らかな腹、そしてその下ではより赤みの強い柔らかな陰毛が彼女自身を覆い、濡れた内腿がろうそくの光を反射して光るのを見て、彼の下半身が再びぴくりと反応した。

「なあに？」と彼女がベッドに潜り込みながら訝しげに尋ねた。  
「何だ？」  
「じっと見てる。何か面白いものでもあった？」  
「君の身体」と言って、彼は小さく笑った。俺は幸せ者だ。  
「まあ！」  
彼女が驚いたように言うと微かに顔を赤らめた。  
「やせっぽちだから」  
そう言うと、彼女が彼の右肩から上腕に向けて手を滑り下ろして、広げた掌をそこにペタリと当てた。カレンは騎士団の中では特に筋骨逞しいと言う方では無かったが、それでも上腕の太さは彼女の太股とほとんど同じくらいあった。

「小さい手だ」  
彼はエルフの手を取った。自身の、長年の剣技で節くれ立ちざらついた手とは対照的な、小振りで滑らかな手を彼は愛おしく見つめた。中指の付け根に小さな、多分杖を持って歩く内に出来たタコがあり、それを親指で押すと彼女が小さく笑うのが聞こえた。

ふと彼はブルとの会話を思い出して、口元に笑みを浮かべたまま彼女の顔を覗き込んだ。  
「ブルに言われた宿題があったはずだな」  
彼は握っていた手を離し、彼に半分覆い被さっていた彼女の身体をベッドの上でくるりとひっくり返して、左腕の中に仰向けに横たえた。

「彼の手を借りずとも、君一人で『処理』出来るように。やった事はないのか？」と彼は再び彼女の右手を握って尋ねた。  
「何を？」と若い審問官が何を言われているのか判らないと言うように、可愛らしく眉をひそめた。彼は彼女の手を動かし、胸の膨らみに押し当てた。  
「……！　いいえ、無いわ」  
「一度も？　俺のことを思って、例えば寝床の中でも？」と彼はむしろどこか残念な気分で確かめた。

「だって、一人でなんて、変よ！　それに、どうしたらいいのか判らなかったし」と彼女が頬を染めて小さな声で答えた。  
「ふん、デーリッシュはセックスの話はしないのか？」  
彼はふと気づいて尋ねた。彼女たちの文化と、ヒューマンの、とりわけ兵舎暮らしの男達のようながさつな文化とは違うのかも知れない。

「えっ。パートナーとならみんなしているわ、当たり前のことよ、子供は沢山作らな……」  
彼女は自分が何を言っているのか気づいたようで、声を詰まらせると顔を赤らめた。  
「だが、一人ではしないと？」  
「だって、おかしいでしょう！　それに必要無いもの。良い年をして、何週間もパートナーと離れて過ごす事なんて無いわ」  
「何も変ではない。良くあることだ……ああ、つまり、男なら」と言って、彼は少しばかり上気した。  
「あなたもするの？　一人で？」とエルフが驚いた声で彼を見つめ、彼はその美しいターコイズ・ブルーの瞳から思わず視線を逸らした。

しまった。  
この口調になったエレミアは、疑問が解消するまで追求を止めない事を彼はよく知っていた。  
「その、今はしない。君がいるからな」  
「じゃあ、その前は？」  
「……したさ。何度も」  
「どうやって？　いつ？」


	29. 空想の中に居た女

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ～　警告　～
> 
> この章には過去の出来事または想像上の、具体的な暴力行為の描写、グロテスクな表現、同意のない性行為等に関する記載が含まれます。ご注意下さい。

カレンは無論、彼のリリウムの禁断症状が酷いものとなることは覚悟していた。テンプル騎士となってから既に十年以上が経ち、その間彼はあの鉱物を毎日摂取していた。しかし、それが過去の忌まわしい記憶と結びつくことは、彼も予想していなかった。

最初は頭痛と口の渇きに似た症状で始まった禁断症状は、日数が過ぎるに従って次第に酷さを増していった。脳裏から消えない渇き、脈動する頭痛と凍り付く手足。心臓が跳ね上がるような焦燥感と、気分の酷い落ち込み。時には強烈な現実感と共に、過去の記憶が突然蘇り彼を脅かした。

そして眠りの中では決まって、あのフィルターを無くして唐突にリリウムを断たれ、同僚に嘲笑われながら苦しむ夢か、さもなければフェラルデンのサークルタワーで耐えた拷問の悪夢が繰り返された。

彼のサークルは悪魔に支配された上級魔道士によって、人が想像しうる最悪の悪夢を具現化したものへと変貌した。騎士団長によって封じられた出口の無い塔の中で、少年時代を共に過ごした友人、教会に誠実に奉仕していた同僚達が次々とむごたらしく殺されていった。

消えることのない魔法の炎で焼かれ息絶えた者、頭ごと噛み千切られた者はむしろ幸運だった。赤くうごめく肉塊と、手足のねじ曲がった死体が塔の至る所に積み重なった。そしてカレンはただ一人、皮肉にもメイジ達をフェイドに送り込むハロウィングに使われる部屋で、魔法の障壁に閉じ込められた。

十三歳の時から兵舎で共に過ごした彼の親友、ベヴァルが彼の目の前で見えない鎖で手足を背後に縛られ、欲望の悪魔の術で身体に一指も触れられぬまま激しく勃起し、涙と涎を垂らしながら空に向けて身体を突き動かしていた。

そしてついに射精した瞬間、悪魔が鋭いかぎ爪でその根元から抉り取った。噴出する血と精液が彼の封じられた障壁を汚し、親友のひび割れた断末魔の悲鳴と、悪魔の甲高い笑い声がこだました。

長身で金髪、弓の名手だった下士官のアンリーズは、青年にさしかかったカレンに手ほどきをした初めての女性だった。彼女は脚を引きずり、弓を杖にしてようやくその階にたどり着いた。彼の姿を真似た悪魔の姿を見て、彼女は安堵の涙を流し、それをかき抱いた。  
_メイカーよ感謝します、カレン、生きていたのね。_  
そして悪魔が、彼の顔に歪んだ笑みを浮かべると彼女を押し倒して鎧を剥ぎ取り、その場で犯した。

 _メイカーなど居なかった、これがその証拠だ。このサークルが、その証拠だ。_  
彼の声がそう彼女に語りかけ、男根から伸びた剣が彼女の身体を中から切り裂いて、白い腹から鮮血と共に黒色の剣が突き出した。彼の耳を突き、部屋中に響き渡る絶叫。絶望を瞳に映したまま彼女はそれでも彼の名を呼び、血の海でもがきながら、ゆっくりと死んでいった。

何日か、何週間か。魔法に封じられた彼は時間の感覚を失ったまま、その全てを見せられていた。夢の中、十年経っても鮮やかに蘇る記憶に彼は叫び、自らの叫び声で目を覚ますのが常だった。エレミアの瞳の色、ターコイズ・ブルーのスカーフを枕の下から取り出すと、彼は震える身体でその布きれを、現実に繋がる命綱のように握りしめた。

ヘイブンからの脱出行の間に彼女が落としたスカーフを彼は偶然手に入れ、幾度も返そうとしては思いとどまっていた。とりわけ、彼女があの年長のエルフとさらに親しみを増していくのが、傍目からも伺えるようになってからは。

彼のエレミアと、あの忌々しいエルフ。彼のエレミアの唇を奪い、抱きしめるあの男。あのメイジ達。

彼をリリウム中毒に至らしめ、彼の友人と同僚がなぶり殺され、悪魔に支配された忌まわしいサークル。あの場所を浄化しようともせず、ブライトとの戦いのために利用した世界への怒りが、彼の混乱する脳裏で二人のメイジの姿に折り重なる。

メイジを、奴らを信頼してはいけなかった。あの呪われたメイジ共には、ふさわしい罰が与えられるべきだったのに。

そして彼の空想の中で、彼女とあの男が牢獄の中に居た。

* * *

彼女は後ろ手に縛られたまま、裸で彼の前に震えている。そうだ、そして禿頭のエルフは手足を縛り付けて檻の向こうの独房に閉じ込める。あの時の彼と同じ境遇に。彼は剣を抜き、冷たく光る刃を彼女の白い喉に突きつけて顔を上げさせる。ターコイズ・ブルーの瞳に向かって彼は宣告する。  
_逆らおうと思うな。逆らえば、あの男を殺す。_

細身のエルフの身体を冷たい牢獄の壁に押しつけて、彼は繊細な顎をつかみ、ぷっくりと輝くピンク色の唇にキスをする。顎を掴んだ手に力を入れて口を開かせ、彼の舌が口内を跳ね回り彼女の舌に絡みつく。嫌悪感に彼女の身体が震え、美しい眼から大粒の涙がこぼれ落ちる。

それから滑らかな喉元を、固く盛り上がった白い乳房を、柔らかな曲線を描く尻を、彼の両手と唇で思う存分弄ぶ。彼は幾度も滑らかな肌に歯を立て、乳首を強く噛み、彼女の高い悲鳴が牢内に響き渡る。

そして彼女の伸びやかな片脚を彼の肩に掛けさせると、彼女自身の敏感な粘膜をたっぷりと時間を掛けて舐め、剥き出しとなった突起を舌で転がし、唇でつまみ、音を立てて激しく吸う。

やがて彼女の脚が震えだし、白い腹の上下が激しくなる。静かに溢れ出す透明な液体と彼の唾液で彼女の白い太腿までが滑らかに濡れる。彼は手袋をはめたままの指を、彼女の熱く濡れた裂け目に手荒に突き入れて嘲り笑う。  
_そうだメイジ、お前はそういう女だ。メイカーに呪われた忌まわしい生き物。恋人の前で身体を濡らす売女。お前には罰が必要だ、相応しい罰が。_

頬に幾本もの涙の跡が付いた彼女を、あの男の目の前で、呪われたメイジに相応しい場所、つまり床に叩きつけ、這いつくばらせる。後ろ手に縛られたままの彼女は、あの滑らかな頬を汚らしい土埃の溜まった床に擦りつけ、背を大きくそらして白い尻を空中に突き立てる。

彼は革の手袋をはめたままその尻を幾度も叩く。パァン！　張りのある皮膚が心地よい音を立てるだろう。鍛えられた腕は疲れることを知らず、やがて真っ赤に腫れ上がった尻を乱暴に掴んで、彼は思うがままに自らの欲望を満足させる。

他にも、彼がとりわけ恐れ、そしてとりわけ興奮する空想があった。  
もし彼女が一人で、テンプル騎士に捕まっていたら。  
彼が、彼女を捕まえていたら。

騎士団は、背教者でもとりわけ危険なブラッド・マジックに手を染めたメイジを見つけ出すための、効果的な方法を確立していた。教会の教えの元、血を利用して悪魔を現世に召還するブラッド・マジックの使用は、それだけで死に値する重罪であったから、過酷な取り調べも許されていた。

リリウムの力を借りた騎士達に魔力を取り除かれ、もうろうとしたまま目隠しをされたメイジを丸裸にして、血を流した傷跡が隠されていないかを調べた。騎士達は手袋と冷たい金属製の器具を使って身体のあらゆる場所を探り、急所を殴打し、言葉を尽くして辱めた。

それから死の恐怖を与えるための拷問を行った。血を流さないよう滑らかな布で繰り返し首を絞め、あるいは顔を水に漬けた。無論、疑いだけで殺すことは出来なかったから、騎士達は手加減を熟知していた。そして翌日にはさらに酷い事が待っていると思わせた後、メイジを独房に閉じ込めた。

水も食べ物も、横になる広さも無い独房の隅には、さびた剃刀が忘れられたかのように置いてあった。一度でも悪魔の誘惑に負け、ブラッド・マジックでそれらを現世に召還した経験のある者で、剃刀に手を伸ばし、自らの身体を傷つける誘惑に勝てるメイジは少なかった。

そしてデーリッシュのメイジは、血の入れ墨を自らの額に彫り込んだ、間違い無く危険な背教者だった。

あの牢獄で、ターコイズ・ブルーのスカーフだけを身にまとったエレミアが、昏い笑みを浮かべて彼を誘惑する。彼は壁にもたれ掛かり、すでに半ば勃ち上がった彼自身を手の中に取る。

彼の前でひざまずいた彼女が、愛らしいピンク色の唇を限界まで広げて彼のものを咥え、小さな舌でちろちろと舐める。彼はやがてエルフの繊細な顎には太すぎ、長すぎるものを喉奥深くまで突き入れる。

空想の中で彼が、あの赤みを帯びた金髪を乱暴に握りしめ、思うがままに頭を振り回さなかった事は一度も無かった。彼は髪に指を差し込むと、頭皮に爪を立て、彼女の小さな頭を前後に揺り動かし、喉を通り抜ける圧力が彼の敏感な粘膜に与える感触を堪能する。

彼女の美しい眼からは苦痛の涙があふれ、頬を伝わってこぼれ落ちる。赤黒い彼自身を縁取るピンク色の唇から泡立つ涎が滴り、彼女のくぐもった呻き声がさらに彼の欲情を煽り立てる。

そして彼はあのスカーフに手を掛けて巻き付け、彼女の喉元で締め上げる。さらに狭まった喉の筋肉が、酸素を求めて痙攣し彼に強烈な快感を与える。時には失禁することもある、死への昏い坂道を転がり落ちる彼女を、際どいところで彼は止める。

スカーフを緩め、髪を掴んで彼女を汚らしい床に押し倒すと震える脚を大きく開き、ひと息に奥深くまで突き入れる。擦れた悲鳴。彼はあざが出来る程の力で白い胸をわしづかみにして、腰を叩きつける。

既に赤黒く鬱血した彼女の喉元に、彼は再びスカーフを巻く。大きく身体を震わせた彼女が擦れたか細い声で、彼に哀願する。  
_許して下さい、お願い。何でもするから、許して。_  
彼女の声が心地よく脳内に響く。スカーフと同じ色の、涙に濡れた怯える瞳。彼は嘲り笑い、ゆっくりとスカーフを締め上げる。断ち切られる悲鳴。やがて彼のものを咥え込んだ彼女自身が、激しく痙攣を始めるだろう。

* * *

ベッドの中で、彼はスカーフを手に握ったまま、激しく彼自身を突き入れた。

拷問の記憶が彼の心に刻みつけた、黒く膿んだ傷口から流れ出る恐怖と怒り。彼の健康な肉体が生み出す当然の欲望。それらが重なって生みだされる、相手の肉体と精神双方を支配せずにはいられない、昏く残忍な空想の世界。

昼の世界では彼の良識と正気が思い浮かべる事さえ拒ませる、身震いするような行為を、しかし夜の世界、ベッドの中の最もプライベートな世界では、彼は幾度もそれらを深層意識から呼び起こして自らの欲求を満たしていた。愛する女性の、あの美しい瞳の前では決して語れない姿だった。

「その、今はしない。君がいるからな」  
「じゃあ、その前は？」  
「……したさ。何度も」  
「どうやって？　いつ？」  
彼はキスをして、彼女の口を塞いだ。  
「メイカー！　何でも聞きたがるのもいい加減にしろ、今は君の話だ」と赤く上気した顔で彼は言うと、握ったままの彼女の右手で胸を再び撫でた。

「触ってみろ。こういう風に」  
彼は自身の左手で胸の下側を軽く触りながら言った。エレミアがためらいがちに従い、やがて男の指が敏感な乳首に触れると、小さく吐息を漏らして同じように右の乳首に触れた。しばらく同じ動作を続ける内に、彼女の呼吸が次第に速さを増し、無意識のうちに両脚をもぞもぞと動かすのが感じられた。

「どうだ？」  
「……なんだか、変な気持ち」  
彼は小さく笑い、乳首を転がすように摘んだ。息をのんだ彼女が、右手でも同じように右側の乳首をつまみ、同じ動作を繰り返しながら小さく喘ぎ声を漏らした。

やがて彼は、彼女の手首を掴んだまま胸から腹と滑らかな曲線を撫で下ろし、赤みを帯びた柔らかな陰毛を軽く撫でた。彼女が反射的に膝を立てて両脚を閉じたが、彼は片方の足首を絡め、もう片方の足で彼女の両腿を内側からこじ開けた。

彼女の色白の顔が尖った耳の先まで真っ赤になり、彼の手を振り解こうともがいたが、がっちりと掴まれた小さな手はびくとも動かなかった。むしろその身体の動きで敏感な部分に指が触れ、彼女が小さく叫ぶと首を反らせて喘いだ。  
「腰を動かす方が好きか？」とささやく彼の声は低く擦れていた。彼女が小さく首を振った。

「違うの、変よ、こんなの変だから！」  
「俺の指が触っていると思え」  
彼はエルフの耳先に軽くキスをしてささやいた。彼女の身体から力が抜け、彼は再び小さな手を彼女の充血した突起に触れさせると、円を描くように圧力を加えた。

彼女の指が繰り返しそこを擦るうちに、彼女は幾度も首を振りながら腰を擦りつけるように持ち上げ、止めどなく溢れ出る透明な液体が彼の指までを滑らかに濡らした。彼は彼女の指を折り、中指だけを熱く濡れた裂け目に挿入した。彼女は大きく喘ぎ、彼女の－彼の－指の動きに合わせて舌なめずりのような水音が部屋に響いた。  
「そうだ、こっちも忘れるな」と言うと彼は左手で彼女の乳首を再びつまみ、彼女は息を飲んで身体をよじった。

やがて彼女は、意味のない言葉を口走りながらリズミカルに腰を振り始めた。その動きに合わせるように彼女の指を動かしながら、彼は自らの親指でひときわ敏感な突起に強く圧力を加えた。彼女は高い声で叫ぶときつく目を閉じ、頭と背中を大きくそらせて硬直した。

彼は手首から手を離して、彼女が地上に舞い降りるのを肩を抱いて待っていた。やがてやや落ち着きを取り戻して振り向いた彼女の、潤んだターコイズ・ブルーの瞳はひどく扇情的で美しかった。  
「これを、私が自分でするの……？」  
「そうだ。だが当分は……」  
そう言うと、彼は身を起こして彼女に覆い被さり、再び痛いほどに勃ち上がった彼自身で腹を突っついた。彼女が声を出さずに笑い、両腕を彼の背に回して言った。  
「当分、そんな必要はないのね」  
「そうだ」

* * *

「カレン？　それで、あなたはどうやってするの？」  
「メイカー……！」  
「彼は見てないと聞いたわ。教えて？」


	30. ドラゴンの棲み家

その朝、戦略室に入ったエレミアを見てレリアナが声を掛けた。  
「あら、髪を切ったのね？」  
「セラが切ってくれたの、もう暖かいから」とエレミアは軽くなった頭を振って微笑んだ。  
「上手に切れてますわ。彼女にそんな才能があるなんて、知りませんでした」  
「ええ本当に。それで、先週の報告書にあった、西側の盆地とドラゴンの件だけど……」

エレミアは、カレンのメモが付いたその報告書を見直しながら言い出して、返事の無い司令官の顔を見上げた。  
「司令？　カレン、どうしたの？」  
「……あ、いや。綺麗だ」

レリアナにジョゼフィン、それに魔術顧問として加わったモリガンが一瞬ぽかんとした後で一斉に吹き出し、彼女とカレンは共に顔を真っ赤にした。  
「鋭い観察眼は大変結構ですけれど、仕事に集中して下さいな、司令官」  
若い外交官が、まだ笑みを浮かべたまま釘を刺した。

* * *

「ドラゴン？」  
クナリの密偵が片目を光らせた。休前日の酒場には酔客が溢れ、あちこちで歌をがなり立てる者、同僚と小競り合いをする者と騒がしかったが、それでも突撃隊の占めていたテーブルは、ぽっかりと空いたままだった。  
「ハイドラゴンじゃないのか。ウェスタン・アプローチにも一匹いたのに、ボスは見に行くことさえ許してくれなかったぞ」

「あんなオーレイの学者の手伝いをしてあげることはないわ、彼に勝手に調査させましょう。あの人の協力者がいっぱい死んでいるのに、話といったらドラゴンの事ばかり」  
エレミアはその男を思い出して顔をしかめた。彼は偶々審問会の立てたキャンプのすぐ側に居たから、彼女たちが通る度にうるさくせっつかれたものだった。

「ふん、学者は大抵そんなものだ。血を絞らないだけマシだろう」  
そう言ってブルが喉元で笑い、ドリアンが笑って答えた。  
「彼が自分の血を絞っているなら、大したものだけどね」  
「ヘイブンに行った探索隊が、帰りに道に迷ったらしいのね。尾根伝いじゃなくて下に降りてしまって。その時に、ドラゴンのような大きな姿が、空を飛ぶのを見たというのだけど……」

アダマント要塞で勝利した兵士達が戻って来た後で、審問会はヘイブンの跡地の大がかりな探索に取りかかった。冬の間、谷間を埋めていた深い雪の大部分が早春の日差しで溶け去り、建物の残骸と共に遺体も見つかっていた。彼らは遺品を回収した後、丁寧に荼毘に付された。二週間で一通りの探索を終えた後、エレミアの脱出を助けた、教会地下の坑道跡を調査する一隊を残して彼らはスカイホールドに帰還したが、その内の一隊が道に迷い、西側の尾根を下って見知らぬ土地に迷い込んだ。

周囲を山々に囲まれたその盆地は、まるで永劫の昔から隠れていた様に人の気配が無かったという。しかし一対のハラの小さな彫像が崖の上に置かれていたから、スカイホールドを作った古代エルフ達は当然知っていたのだろう。そこから戻る道で、彼らは木々の向こうのすぐ近くに、飛んできたドラゴンがその盆地に降り立つのを目撃していた。見たのは一人ではなく、また日中だったから見間違いとも思えなかったが、そこにドラゴンが棲んでいると聞いたことが有るものは、審問会には一人もいなかった。

「迷った部隊がそこからスカイホールドに戻るまで、登り道でも半日もかからなかったと言うから、随分と近いところよ。それで……」  
「皆まで言うな、ボス！　俺にやらせろ！」とブルが身を乗り出した。  
「そのつもりよ、ブル」  
エレミアは笑って彼を宥めた。彼が、と言うよりクナリはドラゴンを凶暴な野生の力として崇めていて、それらと戦って倒し世界に秩序をもたらすことは大いに名誉ある行いと見なされる、と彼女は聞いていた。

「そんな所にドラゴンの巣があったら安心出来ないから、若い個体なら今の間に殺すか追い出すかしておいた方が良いって、カッサンドラが言っていたわ。彼女は何しろドラゴンハンターの一族だから、自分が行っても良いと言ってくれたん……」  
「俺が行く！」とブルが拳をテーブルに叩きつけ、ドリアンが呆れたような顔をした。  
「我がクナリの友は随分とご執心のようだ。ところで、僕も行くよ。何しろ生きたドラゴンをこの目で見られる機会なんてまたとないからね」とメイジが済ました顔で言った。

「僕は行かない。かわいそうだ」と突然声がして、驚いた彼らが振り向くと、コールがまるで鳥が木の枝に留まるように、手すりに座っていた。  
「お前には聞いてない、悪魔め」とブルが唸り声と共に言い、少年がまた言った。  
「剣の音、血の臭い、それから、音が消えた－－裏切ったんだ、ボスが俺達を見捨てた」  
驚いた顔のクナリを、コールが真っ直ぐに見つめて言った。

「彼らは戦って死んだ。死ぬことを知っていたよ。だけどブルは間違ってる。クレムの考えは、間違ってる」  
「ふん、じゃああいつは何を考えてた」  
「ボスは無事。必ず仇を取ってくれる」  
「……そうか」と一言だけ言って、ブルがエールを大きくあおった。

* * *

クナリの情報機関であり、国内の治安維持と思想教育を司る内務機関でもあるベン・ハスラスから、審問会に対して対コリフィアス同盟とでも言うべき異例の申し込みが有ったのは、つい先月のことだった。

テヴィンター帝国と、オーレイ始め他のアンドラステ教を信ずるヒューマンの国々は良く言っても冷戦状態で、表では冷ややかに外交を繰り広げつつ、裏では熾烈なスパイ合戦が続いていた。そしてこの八十年間、国境のセヘロンという島を取り合って彼らと熱い戦争を続けているクナリは、レッド・リリウムがテヴィンター帝国の手に渡ることを何よりも懸念していた。そしてその心配は審問会も同じだった。クナリとの戦争は置くとしても、もしマジスターがレッド・リリウムを奴隷に与え始めたら一体どんなことになるか。エレミアはベン・ハスラスの使者と会い、まず手始めにヴェナトリの密輸船を嵐の海岸で叩く共同作戦に合意した。

大軍を動かせば目に付き、逃げられる恐れがあったから、副官のクレム率いる突撃隊が海岸の受け渡し場所を確保する間、ブルと彼女が海岸の高台にあるヴェナトリのキャンプを強襲し、偽りの狼煙を上げる。テヴィンターの密輸船が現れたところで、海からクナリの戦艦が襲うという作戦を彼らは立てた。クナリ戦艦の僅か一発の大砲で、密輸船は大破した。しかし、レッド・リリウムを護衛していたヴェナトリの一隊が異変に気づき、海岸の突撃隊を襲った。彼女とブル達がいる場所からも、ヴェナトリのメイジが立てる火柱がはっきりと見えた。

彼女は急いで突撃隊を撤退させようとしたが、撤退の合図を送ればヴェナトリがクナリ戦艦を襲う、そうすれば共同作戦は失敗する、とベン・ハスラスの使者が主張し、彼女はただ遠くから見守るしか無かった。副官のクレムも、まだ若いローグのリッシュも、名前を知らなかった人々も、彼女の視界の中で音もなく倒れていった。

数日後クナリ戦艦が安全な海上に出た後で、審問会は「ハサリアンの剣」と共同で、南北から一斉にヴェナトリのキャンプを襲い、嵐の海岸からこのテヴィンター至上主義のカルト集団を、文字通り一人残らず消し去った。それから彼らは突撃隊の遺品を集めてスカイホールドに戻り、ブルと彼女で静かにクナリ風の鎮魂の儀式を行った。その後、普段より酒の量も少なく物静かに考え込む様子のブルに、彼女はとっておきの情報を差し出したのだった。いずれにしてもドラゴンは片付けておかなくてはいけなかったから、この機会を逃すことは無かった。

「いいか、コール。お前がおとなしくして……その、心を覗き込んだり、取り憑いたりしないなら、ここに居るのを許してやる」  
「俺は、俺になる。正気を喪ってもタマが治してくれる、大丈夫だ」  
「……それを止めろと言ってるんだ」とブルが唸るように言ったが、既に少年の姿をした慈悲の精霊は姿を消していた。

* * *

まだ若いドラゴンは、それでも一人前に大きく口を開けると炎を吹き出した。  
「氷だ、氷を使え！」とドリアンが慌てて炎から逃げながら叫んだ。  
「言われなくったって！」  
彼女は大きく杖を振り下ろし、ドラゴンの脚を凍らせた。舞い上がられると、ひどくやっかいなことになりそうだった。空から火の球が降ってきたら、たまったものではない。

「ターシダ　サン　ハサーム！」とブルが叫びながら、柔らかな下腹部を狙い定めて大斧を振り下ろし、硬い鱗が破れた、その場所にヴァリックの放った矢が狙い過たず突き刺さった。鋭く甲高い叫び声に、彼女は思わず耳を抑えた。その隙にドラゴンが羽ばたきをして巨体を持ち上げたが、ドリアンの弱体化魔法とヴァリックの矢に仕込まれた毒がようやく効き出したようで、飛び上がれずに再び地面に倒れた。

彼女は背中側から雷光を落とし、一時ドラゴンの動きを止めた。ブルが柔らかな喉元の皮膚に傷を付け、まるで木を割るように大斧をねじ込んだ。吹き出した鮮血が彼の全身に降りかかったが、クナリは意気揚々と大斧を幾度も叩きつけ、やがてその古代の生き物は動きを止めた。

血にまみれたブルが雄叫びを上げ、口を大きく開けて笑いながら両手を幾度も天に突きあげた。彼女も嬉しくなって、隣でその真似をした。  
「僕もあれ、やった方が良いかな？」  
テヴィンターのメイジが彼らの横で呟いた。  
「止めとけ、あんたには似合わん」とヴァリックがにやりと笑っていった。

その後で、彼らは奇妙に温かい小川で身体を拭うと、ドラゴンの死体から役に立つ素材を出来る限り剥ぎ取った。大きな物は後で審問会の兵士に任せるしか無かったが、牙や角は装飾品として高い価値があったし、硬い鱗に爪、それに骨は鎧や武器の材料として重宝された。ドラゴンの額のひときわ美しく光る鱗と、一番大きな牙をエレミアはブルに取らせ、彼が嬉しそうに言った。  
「俺がこれを身につける訳じゃない。だがこれをパー・ヴォレンに持ち帰れば、俺の名誉がクナリ全てに分け与えられる。ありがとう」  
「『……とクナリの戦士は嬉しそうに言った』」とヴァリックがニヤリと笑いながら言い、皆は大きな声で笑い出した。

「ところでブル、さっきのクナリ語の叫び声ってどんな意味なの？」と仮のキャンプに戻りながらふと彼女は尋ねた。  
「ああ、一番近い共通語に直すならこうなる。『私は今晩、この栄光ある戦いのことを思い出しながら自らに性的な快感をもたらすことにします』」と言って、彼が大きく笑った。ヴァリックが涙を流して笑い、危なく岩につまずいて転びそうになった。

「まあ！」と言ったきり、彼女は言葉を失った。  
「聞かなかったことにするわ」と顔を赤らめて脚を速めた彼女の背後で、ドリアンが澄ました声で言った。  
「その儀式は、一人でやらないといけないのかな？」  
「いいや、もちろん参加者は歓迎だ」


	31. 隠れ湯の愉しみ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> この章には大人向けの表現が含まれます。ご注意下さい。

> 「テダス亜大陸の地層学的考察
> 
> 審問会にも、あるいは学問の中枢、このオーレイの大学においてもテダス全域を俯瞰する地図を持つ者は数少ない。生まれた村の中で、あるいは城砦と街を往復して一生を終える多くの人々は、地平線に浮かぶ山脈の向こうに何があるのか知ることは無い。
> 
> しかしひとたびその範囲を超えて空を飛ぶ鳥のようにテダスを俯瞰すれば、この大陸に存在する山脈の多くが、南北方向に連なっていることが見て取れるだろう。スカイホールドが置かれたフロストバック山脈、オーレイ西部の険しいハンターホーン山脈、あるいはアンティーヴァとテヴィンター帝国国境のハンドレッド・ピラーズは、いずれも南北、あるいは北東方面から南へと延びていることが知られている。
> 
> これらの山脈が、いずれも永劫の昔からそこにあったように人々は思っているが、実はそうでは無い。多くの鉱夫達や探検家が時に千メートルを超える高みから、海底にしか生息しない貝の殻を、あるいは海の生き物の骨を無数に発見している。
> 
> 多くの人々はこれらを奇跡と言って崇め、あるいはメイカーの示される何らかのご意志であると受け取り、考える事を止めてしまう。しかし、では何故、彼はそのような不合理な事をされるのであろうか？　この質問に対する回答は未だ得られていない。
> 
> このような一見理屈に合わない事がなぜ起こりうるのかを深く考えた時、我々の住むテダスの大地が、実は長い長い年月を掛けて移動しているという仮説に行き当たるのである。二つに分けたパン生地を押し当てると、その間で生地が押しつぶされ盛り上がるように、元々海底にあった大地が数万年、あるいはさらに長い時間を掛けて動く間に押しつぶされ、大地の皺となって盛り上がったと考えるなら、これらの大量の貝殻や海の生物の残骸がその皺の上にあっても、何ら不合理ではない。
> 
> テダス亜大陸は、未だ未知の世界であるドナーク大陸に向かって南東方向からめり込むパン生地であり、盛り上がった皺が、山頂の高みに雪を頂く数々の山脈である。これこそ、スカイホールドの地下に眠る無数の貝殻が私に示してくれた真理である。」

－竜の時代9:41、審問会科学士官ラリー・ウィルソン、オーレイ王立協会定例会での発表。会場からは、彼は学者ではなくパン屋になるべきだったと嘲笑が浴びせられた。

* * *

審問官がドラゴンを退治したという噂は、疾風のように各地に伝わった。オーレイ大学からは例の学者の嘆願書の他、骨や牙を調査させて欲しいという無数の申し込みが、フェラルデンからはヒンターランド奥地のドラゴンに関する共同調査の依頼が持ち込まれたが、彼女は全て後回しにさせた。審問会は反乱メイジを、ついでグレイ・ウォーデンを古の者の手からもぎ取っていたが、まだ彼に従う勢力は多く彼女の為すべき事も多かった。

スカイホールド西側の盆地を審問会の一隊で調査したところ、ドラゴンの巣と思われるところに大量の熱湯がこんこんと湧き出る温泉が見つかった。何も無いところにこの古代の生き物が住み着く訳が無かったから、ある意味当然とも思われた。

エレミア達が身体を拭った奇妙に温かい川は、この温泉が小川に流れ込んだ結果だった。場所によってはさらに熱い湯となっている事に気づいた調査隊の隊長が、気を利かせて部下達に疲れた足を洗わせた後でカレンに報告書を上げた。その話を聞いた時、エレミアはあるデーリッシュ氏族の話を思い出した。

オーレイ北西部の火山にほど近い高原に暮らすその氏族は、点在する温泉でハラと共に怪我や病気を癒し、あるいは薬として大いに活用していた。同じことがここでも出来るのではと思った彼女は顧問達に提案し、彼らも良い案だと賛成して、簡単な入浴場を整えることになった。とりわけカレンは大いに乗り気になって、忙しい連隊長達の代わりに自ら工事監督を買って出た。

* * *

その日、入浴場がほぼ出来たという知らせをカレンから聞いたエレミアは、再びその盆地に降りた。兵士達の手で整備された山道は思った以上に歩きやすく、所々には階段と木の手すりまで付けられていた。有徳の平原で崩れはしないかとこわごわ渡った急ごしらえの木の橋を思い出して彼女は微笑んだ。  
あの頃より、随分と皆工事が上手くなったこと。

もう一つには、審問会の兵力－つまり作業をする人手－に余裕が出来たということも有っただろう。オーレイとフェラルデンで両面作戦を行っていた頃に比べて、今ではフェラルデン国内はほぼ完全に静まり、オーレイ南部の山岳地帯と、西部の荒野で審問会はヴェナトリとレッド・テンプラーの勢力を追い詰めていた。古の者に従う者達が度重なる敗北に意気阻喪している証拠は、逃げる彼らが残していった数々の命令文書や日誌に残されていた。しかしレッド・テンプラーからの脱走者はあり得なかったし、ヴェナトリも祖国テヴィンターにさえ、もはや戻る場所はなかった。

テヴィンター帝国は表向きは審問会を無視する態度を続けていた。何しろ創設者のうち二人が教会と深く関わりのある人物で、オーレイのアンドラステ教会の外部組織と彼らが見なすのも当然だっただろう。そしてセシウス・アムラダリス－コリフィアス－と、今も名家として存続している子孫とのつながりに付いても、無闇に公表すれば逆に彼らのエリート主義を刺激しかねなかった。しかし審問会はドリアンと彼の父親が密かに提供した人脈と情報に従って、ジョゼフィンが中心となり注意深く魔導院との交渉を行っていた。

そして先月、彼らの外務大臣に相当する役職のマジスター・ウラサスの名で「帝国内外で活動する過激派に関する覚書」という、ひどく曖昧な名称の文書が出された。その内容は、テヴィンター帝国はヴェナトリを古代の神々を信仰する異端のカルト教団と定義し、彼らを支援する者は帝国に対する公敵と見なされる、というものだった。審問会の大きな外交的勝利であった。

そしてエレミアは、その前の週まで囁きの荒野でヴェナトリの本拠を制覇する作戦に、審問会の数部隊と共に取り組んでいた。広大な沙漠を彼女達は馬に－ブルは彼女の馬の倍程もある芦毛に－乗って駆け巡り、ヴェナトリを追い詰め、ついに山中の砦に立て籠もった彼らのリーダーと目されるメイジを倒した。ブルも彼女も何も言わなかったが、彼女は突撃隊の仇の半分を討ったという気持ちだった。後の半分は、無論彼らを操っていた古の者だった。

この荒野には各地に奇妙な地上ドワーフの遺跡が点在し、その中には様々な宝物があると思われた。しかし彼女に遺跡調査までしている暇はなかったから、遺跡はレリアナの部下と審問会の部隊に任せることにして、全身砂にまみれ疲れ果てた彼女達は、前日ようやくスカイホールドに帰ってきていた。

* * *

カレンが「温かい川」の岸の窪みを広げた池を検分した。既に山陰に日が沈みかけていたが、空の光と満月に近い大の月が明るく池を照らし出していた。  
「良くやってくれた。湯に入っていて突然熱湯を浴びたら堪ったものでは無いが、そこは何か工夫したと言っていたな？」

「はい。池の上流に小さな堰を作りました。そこを水が迂回する間に適当な温度に下がるようになっています。それに池の方も下に石を組んで、熱すぎれば底の冷たい水を取り込めるようにしました」  
ヒューマンでも比較的珍しい女性隊長が嬉しげに答えた。カレンに聞いたところでは、彼女は元はフリー・マーチズの衛兵で、生まれは石工の総領娘だということだった。なるほど、そういった工夫は得意だろう。

「なるほど。建物の方は来週からだな？」  
「はい、と言っても簡単な休憩所に脱衣場と便所ですから、それほど時間は掛からない予定です」と言って隊長が手で大まかな場所を示した。  
「十分だ、ここで寝泊まりする訳では無いからな。ご苦労だった」  
そう言うと、カレンが隊長に頷いて見せた。彼女が号令を掛け、作業を終えた兵士達と共にスカイホールドに戻っていった。

「いいわね、きっとみんな喜ぶわ。古傷はいつまでも痛むものだから」  
エレミアは温かな水に手を入れて見た。骨に達するような大きな傷や一度痛めた関節は、たとえ治ってもピリピリ、シクシクと痛む事が多く、多くの人々が苦しんでいた。審問会の兵士達もここで身体を温めることが出来れば、きっと楽になるだろう。

隊列の後を眺めていたカレンが、彼女の方に振り向いてどこか悪戯っぽい笑みを浮かべると、彼女を抱き寄せキスをして唇をやわやわと噛み、舌を差し込んで上あごをつついた。彼女は身体の奥底に小さな火がつくのを感じながら戸惑った。  
「……カレン、スカイホールドに戻りましょう」  
身体を離した彼女はそう言ったが、彼が彼女の手を引いたまま池のほとりへと歩き始めた。そこは先週から兵士達が手を入れて、大きな岩を退かし深い淵を埋めて、十人程度が並んで座れる様に池の底を整えていた。

「一緒に入ろう」  
池に着くと彼が顔を覗き込むように言い、彼女は驚いた。  
「ここで？」  
「そうだ。一度君の浴槽に一緒に入って、身体を隅々まで洗って見たいと思っていた」  
そう言うと、まだ顔に笑みを浮かべたまま彼女の短くなった髪を撫で、敏感な耳先を指で軽くつまんだ。  
「おや、まだ砂が残っているぞ？」  
「まさか！　そんなこと考えていたの？」  
彼女は顔を赤らめながら言った。昨夜遅く帰ってきた彼女は、いつものように部屋で入浴を済ませていたから砂が残っているはずはなかった。  
「男なら誰でも思うことだ。実現出来る者は少ないだろうが」

そう言うと、カレンがさっさと服を脱いで池に入り、彼女の方を期待の籠もった目で見つめた。彼女は顔が火照るのを感じたが、ともかく服を脱いで、恐る恐る池に足を踏み入れた。足元で崩れる粗い砂がこそばゆく、両手と膝を付くと温かな水が全身を包み込んで、彼女は思わず笑顔を浮かべた。流れる水が温かいというのは、彼女にとって初めての経験だった。

「こっちへ」  
そう彼が言うと、池の壁にもたれてあぐらをかいた脚の中に彼女を座らせた。彼の興奮の証が彼女の背中に押しつけられ、彼女はクスリと笑った。  
「誰かさんは随分と期待していたみたいね？」  
「あの浴槽を見た時からな」  
そう言うと、彼が後ろから手を回して張り詰めた胸をそっと撫で上げ、彼女は身体の奥の火が大きくなるのを感じて小さく喘いだ。この軍事顧問は地図に印を付けるように彼女の身体を探索し、どこを押せばどう反応するか、あるいは彼女よりも良く知っていた。

* * *

彼のざらついた指が、水よりも滑らかな液体に濡れる彼女の裂け目をゆっくりと擦り、とりわけ敏感な突起をからかうように軽く押した。彼女の胸に、またあの突き刺すような甘く鋭い痛みが蘇った。今では彼女もこれが、愛する男性を、彼のものを求める欲求が生み出す痛みだと知っていた。

痛みを少しでも楽にしようと彼女が身体をよじる度に、彼の硬く勃ったものが彼女の尻を擦り、背後で息を飲む音が聞こえた。  
「カレン、お願い」と彼女は眼を閉じたまま口に出し、そのひどく物欲しげな響きに自分でも驚いた。

「何だ」と指をゆっくりと動かしながら、彼が耳元で低く擦れた声で言った。  
「あなたの……お願い」  
そう言って彼女は水中で腰を浮かせると、大きく両足を広げて彼の腰の上に座った。彼が低く唸ると彼のものの上から手を被せ、彼女自身に押しつけて左右に動かした。

彼女は大きく身体を震わせ、胸の痛みがさらに強く彼女を責め立てた。  
「カレン、早く……！」  
「はっきり言え。何が欲しい」  
彼女の短くなった髪を大きな手で掴んだ彼が耳元でささやくと、彼女の敏感な耳たぶに舌を這わせた。もう片方の手が彼女の裂け目を擦り上げ、やがて二本の指が深々と差し込まれた。

思わず彼女が仰け反ると反動で身体がふわりと水に浮き、彼の指が抜けて、戻すとまた元の位置に納まった。彼が耳元で低く笑うと、ゆっくりと指を抜き差ししながら彼女自身に内から微妙な圧力を加えた。彼女は頭も、身体も動かすことが出来ずに、ただ全身を震わせて幾度も喘いだ。

身体中を駆け巡る快感に身を任せ、彼女が息を止めて上り詰めようとした時、彼が指を抜いて太腿をゆっくりと撫で下ろした。  
「いや！　カレン、お願い！」  
髪が引っ張られるのも構わず、手の中で頭を大きく振って叫ぶように言うと、彼女は腰を動かして硬く勃った彼のものに幾度も擦りつけた。背後で大きく息を飲んだ彼が、大きく唸るような声を上げて彼女を水中でふわりと持ち上げ、抱き下ろして一息で挿入した。

水中にふわふわと浮かぶ身体を繋ぎ止めるように、彼の硬く太いものが彼女自身にめり込み、抜かれては再び奥まで貫かれる強烈な快感に、彼女の口からは悲鳴がこぼれだし、二人の立てる波が激しく水音を立てて岸辺を濡らした。そして彼が腰を抱えたまま、水中で剥き出しになった彼女のとりわけ敏感な突起を撫で上げ、彼女は息をするのも忘れて一気に上り詰めた。彼女自身が幾度も大きく痙攣して彼のものを締め付け、彼もすぐに彼女の身体を抱きしめて大きく呻いた。

激しい息遣いが元に戻った後も、二人は温かな湯に気怠く漬かっていた。  
「手が干しプラムみたい」と彼女は小さく笑って、印の有る左手を月光にかざした。彼が彼女の耳に口づけした。  
「ここには身体を洗いに来たはずだったな」  
彼が笑いながら耳元で言うと、また太腿の間に手を伸ばした。彼女は思わず逃げようとしたが、彼が片腕でがっちりと肩を抱き寄せた。

「大人しくしろ、メイジ」と彼が低い声で脅かすように言い、彼女は再びあの甘い痛みが蘇るのを感じて小さく喘いだ。  
「でも、遅くなると皆が心配するわ。お願い、スカイホールドに戻ってから」と彼女は首を回して彼の顔を覗き込み、カレンが渋々といったように頷いた。  
「いいだろう。部屋で待っていろ」と言うと彼女を助けて立ち上がらせ、先に池から上がった。今でも毎朝のように重い剣と盾を持って兵士達相手にスパーリングを行う、鍛えられた彼の裸体が月明かりに浮かび上がり、彼女はほれぼれと見つめた。

そう言えば、彼の身体をゆっくり眺めた事が無かったと彼女は思い出していた。いつも彼が彼女を責め立て、若い彼女は翻弄される一方だった。  
スカイホールドに戻ったら、彼をベッドに寝かせて、私も同じことをしてみよう。最初の夜みたいに喜んでくれると良いけど。そう思いつつ彼女も温かな池から上がった。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> カルパーニアが居ない場合のヴェナトリのリーダーって誰でしょうね？　ゴルディアン？　まあ、囁きの荒野に居たのもリーダーの一人でしょう、多分。  
> 関西地方で有名な「有馬温泉」は、付近に活火山が無いにも関わらず最高98.2℃の熱水が噴出する名湯として知られています。この湯は地下のマントルに染みこんだ太平洋の海水が熱せられて噴き出したものだそうです。プレート・テクトニクス理論と言えば有名なのは竹内均先生ですね、映画「日本沈没」でも学者役で怪演されました。もっとも、この理論からすると日本列島は沈むのではなく浮き上がる方向らしいですが。


	32. 信者と使徒

「ねえヴァリック、私がアンドラステの使徒だとあなたも信じてるの？」  
「おおう、プリンセス、こいつは答えにくい質問だな」  
「それで？」  
「そう言うと思ったぜ。考えてもみろよ、君は天上の力に生かされているのか、それとも最悪の幸運の持ち主か、どちらかだと考えるしかねえだろう？」

「どうして私にはその二つしか選択肢が無いわけ？」  
「まず君は山一個を吹き飛ばす爆発を生き延びて、フェイドから転がり出てきた。時間を超えて旅をして、それからアーチ・ディーモンとブライトを起こしたマジスターに襲われ、谷丸ごとを埋めた雪崩から脱出した。それからヴェイルを切り裂いてフェイドに生身で転がり込み、でっかい悪魔を倒して戻って来た」

「あなたも居たような気がするけど」  
「俺は金魚の糞さ。オーレイの内戦を口先だけで終わらせた、なんてのはおまけだ」  
「あら、一応ダンスもしたのよ？」  
「どれか一つでも、普通の小説なら一番の山場だ。それが全部となりゃあ、これは奇跡を越えた奇跡だ」  
「つまり、私がとんでもない悪運の持ち主だから、アンドラステの使徒に相応しいってこと？」  
「君がもしアンドラステの伝説に馴染みがあったら、彼女も悪運に付きまとわれた女性だってことが判るだろうさ。だから、まあ、そういうこった」

* * *

激しく打ち鳴らされる鐘楼の鐘の音。角笛が鳴った。一回、二回。カレンの重みが彼女の上から消え失せた。エレミアも飛び起きたが、視界がぐらりと回るのを感じてベッドに手を突き、呼吸を整えようと大きく息を付いた。彼女の繊細な身体は、セックスの最中に戦いに移れるようには出来ていなかった。彼は既にズボンとシャツを身につけ、剣を右手に、上着の袖を左手に通しながら彼女を振り返った。

「ここにいろ。伝令を送る」  
「大丈夫、すぐに正門に行くわ」  
彼が唇の端を上げて小さく頷くと、審問官私室の階段を駆け下りていった。大軍がスカイホールドに接近している事を示す、最大警戒の警報だった。

大広間に繋がる扉を開けると、普段は誰もいない扉の側に護衛の兵士が二人、彼女を見て敬礼した。暗がりの中、そこここに数名の書記と兵士が走り抜ける大広間を、彼女は急ぎ足で正門に向かった。正面玄関から続く長い階段を駆け下り、最後の踊り場で立ち止まって彼女は周囲を見渡した。満月に近い小の月と、空低くに浮かぶ大の月に照らされた中庭は、兵士が右往左往し大混乱のように見えたが、やがて彼女の目にも彼らが持ち場に急いでいるだけなのが見て取れた。兵士達に命令を下すブラックウォールの声が遠くから聞こえ、彼女の側を杖を手にしたメイジ達の一団が駆け下りた。

「司令！」  
「ここだ、審問官！」と良く通るカレンの声がざわめきを超えて響き、彼女は正門側の小さな机に駆け寄った。  
「何か判って？」  
「多数の灯火と馬。だが進行は遅い」と顧問達に数名の士官と一緒に立っていた彼が冷静に答えた。  
「すると、避難民かしら？」  
「その可能性もある」

「斥候が山の向こうにいるわ。伝書鴉を飛ばしていれば……ほら、あそこ！」とレリアナが空を見上げた。彼女は鋭く口笛を吹き、しばらくして足首に赤みがかったオレンジ色の布きれを巻いた伝書鴉が、地面の上をよたよたと近寄ってきた。  
「敵意は無いようね」とスパイマスターは、優しくその布を解きながら彼らに説明した。  
「正門を開けましょう」と彼女は決心して言った。

「大丈夫なのか？　もし敵の偽装だったら……」とカッサンドラが眉をひそめて言った。  
「月明かりの夜、山道を馬と一緒に？　随分頭の良い敵のようだな」  
カレンがどこかホッとした様子で、微かに笑みを浮かべながら首を振った。  
「負傷者がいるでしょうね、ジゼル教母に起きて頂いてちょうだい。それと、後を追う者はいないかしら？」と彼女はスパイマスターに振り返った。  
「ええ、確認させるわ」とレリアナが頷くとすらりと立ち上がり、鴉を肩に乗せて立ち去った。

* * *

「疲れただろう、少し寝てくると良い」  
立ったまま小さくあくびを噛み殺した彼女の顔を横目で見てカッサンドラが言った。もうすぐ暁の光が東の山頂から見えてこようという時間だった。エレミアは顔を赤らめたが、ともかく大軍の素性が明らかとなり、負傷者の収容先も定まって、ここに居てもこれ以上彼女が出来る事は無さそうだった。

スカイホールドに到着した大勢の人々はやはり避難民で、代表者の語るところによれば、彼らはオーレイ側に一日半の距離にある獅子の地から逃げてきていた。彼らが働いていた鉱山の町に突然、「奇妙なテンプラーの軍団と赤いでっかい化け物」が現れ、町中から彼らを追い出した。鉱山で働いていた者達の行方は、未だに判らないと言うことだった。この町を含む山々を支配していた貴族－内戦の間に戦死した－は熱烈なギャスパール派として知られており、セリーン女王からの報復に怯えた彼らは、審問会を頼って険しい山道を越えてきたのだった。

避難民達の後を追うものが無いか、すぐにレリアナが偵察隊を送った。エレミアは起き出してきた仲間達と協力して、負傷者と子供と老人が休める場所を手配した。中庭の救護所だけでは間に合わず、大広間と内回廊の一部に急ごしらえの寝床が並び、ジゼル教母とヒーラー達が彼らを見て回った。スカイホールドに入ってからすぐ、外壁沿いの瓦礫の山を整理して救護所に作り直させておいて良かったと、彼女は心から思った。もっともカレンは、「兵士達にも腕を広げる場所が必要だ」と不平を漏らしては居たが。

そして残りの健康な人々は、来た道を少し戻ってスカイホールド眼下に広がる平原にテントを張ることになった。もしその中にレッド・テンプラーの手の者がいたとしても、警護の兵士に見張られることになった。

「そうさせて貰うわ、ありがとう」と言うと彼女は本館に続く階段を登り始めた。  
「ああ審問官、ちょっと良いか」とカレンがいつも持ち歩いている小さな地図を片手に彼女の後を追った。  
「何？」

彼はエルフを大股で追い越すと、中庭から死角となる踊り場で彼女を捕まえ、身を屈めてキスをした。もし彼らを本館から見下ろす者がいたとしても、暗がりの中で彼の背中が見えるだけだったろう。一瞬息を飲んだ彼女の、軽く開いた唇の間から彼は貪欲に舌を差し込み、彼女の舌と絡みついた。それから手袋をしたままの手で、彼女の尖った耳先を小さくひねり、首筋へと撫で降ろした。

この軍事顧問は、敵地の急所を地図で探るように彼女の身体を探り、どこを押せばどう反応するか知り尽くしていた。数瞬後に彼女は両脚の間に熱く脈動する感覚を覚えて、小さく喘ぎ声を漏らした。  
「すぐに行く。待っていろ」  
彼女から身体を離したカレンは口の端に笑みを浮かべて言うと、手を振りながら階段を下りていった。

* * *

翌朝彼女が目を覚ました時には既にカレンの姿はなく、日は高く昇っていた。気恥ずかしさと共に彼女は急いで身繕いをすると大広間へと向かった。扉を開けると、横たわる怪我人に子供、老人達が、一斉に彼女の方を見た。

彼女は既に審問官として大勢の目に晒されることには慣れていたが、彼らの顔がありありと示すアンドラステの使徒への崇拝の念に、どうにも居心地の悪さを感じた。自分が使徒だとは彼女は全く信じていなかった。彼女が印を受けたのは、古の者が先の教皇を生け贄にしようとしていた時の全くの偶然であったし、そこに誰かの意図があったとも思えなかった。それでも、彼女を、アンドラステの使徒を信じてはるばる逃げてきたこの人々の前で、それをあからさまにする程彼女は冷酷にはなれなかった。

彼女自身が信じていない神の意志の顕れ、信仰の象徴としていったいどう振る舞えばよいものだろうか？　時に彼女はカッサンドラの強靱な信仰と、それに裏付けられた断固とした態度を羨ましく思った。彼女は表情を繕い、軽く会釈を返しながらヴァリックの机の側に近づいた。そこには幼い子供達と数人の老女が居て、ドワーフと何か話をしているようだった。

「よう、おはよう。昨晩は忙しかったようだな？」とヴァリックが声を掛け、彼女はそういえば、このドワーフの姿が無かったことに気づいた。いったいあの騒ぎの中、彼はどこで寝ていたのだろう？  
「皆食事は貰った？　痛いところが有ったら、ヒーラーに見て貰うのよ」  
彼女はドワーフに顔をしかめてみせると、子供達に声を掛けた。ほとんどが五、六歳から上は精々十二歳くらいの子供達だった。もっと幼い子供は、助かったのだろうか？　そう思った彼女の耳に別の集団から赤ん坊の泣き声が聞こえ、彼女はほっと胸を撫で下ろした。

「使徒様、私共を助けて下さってありがとうございます」と一人の母親が言い、周囲の大人達－ほとんどが女性で有ることに、彼女は今更に気が付いた－も大きく頷いた。  
「審問会はそのためにあるのですもの。皆さんが無事なら何よりです」と彼女は穏やかな笑みを浮かべて言った。彼女も必要と思えば、その位の演技は出来るようになっていた。  
「ところで、皆さんの、ええと、ご主人は？　表にいらっしゃるの？」  
彼女はその使い慣れない共通語の単語で尋ねた。これで正しかっただろうか？　彼女は最初その言葉を聞いた時に、ヒューマンの夫は妻を奴隷扱いするのかと唖然としたものだったが、ジョゼフィンが笑いながら「ただの丁寧な言い方ですわ。『あなたの夫』とは、呼べませんもの」と彼女の誤解を解いてくれた。

母親の表情が曇った。  
「いいえ……皆鉱山に行ったまま、まだ戻ってきていません。ひょっとすると……騎士団につかまったのでは無いかと」  
「テンプル騎士団がそんなことなさるはずが無いよ」と老婆がたしなめるように言った。あるいは祖母かも知れなかった。  
「でも、あの町に来た騎士団は皆おかしかったわ！　それに、あの化け物……」  
「奥さん、あのテンプル騎士共は前の騎士団とは違うんだ。悪いやつに騙されてな」とヴァリックが静かに言った。

「化け物？」とエレミアは尋ねた。  
「赤い……あちこち尖った、大きな化け物です。足跡に赤い結晶がこぼれているのを見ました」  
彼女は一度だけ、その化け物とエメラルドの墓場で遭遇したことがあった。カレンにも正体は判らなかったが、レッド・リリウムで変化した巨人族かも知れなかった。  
「そう……私達ももうすぐ、獅子の地に行くのよ。ご家族も探すようにするわ」  
彼女は女性達を力づけるように言った。あるいは、彼らはまだ異変に気付かずに鉱山で働いているだけかも知れない。何事も無ければ良いが。

「使徒様、お願いがあるの」  
その時一人の少年が、恐る恐るというように彼女に声を掛けた。  
「これ！　お邪魔をしてはいけません」とさっきの老婆が慌てて彼を遮った。  
「邪魔にはなってないわ、なあに？」  
エレミアは少年の前に膝をついて顔を覗き込んだ。七歳くらいだろうか、汚れた顔に、しかし気丈そうな目をしていた。  
「印を見せて下さい、悪魔を殺すっていう印」

大広間中が静まりかえった。彼女は予想外の言葉に瞬いたが、少年の前でそっと左手を開いた。意識しない時にはほとんど見えない光が、うっすらと掌の上に現れた。既に痛みはなく、時折奇妙な感触と震えを感じるだけだった。それから彼女は裂け目を閉じようとする時のように、印に彼女の注意を向けた。黄みを帯びた緑色の光が大きく広がり、少年の顔を奇妙に明るく照らし出した。

周囲から感嘆の声が沸き起こるなか、少年は大胆にも彼の指で印に触れてみた。印の光は、小さく揺らぎながら彼の手を包み込むように輝きを増した。  
「使徒様、ありがとう」と納得したように手を引いた少年を、老婆が掻き抱いた。エレミアが見上げたその老婆のしわが深く刻まれた顔に、幾筋もの涙があふれていた。

彼女は立ち上がり、そっと大広間を出た。思わず大きく息を付いた彼女の背中をヴァリックが叩いた。  
「俺も思わず聖歌を歌いそうになったぜ、プリンセス。伝記には欠かせない感動の名シーンだ」と彼は言うとにんまりと彼女に笑いかけた。

「止めてちょうだいヴァリック。もしそんなことをしたら、その胸から毛を全部むしってやるから」  
彼女はイーッと顔をしかめて見せて、自分の言葉に笑い出した。このドワーフの前では、彼女は自分を繕う必要は無かった。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> えー恥ずかしげも無くパクリ、いやインスパイア。  
> "Two Weeks" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/2725985/chapters/6106892)  
> 面白いです。いえ、やりませんから！　カレンそんな器用じゃ無いから！


	33. 告解

 

 

> 「我が娘エレミア、
> 
> この前の手紙にも書いたように、既に充分以上の重荷を背負っているそなたに、このような事を頼むのはとても心苦しいことです。ですが、再びそなたの手を借りなくてはいけない事態が近づいています。
> 
> 野盗が我が氏族を狙っています。普通の盗賊より遙かに良い武器と装備を持ち、中にはヒューマンの軍隊で訓練を受けたものも居るようだと。  
>  彼らは毎日のように近くを徘徊し、女達は採集に出かけられず、狩人達は苛立っています。しかしもし我らがもし誰かを傷つければ、それを口実に彼らはキャンプを襲うでしょう。
> 
> 彼らは氏族が今留まっている、ワイコム郊外の峡谷から追い出そうとしているようです。もし審問会の手が借りられれば、大いに助けになるでしょう。
> 
> 心より、  
>  イスティマエトリアル・ラヴェラン、伝承者」

「『 _赤く_ 、大変美しいクリスタル』による、井戸水の浄化装置……」  
彼女は思わず背筋がぞっとするのを感じながら尋ねた。彼女の氏族が、フリー・マーチズの一国、ワイコムの貴族達に脅かされているという手紙が、伝承者から届いていた。

早速審問会は、ハルシニアの貴族ヴォラン家のレディ・グィネヴィア・ヴォラン－ジョゼフィンの学生時代からの友人で、レリアナとも面識があった－に、審問会の一部隊を付けてワイコムへと向かわせた。レディ・グィネヴィアはまず、ワイコム郊外の峡谷に留まっていた氏族にエレミアからの手紙を渡し、ついで僅かな護衛と共にワイコムの街でアントイン公爵と面会した。彼は極めて友好的な態度で、審問会の大義には大いに賛成すると言って彼女らを歓待した。

公爵曰く、ラヴェラン氏族とのもめ事は「不幸な誤解による出来事」であり、デーリッシュ氏族はどこに滞在、あるいは通過しても構わないと言ったと、レディ・グィネヴィアからの手紙にはあった。しかしエレミアは、その公爵の態度にどこか違和感を感じた。この公爵は以前からデーリッシュを彼の領地から排除する態度を見せていたから、今度の騒動で地上に出来た裂け目が無ければ、彼女の氏族もワイコムに近づく事は無かっただろう。

そして街の中ではヒューマンにだけ感染する奇妙な疫病が流行っていた。昨日まで元気だった患者達は、突然の酷い頭痛や筋肉痛に苦しみ、眼を赤く腫らしてイライラと周囲に怒りをぶつけていた。それがエルフの悪だくみだと言う噂が広まったことから、街のシティ・エルフ達がたびたび襲撃を受け、氏族を頼って逃げ出してくる者さえ居た。デーリッシュ氏族はシティ・エルフ達と決して仲が良いとは言えなかったが、それでも逃げ込んでくる同胞を見捨てることは出来なかった。

「ええ、レディ・グィネヴィアからの手紙にはそうあります。しかもこれらの手紙は、全てアントイン公爵の手によって検閲されていると考えた方が宜しいですわ」とジョゼフィンが真剣な表情で答えた。  
「レッド・リリウムだ」とカレンが険悪な表情で言った。  
「その通りね。兵士達はまだ街の中にいるの？」  
「いや、彼らの大半はヒューマンだ。疫病を避けるため氏族と共に郊外の峡谷にいる。街を急襲するべきだ、審問官」

「待ってちょうだい、レディ・グィネヴィアは『街の防衛は極めて堅固』と言ってきている。カレン、彼らは街を攻撃する訓練はしていないでしょう？　氏族から偵察を送ることは出来ない？」とレリアナが尋ねた。  
「そんな悠長なことをしている暇はない。彼らはレッド・リリウムを使って、街のヒューマン達を狂気に駆り立てている」とカレンはイライラした様子で言った。

「偵察では無くて、街のシティ・エルフ達を訪問するという口実ならどうかしら。彼らならもっと街中の詳しい情報が掴めるはずよ。それにもし、その間にワイコムの軍が襲ってきたとしても、カレンの部隊が居れば……」と彼女は考えつつ言った。  
「確かに、撤退する間の防衛なら出来るだろうが……」  
「レリアナ、あなたの部下と氏族の……いいえ。いっそのこと、伝承者自ら行って頂く方が良いわ」

「何ですって？」  
「それは危険だ」とレリアナとカレンが口々に言った。  
「伝承者は氏族の指導者の一人でもあるの。彼女と護衛として狩人を何人か。私の自筆でメモを渡すわ」  
彼女はきっぱりと言った。彼女の伝承者なら、何より自ら行動を起こそうとするに違いない。むしろ彼女に行くなと言う方が困難だろう。  
「判ったわ。ただちに準備を」とレリアナが答えた。

* * *

二週間後、再びレディ・グィネヴィアからの手紙が届いた。伝承者イスティマエトリアルに率いられたシティ・エルフ達が、レリアナの部下とレディ・グィネヴィアと共に上町の共同井戸を捜索し、見守るヒューマンの市民達の前で「浄化装置」を確かめた。やはり赤いクリスタルはレッド・リリウムで、その水を飲んだ人々は精神が不安定になり、公爵の助言者の言いなりにエルフ達を憎むようになっていたという。その共同井戸を使用していたのは全てヒューマンの市民達だった。

この助言者がヴェナトリのブラッド・メイジであることが明らかになったのは、激怒した市民達が公爵邸を襲った戦闘中に、レリアナの部下によって倒された時のことだった。アントイン公爵も、不幸なことに戦闘中に死亡した。公爵の私兵と他の貴族達は街から逃げ出し、他のフリー・マーチズの国々で不埒なエルフ達を口々に非難していた。

そして、再び伝承者から手紙が届いた。  
「公爵を死なせたのは、確かにまずかったわね」とレリアナが言った。  
「だが館を襲った市民のほとんどはヒューマンだ。彼らこそレッド・リリウムの被害者だからな」  
「少なくとも三つの都市が『不埒なエルフ共の反乱を抑え、公爵の弑殺を糾す』と称して軍を送ろうとしていますわ」とジョゼフィンが言った。  
「スタークヘイブンのヴェイル大公が、ヴェナトリの関与を審問会が調査するまで待つようにと、彼らに親書を送って下さっています。ただ、彼らを直接止める力は有りません」  
「セバスチャンが？　手紙を送ってくれただけでも御の字だ。だが残念ながら、彼の自由に出来る兵力は限られている」と言うと、カレンが難しい顔をして腕を組んだ。

「なら、私の部下達に交渉させましょう。こちらから出向けば、彼らも話を聞くでしょうね」とレリアナが頷いて言ったが、エレミアは首を振った。  
「いいえ、いいえ。それでは間に合わないわ。貴族達にとってエルフなど動物と同じよ。氏族と一緒に皆殺しにした後で、平気で審問会と交渉しようとするに決まってる」  
「審問官……」とレリアナが気遣わしげに言ったが、彼女には確信があった。  
「お願い、氏族を助けて」  
彼女はすがるようにカレンを見た。

「審問会の部隊はまだ峡谷にいる。だが貴族達はどうする。レッド・リリウムとヴェナトリの関与について、彼らに説明できる者はいないか？」  
「レディ・グィネヴィアが、まだ街の中に。彼女なら出来るでしょう」とジョゼフィンが言った。  
「では部隊にワイコムの街に入らせて、レディ・グィネヴィアと合流させましょう。急がなくては」と彼女はレリアナを見つめた。  
「判ったわ。早馬と伝書鴉で、三日中には」  
「ありがとう」

レディ・グィネヴィアからの手紙が届いたのは、そのさらに十日後の事だった。ワイコムの街に門らしい門構えは無く、デルタ地帯の小高い丘の上にある公爵邸へ無秩序に押し掛けた他都市の貴族と兵士達は、そこに整然と並ぶ審問会の旗印に驚き意気を削がれた。その隙を見てレディ・グィネヴィアが、アントイン公爵を操っていたヴェナトリの関与と、古の者によるレッド・リリウムを使った支配の手口について理路整然と説明し、彼らは愕然として自分達の街の「流行病」のことを思い出した。そういえば、最近井戸の、あるいは取水口の改造工事が行われたのでは無かったか？

貴族達は半ば恐慌を来し、逃げるようにワイコムの街を立ち去った。彼らを焚きつけていたアントイン公爵の支持者達も、それらの都市で次々と発見されたヴェナトリの工作跡、あるいは密偵の逮捕に顔色を失った。各都市の支配者、司法官に侯爵といった称号を持つ人々は、審問会に深々と謝意を述べる手紙と共に、ジョゼフィンでさえ「気前の宜しいこと」と評する額の寄付を送ってきた。彼らとしては強大な軍隊とオーレイ、フェラルデン両国に強力な繋がりを持つ審問会に敵視される事だけは避けたかった。金貨で事が済むのなら、安いものだった。

* * *

かつて要塞を利用した者が後から増築したらしいスカイホールド地下の牢獄は、長年の歳月に壁は破れ、床には土埃が分厚くたまり、水しぶきが掛かる壁の隅には草まで生えている始末だった。しかし修理のためにはこの要塞の基本構造に手を入れなくてはならず、結局そのままに放置されていた。

審問会がここに入ってから、本来の目的でこの牢獄が使用されたことはわずか数回で、普段は衛兵が扉の外に一人立っているだけだった。彼女は時折、誰にも邪魔をされたくないときに、ここに降りてきて考え事をした。煉瓦を積んだ木の台に腰を降ろし、足元から流れ落ちる滝を見つめながら、彼女は長い間考えにふけっていた。彼女自身のことで、とりわけ気がかりなことが二つあった。一つはこの手紙、もう一つは、自らの体調。

「探したぞ、エレミア。表の衛兵が教えてくれた」  
カレンの声が彼女の背後から聞こえた。側まで来ると彼は不思議そうに顔を覗き込んで言った。  
「エレミア……どうして君はここに？　氏族から君に手紙が来たのだろう」  
「ええ。イスティマエトリアル、伝承者から。彼女はワイコムの市民議会に参加することになった。市民達は皆とても良くしてくれているそうよ、少なくとも今のところは」  
「そうか、それは良かった……？」  
「氏族の皆は郊外の、とても美しい峡谷に留まっているそう。そこにはハラが草を食める十分な草地があるし、綺麗な川と明るい森もあるって。それで、彼女は、私に何時戻ってこれるのかと聞いているの」

「……ああ」  
彼が理解したように頷くと、彼女の肩に手を掛けた。  
「ワイコムのシティ・エルフ達も彼女を頼りにしている。市民議会の仕事もあって、氏族のことに時間が割けなくなっているそうなの。だから彼女は、私に伝承者の地位を譲りたいと書いているわ」  
「そんなことが出来るのか？　君はまだ若いのに」  
「無い事ではないわ、例えば伝承者が早く亡くなってしまった場合とか。私は十分教育を受けているし、それに彼女もまだ居るわけだから」

そう言って、彼女は手紙を握りしめたまま眼を閉じ、幾度も彼女自身に言い聞かせている言葉を口に出した。  
「私は、氏族の元に帰らなくてはいけない。伝承者として、真のエルフの歴史と伝統を護り、子供達に伝える、それがファーストとしての私の義務。そうしなくてはいけない」

カレンが手袋をはめた手で彼女の頬を撫で、彼の方を向かせた。  
「エレミア、君はどうしたい？　君は、帰りたいのか？」  
「……帰りたくない」  
眼を開けて、彼の琥珀色の瞳を見た彼女の口から、本心がこぼれ出た。  
「あなたの側に居たい、カレン」  
そう言うと同時に、彼女の目から大粒の涙がこぼれ落ちた。

カレンの瞳が急に大きく黒々と広がり、彼女を抱きしめると立たせて、二人の身体が一緒に壁に倒れ込んだ。彼女の背中を冷たい壁に押しつけ、彼が大きな手で髪を掴み彼女の顔を上に向かせた。彼女が小さく息を飲んだ拍子に軽く開いた唇から彼の舌が侵入し、口内を跳ね回り彼女の舌に絡みついた。二人が押しつけ合う身体の足元で、土埃がざりっと音を立てた。

やがて唇を離し荒い息を付いた彼が、彼女の室内着のボタンを引きちぎらんばかりの勢いで外し、胸を露わにすると大きな手で掴んだ。そして乳首の敏感な皮膚に歯を立て、強く噛んだ。

「痛いっ！」  
思わず叫んだ彼女の声に、彼が飛び退るように身体を離し、彼女の前で立ちすくんだ。  
「どうしたの？」  
彼女はむしろ彼の表情に驚いた。痛かったけど、でも大したことではないのに。  
「済まない、俺は今……」  
そう言うと言葉を切った彼の顔は、普段の姿からは想像も付かないほど青ざめ、まるで何かに怯えているようだった。

「何でもなかったわ、どうしたのカレン？」  
「……ここは寒いな。俺の部屋に行こう」と彼が、幾度かつばを飲み込んでからようやく言った。寒い？　もう春なのにと彼女は首をかしげたが、確かに牢獄の壁は冷たく、足元の岩は水しぶきで暗くジットリと濡れていた。頷いた彼女の肩を彼が抱き、二人はもつれ合うように長い階段を上り、暗い中庭を抜けて彼の執務室兼私室に向かった。

その夜、彼はただひたすらに彼女を愛した。彼の熱い唇と手と力強い指が、繰り返し彼女を絶頂に導き、彼女は男にしがみついて喘ぎ、悲鳴を上げ、彼の名を呼んで哀願した。

ようやく彼が自らのもので彼女を満たした時には、彼女は既に体力を使い果たし、ただ荒い息を付いていた。それでも男の硬く熱いものが、身体の奥深く、存在することさえ知らなかった場所を幾度も突き、擦り上げて強烈な快感を呼び起こした。そして彼女の身体を知り尽くした男の指が、再び彼女を頂上へと追いやり、脳裏が閃光で満たされた後、柔らかな暗黒が彼女を包み込んだ。

彼女が翌朝遅くに眼をさました時、彼は既に身なりを整えた姿で、ベッドに腰を掛けていた。彼女は愛する男に微笑み掛けたが、彼はじっと唇を引き結んだまま、彼女を見つめていた。  
「エレミア。以前君は、どうやって俺が一人で、自分の欲求を満たしていたかを聞いたことがあったな」  
「……ええ！　どうしても教えてくれなかった」  
彼女は身体を起こしベッドに座り直した。彼の硬い表情に彼女は首を傾げた。  
この人、突然何を言い出すのかしら？　あんな夜の後で、服を着てから？　おかしな人。

「それが、あれだ。俺は毎晩、頭の中で君をあの牢獄に押し込めた。涙を流す君の身体を貪り、髪を掴んで振り回し、俺の前にひざまずかせ、それから犯した。あの男の目の前で」  
「……ソラス？」  
「そうだ。俺はそういう男だ。君とあの男が一緒にいることを想像しただけで、血が沸き立つようだった。他にもある。他にも……」

彼はそう言うと、枕元のシーツの下から色褪せたスカーフを取り出した。  
「君が昔使っていた、スカーフだ。これで……これで、君の首を絞めた。君の苦しむ顔を見ながら、俺は自分を満足させていた。俺は……」  
「あなたの、リリウムの禁断症状が……」  
「いや。それとは違う」  
彼が座っていられないかのように立ち上がり、手を振り回しながら狭いロフトで歩き回った。

「君が、メイジが、憎かった。君が欲しかった。君を支配し、俺だけのものにしたかった」  
そう言うと、彼は彼女の前で膝を突いた。  
「エレミア、俺はそういう男だ、もう誰にも言い訳は出来ない。それで良いのか。俺と居る限り、君はもう、氏族の元へ帰れなくなる」  
彼女の前で俯いた彼の声は、まるでささやくように小さかった。

彼女は、当たり前の質問をした。  
「あなたは、どうしたいの？」  
「やめてくれ。俺は……俺に君を愛する資格などない」  
彼女はとうとう、小さく笑い出した。本当におかしな人。顔を上げて笑い声に唖然とする彼の表情がさらにおかしく、笑いの止まらない彼女の目からは涙が出てきた。

「カレン？　あなたはまさか本当に、私がアンドラステの使徒だと思っているの？」と彼女は尋ねた。  
「もちろんだ。君は……」  
「違う。私はその人の使徒じゃないわ。エルフで、メイジで、ただの女。私を愛するのに、一体何の資格が要るの？　変よ、おかしいじゃない」

「そう言う意味じゃない、その、君は綺麗で、俺とは違う」  
紅潮した顔で、彼は反論するように言った。  
「いいえ、何も違わない」  
彼女は身を乗り出して彼の額に静かにキスをした。  
「あなたが教えてくれたのよ、ブルの手を使って、私がただの女だと。それに今までだって、あなたは私を傷つけるようなことは絶対にしなかった、そうでしょう？」

「言ってくれたら、ひょっとしたら何かしてあげられたかも知れないのに」と付け加えて、彼女はまた笑った。  
「例えば、あの牢屋で二人きりの夜とか？　でも、あの土埃はちょっと嫌ね」  
顔を髪の生え際まで真っ赤にした彼の手から、彼女はスカーフを取ると自分の首に巻きつけた。窓から差し込む透明な光が、彼女の色白の胸とピンク色の乳首を明るく照らし出し、色褪せた青色のスカーフがその両胸の間に垂れ下がっていた。

「カレン、お願い」  
彼女は彼の顔を覗き込み、昨晩のように低く擦れた声で言った。彼が大きく息を飲んで、震える手を伸ばし胸元のスカーフを握った。それから、そのまま彼女を抱きしめた。彼女は彼の首元の毛皮に顔を埋めて、甘くどこか動物的な男の匂いを深々と吸い込み、それから無精ヒゲの生えた喉元に頬ずりをして言った。  
「ねえ、服が多すぎると思わない？」

彼女を抱きしめたままの彼が、喉の奥で低く笑うと答えた。  
「全くだ。だが今朝はもう遅い、今日はグウェリン卿との昼食会があるのだろう？」  
「あっ！しまった、忘れていたわ！」と彼女は叫んだ。  
「そうだと思った」  
突然レリアナの声がはしごの下から聞こえた。  
「カレン、早く審問官を着替えに戻らせてちょうだい。ジョジーがおろおろしていたから、探しに来たのよ」  
「今行くわ！」と叫んで、彼女は慌てて服を取り上げた。


	34. 獅子の地

「なあヴィント、こないだの夜の話だが……」  
「その話はレディの前では止めた方がいいな」  
「何だ？　お前がパンツを忘れていったことか？」  
「……クナリにデリカシーという物を期待した僕が愚かだった」  
「うわっはっはっ。取りに来い。今度はお前からな」

* * *

「どういうことかしら、スレディン要塞からの『要求された貨物』を失った……私達が解放したのは鉱山の人々よ、他に荷物は無かったはず」

審問会が獅子の地の、その不自然に凍り付いた鉱山の攻略を開始してから既に一月以上が経っていたが、レッド・テンプラーが立て籠もるスレディン要塞への道は彼らの抵抗がひときわ激しく、鉱山の町サーニアにベースキャンプを置くのがやっとだった。

町の正門では、一人のシェバリエがレッド・テンプラーや裂け目から湧き出る悪魔から町を守って奮闘していた。ミシェル・ドゥ・シェヴァンと名乗った男は、スレディン要塞に巣くう悪魔、イムシェイルの事を彼女らに告げた。もしこの悪魔がレッド・テンプラーに協力しているとしたら、なおさらやっかいだった。

それにしても、悪魔と協力するテンプル騎士団とは！　カレンがこのことを聞いたらなんと思うだろうか。彼女はその荒れ果てた町でも鉱山から夫や子供達が帰ってこないと訴える人々の声を聞いていた。彼女はブルと相談して、先に坑道を辿って捕らえられた人々を解放し、脇道から要塞に攻め込む道を探ることにした。

そしてレッド・テンプラーのキャンプに放置されていた手紙を見ながら、彼女は首を傾げた。  
「ブラッド・マジック」とブルが嫌悪感溢れる声で言った。  
「いいえ、まさか。彼らはテンプラーよ、メイジじゃ無いわ。どうやって」  
「他に何の役に立つ。奴隷か？」

「審問官、フィオナが言っていたことを覚えているか？」  
手紙を覗き込んだドリアンが、彼らしくもない真面目な声で言った。  
「フィオナ？　レッドクリフで？」  
「『未来のレッドクリフ』でだ。彼女はレッド・リリウムを飲まされ、彼女の身体自体があの鉱石に変化していた」

「まさか……そのために？　人々を集めて？」  
「あるいは、南部のテンプラーが突然、ブラッド・マジックを覚えたか」  
「なんて、なんてひどいこと。彼らには、人間らしさというものがないの？」  
彼女は怒りに震えた。  
「既に殆どの物資供給路が断たれた今、連中は窮地に立っている。レッド・リリウムを補給するために、彼らにとって不要な人間を使う。実に優れた戦略だな？」とドリアンがブルの方を横目で見ながら言った。

「ああ、まるでヴィント共の士官学校で習うような汚い手だ」とクナリの密偵が唸るように答えた。  
「ぐずぐずしている暇は無いわ。急がないと」  
彼女はきっぱりと言った。一刻も早く、レッド・テンプラーの活動を止めなくてはいけない。

* * *

そして彼女達は、要塞近くのその洞窟を見つけた。審問会の前進に伴ってごく最近遺棄されたらしい洞窟の壁沿いには、用途の判らないロープが何本も走り、並べられた机の上にはまだ新しい死体が放置されていた。奇妙に規則正しく整列した机の上には、彼女の氏族とよく似た文様の服を着たエルフもいた。

「鉱山の人たちだけじゃ無いわ、デーリッシュよ、この人」  
彼女はとっさに、まだ生々しいその身体を起こそうとしたが、ドリアンが彼女の手を掴んで引き戻した。  
「審問官、触ってはいけない」  
「……ええ、そうね」  
彼女は驚いて後ずさりし、彼がそっと手を離した。

「死体の上にレッド・リリウムを蒔いて……？いえ、まるで身体から生えたような」  
「これがサムソンってやつのやっていることだとしたら、やつは悪魔だ。人間のすることじゃねえ」とヴァリックが嫌悪感も露わに言った。  
「カレンに知らせましょう、きっと何か判るはずよ。それにしてもこの机は一体……」

その机の上には天井から太い綱でつり下げられた、奇妙な逆三角形の装置があって、その先端には鋭い槍先がつきだしていた。ヴァリックが大胆にも机の上に飛び乗り、その装置を調べて言った。  
「俺は魔法の方はさっぱりだがな、これが何かはだいたい判った。あの箱がこの装置のエネルギー源だ、それで、こっちの机が人体の加工装置」

「……加工？」  
彼女は全身がぞっとするのを感じながら尋ねた。  
「どうやら、我らがレッド・テンプラーの科学者は、レッド・リリウムを生きた人体に埋め込む装置を開発したようだな。飲ませるより毒が少ないとか、効率が良いとか、どうせそんなところだろうさ」  
「じゃあ、この死体は、その後の……」  
彼女は突然、胃がひっくり返るような猛烈な吐き気を感じて、洞窟の外に駆け出すと吐き戻した。昼食の残骸が無くなり、酸っぱい胃液だけが出るようになっても、彼女はえずき続けた。

「悪かった、プリンセス。大丈夫か？」と優しく彼女の背をさすりながら、ヴァリックが言った。  
「ええ、すこし吐き気がしただけ。外の風に当たれば治まるわ」  
「悪魔の力など借りなくても、人はいくらでも残酷になれる」と洞窟を出てきたブルが言った。  
「ああ、そういうこった。悪魔が機械の作り方まで教えるはずがねえからな」  
彼女の吐き気はなかなか治まらず、その日キャンプに到着してからも夕食が喉を通らない有様だった。彼女は少しばかりの紅茶と堅い黒パンを一口かじっただけで、早めに床についた。

* * *

「悪魔！　何という嫌らしい呼び名だ。私は『選択の精霊』。私を恐れるのは愚か者だけだ、君たちのように賢明な者は、もちろん賢明な選択を下すだろう。従って、私を恐れる必要は何も無い」  
無論、彼女にこの悪魔－イムシェイルだろう－の言葉を信じる理由は無かったが、それにしても選択の精霊などという名を聞くのは初めてだった。彼女は急にソラスに尋ねてみたくなった。

「話を聞くだけなら何時だって大丈夫さ、信じるかどうかは全くの別問題だけどね」とドリアンが口を挟み、ブルがいかにも嫌そうな声で唸った。  
「その通り。さすがに古き良き帝国テヴィンターのメイジは、そちらの野蛮人とは違って賢明だ。さあ、何が欲しい？　沢山の財宝か？　あるいは、貴族達をも恐れさせる権力か？　それとも、君の足元にひざまずく美しい処女？」

「処女が欲しいと言ったら？」  
彼女はふと尋ねてみた。デーリッシュ氏族の社会で性的経験の無い娘に特別な価値はなく、とりわけ年配の男性は確実に子供の産める女性を好む傾向があったから、ヒューマン社会のこの奇妙な風潮は、時に彼らの嘲笑の的となった。子が産めるかどうかも判らん小娘が嬉しいとさ、全くおかしな連中だ。

「ああ、それの提案は止めておくべきだったかな。皆が欲しがるものだからつい言ってしまったが、生憎と最近ではまるきり手に入らなくてね。代わりにどうだ、清らかな光で悪を滅ぼす魔法のルーンを、溢れる程君にあげよう」

馬鹿馬鹿しい！  
「ブル、あなたの好きにして良いわ」と彼女は杖を掲げながら言い、ブルが嬉しそうにかけ声を掛けた。  
「よっしゃあああ！　死ね、悪魔！」  
「私は『選択の精霊』だ！」

その悪魔はしぶとく抵抗し、様々な姿に変化した。フェイドの生き物は決して見た目通りの姿ではないという、伝承者の教えは正しかった。驚いたことに、悪魔を倒した直後から要塞内の至る所に出来ていたレッド・リリウムの結晶が崩れだし、サラサラと消えていった。あの悪魔の力が結晶を保たせていたのだろう。

そして要塞の最深部、サーニアの町を見晴るかす塔の上に、一人のレッド・テンプラーが倒れていた。その若い男は未だ人らしい顔付きをしていた。用心しながら男に近づくと、彼が目を開けて、彼女に声を掛けた。  
「やつは……あの悪魔は、死んだか？」  
「ええ、死んだわ。ごめんなさい、あなたを助けるのは無理だと思う」  
「……僕を、助ける？」  
驚いたように彼が言うと、咳き込みながら笑った。

「君は、馬鹿か？　審問会の人なんだろう……？　とにかく、悪魔を殺してくれて、ありがとう。やつは、僕達を使ってレッド・リリウムを、育てていた。手を掛けて、速すぎず、遅すぎず。僕達は、苗床だった」  
彼女の隣で、ブルが低い唸り声を上げた。

「やつは自分を……選択の精霊だって言ってた。僕に言ったんだ、レッド・リリウムを取り除いてやる、騎士団を逃げ出すかと。遊んでいたんだ、俺達を……使って。僕は……テンプル騎士として…生きようと。僕は……レッドを選んだ」

そう言って、その若い男は息絶えた。彼の額はざらりとした感触で、彼女が指先を見るとごく細かな赤い結晶がキラリと光った。彼女はぞっとして慌てて飛び退り、指を革鎧の表面に擦りつけた。  
「ボス、そいつらに触るな。後でまとめて埋めさせよう」とブルが真剣な声で言った。  
「そうね。他の人にも注意させてちょうだい」

しつこい吐き気が始まってから既に三日が過ぎていた。特に朝方は強く、口をすすぐ水さえ受け付けないこともあった。午後には多少ましになったが、それでも温かいシチューや干し肉の匂いをかいだだけで胃がむかむかした。とりわけその夜は、あの若い男の言葉と、手に付いたレッド・リリウムの感触を思い出すたびに口に酸っぱい物が込み上げ、夕食に一切手を付けないまま、彼女は焚き火を見つめていた。

「審問官、何か少しでも食べないと」  
ドリアンが彼女の側に腰を下ろして優しく言った。  
「吐き気がして食べられないの。あとで紅茶でも飲むわ」  
「君は鳥じゃ無い、紅茶だけでは生きていけないぞ」  
「テヴィンターの鳥は紅茶を飲むの？」  
彼女はふと愉快になって尋ねた。このテヴィンターのメイジは、いつも彼女の心を明るくしてくれた。

「もちろんだとも、彼らは優雅な生き物だからね。そして美しいエルフは夏の夜に歌って花を咲かせるのだろう？」  
「ふふっ、一度やってみるわ」  
「ぜひ頼むよ。ああ、そうだ」というと、彼は小物入れから何かの袋を取り出した。  
「吐き気止めの茶だ、もっとも、船酔い用だけどね。良かったら飲んでみてくれ」  
「ありがとう、ドリアン」

彼の茶は、ショウガに似たぴりっとした味わいと、ミントの微かな香りがあって口の中がすっきりした。彼女は翌朝冷たくなった茶で口をすすぎ、夕方には久しぶりに黒パンをまるまる一枚と、冷めたシチューから根菜の欠片だけを選って食べたが、肉の味はどうにも受け付けなかった。

翌日遅くに到着した審問会の士官にスレディン要塞の後始末を任せて、彼女達は再びマダム・ポーリンの町へ戻った。どういう『用途』に使われるか理解していたかどうかはともかく、町長の彼女が町の人々や鉱山の労働者をレッド・テンプラーに売っていたのは事実だった。彼女はスカイホールドに連行され、審問を受けることになった。  
さらに二日後、彼らはスカイホールドへの帰路についた。

* * *

エレミアと一行がスカイホールドに到着したのは、その日の夕暮れのことだった。迎えに出たカレンは彼女の顔を見て驚いた。まるで病人のように青ざめた顔で、目の下にはくっきりと隈があった。  
「審問官！　怪我でもしたのか？」  
彼は彼女の側に駆け寄り、馬から降りるのを手伝った。元々ほっそりとした彼女の肩が、僅か半月の遠征の間にさらに薄くなったように感じられた。

「ブル、一体何があった？」  
「違うの、私の体調が良くないだけ。皆良くやってくれたわ」  
彼の手を借りて馬から下りた彼女が、手を振って笑顔を作った。  
「ああ、旨い飯を食わせてやってくれ。おい、ヴィント」とブルが後ろのドリアンを手招きした。  
「僕の持っていた、船酔い用の茶が多少効き目があったけど、もう残り少なくてね。ヴィヴィアンに見せれば新しい分を調合して貰えるだろう」  
「ええ、そうするわ。ありがとう」と彼女が言い、一行は本館へ登っていった。

カレンはエレミアを先に部屋に戻らせると、自らヴィヴィアンのところにその茶を持って行った。彼女はさすがに筆頭魔道士らしく、ドリアンの茶の中身を即座に言い当てた。安物の紅茶に干したショウガと薬草のいくつかを混ぜたもので、口中をすっきりさせ吐き気を抑える効果があった。  
「これなら、調理場にもあるでしょうね。少し待っていてくださいな」と言って、意外にも彼女自ら降りていったかと思うと、しばらくしてから戻ってきた。

「これを、彼女が普段飲んでいる紅茶に混ぜるといいわ。何ならこれだけでも良いけれど、ほとんど味らしい味がないでしょうから」と彼女が言って、小さな包みを彼に手渡した。  
「ありがとう、マダム」と彼はホッとして言った。

「カレン、あなた、この薬はただの吐き気止めなの。どうしてそうなったのか……」  
言いかけて、彼女がふと何か思いついたような表情になった。  
「いつ頃からその吐き気が始まったか判るかしら？」  
「ああ、いや。だが半月前には全く健康だった」  
「そう。他に身体の不調が無いか、彼女に良く聞いてみてくださいね」  
「そうしよう」

階段を下りながらふと下の大広間を見下ろした時、人々を避けながらゆっくりと審問官の部屋の方に向かう、禿頭のエルフの背中が彼の目に入った。


	35. 彼の見た未来

カレンは挨拶もそこそこに長い階段を駆け下り、驚く人々も構わず大広間を突っ切ると、審問官の私室へ続く階段の扉をくぐったところでソラスを捕まえた。

「一体どういうつもりだ！」  
彼はエルフを踊り場の壁に突き飛ばした。この男には、山ほど言いたいことがあった。あの吹雪の夜の前、エレミアが足を挫いて一人で帰って来た事。二人の初めての夜の、彼女の涙。もし、この男が彼女に無理強いしたのなら。そう思うだけで、彼の頭は白熱した。

しかし彼女が何も言わない以上、彼から尋ねることは出来なかった。その後彼女を冷酷に切り捨て、彼女をひどく苦しめ、悲しませた男。その男が今更、何の権利があって彼女に近寄ろうというのか！

彼はそれでも辛うじて、拳では無く平手でエルフの頬を殴りつけた。もし本気で殴っていれば、このエルフは－防御魔法を使わなければ－鼻から血を吹き出して倒れていただろう。  
「今のは、エレミアの分だ」  
彼は男を睨み付けながら言った。いつも憎らしい程平静なエルフの顔に、さっと赤みが差した。ソラスが姿勢を立て直すと拳を握りしめた。

「審問官の、では無いという訳か。では聞こう、僕を殴ってくれと彼女が何時言った？」  
エルフの声に潜む冷笑の響きに、彼は頭に血が上るのを感じた。  
「貴様、よくも……」  
男の襟元に掴みかかった彼の膝が、突然くにゃりと曲がった。

驚いた彼が振り向くと、いつの間にか彼の足下にヴァリックが立っていた。  
「カレン。彼女がそれで喜ぶと思うか？」  
「……いや」  
彼は大きく息を付くと、彼と同じくらい驚いた表情のエルフから手を離した。  
「済まなかった。だが彼女には、安静が必要だ」と彼は感情を抑えて二人の顔を見渡しながら言った。  
「その件でちょっと後で話がある、カーリー」と言うと、ヴァリックは静かに扉を開けて出て行った。

「……司令」  
階段を登りかけた彼の背後から、ソラスが声を掛けた。  
「これを、彼女に渡してくれ。伝統薬だ、彼女も知っている」とエルフが、小さな革袋を差し出した。  
「判った」  
一つ息を付いて、彼は手を伸ばした。そのくらいはしてやっても良いだろう。彼女のために。彼に袋を手渡すと、エルフは静かに背を向けて立ち去った。

審問官の寝室に登ると、彼女は既にベッドでぐっすりと眠っていた。入浴はしたようだったが、いつものように準備されたデーリッシュ風の食事に手を付けた様子は無く、彼は眉をひそめた。彼女の目の下は暗く落ちくぼみ、ベッドからはみ出た手は冷たく乾いていた。彼はそっと手を毛布の下に押し込んだが、目を覚ます気配は無かった。彼は首を振ると、吐き気止めの茶とソラスの薬をテーブルの上に置いた。ヒーラーに相談しなくてはいけないと思いながら、彼は再び階下に降りた。

ヴァリックの側を通りかかったカレンにドワーフが声を掛けた。珍しくジゼル教母もそこに居て、彼から話を聞いていたようだった。  
「カーリー、審問官の様子はどうだった？」  
「もう寝ていた。ただ食事をした様子が無いな」  
カレンはジゼル教母に会釈しながらそう答えた。  
「一体何があったのだ？」

ヴァリックが頭を掻いて、大きくため息をついた。  
「あんまり言いたかねえがな、レッド・テンプラーの連中が酷いものを作って、それを俺が彼女にご丁寧に説明しちまったせいかもしれん」  
「どういうことだ？」  
ドワーフが鉱山で捕らわれた人々の運命と、スレディン要塞の若い男の話を彼らに語って聞かせた。カレンも未来のレッド・クリフでフィオナが見舞われた運命－レッド・リリウムに変化した人体－については聞いてはいたが、結晶を増殖させるために、わざと生きた人間を使うというのは彼の想像を絶していた。彼は頭を振り、人体から生える鋭く赤い結晶のイメージを脳裏から振り払った。確かに、これは食欲を失わせるだろう。

「何と、恐ろしいこと。彼らがメイカーのお側にありますよう」とジゼル教母が悲しげに首を振った。  
「サムソンが道を踏み外しているのは知っていたが、まさかそこまでとは。やつはもはや化け物だ」  
カレンは怒りを抑えながら言った。あの元テンプル騎士がそこまで堕落していたとは。一刻も早く、彼を止めなくてはいけない。必要とあれば、彼自身の手で。  
「同意見だ。少なくともあの鉱山では、もうやれないがな」  
「彼女が鉱山で見つけたという手紙を見てから、方策を考えよう。ありがとう、ヴァリック」

* * *

エレミアは翌朝、まだ夜明け前に目が覚めた。家に戻ってきたという安心感からだろうか、久しぶりに大分すっきりした気分だった。起き上がった彼女は、テーブルの上に見慣れない包みを見つけた。大きい方は、匂いからドリアンに貰った吐き気止めの茶だと判った。カレンが持ってきてくれたのだろう。

それから、彼女は小さな革袋を開けてみた。薄いハラの革は丁寧に均一に伸ばさないと、柔らかなこういう革にはならない。手間と時間を掛けて作られた、氏族以外では殆ど見かけない革袋だった。

僅かに香る柑橘系の匂いと、乾燥してしおれた濃い緑色の葉が彼女の記憶を呼び起こした。身体を温め心を落ち着ける効果のある、氏族の伝統薬だった。彼女は懐かしさに涙がこぼれそうになりながら、丁寧に袋を閉じてテーブルに置いた。

この薬とこの袋。ソラスしかいなかった。彼がまだ彼女の事を気遣っているという証拠を見て、彼女は驚いた。もう彼女のことなど忘れたようなそぶりだったのに。たとえそれがただの同情でも、今は嬉しかった。それから彼女は茶を煎れるために暖炉にポットを掛けた。今朝は少しは食事が摂れそうだった。

内庭を見に降りた彼女は、お気に入りの植木鉢の側に、モリガンの息子のキーランが居ることに気付いた。朝の日差しが柔らかに差し込み、各地で集めた珍しい貴重な薬草を植えた彼女の植木鉢からも、すくすくと青葉が萌えだしていた。

この少年が遠征中の間に植木鉢の面倒を見ていたことを知って、彼女は彼に礼を言った。彼がはにかむように笑って、母さんも薬草が好きだからと言った。モリガンが薬草を？　彼女は一度、この「魔術顧問」に良く話を聞いてみなくてはと思った。ただ彼の言葉の端々からすると、彼女にはあまり馴染みのない薬草だったが。こうして薬草の面倒を見て土の匂いを嗅いでいると、遠征中にささくれ立った心のトゲが静かに消えていくような気がした。

やがてジゼル教母が側に来て、彼女に静かに声を掛けた。  
「ヴァリックさんに伺いました、彼らの、とりわけひどい悪行を見られた後、体調を崩されたとか」  
彼女は一瞬瞬きをして、それからあの洞窟のことを思い出した。  
「気にしてるのね、ヴァリックのせいじゃないのに」  
「どうぞ、不幸な者達の姿にこれ以上お心を痛められませんよう。彼らはメイカーのお側で永遠の平穏を得たのですから」

「デーリッシュも居たわ」  
「彼らも、あなた方の信ずる……ああ、安息の場があると伺いました。ウセネラ？」  
「ええ、ウセネラ、永遠の安息の地」  
「ならば彼らも、その地に居ることを祈りましょう。この世で生きると言うことは、時にはとても辛いことですから」

彼女の審問会は、たとえ審問官である彼女がデーリッシュ・エルフであろうと、やはりアンドラステ教会の教えに基づく組織だった。「審問会」という名前自体が、テンプル騎士団とシーカーズの前身となった組織に基づいていたし、創立時の中心は先の教皇の両腕として仕えた二人で、カレンもアンドラステに深い信仰を寄せていた。ここの人々の信仰の拠り所となっている女性に、彼女はふと聞いてみたくなった。

「あなたは、私がメイカーとアンドラステを信じていないことを咎めないのね」  
「なぜ咎めましょうか。信仰とは常に心の中から、自ら沸き上がるもので無くてはいけません。教会は、そのお手伝いをするだけです」  
彼女はこのジゼル教母のことを、ヘイブンの時から何となく避けていた。だが、彼女の語る言葉には確かに心を落ち着ける効果があった。もしこれがアンドラステ教会の聖職者の姿なら、それほど悪いものでは無いかも知れない。

彼らの側で、指の間で小さな枯れ葉をくるくると回していたキーランが、彼女を－彼女の身体を－見て突然言った。  
「僕と一緒だ。ね？」  
「何が？」  
彼女は不思議に思った。この少年は時折彼女の手を引いて、庭に作られた野鳥の巣を教えようとする位で、滅多に大人達の会話に口を挟むようなことはしないのに。  
「あのね、この子が言ってるの。僕と一緒だって」  
少年が、彼女の顔を見上げて真面目な表情で言った。

彼女は顔から血が引くのを感じた。判るのだろうか？　どうして？  
「どういう意味なの？　あなたと一緒って」と彼女は、震えようとする声を押し隠しながらさらに尋ねた。  
「僕の父さんも、エルフだったの」  
彼女の周囲の景色が急に回りだし、やがて視界が闇に閉ざされた。  
「審問官！」

彼女は眼をしばたたかせて、天井に焦点を合わせた。彼女の私室だった。  
「目が覚めたようね」と彼女の側でモリガンの声が聞こえた。  
「ご気分は、いかがですか？」  
彼女は身体を起こして、彼らの顔を順番に見渡した。モリガンと教母、そしてキーランが母親に隠れるようにして立っていた。

「ほら、言いたかったことをちゃんと言いなさい」とモリガンが息子の背中を押した。  
「あのね、審問官。僕の父さんはエルフだけど、母さんが、母さんだから、僕はヒューマンなの」とキーランが真剣な顔で言った。  
「だから、その子もヒューマンになるの」と少年は続けて、母親の顔を伺った。  
「そうだよね？」  
「そう。よく言えたわね」とモリガンが優しい声で言った。

彼女は安堵に大きくため息をついた。なぜこの少年にそんなことが判るのかは、今はどうでも良かった。  
「ほら、キーラン。そろそろ朝ご飯でしょう、先に降りてなさい」とモリガンが言うと、少年の肩を押した。  
「はい。さよなら、審問官」と少年はぺこりと頭を下げ、ごはん、ごはんと節を付けて歌いながら階段を下りていった。

「あの子はメイジでは無いけれど、妙にカンの良いところがあるの。特に子供や赤ん坊についてはね」とモリガンが誇らしげに言った。  
「そうでしたか。何ヶ月くらいかおわかりですか？」  
「たぶん、二ヶ月……」と彼女は答えたが、どう計算するのか今ひとつ自信が無かった。  
「月の物が来なくなってから二ヶ月？」と、モリガンが彼女の疑問を見抜いたかのように尋ねた。  
「ええ、そう」  
「それなら、そろそろ三ヶ月ね」と唯一の経験者が自信を持って答えた。

「審問官！」と呼ばわる声と共に、階段を駆け上がる重い靴音が聞こえた。  
「……ここで何をしている、モリガン」  
彼らの姿が目に入るやいなや、カレンが声に明らかな敵意を込めて言った。  
「やれやれ、これだから元テンプラーは。救世主もこんな男助けなきゃ良かったのに」とモリガンが呆れたように言い、彼女は慌ててカレンを遮った。

「良いのよカレン、彼女が助けてくれたの」  
「そうなのか？」  
「ええ。ありがとうモリガン。キーランにもお礼を言っておいてちょうだい」  
「感謝の心を知る人は好きよ。じゃあね」と言うと、モリガンはカレンに目もくれずに立ち去った。  
「私もこれで。いつでもお呼び下さい」というと、ジゼル教母もその後ろに従った。

「……？　何の話だ？」  
彼が二人の後ろ姿を見て不思議そうに尋ねた。  
「キーランが教えてくれたの。この子が、ヒューマンだって」  
「どういう……まさか、君の？　その……」  
「ええ、あなたの子供」

彼が目と口を大きく開けると、やがてベッドの側にひざまずき彼女の片手を握りしめた。  
「カレン、アンドラステ様よ感謝します、なんて言ったら、もう一生キスしてあげないから」  
彼女は先手を打った。図星を付かれたように彼が顔を赤らめ、やがて大声で笑い出した。

「メイカーはかまわないか？」と彼が涙をこぼして笑いながら言った。  
「ええ」と彼女はもう一方の手で彼の頬を拭いながら答えた。その手の外から、彼が頬を擦りつけるように自分の手を被せた。  
「ありがとう」と彼が言うと、表情を改めて彼女の顔を見つめた。  
「ぐずぐずしている暇は無いな。この戦いを終わらせる時だ」

* * *

「それで、これは何だ？」  
カレンが、長椅子の横のテーブルに置かれた皿を見て尋ねた。  
「ジャガイモよ」  
「それは、そうだが……」  
彼女は生のジャガイモの皮を厚くむいて薄く切ると、そのままシャクシャクと口にした。水気の多いさっぱりした味わいと爽やかな歯触りが心地よく、いくらでも食べられそうだった。

「……貰っても良いか？」  
「どうぞ」  
彼が一切れを口にしたが、その途端に口を押さえて天を向き、僅か一切れを飲み込むのに苦労しているようだった。  
「あら、美味しいのに」  
そう言うと、彼女は霜の付いたコップから薬草茶を一口飲んだ。氷雪魔法もたまには彼女の役に立ってくれた。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> もはや「あの子が何時言った！何月何日何時何分何秒、地球が何回まわった時！」のレベル。千年経っても男って……。


	36. 将軍サムソン

> 「騎士隊長パクスレーへ、
> 
> レッド・リリウムを飲んだ時の気持ちは、俺にはよく判る。その症状は俺自身体験したものだ。お前の部下の顔が日に日に変貌し、もうお前の顔すら覚えていないことに気づくのは、さぞ恐ろしいことだろう。あれは剣を腹にじっくり突き刺されるようなものだ。だが、ひとたびそれを乗り越えることが出来れば、彼らは無敵と言って良い存在になる。
> 
> 痛みを訴える部下には、好きなだけエルフルートを飲ませろ。後は辛抱だ。行軍の際には、必ず彼らを歩かせること。連中はリリウムの『タネ』を蒔いていく。いずれそれが育てば、コリフィアス様のために大勢の軍隊を養えるだけの量になるだろう。それこそ、俺達が正しい道を歩いている証拠だ。彼らの苦痛には、それを耐えるだけの価値があることを忘れるな。
> 
> 将軍サムソン」
> 
> 「騎士隊長ベースン、
> 
> パクスレーが怯えている。彼は獅子の地の任務から外し、南部へ回す。お前は彼のようなことが無いと、俺は信じている。  
> マドックスが、俺の鎧をエンチャントするために前回の倍量のレッド・リリウムが必要だと言っている。デュマート寺院へ三日以内に送れ。それが出来れば、お前と、お前の部下達をコリフィアス様の近衛兵にしてやる。お前は、生ける神の御許に仕える栄光ある兵となるのだ。
> 
> 俺の鎧は、凄まじいの一言だ。最初これを身につけた時は、まるで炎の中で溺れるように感じた。コリフィアス様自ら手当をしてくださらなかったら、俺は自分の皮を引き裂いていただろう。だが今ではもう、これは俺のものだ。
> 
> 今の俺は数日程度休まずに行軍を続けても、なんともない。エルフも、ヒューマンも素手で引き裂ける。剣を持てば、俺に敵うものはもはやこのテダスにはいない。これこそ、あの偽りの教会が俺達に隠していた、真の神の力だ。  
> マドックスも、俺の鎧の微調整のためにここに来ている。彼をただの静者だと思うな。もしリリウムのことで何か彼が頼み事をする事があれば、それは俺の命令だと思って従うように。
> 
> 将軍サムソン」
> 
> 「ベースン、
> 
> お前や、お前の立派な部下を差し置いて、あのみすぼらしいグレイ・ウォーデン達が近衛兵に取り立てられた事を不満に思うのは判る。だが、これはコリフィアス様直々のご命令だ。  
> 我々は生ける神のご意志に従うだけの存在であることを思い出せ。我々は、為すべき事をする。遺跡の調査を急がせろ。
> 
> サムソン」

 

> 「審問会軍総員に告ぐ、
> 
> レッド・テンプラーの将軍サムソンには、 _決して、_ 諸君達だけで手を出してはならない。私から直接命令を受けた者だけが、彼の動向を確認すること。その場合も、決して不用意に近づいてはならない。
> 
> 彼の事を知っていた者も、この中には居るだろう。彼はかつてカークウォールのテンプル騎士団に所属し、騎士団を追放された後は波止場でリリウムくずをせびる物乞いとなっていた。だが今の彼は、もはやあの憐れむべき男ではない。
> 
> 彼はテンプル騎士の技能と、レッド・リリウムの力を兼ね備え、それらを自由自在に使いこなすことが出来る。もしヘイブン襲撃の際に彼を見なかった者は、彼は悪魔同様の存在と思って対応すること。
> 
> 士官達へ：この命令は、諸君の部下全員に _必ず_ 伝えること。もし誰か一人でも聞いていない者が居たら、諸君は私に直接、その理由を説明することになる。
> 
> カレン･ラザフォード、審問会軍司令官」

* * *

翌日、ヴィヴィアンとドリアンが珍しいことに二人揃ってエレミアの元を見舞いに訪れ、彼らの疑いが正しかったことに満足して帰って行った。恐らくブルも気づいているだろうと思われたが、彼女と顧問達で相談した結果、他の人々に対しては彼女の体調、つまり妊娠三ヶ月目という事実は伏せられることになった。

何しろ彼らは戦争中であったし、彼女の宗教的な立場を考えれば、人々がとやかく言うのは避けられそうに無かった。彼女としても、とりわけカレンが非難されるようなことは出来る限り避けたかった。全ては、古の者を倒してからのことだった。

「獅子の地にもサムソンは居なかった、だが逃げ出したレッド・テンプラー達が残していった書類から、やつの居場所が判った。デュマート寺院だ」  
カレンがそう言うと、ピンを地図のある一カ所に付けた。オーレイ北部の、テヴィンター国境にほど近い郊外だった。

「デュマート？　また随分と古い神の名前が出てきたものね」とモリガンがおかしそうに言った。  
「最初のブライトで倒されたアーチ・ディーモンね？　古の者はその神を信仰する神官だったと、ドリアンが読んでくれた記録に有ったわ」  
エレミアはカレンに聞いた話を思い出しながら言った。その時代、古のエルフ帝国を滅ぼし栄華を極めたテヴィンターのマジスター達が、メイカーの都である黄金の都に侵入した。彼らはメイカーの怒りを買って追放されブライトが始まったと、神話では語られていた。

「そうだ。そこで彼は、マドックスという男に、レッド・リリウムを使って自らの着用する特殊な鎧を強化させている。まさか彼がここに居るとは、思わなかったが」  
「あなたの知っている人？」  
「直接では無いが、サムソンとは因縁のある人物だ。彼はかつて、カークウォールのサークル・メイジだった。外の恋人との手紙をやり取りするために、おそらくは金で、彼はサムソンに便宜を図って貰っていた。ところが彼が見つかり、手紙の件も露見して、サムソンは騎士団を追放された」

そう言うと、カレンは小さく溜め息を着いた。  
「そして、マドックスは静者にされた。その後、彼は極めて優れたエンチャントを施す職人となった。多分、サムソンがカークウォールの混乱の間に彼を連れ出したのだろう」  
「手紙を、恋人とやり取りしただけで？　どうしてそんなことに」  
彼女は驚いて尋ねた。  
「無論公式な理由は違った。『不埒な手段で騎士を誘惑し、不正行為に手を染めさせた』だったか？　あのサークルでは、もっと小さな欠点でも静者にする理由となった。だが今は、そのことを話している時間は無いな」

「そのマドックスが施すエンチャントのために、大量のリリウムが必要となった。そして人々を使って無理矢理増殖させた、という訳ね。でもそれはもう出来なくなった」とレリアナが続けた。

「ええ。それにダグナが、レッド・リリウムを使ったエンチャントに特別に効果の有るルーンを作ってくれたわ」と彼女は、その小さなルーンを取りだした。眉をひそめてひどく不安げな表情になったカレンに彼女は笑顔を向けた。

「大丈夫よ、私が持っても何も影響は無いわ。だけど、レッド・リリウムはブライトの影響を受けているから、それに対しては特別な効果が有るはず。理論上はね」と彼女はあの風変わりなドワーフの口調を真似て言った。

「結構なことだ、それが効果を発揮する事を祈ろう。デュマート寺院には私が行く」とカレンが断固とした口調で言い、レリアナとジョゼフィンがちらりと目線を交わした。  
「……そうね。部隊は獅子の地の後始末と、各地の古代エルフ遺跡の探索に廻っているし。ところでなぜヴェナトリが古代エルフの遺跡を漁っているのか、理由は判った？」と彼女はレリアナに尋ねた。

「いいえ、審問官。生き残ったヴェナトリとレッド・テンプラーは、一斉にオーレイ西部から撤退して南部に移動しているわ。その途中でエルフ遺跡をほとんどしらみつぶしに探している。お陰で、彼らの足取りが掴めたのだけど。でも、何のためにかは……」とスパイマスターが残念そうに言った。

「彼らは、エルーヴィアンを探しているのよ」とモリガンが口を挟んだ。  
「エルーヴィアン？　あの鏡？」とエレミアは言い、カレンが実に嫌そうな顔をした。この魔術顧問は、いつの間にかスカイホールドに古代エルフの遺物の一つであるエルーヴィアンを持ち込んで、皆を驚かせていた。一体何時、どうやって運び込んだのか、それすら不明だった。

「だけど古の者は、一体何のためにあれを探しているの？」とレリアナが聞いた。  
「あの鏡は、使い方さえ知っていれば誰に対しても門を開く。エルーヴィアンがあれば、彼がフェイドに再び足を踏み入れるために、あなたの印も、天に再び割れ目を作る必要も無くなるの。それを手に入れるために、彼はもっとも信頼する将軍を送り込んだ」  
皆は静まりかえった。それこそ、古の者の最初からの目標に違いなかった。彼が一千年以上前に目指した神の力を、今度こそ手に入れるために。

「そんなことを、彼にさせるわけには行かない」とエレミアはきっぱりと言った。  
「もし、彼が神の力を手に入れれば、最初の『聖なる怒り』はあなたに降りかかるでしょうね」とモリガンが、どこかおかしそうに言った。  
「冗談では無い！」  
カレンが吐き捨てるように言った。

「寺院に行きましょう。レリアナ、あなたの部下には引き続きオーレイ南部のレッド・テンプラーの動向を探らせてちょうだい。彼らの狙いが、エルーヴィアンだけとは思えない」  
「ええ、その通りね。判ったわ」  
「ジョゼフィン、私達がデュマート寺院に行っている間に、セリーン女王との交渉をお願い。もし万が一、古の者が先に鏡を手に入れた時の事も、考えておかなくては」

「既に彼女からは、いつどこにでも、援軍として一個大隊を送るとお約束頂いております。オーレイ正規軍ですわ」と若い外交官が柔らかい口調ながらきっぱりと言った。  
「我々のおよそ半分だな。いい数字だ」とカレンが言って、彼女の方を見やった。  
「審問官、君がデュマート寺院に行く必要は無い。相手はサムソンだ」

「それとレッド・テンプラーと、ヴェナトリの生き残りね。もちろん、必要はあるわ。あなたが審問会軍全員宛に出した命令書を、私が見なかったとでも？」と彼女は腕を組んで彼の方を見た。  
「それに、私が行かなくては一体誰がこのルーンを使うの？」  
カレンが口を引き結んだ恐ろしい顔つきで彼女を睨み付けたが、今更そんな顔を怖がる彼女では無かった。レリアナがクスリと笑って、カレンを宥めるように言った。

「審問官と遠征部隊、それにあなたが行けば、大いに頼りになるでしょうね。とりわけヴェナトリのメイジ相手には」  
「……判った」  
カレンが渋々というように言うと、デュマート寺院のピンを指でつついた。  
「ジ・アイアン・ブルの命令に従うか。それも良いだろう」

* * *

その寺院は彼女達が入る前から瓦礫の山だったが、至るところが火に包まれていた。  
「メイカー、連中に感づかれたか。まだ逃げていなければ良いが」  
カレンがあたりを見渡して悔しげに言った。  
「行きましょう。出口が幾つもあるとは思えないわ」と彼女はブルに頷いて言った。  
「総員、駆け足！」とブルがにやりと笑って号令を掛け、彼らは走り出した。

建物の中はさらに火勢が強かったが、それでもまだレッド・テンプラーがそこここに固まって、彼らに立ち向かった。つまり、サムソンがこの奥に居るということだった。カレンが時折使う技がレッド・テンプラーのそれと同じことに、今更ながら彼女は気が付いた。考えれば当たり前のことだった。しかし彼はもうリリウムを－ましてや、レッド・リリウムは－摂取していないのに、なぜテンプル騎士の技が使えるのだろうか？

そして、火の勢いがひときわ強いその一角に、静者の印を額に付けた男が倒れていた。  
「マドックス！　なぜこんな事に……」とカレンが、既に命の無い男の肩に手を掛けて言った。  
「味方に殺されたか、あるいはサムソンを守るために死んだか」とブルが低い声で言った。  
「逃がしはしないわ。ここもすぐ火が回る、行きましょう」

大きな扉には鍵が掛かっていたが、ヴァリックがあっさりと開けた。さすがの彼らも、魔法で封じる余裕までは無かったようだった。そして彼女達は至る所にレッド・リリウムの結晶が突き出た、大きな広場に出た。  
「サー！　将軍、後ろに！」  
レッド・テンプラーの声に、奇妙な鎧を着た男が振り返った。  
「あんたが審問官か。本当に、止め時というものを知らない女だ」

彼の鎧からは、そして周囲の士官達の身体からも、無数のレッド・リリウムの結晶が突き出ていた。正常なリリウムとは違う、独特の生暖かい感触がこの距離でも感じられた。彼女は獅子の地で見た、結晶の生えた死体を思い出した。あれで生きていられるとすれば、彼らは異常な耐性と、それに見合った力を持っているに違いない。その代償として、彼らは恐ろしい量のレッド・リリウムを消費するのだろう。

「お前はテダス全土を駆け巡って俺を探していた。だが、まさか騎士隊長を連れてくるとはな。俺の面通しか？　久しぶりだな、カレン」  
「貴様がもはやテンプル騎士では無いように、私ももう騎士隊長では無い」  
そう言うと、カレンがエレミアをかばうように一歩前に出た。サムソンが低い笑い声を立てた。  
「地下牢にも入れなかった弱虫野郎が、なんと、今では審問会軍司令官様だ。随分と出世したもんだ。そのナイフ耳が今の女か？　相変わらず、女のケツを追い回す事だけは得意なようだな」  
「ふん、メレディスが女なら、俺はクナリだぜ」  
彼女の後ろでヴァリックが大声で呟いた。

サムソンが剣をかざした士官達に待てと言うように手を振ると、再びゆったりと彼らの方に振り向いた。彼の全身からは、レッド・リリウムに強化された覇気が立ち上るようにさえ見えた。  
「カレン、お前に聞きたいことがあった。なぜ教会の婆共に従う？　お前の、俺の首にリリウムの首輪を付けて引きずり回し、それから投げ捨てた連中に、なぜ従う」  
「ならば、悪魔に従う方が良いとでも言うつもりか」

「ああ、そうだ。コリフィアスが悪魔だろうとマジスターだろうと、俺は気にしない。彼は、生ける神になる。教会の連中が吹き込んだ紛い物とは違う、本物の神だ」  
そう言うと彼が軽く腕をかかげて、全身を覆った鎧を眺めると、再び彼女達の方に顔を向けた。  
「そして彼が、俺にこの鎧を与えてくれた。彼が、俺を騎士団の将軍サムソンにしてくれた。お前に、教会は何をした？　メイカーが、それともやつの女が、一度でも何かしてくれたか？」  
「愚かな。そのためにどれだけの血が流れたのだ」とカレンが、地を這うような低い声で尋ねた。

「はっ！」  
サムソンが嘲るように一声笑った。  
「カレン、お前はテダスで最悪の偽善者だ。お前はその手で、今までに何人のメイジを殺した？　今日ここで殺した俺の部下は、人ではないと言うつもりか！」  
男の顔に怒気が走り、彼がすらりと剣を抜くと両手で構えた。  
「俺達の手は最初から血まみれだ、カレン。だが俺はこの手を、生ける神に捧げる。俺の言葉を聞こうともしないメイカーにでは無い！」  
サムソンが胸を張り、全身を覆った鎧が赤く輝いた。彼が、まるでかかってこいと言うように顎をしゃくった。

「ペラペラと、良く喋る男だ！」  
ドリアンが防御障壁を彼らに掛けたと同時に、ブルが叫びながら大斧を振り上げ、サムソンに襲いかかった。しかし軽く肩を上げた男の、赤く輝く鎧が鋭い金属音と共に大斧を軽々と跳ね返し、ブルが愕然とした表情で体勢を立て直した。  
「ブル！」  
ドリアンが叫び、サムソンの背後の士官達の前に炎の壁を張った。  
「お前達の剣も魔法も、この鎧には効かん。ゆっくり遊んでやりたいが、コリフィアスは急いでいる。まずは、その女からだ」  
彼が鋭い剣を伸ばして、エレミアを指した。

「魔法は効かなくても、ドワーフ産のルーンはどうかしら？」と彼女は言って、ダグナがルーンをはめ込んだ彼女の杖を、右手に持ち替えた。サムソンが訝しげな表情を浮かべた。彼女は左手の印に意識を集中させた。裂け目を閉じるときのように、青白い光を放つダグナのルーンに向けて。

ルーンに反射した印の光が、まばゆい青緑色の光線となってサムソンの鎧に集中した瞬間、赤い光を放っていた鎧が漆黒に輝き、一瞬ふくれあがったかと思うとはじけ飛んだ。男の、動物めいた悲鳴が響き渡った。

「リリウムが、俺の鎧が……！　殺せ、この女を殺せ！」  
よろめき、全身を震わせたサムソンが悲鳴のように怒鳴り、炎を回り込んだレッド・テンプラー達が一斉に攻撃を始めた。

「その前に俺が相手だ！」  
ブルが大斧を真横に振り、一人のテンプラーが首を異様な方向に曲げて吹き飛んだ。ドリアンがその男を黄色い光を放つ爆弾に替え、彼らは慌てて逃げ惑った。

乱戦の中、彼女はいつものようにヴァリックの隣へ下がり、足下に氷雪魔法の罠を張った。その時カレンが、姿勢を立て直したサムソンに剣を振り下ろした。しかし男が、驚く程の素早さで剣を構え直し、カレンの剣を跳ね返した。それから彼女の目には良く判らない程の速さで両手剣と片手剣が、盾と剣が幾度も交錯した。

サムソンは、明らかにかつては剣の名手だったのだろう。しかし、レッド・リリウムの後光が失せた髪には白髪が混じり、額には幾筋もの皺があった。そして、リリウムに頼り切った身体は本来の力を失っていた。

一方でカレンはまだ若く、さらに毎日のように剣を振って、リリウムの禁断症状で失いかけた体力を取り戻していた。かつてのサムソンはともかく、今の彼はカレンに敵うべくも無かった。

鈍い金属音と共に、一瞬カレンの身体が盾と一緒によろめいたように見えて彼女はハッとしたが、それからサムソンが剣を落としたと思うと、身体がゆっくりと傾き、膝をついて地面に倒れた。彼の背後で、最後のレッド・テンプラーの胸に、ヴァリックの矢が突き刺さっていた。

「片付いたか」とブルがサムソンの身体に近づいた。  
「まだ生きている。利き腕を使えなくなっただけだ」とカレンが、大きく息を付いて剣を納めると、彼女の方に振り返った。  
「どうする、審問官。この場で殺すのは簡単だが……」  
「でも、生かしておいたのね」と彼女は尋ね、彼が小さく頷いた。

「僕の意見を聞いて貰えるなら、彼を殉教者にしてやる必要は無い。それに、あの怖いスパイマスターが、色々聞きたいこともあるだろうね」とドリアンがクナリの方を横目で見ながら言い、ブルが鼻で笑った。  
「あいにく、尋問は俺の専門じゃあない。連れ帰ろう」


	37. 戦いの後に

「うぅ！　もう一発！　うぉう！　もう一発！」  
エレミア達がデュマート寺院から戻った翌日は、二週間ぶりの休日だったから、彼女は久しぶりにゆっくり朝寝をした後で中庭に降りた。カッサンドラがいつも剣の練習をしている一角からブルの大声が聞こえ、何事かと彼女は見に行った。

「それっぽっちか！　だからクナリは女が戦場に出るのを嫌うんだ、カレンに頼んだ方が良かった」  
唸るようなブルの声に、カッサンドラが木剣を振り上げると、勢いよくブルの腹に叩き付けた。唖然として見守るエレミアの前で、クナリが腹を押さえると言った。  
「今のは…… _いい！_ 」

そう言った彼がめざとく彼女の姿を見つけた。  
「おやボス、気分はどうだ？」  
「あなたの方が、心配になってきたのだけど」  
「ふふん、これはクナリのトレーニングだ」  
そう言うと、ブルがあきれ顔のカッサンドラの前で平然と立ち上がって汗を拭った。

「ところでシーカー、あんたが教皇の候補者になったと言う噂を聞いたが、本当か？」  
「さすがにベン・ハスラスは耳が速いな、その通りだ。気になるか？」  
カッサンドラが木剣を壁に立てかけながら尋ねた。  
「ふん、そっちの教会のボスが誰になろうがクナリは気にしない。その女が聖なる行軍を始めない限りはな。あんたが教皇になれば、当分は安心出来そうだ」  
「最後の聖戦は、クナリの方から仕掛けた結果だったことを忘れて貰っては困る」とカッサンドラが腕を組んで言い、ブルがにやりと笑った。

「おおっと。クナリはどんな資源も無駄にはしない。時間と、機会もな。だがこの騒ぎの間に、本国がテヴィンター以外の国に攻め込もうという動きは、全くなかった」  
「単に、我々が共通の敵を持っているからだろう」  
「その通りだ。だがやつが消えても、テヴィンターがいる。つまりクナリを気にするなら、審問会はテヴィンター帝国を支援するのが戦略に叶うということになるな」  
平然と言ったクナリの言葉に、彼女は眼を丸くした。そんな考え方もあるのか。

「冗談では無い。彼らがブラッド・マジックを捨てない限りは、あり得ない」  
「なら、俺達の利害は一致するな。結構だ」  
そう言うとクナリは二人に奇妙に礼儀正しく礼をして見せ、ぶらぶらと酒場の方へ歩いて行った。彼女はクスリと笑ってから、ふとドリアンの事が気になった。あのテヴィンター人は、ブルと親しくしているようだった。この戦いが終わった後でどうなるのか、二人とも傷つかなければ良いが。だが、彼女が口出し出来ることでは無さそうだった。

* * *

カレンはデュマート寺院に行っていた間にたまった仕事を片付けようと、朝から連隊長と士官達を呼びつけていた。レリアナの報告書によればオーレイ西部にはもうめぼしい敵は居なかったから、レッド・テンプラーを追い込むために、彼は部隊の配置を大幅に変えて南部に集中させるつもりだった。

「オーレイとの共同訓練は来週予定通り行う。今度はまともな行軍を見せて貰うぞ」とカレンは中年の連隊長に命じた。  
「了解」  
「それと連中には、エルフは全員審問官だと思えと伝えておけ。二度と舐めた態度を取らせるな」  
「大丈夫です」と連隊長のマロリックが野太い声で答えて、にやりと笑った。彼はマークハムの元騎士隊長で、反乱メイジとの戦いに参加せず最後までサークルを護った数少ないテンプル騎士の一人だった。

彼やカレンを含め、審問会軍の中には元テンプル騎士が多く、エルフやドワーフに対する態度は普通の人々とは少し違っていた。彼らは人々をメイジか、そうでないかで見る習慣があったから、普通の人々がヒューマンかそうでないかは大きな問題とは感じていなかった。

カレンも圧倒的な人手不足を補うために、完全な能力本位で少なくない数のエルフを士官として昇進させていた。士官ともなれば地図を読みこなし、報告文を書けなくては話にならなかったが、元傭兵や商人の多いシティ・エルフ達は、その点においてヒューマン兵士の平均値を上回っていた。

当初はエルフに命令されることに戸惑い、反感を覚えるヒューマン兵士も居たが、共にヘイブン以来の困難な闘いを切り抜ける内に、それらの反感は春の雪のように消え去った。アダマントでも彼らは小隊を率いてヒューマンと互角に戦い、勝利に貢献した。彼らを勝たせてくれるなら上官がクナリだろうとエルフだろうと構うものか、と言うのが兵士達の正直な心情だっただろう。

一方オーレイ正規軍には、士官はおろかエルフ兵さえ一人も居なかったから、時折行われるようになった審問会軍との共同作戦や訓練で、彼らがエルフを軽視した態度を見せることがままあった。アダマント戦の後にデイルズで行われた共同作戦で、たまたまマロリックの目の前で、一人のシェバリエが審問会軍のエルフを－おそらく、いつもそうしているように－殴打した。不意打ちに彼女は大きくよろめいて、尻もちをついた。

それを見た彼は即座に割って入るとそのシェバリエを引きずり出し、彼らの司令官のコロネルに、戦場での味方に対する暴力行為として処理するように伝えた。もちろん貴族であるコロネルは、たかがエルフのことでと妙な顔をしたというが、それでもマロリック連隊長の言うとおりにシェバリエに罰を与え、ヴァル・ロヨーへと戻らせた。

これには後日談があり、名誉を傷つけられたと逆恨みしたこのシェバリエが親戚を頼ってギャスパール－今では首相となっていた－にまで訴え、彼からジョセフィン、そしてカレンへと話が伝わった。しかしマロリックはその殴られたエルフに話を聞いていて、しかも彼女は士官だったから、事実無根の訴えは却下されたばかりか彼の親戚までギャスパールの不興を被り、彼は一族の恥として追放される羽目になった。

「それと西部隊を全て、デイルズに回せ。ライレンには気の毒だが、しばらく我慢して貰おう。今が追い込み時だ」とカレンは別の士官に告げた。ウェスタン・アプローチのライレン隊長は、アダマント戦の後で二個半の部隊を抱えて囁きの荒野に移動し、そこのヴェナトリの後始末をしていた。

この隊長は戦場でこそ目立った功績を挙げていなかったが、ウェスタン・アプローチに着任して以来の働きは目覚ましく、とりわけ戦場の後始末や部下の教育訓練は安心して任せることが出来た。囁きの荒野が片付けば、彼も昇進させて南部の後方部隊を任せようとカレンは考えていた。

「了解。西部隊は全て、ハラムシラルへ集結するよう、伝えます」  
サムソンの敗北が、レッド・テンプラー達に衝撃を与えたのは間違いなかった。そして審問会にとって、古の者の将軍を捕らえたのはアダマント要塞にも匹敵する大きな勝利だった。彼らがそのことを公にするや否や、フェラルデン始め各国からは義勇兵が殺到し、その中には少なくない数のテンプル騎士達も含まれていた。もはやメイジの居ないサークルで、あるいは教会で鬱々としていた彼らは、新たな希望を審問会に見出していた。

そしてサムソンの身柄を要求する親書が、フェラルデン、オーレイ、そしてカークウォールから届いていた。もっともカークウォールの混乱とサムソンには、実際のところ直接の関係はなかったが。

レリアナの報告と審問官が入手した書類から判った、古の者に従う残存勢力としては、今や将軍のいないレッド・テンプラーとヴェナトリ、それに僅かばかりのグレイ・ウォーデンとなっていた。カレンはサムソンが書き送った手紙を見て首をひねった。古の者に絶対の忠誠を誓うだろうレッド・テンプラーを差し置いて、なぜグレイ・ウォーデンを近衛兵にしたのだろうか。

「あの『将軍』はいつ頃到着すると言っていた？」  
「ヴァル・セヴェンを昨日立ったとのことで、一両日中には。ただ、リリウムの欠乏によると思われる衰弱が酷いと、護送隊長からの連絡が」  
「アンドラス……」  
思わず騎士団に居た当時に習い覚えた悪態を付きそうになった彼の目に、扉をそっと開けたエレミアの顔が写り、彼はぎょっとした。

「何でも無い。ハラムシラルに着いてから、一日に所定量の半分のリリウムを与えろ。それ以上は絶対に、与えないように。やつを元気にさせてやる必要は無い」  
「了解。他には？」  
「それだけだ」  
そう言うと、彼は士官達を部屋から追い出した。彼らが審問官の姿を見て判った風な笑顔になり、それから敬礼したのが彼の癇に障った。まったく、どんな噂をしているものやら。

「忙しい？」と彼女がためらうように聞き、彼は手を振ると小さく笑った。  
「今忙しくなかったら、それもまた問題だな」  
そう言って彼は、エレミアの顔を見つめた。寺院に行く前の、彼女の酷い吐き気－つわりとか言っていたか？－も収まったようで、顔色もすっかり元に戻っていた。

「この戦いも大詰めだ。これが始まった時は、私は生き残ること以外は考えていなかった。何しろ、空の巨大な割れ目から悪魔が降り注いでいたからな。だが今は、この後のことを考えてしまう」  
「例えば？」  
彼女が小さく笑みを浮かべて尋ねた。  
「君はどう思う？　この戦いが終わった時、君が……」

死んでいたら。その時、彼はどうすべきか。それを思うたびに彼の心が真っ黒な恐怖で押し潰されるように感じ、それ以上何も考えられなくなった。彼は小さく溜め息を着いて首を振った。  
「どうもいけないな。私はいつも最悪の場合を想定して、対応策を考える癖が付いている。だが……」  
「カレン」  
彼女が小さな手を伸ばして、そっと彼の頬に触れた。

「私達は皆、無事に生き残るの。本当よ」と言う彼女のターコイズ・ブルーの瞳を、彼はじっと見つめた。彼女は心から、そう信じているように彼には思えた。  
「信じよう」  
彼はその手の上から、彼の手を重ねて頬ずりした後、彼女の唇にキスをした。小さな手が彼の背中を抱きしめた。彼は数歩歩いて彼女の身体を壁に押し当てると、赤みを帯びた金髪に顔を埋めて柔らかな髪の感触を楽しみ、再びキスをして彼女の唇をついばんだ。彼女が小さく喘ぐ声が聞こえた。

それから、なぜ昨晩彼女の部屋に行けなかったかを思い出し、彼はハッとして身体を離した。  
「いけない、君の身体に障る」  
「いいえ、大丈夫よ。ヒーラーに聞いてみたの」  
「君が？！」  
彼は驚愕して、それから顔を真っ赤にした。そういうことをヒーラーに聞けると言うことさえ、彼には思いつかなかった。

「それで、何と言っていた？」  
「好きなようにして構わないそうよ、その、特別に痛みとかおかしなことが無ければ」と最後は小さな声で言った彼女が、誘いかけるように微笑んだ。  
「……そうか」  
彼はホッと安心すると同時に、この愛らしいエルフの、柔らかく熱い身体への欲求が急激に込み上げるのを感じた。彼は彼女を抱きかかえるように、ゆっくりロフトへの階段を登らせた。何しろ、今日は休日だった。昼間から寝ていても、誰にも文句は言わせない。

* * *

サムソンは顔色こそ悪かったが、それでも一応は真っ直ぐに立っていた。護送中に彼は怪我とリリウム－レッド・リリウム－の欠乏で衰弱し、ほとんど正気を喪っていたから、カレンは渋々、彼に少量の清浄なリリウムを与えさせていた。審問の前に狂気に陥いられては、彼を生かしておいた意味が無かった。

「－－マドックスも、あそこで死んでいた。お前のために」とカレンは男に言った。無駄死というものが有るならば、まさしくそれのように思えて仕方が無かった。  
「静者が反乱の間にどうなったか、お前は知っているのか？　奴らは既に死ぬ運命だった。俺はコリフィアスの計画を知ったとき、彼が役に立つと思った。彼に、生きる目的を与えてやったのさ、教会が連中を便利な道具に仕立て上げたようにな。はっ、俺と奴らと、何が違う？」

静者－魔法の力と、同時に全ての感情を奪われたメイジ達－は、メイジ達の反乱のただ中で彼らを保護していたサークルから放り出され、多くはテンプル騎士に殺されるか、ヴェナトリに利用されてブラッド・マジックの餌食となっていた。カレンは反論しようとして言葉に詰まったが、その時エレミアが口を挟んだ。

「結構です。サー・ラレー・サムソン、お前の罪は極めて重大で、軽々しく裁くことは出来ません。既に明らかとなっている罪状以外で、何か弁明があるなら言いなさい」  
それまでカレンをじっと睨んでいた彼が、初めて気付いたように審問官の顔を見上げた。

「よう、ナイフ耳の審問官様。あんたもメイジだったな」  
サムソンの深く低い声からは、まるで悪意が滴り落ちるようだった。  
「そこに立ってるあんたらのご立派な司令官、カレン・ラザフォードが昔何をやったか、あんたは知ってるのか？　俺はカークウォールで、やつと長い事同室だった。こいつはあのフェラルデンのサークルで、ただ一人生き残ったテンプラーだ。へっ、他の連中が皆死んだ中、こいつだけが怪我一つ無く生き残った。おかしいと思わないか？」

男がそう言うと、喉元で笑い声を立てた。  
「同僚が皆、なぶり殺しにされる間自分だけ隠れていたか？　それとも、悪魔に魂を売ったか？　そうでもしなけりゃ無理な話だ、さぞかし良心が痛んだだろうなあ、カレン？　お前は毎晩の様にうなされていたな？　それからこいつは、あのサークルに戻った。それからだ。やつが非番の日に限って、メイジが死んだ」

カレンは思わず一歩踏み出したが、エレミアが彼に視線を送り、ごく小さく首を振った。  
「死んだのは一人だけじゃねえ、三人だ。首を絞められて。皆、若い女だった」  
そう言った彼がヒステリックな笑い声を上げた。  
「やつが殺したんだ。殺す前に女に何をしたか、あんたにも想像は付くだろう？　ええ？」  
審問官の顔を見た彼が、エルフが顔色一つ変えていないことに気づき、片眉を上げ驚いた表情になった。

「私はあなたの言うとおり、エルフで外国人だから、共通語が苦手なの。もう少し綺麗な言葉で話して下さると、助かるのだけど」と彼女が、微かにフリー・マーチズの訛りのある、しかしよく通る声で言った。ブルが声を出さずに口を大きく開けて笑うのが、カレンの眼の隅に映った。  
「レディ・ジョゼフィン・モンテェリエに尋ねます。彼の弁明に、彼が犯した罪を軽減するような内容がありましたか？」  
「……いいえ、いいえ、審問官。一言たりとも」

「結構です。サムソン、お前の獅子の地における忌まわしい犯罪行為、並びにコリフィアスに従い世界に多大なる害を及ぼした罪において、有罪と認める」  
彼女の声が大広間に響いた。  
「フェラルデン当局の要望に従い、ヘイブンを襲撃し多くの村人を殺害した主犯格としてお前をデネリムに送り、現地司法当局に量刑を委ねることとする。なお、デネリム到着まで彼に一切リリウムを与えぬよう。これはアリスター王からのたっての要請です。以上」

「なん……！　止めてくれ、頼む、殺せ！」  
大声で喚く男を、屈強な兵士三人が引きずっていった。彼らを遠巻きに見守っていた人々の中には、死刑を期待していたか残念そうな顔をする者も居たが、やがて三々五々散っていった。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> サムソンは姓なのね。フルネームはRaleigh Samson。カレンに尋問させるとせっかく落ち着いてきた精神状態が悪化しそうだから止めました。


	38. 荒野へ

執務室にカレンは居なかった。夕闇の降りてきた内庭に向かったところ、半ばエレミアの予想した通り、小さな礼拝堂に彼の背中が見えた。膝を付き静かに聖歌を口ずさむ彼の背後で、彼女ははしばらく見守っていた。

「我が往く道が闇に包まれる時、メイカーこそ我が道標たるべし。我は決して迷うこと無く、先の道を進まん。彼の光有るところ闇は消え、彼の造りし者すべて、決して失われる事なかりせば」

聖歌と言うくらいだから、あれを歌うこともあるのだろうか？　彼女はふと、ヘイブンを脱出した時にジゼル教母が歌った歌を思い出した。彼女の知らない歌を、カレンもレリアナも、ヘイブンの人々も皆歌っていた。

ようやく立ち上がった彼が振り向き、彼女を見て驚いたようだった。  
「審問官……君がここに居るとは、思わなかった」  
「何か気になることでも？」  
「サムソンのことを、考えていた」というと、彼が彼女から目を反らして、ロウソクの光に照らし出された、両手を掲げるささやかなアンドラステ像を見つめた。

「私が、彼だったかも知れない。もし私が為すべき事も、護るべき者も無く、教会に裏切られたと思ったなら。あるいは、彼の部下だったかも知れない」  
「でも違ったわ」  
「そうだ。そのことを感謝していた。時には、私も疑った。だがそれでも……」  
「あなたは、彼とは違う。あなたが彼のようなひどいことをするはずが無いもの」といって、彼女は彼の手を取った。カレンが振り向いて、彼女の顔を見つめた。

「サムソンの言ったことを聞いたろう。君が、判らなかったはずが無い」  
「ええ、聞いたわ。あなたがメイジを殺したとか、どうとか」  
「それで、君は……何とも思わないのか？」という彼の声は、まるでささやくように小さかった。  
「あなたはテンプル騎士だったのでしょう？　悪魔に取り憑かれたメイジを殺すのが、あなたの義務だったと思うけど」  
「そうだ。だが……俺はあの時、正常な判断が出来なかった。全てのメイジが、敵に見えた。全ての影に、悪魔がいるように思えた。だが誓って……！」

「カレン」  
腹を立てた彼女は男の手を強く引いた。驚いて顔を上げた彼の瞳には、微かに涙が浮かんでいた。  
「馬鹿にしないで。サムソンがあなたの、審問会の名誉を傷つけようとしていたことくらい、私にだって判るのよ。それでも言わせておいたのは、確かに審問が終わったと皆に知らせたかったから。あの男は殉教者でも、英雄でもなく、騎士団を裏切ったリリウム中毒の狂人として皆に記憶される、そうでしょう？」

「……その通りだ」と彼が言って、彼女の肩を軽く抱いた。  
「ありがとう。彼に、古の者に勝たせる訳にはいかないな。私は力の限り、出来る限りの事をしよう。その後で……」  
そう言うと、少しばかり頬を赤らめた彼は表情を改めた。  
「その後のことは、その時考えよう。だが、君のいない世界はあり得ない。そうだな？」  
「ええ、そうよ」

* * *

エレミアは翌朝再び、カレンの執務室を訪れた。彼女達は次の週から獅子の地の南部に訪れる予定をしていたが、審問会の部隊に壊れた大きな橋を修復して貰う必要があった。戦略室で話をする程の事ではなかったし、むしろ彼の地図を見ながら場所を説明する方が良かった。

彼女を見たカレンが笑顔で挨拶をすると、低い机の引き出しから何かを取り出した。  
「なあに、これ？」  
彼が手渡したペンダントを彼女はしげしげと見つめた。シルヴァーライトと思われる美しい銀色の台座に、卵程の大きさの、楕円形の石がはめ込まれていた。一見ただの青く光る石に見えたが、光が当たると石の中から沸き立つように虹色の光線が放たれた。  
「まあ、綺麗！」と彼女は笑顔を浮かべ、色々に角度を変えてその色が変わる様を見つめた。

「ライレンが先週戻って来た。彼が囁きの荒野の遺跡を探索して見つけた物だ。大昔の地上ドワーフの一族が、宝物を納めていたらしい」  
「ああ、ゆっくり遺跡を見ている時間が無かったから。それで、これを見つけたの？」  
「そのようだ。もちろん他にもルーンや、武器も沢山あった。後で一覧表を見ると良い。それは『綺麗ですが、何かの役に立つわけでは無いようです』と言って、彼が私に渡した」というと、カレンが小さく笑った。

「それを見て、君の事を思い出した」  
「あら、役に立たないから？」  
「違う！　君の瞳と、同じ色だからだ」と慌てたように彼がいい、彼女は明るく笑った。  
「ふふっ、そう言えばそうね。中に虹が封じ込められているみたい、ドワーフの魔法ね」と言うと、彼女はカレンの顔を見た。

「貰っても良いのかしら？」  
「もちろんだ。少なくとも飾りにはなるな」  
「ありがとう、隊長にもお礼を言っておいてちょうだい」  
「そうしよう。ああ、彼は昇進して連隊長になった、南部の後方部隊を……」

「司令官！」  
突然執務室に飛び込んで来た伝令が叫んだ。未だ若い少年はエレミアの顔を見て一瞬驚いたようだったが、再び表情を固くして言った。  
「戦略室へお越し下さい。至急とのことです……ええと、多分、審問官も」  
「何が有った？」  
表情を一変させたカレンが彼に詰め寄った。  
「シスター・レリアナ様に、至急報が届きました。それ以上は知りません」  
「判った。すぐに行く」といって、二人は顔を見合わせた。何事だろうか。

* * *

「アーバー荒野の寺院を探索させていた部隊から連絡があった。レッド・テンプラーの部隊が到着したそうよ」  
レリアナが、伝書鴉にくくりつけてあったのだろう、小さな紙切れを手に持って話し始めた。  
「アーバー荒野。何の寺院か判る？」と地名を確かめるように繰り返したモリガンが尋ねた。  
「ミサールを祭った寺院のようね。そこで彼らは、寺院を護っていたデーリッシュ・エルフから攻撃を受けた」  
「氏族が？」  
エレミアは驚いて言った。そんなところにデーリッシュが居ると、これまで聞いたことが無かった。ましてや、寺院を護っているなどとは。

「それで、部隊はどうなった？」とカレンが厳しい表情で尋ねた。  
「交戦中にレッド・テンプラーが現れたから、撤退したと報告にはあるわ。被害は不明」  
「彼らは探索のための部隊だ、人数も少ない。レッド・テンプラーの本隊が現れたか」  
「それだけじゃないわ。撤退中に、グレイ・ウォーデンらしき姿も見かけたそうよ」

「グレイ・ウォーデン！」とカレンが驚いて言った。  
「アダマントに行かなかった連中だ。彼らは今、古の者の近衛兵となっている。間違い無い、やつもそこにいる」  
戦略室が静まりかえった。とうとう、ヘイブン以来初めて古の者が、彼らの手の届くところに現れた。  
「だけど、なぜその寺院に？」とエレミアは尋ねた。  
「エルーヴィアンがあるのよ、間違い無い。エルフが護っているということは、本命ね」  
モリガンが言った。

「審問官……ほとんどの部隊は未だハラムシラルの駐屯地だ。どんなに急がせても、三日はかかる」  
カレンが地図を見ながら口惜しそうな声で言った。  
「ならアーバー荒野にいる偵察隊に行かせるわ」とレリアナが言った。  
「君の部下だけでか？　死にに行くようなものだ」  
「じゃあこのまま、見過ごすというの？」

「オーレイの部隊の方が速く到着できます、彼らは南部に居ますから」とジョゼフィンが地図を示した。  
「連中だけで進ませる訳には行かない、彼らはあくまで援護だ」  
「じゃあ、審問会の部隊を進ませるしかないのね。出来るだけ、急いで」とエレミアはカレンの顔を見て言った。  
「間に合うの？　もうレッド・テンプラーの先遣隊が来ているのに」とレリアナが眉をひそめて言った。

「レリアナ、あなたの部下に、彼らの邪魔をして貰うことは出来ないかしら。出来るだけ大勢で、出来るだけ遠くから攻撃しては逃げ、キャンプを焼き、姿を見せては消える。氏族が良くやるようにね」  
「それなら得意技よ。でも本隊の足止めには力不足ね、もし無視して進まれたら」  
「それはオーレイの部隊に頼みましょう。ジョゼフィン、彼らに偵察隊と行動を共にするように伝えてちょうだい。正面から戦うのでは無く、カレンの部隊が到着するまで……」

「彼らに時間を稼いで貰う。三日、遅らせてくれれば良い。補給部隊は後から走らせる」  
カレンが力を込めて地図にピンを押した。  
「判りました。そのように至急、伝えます」とジョゼフィンが急いでペンを走らせながら言い、レリアナも頷いた。

「私達も、今日中に出発する。ブルとドリアン、ヴァリックに、ソラスにも頼みましょう。もしそのミサール寺院に何かあったら、彼の知識が役に立つでしょうね」  
「私も同行するわ、審問官」とモリガンが咳払いをして言った。  
「あなたには鏡の使い方が判らないでしょ？　私が行かなきゃ駄目よ」

「確かに、それもそうね。でも、あなた馬に乗れる？」  
「おや、誰に聞いているのやら」と言うと、彼女はその場で小鳥に姿を変えて見せ、レリアナ以外の全員が目を見張って驚いた。姿を変える魔法の話は噂には聞いていても、サークル・メイジはおろかデーリッシュにさえ、その技は伝わっていなかった。

「あるいは、そのまま誰かの肩に乗っていけば良いわね」とレリアナが愉快そうに言い、小鳥に肩に乗られたカレンが、顔をしかめて彼女を追い払った。  
「まともな姿で居て貰いたいものだ。味方が動物か人か判らんようでは、話にならん」

ヴァリックとブルは話を聞いて驚いたが、それでも出発の準備を大急ぎで始めた。ドリアンと彼女が話す声を聞いたソラスが、階下から上がって来て言った。  
「そこはミサールを祭った、もっとも古い寺院の一つだ。エルーヴィアンが有るとすれば間違い無くそこだろう。だが寺院を護るエルフというのが気になる。僕も、同行させてくれ」

「ええソラス、お願いするわ。あなたも、ドリアン。準備が出来たらブルに知らせて」  
「判った、審問官」と寝起きのドリアンが言うと、大きくあくびをした。  
「やれやれ、今朝は風呂に入る時間は無いようだね」  
「まあ！　古の者は待ってくれないわよ」と彼女は呆れて言い、ドリアンが白い歯を見せて笑った。  
「身体の清潔は健康の第一歩だよ。君たち南部人は、どうも不潔で困る」

他の仲間達については後から部隊と共に移動する事にして、彼女達とカレンだけが最小限の携帯食料とポーションだけを持って、その日の昼過ぎにスカイホールドから出発した。ハラムシラルまでは一本道だったから、夜道をおして進めばその日のうちに到着出来た。

駐屯地で仮眠を取った彼らは、うっすらと東の空が明るんできた頃に再び馬にまたがった。  
「くれぐれも気をつけてくれ、審問官。決して無茶はするな」とカレンが彼女の手を握って言った。  
「ええ、大丈夫よ」

彼女は小さく頷いた。彼女達はまずは寺院へ入って、そのデーリッシュ達と話をする計画だった。彼女とソラスで説得すれば、あるいは彼らも道を開けてくれるかも知れない。  
「任せておけ、司令官。そっちも頼んだぞ、レッド・テンプラーの本隊が相手だ」とブルが大きな声で言い、カレンが頷いて馬から離れた。明け方の光と共に、騒がしく人々が走り回り始めた駐屯地の中で、彼の姿がじっと彼女を見送っていた。


	39. 悲嘆の泉

アーバー荒野の至る所で、レッド・テンプラーの本隊と審問会が戦闘を続けていた。エレミア達の一行は出来る限り新月の闇に紛れ、戦闘を迂回して先へ進んだ。無論全て避けられた訳ではなく、一度などエレミアが馬に乗ったまま、低い崖の下にあったレッド・テンプラーのキャンプに滑り落ちた。

次の瞬間、四人のメイジの放った炎が闇を赤々と照らし出し、テントを焼き尽くした。そして火に巻かれて転がり出た敵の足は文字通り凍り付き、逃げる間もなくブルの大斧になぎ倒された。ろくに見張りも立てていなかったというのは、やはり将軍の居ないレッド・テンプラーの油断もあったのだろう。

やがて彼女達の前に、巨大な寺院の外壁が見えてきた。その中でも戦いの音が響いていたが、審問会の兵士達の姿は無く、レッド・テンプラーとエルフ達－奇妙にデーリッシュと似た服装の－が闘っていた。

「古の者も、中に居るのかな」とドリアンが、彼らしくもない真剣な声で言った。  
「居たらこっちのもんだ。俺はまだ直接見たことが無いからな」とブルが答えると、大斧を振り回してニヤリと笑って見せた。  
「それは、判らないわ。ただグレイ・ウォーデンが居なかったでしょう、まだ到着していないのかも……」  
そう言いかけて、彼女は口をつぐんだ。もう中に入っているという可能性も有った。

彼女達の周囲の至る所に、レッド・テンプラーとエルフの死体が折り重なるように倒れていた。そして回廊を抜けた先に、湖の中に浮かぶように壮大な寺院が有った。

あれが、恐らく本殿だろう。この全てがミサール寺院だとしたら、彼女がこれまで見てきた数々の寺院等とは全く規模の違う、巨大なものだった。湖へと降りる階段の上から見下ろして、彼女は思わず眼を見張った。湖に掛かった一本の橋のたもとに、古の者の姿があった。

彼は僅か数名の部下と共に、橋の方へじりじりと引き下がるエルフ達を追っていた。橋のアーチがやがて光り始めたが、彼は気にする様子も無く突き進んだ。突然、そのアーチからまばゆい閃光が放たれ、古の者に突き刺さった。

非人間的、いやむしろ非生物的な鋭く甲高い悲鳴と共に、古の者の身体が炎の中に溶け崩れていった。そして、限界を超えたかのようにアーチが轟音とともに爆発した。

エレミア達は恐る恐る、階段を下りて爆発の後に近づいた。アーチから離れていたエルフ達は既に本殿らしい建物の中に逃げ込んで居たが、近くにいた古の者の部下－どうやら、グレイ・ウォーデンだった－は皆爆発で吹き飛んでいた。

「やつは……死んだのか？」  
ブルがどこか不満そうに言った。エレミアは爆発の残骸の方をもう一度見て、それから本殿を見てためらった。古の者が死んだのなら、もう彼女達も鏡を手に入れる必要は無い。カレンの本隊が来るまで待機して……

「動いたぞ！」  
突然ヴァリックが叫ぶと、飛び退って再びビアンカを構えた。彼女の目の前で、黒こげの残骸が盛り上がると、すぐ側のグレイ・ウォーデンの口から黒い血が溢れ出した。明らかに人間の物とは違う、黒く穢れた血だった。そして、見る間にその身体が大きく、高く膨れあがり、やがて至るところから鋭いとげが突き出した。

彼女達の上空で、鋭く叫ぶアーチ・ディーモンの声が響いた。  
「逃げて、早く！」とエレミアは叫び、皆一斉に走り出した。彼女達が橋を渡り、本殿の大きな扉の向こうに逃げ込んだ瞬間、アーチ・ディーモンの炎の球が襲いかかったが、扉が瞬時に障壁となって炎熱を防いだ。これも、古代エルフの技術だった。

「今のは、何だったんだ？」と肩で大きく息を付いたヴァリックが言った。  
「古の者が、生き返ったのよ。ホークとあなたが彼を倒した時も、多分そうだったのでしょう」とエレミアは言ってから、背筋がぞっとするのを感じた。彼がたとえ倒されても死なず、いくらでも生き返るとしたら、彼女達は一体どうすればいい？

「これだけは確かね。彼にエルーヴィアンを手に入れさせる訳には行かない。たとえ、壊してでも」とモリガンが彼女を見てきっぱりと言った。  
「その通りね。急ぎましょう」  
彼女は頷き、本殿の中を進んだ。

そして彼女達は、奇妙な光るタイルに覆われた彫像を見つけた。  
「これは……何かの儀式かしら？」  
「……ミサールを…、ミサールに敬意を示すために、ここに彫像を設ける。ええと、彼女の恩恵を願う者達は、全てこの儀式を行い、彼女に対する敬意を示したと書いて有るわ」とモリガンがその古代エルフ文字の碑銘を解読して言った。

「足で踏むと光るみたいよ」  
エレミアは興味を引かれて、その光るタイルを足で突いてみた。  
「ボス、そんなことをやっている場合か？　今この瞬間も、表で兵士達が戦ってる」とブルが苛立たしげな声で言った。  
「ええ、でも私達はミサール寺院の中にいるの。かつての信者達が行った習わしを無視するのは、良いことでは無いわ」と彼女は答えると、じっとそのタイルを見つめた。どうやら、一度踏んだところを二度と踏まない－つまり、自分の足跡を全て清める－ようにすれば良いようだった。

「ソラス、古代エルフは一筆書きが好きだったの？」  
「え？　さあ、それは判らないが」と彼が戸惑ったように言い、モリガンが鼻で笑った。  
「『専門家』にも判らないことはあるようね」

この壮大な建物が建てられてから少なくとも一千年、あるいはそれ以上の月日が経過していた。屋根には穴が空いて柔らかな光が差し込み、至る所に草木が生い茂っていたが、それでも儀式を行うためのタイルや、美しいモザイク画はそのままに残されていた。ソラスはそれらの絵に大いに興味を引かれたようで、時折モザイク画の説明－もちろん、古代エルフ文字で書かれていた－を静かに読んで彼女に説明してくれた。

話の中には、彼女が伝承者から教わった伝説とは随分違うものもあった。死者を導く穏やかな神と思われていたファラン・ディンが、崇拝者を集めるために激しい戦いを始めたとは、一体どういう事だろう？　もっと時間があってゆっくり探索出来ればと、エレミアはひどく残念に思った。

儀式を行うタイルはいくつもあったが、少しばかり頭を使えば簡単に理解出来るものだった。一方レッド・テンプラー達がこの儀式を行った様子はなく、彼らは素通りしたかあるいは別のところに居るものと思われた。

彼女も時間を取る儀式に少しばかり焦りを感じ、ブルに至っては始終斧を担ぎ直したり、足踏みをしたりと見るからにイライラしていたが、しかしエルフにとってもっとも重要な神々の一人であるミサールに敬意を示す儀式を無視して通る事は、彼女には出来なかった。

そして一番奥の儀式を終えると、正面の大きな扉が柔らかく光を放った。  
「ほら！　間違ってなかったわ、入場の許しが出たようよ」とモリガンが意気込んで言うと、先頭に立って扉を開けた。

扉の先の大広間は、一見静まりかえっていた。しかし彼女達が中に入った瞬間、モリガンの足元に鋭い矢が突き刺さった。  
「待って！」とエレミアは叫び、武器を構えたブルも周囲を見渡して唸った。  
「囲まれた」  
広間の周囲をいつの間にか、矢をつがえたエルフ達が取り囲んでいた。

彼女達の前方、上階のバルコニーから一人のエルフが彼女に語りかけた。  
「お前達も、彼らと同じ侵入者。だがその手の印は……その魔法には、見覚えがある。お前は、何者だ。我らの眠りを破った最初の侵入者達と、関係があるのか？」

「『眠りを破った』のなら、ごめんなさい。私は審問官の、エレミア・ラヴェラン。あなたは誰？」  
そのエルフが、彼女を静かに見つめた後に言った。  
「私は、アベラスと呼ばれていた。我らは『護り人』、聖なる地を犯そうとする者に立ち向かう事を義務づけられた者」

広間の周囲に立つエルフ達は、鋭い矢をつがえたまま、じっと彼女達を見つめていた。恐ろしい程統制の取れた姿だった。  
「我らは闘うためにのみ目覚める。この地を護るために。そして目覚める度に我らの数は失われる。だが我らは闘う、最後の一人となるまで」  
「結構。敵として、不足は無い」  
ブルが唸るように言い、ヴァリックが慌ててしーっと言った。

「お前達が何を探しているかは知っている。皆同じだ。ヴィア・ベラサーンを飲みたいのだろう」  
「『悲嘆の泉の有る所』。ここの、エルーヴィアンを開く鍵だわ、間違いない」  
「ヴィア・ベラサーンというのは、何かしら？」と彼女は尋ねた。

「人々が辿り着く泉。ミサールに魅入られた者だけが辿り着くことが出来る」  
「多分、神官の事かしらね？」とまたモリガンがささやいた。それにしても、随分とおかしな表現だった。  
「それ以上は、お前達が知る必要の無いこと」

「ソラス、彼を何とか説得出来ないかしら？」と彼女は聞いてみた。  
「僕達は同じエルフだから、見逃してくれとでも？　その泉も、鏡も、ここに残された物を彼は決して手放そうとはしないだろう。もはや彼には、それを造り直すことは出来ない」  
ソラスが静かに答えた。いつものように彼の言うとおりだったが、助けにはならなかった。

「お前は、我らとは違う。お前も、我らの護る地への侵入者。最初のシェムレン達と同じ」  
そう言うと、アベラスが静かに手を挙げた。エルフ達が静かに弓を引き絞る音が聞こえた。  
「待って！　違うわ。この場所は神聖なミサールの寺院、だから出来るだけの事はした。だけど、『シェムレン』達は違う。彼らは泉を奪い、ここを破壊しようとしている」  
彼女は必死にアベラスに訴えた。

アベラスが、やがて小さく頷いて言った。  
「そのようだ。お前達は確かにミサールへの尊敬の念を示した。我らは、シェムレン達と闘う。それが終わった後、ここから立ち去るが良い。そして、二度と戻らぬことだ」  
「それなら、僕達の目的は達せられる。コリフィアスを彼らが追い払えば、その泉を手に入れる必要は無い」とソラスが言った。  
「それで良いわ。彼らが泉を手に入れないのなら、私達は満足よ」と彼女は答えた。

「待って！　彼らが勝てると思う？　その泉がエルーヴィアンを開く鍵だとしたら、私達が手に入れなければ駄目」  
モリガンが、あせったような声で言った。その声を聞いたかのように、アベラスが一つ肩をすくめると言った。

「泉は、お前には渡さない。お前にも、誰にも、渡すことは無い。たとえ我が手で、壊すこととなろうとも」  
そう言うと、アベラスが踵を返して立ち去った。  
「駄目よ！」  
モリガンが叫ぶと、一瞬にして小鳥に姿を変え、彼の後を追った。

「モリガン！」  
「行っちまった」とヴァリックが呆れたように言った。気が付くと、いつの間にか周囲を取り囲んでいたエルフ達が全て姿を消していた。部屋の中には彼女達と、護り人の一人だけが立って彼女の方を見つめていた。  
「とにかく、先に進みましょう。あの人が案内してくれるみたいよ」

護り人の後に従って巨大な寺院の中を進む間も、遠く近くに戦いの音が聞こえた。どうやらレッド・テンプラー達はこの迷路めいた寺院に迷い込み、至る所でエルフ達と戦っているようだった。彼女達がひときわ大きな水路と、その回りを取り巻く広場を見下ろす回廊に出た時、眼下でレッド・テンプラーと戦うエルフの姿が目に入った。

「アベラス！」  
彼女は思わず叫んで、レッド・テンプラーの一人を雷光で打ち倒した。ハッとしたように振り向いた彼が、驚いたことに他の敵を無視して走り出すと、急な崖－それは彼が進むごとに光る階段に変わった－を登り始めた。  
「なんじゃあ、あいつは！」とヴァリックが叫びながらビアンカを連射した。

「構うな、敵は敵だ！」  
ブルが叫んで回廊から飛び降りると、レッド・テンプラーに向かって突進し、ドリアンが慌てて防御魔法を掛けた。本殿に入って初めての戦闘は、数十秒の内に終わった。  
「あの向こうに泉があるのだろう」とソラスが言った。  
「そうでしょうね。モリガンはどこに行ったのかしら」  
そう言うと、エレミアを先頭に彼女達もその階段を駆け上がった。

* * *

そして、泉の前にモリガンが居た。  
「悲嘆の泉は壊させない、たとえあなたであろうとね」と、日光を反射して美しく光る池を背に彼女が言った。アベラスが、彼女とエレミア達を見渡すと、静かに言った。  
「ならば、我らが護り続けた泉も、ついに穢されるのか」  
「私が居なければ自分の手で壊そうとしていたくせに、何を言うの！」  
「お前達の卑しい手に渡さぬためだ！　この泉は、その資格の無い者に投げ与えられるべきものでは無い」

「古の者が近づいているわ。口論をしている暇は無い」とエレミアは彼らに割って入った。  
「その通りよ審問官。この泉を、彼に渡すわけには行かない」  
「ならば、壊すまでのこと」とアベラスが言った。  
「この泉の与える力が、コリフィアスを倒すために必要になるとしたら？　手に入れない訳には行かないでしょう？」

モリガンの口調に、ふとエレミアは違和感を感じた。まるで……そう、まるで彼女を誘惑しようとするような。  
「お前は、自分が何を求めようとしているのかすら、判っていない」とアベラスが首を振って言った。  
「ミサールに仕えた全ての者は、自らの時の終わりを知った時、ここに……この泉に、彼らの知識を納めた。我らの民が誰であったのか、我らが知っていた事柄の全てが、ここにある」

エレミアはそれを聞いて驚いた。この泉は、単なる鏡の鍵などでは無い。  
「それなのに、あなたは壊そうと言うの？　ここに残してさえおかずに？」  
「それが、我らに出来る全て。我らの民の時は終わった」  
そう言ったアベラスの顔は、ひどく悲しげに見えた。

「友よ、まだ君には他に為すべき事がある。君のような人々は、まだこの世界に居る」と、ソラスが突然アベラスに語りかけた。  
「お前のような、エルフが？」  
「そうだ。僕のような」  
アベラスの顔に、微かな光が差したように見えた。彼がソラスとエレミア、そして池を見比べて、静かに言った。

「そこのエルフ……審問官。お前はミサールへの尊敬を示していた。お前の為すべき事をするが良い」  
「もし、あなたが許してくれるのなら」とエレミアは答えた。  
「お前が、許しを得ることは無い。お前は、その権利を得た」

そう言って彼は背を向けたが、再び振り向くと言った。  
「あるいは……ヴィア・ベラサーンは、定命の者には重すぎる荷だ。これだけは覚えておけ、力には、必ず代価が伴う。お前はミサールの意志に、永遠に束縛されることを」  
「束縛されるですって？　居る訳の無い女神に？」とモリガンが鼻で笑うように言い、エレミアの視界の隅でソラスが小さく首を振った。

「そうだ。我らが縛られているように。選択は、お前の自由だ」  
「ミサールが、彼女の意志がまだ生きているなんてことがあり得るの？」とエレミアは尋ねた。ドレッド・ウルフによって、ミサールはヴェイルの彼方に封じられたはずではなかったか？  
「お前は、彼女が何者であるか忘れたのか」  
「エルフの伝説によれば、ミサールはフェン・ハラルに騙されて、彼方の世界に消え失せたはず」とモリガンが反論した。

「その『エルフの伝説』は、誤りだ。ミサールが殺害されたことと、ドレッド・ウルフには、何の関わりも無い」  
「殺された？　何もそんなこと言って……」  
「この寺院を破壊した者達に裏切られて、ミサールは殺された。真の意味で神を殺せるのかどうかは、我らには判らぬ。だがこの泉と我らは生き延びて、こうしてここに居る。それも、何かの運命だろう」

そう言うと、アベラスは足音一つ立てずに静かに歩き出した。  
「どこに行くの？」とエレミアは思わず尋ねた。  
「我らの義務は終わった。ここに留まる理由はもはや無い」  
「義務の終わりは、人生の終わりでは無いぞ、エルフ。新たな義務を探せ」  
ブルが、意外にも静かな声で諭すように言った。  
「レサリン、君の生きる場所が必ずあるはずだ……君が、見つけようと思えば」とソラスが優しく言った。

「あるいは。まだシェムレンの手の触れていない地があるかも知れぬ。運命が我らに優しければ、我らは永遠の安息の地に辿り着くだろう」  
「マラス・アメリン・ネ・ハラーム、アベラス」  
ソラスが涼やかな響きのエルフ語で何かを彼に語りかけ、アベラスは小さく頷くと、今度こそ振り返らなかった。  
「『アベラス』とは、悲嘆という意味だ。彼が別の名を見つけることを祈ろう」とソラスが言い、それを聞いたブルが奇妙な顔をしたが、何も言わなかった。

* * *

「少なくとも、エルーヴィアンは無傷のようね」とモリガンが、小さく溜め息を着くと池の向こうにある鏡を指して言った。  
「古の者がこれを使って、フェイドに入れるというの？」  
「エルーヴィアンは、使うために鍵を必要とするわ。鍵は必ずしも、物である必要は無い。知識でも良いし、ちょっとした魔法の力でも良い。ただし、全ての鏡は固有の鍵を持つの。そしてここの鏡の鍵は……この泉。この泉が無くては、あの鏡はただのガラス同然となるのよ」  
そう言うと、モリガンが彼女に振り向いた。

「ヴィア・ベラサーンの代価は、私が払う。この泉の知識を私が得れば、審問会の目的に叶う大きな力となるわ、間違いない」  
「あるいは、お前の目的を叶えるための力ともなるな」  
ソラスが冷たい声で彼女に言った。  
「私の？　それが一体何だというの、エルフ？」  
「ご馳走を前によだれを垂らす自分の姿を、水面に映して見ろ。信用できるわけがない」  
「この泉の知識を使いこなせるのは、私だけよ。他に方法があるとでも？」

「彼があの鏡を使わなければ良いだけでしょう。それなら……」とエレミアは言いかけた。彼女のためらいを感じたように、ドリアンが言葉を継いだ。  
「この泉を壊せば良い。それで、一件落着だ。違うか？」

「馬鹿なことを言わないで。彼が生き返るのを見たでしょう？　彼は、不死なのよ。その意味が判る？」というと、モリガンが再びエレミアに振り返った。  
「彼を倒すための知識が、この泉にはきっと隠されているわ。この知識を得た私を、あなたが自由に使えば良い。私が、あなたの剣になるの」

その言葉に、カッサンドラが彼女を審問官にした時に言った言葉を思い出して、エレミアは小さく笑った。私は一人では戦えない。なら、彼女の力を借りるのも良いだろう。モリガンが不思議そうな顔をした。

「泉はあなたのものよ、モリガン。だけど気をつけて」  
「ええ！　ありがとう、審問官」とモリガンが顔を輝かせて言うと、泉にそっと、足を踏み入れた。水の深さは彼女の腰くらいに見えたが、突然水面が輝きだしたかと思うと、一瞬にして彼女の姿が飲み込まれた。

「モリガン！」  
「下がって！」とソラスが彼女の手をつかみ、泉から引き離した。水が波となって彼女達に押し寄せたように見えたが、しかしそれは霞か霧のように消えていった。  
「モリガン、大丈夫？」  
底に倒れたモリガンに、彼女は駆け寄った。まるで、最初から水など無かったように彼女の服も、泉の底も乾いていた。  
「……大丈夫よ。エラス、エラサラーン、モイル……」  
エレミアは一瞬、大勢の人々の声を聞いたように思った。

その時、彼女達の頭上から鋭い叫び声が聞こえた。黒い影が一瞬、泉の上空を遮った。  
「アーチ・ディーモンだ！」とヴァリックが叫んだ。次の瞬間、泉へと登る階段の上に、黒い影がふわりと着地した。古の者の姿だった。

「逃げて！　鏡へ」とモリガンが叫び、皆一斉に走り出した。あれが何であれ、ここで戦う訳にはいかなかった。彼女が両手を大きく振り、その前でエルーヴィアンが大きく波打ち輝きだした。エレミアは、思い切ってその中へと飛び込んだ。


	40. 天を裂くもの

「審問官達が中に入ったというのは、確かなのだな」  
橋のたもとに転がったグレイ・ウォーデンの死体から手を放すと、カレンは偵察隊の隊長に尋ねた。

「はい。このすぐ外で、レッド・テンプラーのキャンプが焼き尽くされているのを見つけた後に、こちらに向かうクナリの姿を見た者が居ます。今朝の話です」と隊長が答えた。レッド・テンプラーのキャンプを焼いたのは、エレミア達以外には考えられなかった。橋の向こうの本殿に続く大きな扉は固く閉ざされていて、魔法を使わなくては開かないように見えた。既に幾人かの審問官メイジが扉にとりつき、調査を始めていた。

「そうするともう半日以上にはなる。中で戦っているとしても……」  
「あの防御魔法を破るには、もう少し時間が必要ね。でも開けてみせる」とヴィヴィアンが言ったが、彼女も疲れた顔を隠しきれなかった。彼女や他の仲間達はカレンと共に馬で走ったにせよ、彼女も丸二日以上ろくに寝ても居なかったから当然のことだった。

偵察部隊がレッド・テンプラー本隊の行軍を妨害する間に、カレン率いる審問会軍本隊は記録的な速度でアーバー荒野に到着した。いかに平坦な帝国街道とは言え、全ての装備を担ぎ、携帯食料と水だけで数十キロの距離を走破した彼らは、アーバー荒野の、その寺院がある緑濃い峡谷に到着した直後は、もはや気力だけで立っているような有様だった。

しかしオーレイからの応援部隊が街道沿いに本格的なキャンプを設営し、心づくしの－審問会の水準からすれば、かなり上等な－糧食と温かな紅茶を配ってくれたお陰で、彼らも腰を下ろして一息付くことが出来た。先へ進む代わりにキャンプを設営するよう依頼した、ジョゼフィンの名判断のお陰だった。

そして妨害工作で街道を進めず、山中を走破する羽目になったレッド・テンプラーとヴェナトリ達はアーバー荒野の至る所で分断され、孤立し、審問会軍とオーレイ軍に押されていった。最前線を兵士達と共にミサール寺院へと攻め進みながら、しかしカレンの心中には不安が沸き上がっていた。あまりにも、敵が弱すぎた。

そしてこの、古の者の近衛兵であるはずのグレイ・ウォーデンの死体が物語ることは何か。彼が本隊と思っていたレッド・テンプラーの大部隊は全て、彼ら審問会を足止めするための囮では無かったか。

古の者は、神となるためにここに来た。鏡を手に入れるために、味方を全て、捨て石にしたのだとしたら。

その時、カレンと偵察隊長の頭上を黒い大きな影がよぎった。アーチ・ディーモンの叫び声が響き渡り、周囲の兵士達がぎょっとして空を見上げるなか、その影が寺院から遙か上空へと飛び去って行った。

「しまった、やつは既に中にいる！」  
彼の脳裏にエレミアの顔が浮かんだ。彼女は今この瞬間も、古の者と戦っているのだろうか。彼は連隊長に命じて、寺院の中に攻め込む突撃隊を編成させた。

しかし彼がまさに突入の命令を発しようとしたその時、巨大な門が向こうから開いた。奇妙な服装をしたエルフ達が、兵士を見て一斉に弓を構えた。剣を抜いた審問会の兵士達をカレンは慌てて止めた。

「待て！　彼らは寺院の護衛兵だ」と言ってから、カレンはそのデーリッシュに似た奇妙なエルフ達に向き直った。先頭に立つ男の額には、見覚えのある入れ墨が有った。確かミサールへの尊敬を示す模様だと、エレミアに聞いた覚えがあった。

「お前達は、ミサールの信者か？　代表者と話がしたい」と彼は静かに話しかけた。  
「どちらの仲間だ？　いや、どちらでも良い。彼らは泉を飲み、鏡を手に入れた。もはやここには、誰も居ない」とエルフが、深い疲労を隠しきれない声で答えた。  
「お前が代表者か。私はカレン・ラザフォード、審問官の部下だ」と彼は言った。その声に、エルフの表情が微かに変わった。

「審問官……あのエルフか。そう、彼女は、ミサールへの尊敬の念を示していた」  
彼が弓を構えたエルフ達の方に振り返ると、彼らは一斉に弓を納めた。恐ろしく統制の取れた姿は、明らかにただのデーリッシュではなかった。  
「私はアベラス。我らはこの寺院の守護者だった。だが我らの任務は終わった。ここにはもはや、護るべき物は無い」

「護るべき物とは、何だ。エルーヴィアンか？」  
小さく頷いたアベラスが言った。  
「エルーヴィアン、そしてヴィア・ベラサーン。その審問官と、我らに似たエルフ、奇妙な魔術を使うヒューマンの女。彼らがそれを手に入れた。その後は鏡を通って去っただろう。ここに留まるべき理由は、何もない」  
静かな声でそう言うと、彼は再び部下達の方に戻り、何も言わずに立ち去ろうとした。

「待て、どこに行く？」とカレンは慌てて尋ねた。  
「ここはもはや、我々の知っていた世界ではない。だが、あのエルフのような者が、他にも居るかも知れない。我々はそれを、捜しに行く」  
アベラスが肩越しに振り返って静かに言うと、今度こそ立ち止まらずに、彼らはアーバー荒野の深い森の中へ消えて行った。

「司令官、どうしましょう？」  
カレン同様に彼らの後を見つめていた連隊長が、まるであたりを憚るように小声で言った。  
「彼の言うことを信じるなら、審問官がエルーヴィアンを手に入れた事になる。すると……」  
カレンはそう言って、首を振った。あまりに情報が少なすぎた。  
「寺院への突入は中止だ。スカイホールドに伝書鴉を送れ、そちらに審問官が戻っていないかとな」  
そう言うと、カレンは大きく溜息をついて寺院を見つめた。彼女が鏡を手に入れたとしたら、古の者は一体どこに行った？

* * *

「昨夜は、あちらでは大騒ぎだったようね。あなた達とモリガンが寺院の中に入ったというのは判ったけれど、それっきり出てこないから、カレンが部隊を進ませる直前だったそうよ」  
翌朝、大広間で朝食を摂っていたエレミア達に向かって、レリアナがどこかおかしそうな表情で言った。

前の日、エルーヴィアンから飛び出た彼女はそこがスカイホールドであることに気づいて驚愕した。彼女達は、数十キロの距離を一瞬にして飛び越えたことになる。これが有ったからこそ、古代エルフ達は街道が無くともテダス全土を支配出来たのだろう。

「まあ！　悪いことをしたわ、伝言を残す暇も何もなかったし」とエレミアはスープをすくう手を止めて答えた。  
「あのテンプラーが寺院に入っていたら、何もかもめちゃくちゃになったでしょうね。それで？」と鼻で笑ったモリガンが尋ねた。  
「寺院から出てきたデーリッシュ、アベラスという名前らしいわね？　彼があなた達の事を話して、恐らく別の鏡から出ただろうと言ったそうよ。それで、とりあえず部隊は下がって、こちらに伝書鴉を飛ばした」  
レリアナが魔術顧問に向かって眉をひそめて見せると、手に持った小さなメモの続きを読んだ。

「良かった、連絡が付いて。それで、アベラスはそれからどうなったの？」  
「そこまでは書いてないわ、だから立ち去ったのだと思うけれど。確認しておくわね」  
「お願い。彼は、気の毒な人よ」  
「あの男は、本物の古代エルフだったのかな？」とドリアンが皿の－相変わらず塩気のきつい－肉を突きながら尋ねた。

「不思議な連中だったな、あの部下達にしても、エルフにしては随分と上出来だ。あれがかつての古代エルフだったとしたら、巨大帝国を作ったのも頷ける」とブルが感心したように答えた。自らの義務に忠実な護り人の姿を、このクナリは賞賛しているようだった。  
「あれが本物じゃあ無いとしたら、随分上手な仮装だな」とヴァリックが混ぜっ返して笑った。

「彼らはずっと眠っていたのよ、あの寺院の中で。ひょっとするとアーラサンの有った時代から。だから、そう言う意味では本物ね。でもあのヴァラスリンは……」  
ソラスの言うことが正しいとすれば、彼もまたミサールに仕える奴隷の一人だった。だが、自らの意志で神に仕えていただろう彼らを、奴隷と言うのはいささかためらわれた。二千年前の古代エルフ帝国で、奴隷と、そうでない人々の違いは何だったのだろう？

「アーチ・ディーモンも、あなたが鏡から出た頃に飛び去ったようね。これで古の者は部下を全て、失ったことになる」とレリアナが言い、エレミアは二千年前から現代に心を戻した。  
「では彼はどうするのでしょう？　テヴィンターには戻れませんわ、もうヴェナトリからの援助も望めません」  
ジョゼフィンが、どこかホッとした様子で尋ねた。  
「もし彼に頭があれば、どこかに身を潜めて、味方を集めようとするでしょうね。当分の間は」とレリアナが言った。  
「すると、あるいは地底回廊かも？　彼はダーク・スポーンでも有ります」

「いいえ。隠れるようなことはしない、あの男はね」  
モリガンが自身ありげな声で言って、一口赤ワインを口に含んだ。  
「どうして判るの？」とレリアナが疑わしげな声で聞いた。  
「悲嘆の泉に残された、歴代の神官達の声がそう言ってるのよ。知識の集合体、ミサールが死んでからも集められた知識が時を超えて、私に語りかける。そしてその声さえも、コリフィアスを恐れているわ」

「軍隊を失った彼を？」とジョゼフィンが訝しげに尋ねた。  
「ええ。あなた達は見てないわね、グレイ・ウォーデンに乗り移った彼の姿を。彼は、私達の目の前で一度死んで、生き返った」  
モリガンの言葉にレリアナはハッとした様子で、エレミアの方に顔を向け、彼女は小さく頷いた。  
「では、一体どうすれば……」

「でも、コリフィアス自身はアーチ・ディーモンではない。そこが弱点ね。彼のドラゴンが、彼の魂、彼自身の一部を隠し持っている。それが、あの男が死んでも蘇ることが出来た理由」  
「では、そのドラゴンを倒せば、彼はもう蘇ることは出来ないという事でしょうか？」  
「ドラゴンを殺せば、他の身体に乗り移る能力は失われ、彼を殺すことが出来る。もちろん……」

「キーランが鏡を通った。母さんの、母さんに会いに行ったよ」  
突然、コールがテーブルの上に現れた。少年の姿をした精霊が、モリガンをじっと見つめて言った。  
「……何ですって？」  
「フレメスは取り戻す。亡くしたと思っていたものを」  
「駄目よ！」というと、モリガンがワインの入ったカップを投げ捨てて走り出し、慌ててエレミアも後を追った。

* * *

そこは、かつて彼女がヴェイルを引き裂いて逃げ込んだ場所、フェイドだった。  
「返事をして、キーラン！　一体どうして、なぜフェイドにいるの？　一体どうやって？　フェイドに繋げるにはとんでも無い力がいるはずよ、あの子に出来る訳が無い！」  
この魔術顧問がこれほど取り乱すのを見るのは、エレミアも初めてだった。  
「フレメスって誰？　あなたの、お母さん？」  
「……ええ、そうよ。私の母親。お願い審問官、キーランを探して！」  
「もちろんよ、だけどなぜ、ここなのかしら」  
「判らない、あの子は、フェイドになんて来たことが無いはず」

やがて彼女達の先に、少年と老女の姿が見えた。  
「あれは……まさか、あり得ない！」  
彼女達の前で老婆と話をするように立っていた少年が、振り向いて叫んだ。  
「母さん！」  
モリガンが、低い声で言った。  
「母さん」

「おや、これは驚いたね」  
「あなたがモリガンのお母様？　家族の再会にしては、随分と奇妙な場所ね」とエレミアはいささか呆れて言った。彼女も、メイジなのだろうか。  
「母に娘に、孫まで揃ったよ。心温まる情景じゃ無いか？」とその老婆が立ち上がると、深い響きの声で言った。実際のところ、髪が白髪なだけで体つきにも少しも年を取った様子は無かった。

「キーランはあんたの孫なんかじゃ無い！　彼から手を放せ！」とモリガンが、キーランの髪を撫でた女－もちろん、フレメスだろう－に向かって噛み付くように言った。  
「モリガン、どうしたの？」  
エレミアは驚いて尋ねた。  
「おやおや、どうだろうね、この恩知らずな娘は。まるで私がこの坊やを捕まえたように言うじゃ無いか」とフレメスが溜め息をついて言った。

「恩知らず？　あんたがあたしと、その子を使って何をしようとしているか、知らないとでも思ってるの！　あたしの身体を使って寿命を延ばそうとしてたくせに。あたしも、キーランも、あんたには渡さない！」  
そう叫んだモリガンの両手が、青色に強く輝きだした。

「もう沢山。この子まで傷つけるつもりかい？」とフレメスが鋭く言った。彼女の目が青く光り、モリガンの両手の光が突然消えて大きくよろめいた。  
「モリガン！」  
エレミアは、彼女とフレメスを見比べて戸惑った。  
「あたしに、何をしたの！」  
「はっ。あたしは、何もしちゃいないさ。お前が、あの泉を飲んだんだろう。声は何と言っている？」

「あんたは……あんたが、ミサールだと。そんな、馬鹿な！」  
「……あなたが？」  
エレミアは驚いたどころでは無かった。しかし一方で、この状況にはひどく相応しいようにも思えた。古の神々の一人、エルフ全ての母達の母、エルガ・ナーンと共にパンテオンを進む人々の守護者。彼女なら、フェイドを一人で歩むことなど裏庭の散歩に等しいだろう。それに彼女達は、昨日までまさにその神殿にいたのだから。  
「それが本当なら、ミサール、お会いできて光栄です」

「おや！　まだこの世にも礼儀が残っているようだね。この坊やに手本を見せてくれたよ」というと、フレメス－いや、ミサールか－がまんざらでも無い顔で笑った。  
「あんたが誰だろうと、キーランを渡しはしない！」  
「おや、おや」というと、フレメスがそっとキーランの背中を押し、彼がモリガンに駆け寄った。  
「母さん！」  
「キーラン、無事だった？　怪我は無い？」  
「母さん、ごめんなさい。でも、行かなくちゃいけないんだ。あの人がそう言って、僕を呼んだから」と少年が悲しそうな声で言った。フレメスが、いつの間にか彼らのすぐ側まで来ていた。  
「どうして……なぜ！」

「昔々、あたしはただの女だった。裏切られ、暗闇の中で正義と復讐を求めて泣いていた。そこに、彼女が来たのさ。古の時代からこぼれた滴、ほんの小さな光の結晶になってね。そして彼女が、あたしに全てを与えた。それからあたしはずっとミサールを抱いて、彼女と一緒にずっと歩んできた。彼女を裏切ったものを、探し続けて」  
そう言うと、フレメスはエレミアの方をじっと見つめた。

「あなたがミサールだとしたら、なぜあの神殿を護らなかったの？」  
「私は死んでいたのさ、長い間ね。死んだ者が護れるはずがないだろう？」  
フレメスが小さく笑って言った。  
「だが、まさか今でも護り人が居たとは思わなかったよ。あの子達には、悪いことをした。お前の声は天にまで響いているよ、確かに、使徒に相応しい」  
「この印が？」とエレミアは左手を挙げた。  
「いいや、お前自身だね。新たな時代の使徒、人々を導く者」というと、フレメスは喉元で笑った。

「お前も、幾つも名前を持っているようだ。あたしのことは、フレメスと呼んで構わないよ。お前の信じているその伝説は、重すぎるからね」  
「フレメス……でもどうして、ミサールがあなたの所へ？」  
「決着を付けるためさ。たとえそれが、天を揺るがすことになろうともね」

「それであんたは、彼女の意志に従うって言うの？」とモリガンが、どこか信じられないというように言った。  
「お前も、彼女の力を求めていたのじゃあ無かったかい？　それは何のために？　あたしが、お前にそう教えたからだよ。起きるべきじゃあなかったことが、起きてしまったからね」

フレメスの声は、次第に大きくなった。  
「彼女は裏切られた、あたしと同じように。だからミサールはあたしの所に来た、何年もの時を超えて。だからあたしは彼女の意志に従い、復讐してやる！」  
そう叫ぶように言った彼女が、ふと悲しげな表情になった。  
「ああ、音楽が鳴っている間は、踊り続けなきゃいけない、そうだろう？」

エレミアは次第に彼女の言っていることが判らなくなってきた。復讐？　起きるべきでは無かったこととは、彼女が殺された事なのだろうか？　それから、そもそも何故ここに来たのかを思い出した。  
「そのために、キーランが必要だというの？　でも彼は、ただの子供よ」  
「いいや。この子は、あの昏い牙の中から掠め取った欠片を持っているね、モリガン。お前はそれを知っているはず」

「……駄目よ。この子を、渡しはしない！　この子はあんたに渡すために育てた駒じゃ無いの、あんたに、使わせはしない！」  
「お前が、最初にこの子を使ったんだろう？　それがあの闇の中の儀式の目的だった、そうだろう？」  
「あの時はそうだった。でも……」  
モリガンが、キーランを抱きすくめるようにして、地面に座り込んだ。

「審問官、フレメスは、自分の命を延ばすために娘達の身体に乗り換えているの。最初はあたしを使うつもりだった、でもあたしは逆らった。それで、キーランを」  
「どういうこと？　フレメス、キーランは……」  
「遠い昔に亡くしたと思われていた魂を持っているのは、あたしだけじゃあ無いのさ。この子も、この小さな身体に重い荷を背負っている」というと、フレメスが少年を見やった。驚いたことに彼が母親の元を離れて、フレメスのすぐ側に立った。

「違う！　その子は、ただの入れ物じゃ無いわ、この子は、私の息子よ」  
「あたしも、ただの入れ物じゃあ無かったさ、それでも……運命は、そう簡単に曲げられるものでは無いんだよ、モリガン」  
「母さん、こうしなくちゃいけないんだ」  
「いいえキーラン、あなたはあの女の物じゃないのよ」

モリガンの顔をじっと見つめたフレメスが、静かな声で言った。  
「じゃあ、こうしようじゃないか。もしこの子をあたしに渡せば、お前は二度と、あたしの顔を見ることは無い。あたしは、もう二度とお前に関わったり、身体を狙うなんてことはしない。それとも、その子をお前の側に置くなら……お前は二度と、ミサールから自由になることは無い。あたしは必ず、為すべきことをする。いずれね」

「キーランは私と一緒に戻るわ」  
「本当に、それで良いのかい？」  
「あたしは、あんたのような母親にはならない、決して。あたしの身体を使えばいい、あんたにくれてやる。だから、キーランには、手を出さないで」

フレメスが、どこか悲しげな表情でキーランに向き直った。  
「手を貸しなさい、坊や」  
そう言うと二人が手を繋いだ。やがて、キーランの身体から鋭く光る青い球が現れたかと思うと、一瞬フレメスの身体が輝き、すぐに消え去った。  
「もう、夢は見なくなるの？」  
「そう。もう夢は見なくなるよ」というと、微笑んだフレメスが小さく頷き、キーランが再びモリガンの元に戻った。

「自ら望まない者の所に、魂が行くことは出来ないのさ、モリガン。お前も、誰も、本当に危険など無かった……それと、あの男が来たようだね、審問官」  
「コリフィアス？　あなたは、助けてはくれないの？」  
「そうだねえ」と言って、フレメスは静かに微笑んだ。  
「年寄りにいつまでも働かせるものじゃないよ。娘が何とかするさ。あの泉の声を、良く聞くことだ。彼らが教えてくれる……あたしが、教えなかったことをね」

* * *

 モリガンに続いて－昨日と同様に－鏡から転がり出たエレミアは、途端に左手の印が強く輝き出すのを感じた。内庭に出て空を見あげた彼女は、大きく息を飲んだ。南の空に、再びあの禍々しい黄緑色の渦巻きが光っていた。

誰かが大広間へと走り、しばらくしてレリアナが急ぎ足でやって来た。  
「審問官、聖灰寺院の警護隊からの連絡があった。間違い無く、古の者だそうよ」  
「そうでしょうね。他に、天を裂こうとする者がいない限りは」と彼女は天を見つめながら答えた。彼女の姿を見つけたソラス達が、遠巻きに見守る人々の中から歩み寄った。  
「鏡を失った彼が、最後の力で再び天を裂こうとしている。恐らく、あのオーブを使って」  
天の渦巻きを見つめながらソラスが言った。

「そしてカレンの部隊は居ない、実に良いタイミングだね。彼らがアーバー荒野から戻ってくるのは、何時になるんだ？」  
「待つのは無理だ」と唸るように言ったブルの声に、テヴィンターのメイジが頷いた。  
「同感だ。今やるしかない」  
ソラスが、まばゆい光を放つエレミアの手を見やって言った。  
「この件に関しては、僕も同意見だ。彼らの帰還を待っている余裕は無い」

エレミアは左手を握りしめた。ヘイブンであの天の割れ目を最初に見た時と同じ、脈動する痛みが感じられた。  
「行きましょう。カレンには……アーバー荒野には、聖灰寺院で異常があって調査に行った、そう伝えてちょうだい」  
「でも、審問官……！」  
「お願い、レリアナ。待っている時間はないの」


	41. 聖灰寺院

ほとんどの馬が出払っていたが、スカイホールドの厩舎を管理するマスター・デネットが手を尽くして、それなりの馬をエレミア達のためにかき集めた。幸い、ブルが乗れる大型種の鹿毛も一頭だけ残っていた。  
「ありがとう、デネット。あなたが居なかったら私達、走っていかなくちゃいけない所だったわ」とエレミアは彼の手を取っていった。

「どうって事ありませんや。それよりお嬢さん、どうぞお気を付けて」  
彼はヒンターランドの頃からエレミアのことを「お嬢さん」と呼んでいた。彼は審問会で一番の年配者で、考えてみれば彼女は、あるいは彼の孫でもおかしくない年だった。  
「ええ、大丈夫よ。行ってきます」  
もう一度彼の手を強く握ってから、彼女は馬にまたがった。

「だけどどうして、あそこなのかしら」  
彼女は聖灰寺院へと続く尾根沿いの道をゆっくりと走りながら、ふと不思議になって尋ねた。晩春の山々は鮮やかな新緑に輝き、黒々とした土からは柔らかな草の新芽が萌え出て、ともすれば馬たちの頭はそちらに逸れそうになった。  
「割れ目の真下だ。寺院の付近のヴェイルは異常に薄い、裂きやすいのだろう」とドリアンが答えた。

「でもそれは割れ目が出来たからでしょう？　そもそも、どうして彼はここに割れ目を作ろうと思ったのかしらね。彼はアンドラステ教徒ではないのでしょう？」  
「あは！　もちろん違うよ。アンドラステは、デュマートの第一神官だった彼が生きた時代よりさらに二百年ほど後の人だ」  
審問会が収集した古代テヴィンター帝国の文書をドリアンが解読した結果、コリフィアスはかつてデュマートと呼ばれた神を信仰する神殿の第一神官であり、かつフェイドに足を踏み入れたマジスター達の長であったということが判っていた。

「聖灰寺院が出来る前の人ということね。どうしてここに寺院があることを知っていたのかしら？」  
「そこには元々ミサールを祭る神殿があった。遙か以前、彼が生まれるよりもさらに前の事だ」とソラスが静かな声で言った。彼はスカイホールドを立つ時からどこか緊張した顔つきで、ほとんど口を開こうとしなかったから、彼女は少し驚いた。

「ああ、それなら、彼がここに何か有ると知っていてもおかしくは無いわね。古代エルフを滅ぼした人々の子孫なのだから」  
「僕は知らなかったよ」とドリアンが、何処かすねたような口調で言った。  
「まあ！」と彼女は言って思わず笑い出した。考えてみれば、今ここに居る人物でアンドラステ教徒なのは、強いて言えばヴァリックだけだった。

「ヴァリック、あなたは聖灰寺院の事には詳しい？」  
「プリンセス、仮に何か知っていたとしても、俺が知ってる建物はもう全部吹き飛んでるぜ？　君の方が詳しいくらいだ、何しろ一度は中に入ったんだからな」  
ヴァリックが彼女の前からひらひらと手を振った。  
「ふふっ、そういえばそうね。私一人で入る事にして本当に良かった」  
「ああ、すると君の同行者達は無事だったのかな？」とドリアンが尋ねた。

「ええ。最初は全員で一緒に入る予定だったのよ。でも思ったより人が大勢居たから、デーリッシュが固まっていると目立つでしょう？　私一人なら、サークル・メイジの見習いのフリでごまかせると思ったから」  
「君が？　良くテンプル騎士に見つからなかったもんだ、どう見てもサークル・メイジには見えないぜ」とヴァリックが笑った。  
「あら、ちゃんとヒューマンのお辞儀の練習もしたのよ」  
彼女は馬上で手を胸元で組むと恭しく頭を下げて見せ、皆がそれを見て笑った。だがソラスは、まるで聞こえていないかのようにじっと正面を向いたまま、深く考えに沈み込む様だった。

* * *

夕暮れが迫る頃、聖灰寺院跡地の探索のために作られたキャンプに到着した彼らは、馬に草を食みに行かせた後で自分用のテントを張り始めた。古の者がどう動くかはともかく、夜に戦う訳にはいかなかった。レリアナの部下も数名残っていて、彼らが温かな夕食を準備してくれた。

「審問官」  
ソラスが静かに彼女に声を掛けた。  
「なあに？」  
「彼の持っているオーブだが、もし、あれを手に入れることが出来たら、僕に調べさせて欲しい」  
彼女は少しばかり驚いた。もちろん彼女はそうするつもりだったが、なぜ今頃？

「ええ、もちろんそのつもりよ。他に判る人はいないもの」  
「ありがとう。あれは、とても大切な……重要な手がかりになるだろう」と言うと、彼が聖灰寺院の上、再び開こうとしている割れ目の方を見やった。  
「あのオーブが無ければ、あんな事にはならずに済んだはずだった」  
「そうでしょうね。どうして彼が、あれを手に入れたのかは判らないけど」  
ソラスが彼女の方を振り向き何か言いたげな顔をしたが、やがて小さく頷くと、そのまま静かに歩み去った。

「ふん、やけにこだわってるな」とブルが彼の後ろ姿を見ながら言った。  
「だって、あれは古代エルフの物ですもの、真っ先に調べたいはずよ。古の者が持っているのがおかしいの」  
「あれはやつの武器だ。クナリは武器を大切に扱う、自分の魂のようにな。それをもし奪われたら、何としても取り返す。ふん、やつはそれをどこから手に入れたか……」とブルが考え込むように言ったが、首を振った。

「とにかく古の者を倒すことが先だ。やつの手下のアーチ・ディーモンはあの魔女が何とかすると言っていたな？」と彼はドリアンと話し込んでいるモリガンの方に首を振った。  
「ええ。モリガンは姿を変える魔法を使えるの。今の彼女はミサールの神官と同じだから、ドラゴンの姿に変化出来るはず」  
もっとも、エレミアもその姿を見たことは無かったが。

「古代のマジスターに、アーチ・ディーモンか」  
ブルがそう言うと不満げに唸った。  
「敵に不足は無いが、ボス、もっとまともな相手を連れてきてくれ。例えば、ハイドラゴンとか」  
その言葉に、彼女は思わず笑いだした。  
「私が連れてきた訳じゃないもの。でもこの戦いが終わったら、考えるわ」  
「よーし、約束だ」と彼が大きく口を開けて笑った。

ヴァリックがついでに張ってくれた天幕の下に潜り込みながら、彼女はカレンの事を考えていた。あの人がここに居なくて良かった、彼女は心からそう思った。もしここに居たなら、彼は間違い無く彼女を護って共に戦うと言っただろう。そしてもし、彼が……。彼女にはその先を考える事さえ出来なかった。

しかし明日自らが－そして彼の子も－死ぬことを考えた時、不思議な事に彼女の心には少しの恐怖も沸いてこなかった。彼は無事でいる。氏族にも、この世界にも平和が戻るだろう。彼女は穏やかな心で、静かに眠りの底に沈んでいった。

* * *

寺院の周囲に散らばる兵士の死体に、彼女は目を見張った。まさか、彼らは戦おうとしたのだろうか。そうではあるまい、古の者が邪魔になる彼らを排除したのだろう。  
「なぜ逃げなかった」  
ヴァリックが、まだ若い兵士の目を閉じてやりながら、低い声で言った。  
「あの向こうだ。うるさくて、他の声が聞こえないよ。デュマート、我が声に答えよ」とコールが言って顔をしかめた。  
「判りやすくて結構だ」とブルが唸るように言った。  
「行きましょう」  
彼女は杖を持ち直すと、先頭に立って歩き始めた。この兵士達を、最後の被害者にしなくてはいけない。

そして、瓦礫と岩の中央に、彼が立っていた。  
「やはり来たな、この虫けらが」  
黒いオーブを掲げたまま、古の者が振り向くと言った。  
「これで終わりよ、コリフィアス！　もうお前に従う者は居ない」

エレミアは彼の前に立つと言った。ヘイブンで見た時に比べて、背の高さは変わっていなかったが、男は随分と痩せほそって見えた。しかしもちろん、それはただの錯覚だっただろう。彼はもはやアーチ・ディーモンを従えた化け物では無く、古い時代の残骸、現代にただ一人生き残った、古代テヴィンターのマジスターだった。

「そうかな」と彼が言うと、オーブがひときわ明るい光を放ち、彼が－彼が立っていた岩が－浮かび始めた。驚いた彼女の足下も揺らぎだし、見る間に高く盛り上がった。  
「やつの所へ！」とブルが叫んで走り出し、皆も一斉に走り出したが、その時コリフィアスが両手を大きく振ったかと思うと、半円状に強烈な衝撃波が走った。

「うわっ！」  
彼女の斜め後ろでヴァリックの叫び声が聞こえたかと思うと、彼の姿が消えた。さらに高さを増す岩山の端から転げ落ちたようだった。大きく尻もちを着いた彼女が起き上がった隣で膝を着いたブルが頭を振って一声叫んだが、ソラスも、ドリアンの姿も見えなかった。

「お前程、我が計画を台無しにしたものは居ない。時と場所を弁えぬ盗賊、儀式を台無しにする侵入者。お前に、生きる価値など無かったのだ」  
「ご託を抜かすな！」とブルが叫ぶと、男に向かって突撃した。古の者が手を振るとその先に炎が走り、慌ててエレミアは氷の壁をクナリの前に張った。彼女にも防御障壁は作れたが、ドリアンの精緻な障壁に比べれば子供だましで、まだ氷で熱を防ぐ方がマシだった。

「お前達の神はどこにいる！　お前が今ここで死んでも、メイカーはお前を救いはせぬ！」  
「おあいにく様、メイカーは私の神じゃ無いわ！」と言うと、エレミアは古の者に極寒の雪を投げつけた。普通ならこれで全身が凍り付き、動きを止めるはずだった。しかし男の動きは止まらないどころか、彼女の方に歩み寄ると炎の波が襲いかかった。

彼女は飛び退ったが、すぐ後ろが崖になっている事に気付いてハッとした。彼女達は、十数メートルはあろうかという岩山の頂上に立っていた。  
「ならば誰だ。誰でも良い、もうすぐお前は新たな神の誕生を見ることになる！」  
そう言った彼の頭上に黒い影が舞い降り、強烈な叫声が耳を突き刺した。全身を穢れた黒色の皮膚に覆われた、アーチ・ディーモンだった。

その時、さっと日が陰ったかと思うと、薄い紫色のドラゴンが鋭い蹴爪でアーチ・ディーモンに蹴りを入れた。彼女の目の前で巨大な竜が二体、空中で一瞬もみあったかと思うと遙か上空に飛び上がり、見えなくなった。  
「良くも、やってくれた！」とコリフィアスが顔を歪めて言った。

その後の戦闘を、彼女は後になって思い出そうとしたが、細部はあまりに速く流れて思い出せなかった。コールの短剣が彼の脚を削り、吹き出した黒い血。彼女の氷を蒸発させる猛烈な炎。彼女に襲いかかった長大な炎の波を、彼女はその形のまま一瞬で氷らせた。

彼女の造りだした極小の雪嵐が彼を襲い、彼が一瞬手で顔を覆った。ブルの大斧が彼の胴に食い込み、彼が動きを止めた。しかし次の瞬間、古の者が大きく身体を震わせると、また強烈な衝撃波が走りブルを斧と共に吹き飛ばした。

すぐ側の岩壁にぶつかったクナリに向かって、古の者が腕を引くと、鋭いトゲを突き刺した。  
「ブル！」  
彼女は叫んで、魔力を振り絞ると稲妻を落とした。足止めは出来なくても、彼の目がごまかせれば。しかし彼は稲妻をはね除け彼女に歩み寄った。

「貴様さえ居なければ！　この、虫けら同然のエルフが！」  
彼が左手を握って彼女を高々と釣り上げた。彼女の目の前で、崩れた顔が怒りにさらに歪んでいた。  
「貴様さえ居なければ、この世界は既に正しき姿に戻っていたのだ！　正しき神の声を聞く世界に！　だが、もう邪魔はさせん」  
彼女を釣り上げたまま、彼がゆっくりと崖の端に歩み寄った。

「泣き喚け、命乞いをしろ！　そして、我がついに生ける神となる姿を崇めるが良い！」  
「……冗談でしょう？」  
彼女は腕の痛みに顔を歪めながら、それでもこみ上げる笑いを抑えられなかった。彼は正気ではない。どうしてそんなものを私が見たがると思うのだろうか。

「望み通りにしてやろう」  
彼は顔を一層歪めると－失望か、あるいは怒りか－彼女を岩山の縁から投げ捨てようとした。その瞬間、小さな黒い鳥が空から彼の目を突き、彼は振り上げた腕から彼女を放り出すと顔を押さえた。

「審問官！」  
「……モリガン」  
彼女は肩の鋭い痛みに喘ぎながら言った。振り回された時に関節が脱臼したようだった。  
「こっちへ！」  
モリガンが、彼女の身体を引きずるようにして岩山の中央に移動させた。  
「無事だったのね」  
「……無事とは言えないけど、まだ生きてるわ」という彼女の脇腹からは、赤い血が滴り落ちていた。

「このような事があってはならない！　我は黄金の都を歩き、永の年月を待ち続けた、この日のために！　デュマート！　今こそ、我を助けたまえ！」  
古の者が叫ぶ声が響き渡った。両目から黒い血を流しながら、彼があのオーブを高く掲げた、その時彼女の動かない左腕が－手の印が－オーブに引っ張られる様に持ち上がり、彼女は肩の激痛に悲鳴を上げた。

「デュマートよ、あなたが居るのなら、もしあなたが居たのなら、我が声に答えよ！」  
エレミアはモリガンの手を借りて立ち上がり、裂け目を閉じる時のように精神を集中させた。もしあのオーブが印に反応するのなら……。

彼女の印が明るく、強く輝きだし、黄緑色の光がオーブへと伸びた。彼がぎょっとしたように見えない目であたりを見渡した。  
「貴様、何をしている！」  
明らかな手応えを感じた彼女は、肩の痛みも忘れさらに集中した。古の者の、手の中でオーブが大きく揺らいだかと思うと、彼女の印に引き寄せられるように浮かび上がり、ふわりと彼女の手の上に、まるで最初からそこにあったかのように収まった。

彼女は目を見張った。印の力が、オーブで何倍にも膨れあがったように感じられた。膝を付いて崩れ落ちたマジスターに、彼女は一歩、二歩と近づいた。  
「お前が、神になることは無い」  
彼女はそう言うと、増幅された印の力を彼に集中させた。

彼女の左手からまばゆい光の束がマジスターへと伸び、男の姿がその中で一瞬強く光ったかと思うと、まるで日光の下で影が無くなるように消え去った。そして彼女は、オーブと共に、両手を高く掲げた。

かつて同じ場所で、彼女が大勢のメイジ達の力を借りた時のような、しかしそれを遙かに上回る力が、オーブから彼女の印を通じて、天の割れ目に奔流となって流れ込んだ。その力のたとえ千分の一でも焦点がずれたならば、彼女はおろか周囲の人々は全て吹き飛ぶだろう。それが、かつてこの寺院で起きた爆発の原因だった。  
あと少し。彼女は肩の痛みも忘れ、震える脚を踏みしめた。

そして、白い閃光が全てを包み込んだ。

「……ラン、レサラン！　目を開けてくれ」  
男の、悲痛な声。なぜそんな悲しげな声なのか。彼女は不思議に思い、無意識の底から浮かび上がった。ぽっかりと開いた彼女の眼に、震えるブルー･グレイの瞳が飛び込んだ。  
「……ソラス」  
そうだった、彼らは、無事だろうか。ブルは？　彼女は身体を起こそうとして、肩に走る激痛に悲鳴を上げた。左腕に力が全く入らなかった。

「動かないで、レサラン」とソラスが言うと、彼女を仰向けに寝かせた。  
「骨は折れていない。じっとして」  
彼女の腕に触れながら彼が言うと、側に座って左腕をそっと持ち上げ、腕を伸ばしながらくるりと回転させた。彼女は一瞬痛みに喘いだが、グキリという音と共に骨がはまり込む気色悪い感触がした。  
「これで良い。他に痛いところは？　頭は？」と彼女に尋ねる彼の瞳には、まだ不安げな光が揺れていた。

「私は大丈夫、ブルを見てあげて、お願い」  
クナリが倒れたままの方を見ようと、彼女は精一杯頭を上げたが、視界がぐらりと揺れて再び地面に仰向けになった。  
「……判った」  
そう言うと、彼が立ち上がり、足音が聞こえた。彼女は廻る視界のままぼんやりと空を見つめた。淡い虹色の濃淡が、春の青空に美しい波模様を描いていた。あの閃光は、スカイホールドにも届いただろうか。

「審問官！　ソラス！　返事をしてくれ！」  
声を限りに呼ばわるヴァリックの声が聞こえた。可哀想に、あのドワーフはいつも取り残されているような気がして、彼女は小さく笑った。  
「ヴァリック！　ここよ！」と彼女は出来る限りの声を出した。  
「生きてたか！　石に賭けて、今度こそ本物の奇跡だ！」  
パタパタと小さな足音が近づいてきた。

* * *

「……くそ、ヴィント。俺に魔法を使うなと言ったろう」  
片目を開けたブルが弱々しい声で言い、ドリアンが泣き笑いの声で答えた。  
「悪かったね。あいにくとここにはアイダー鳥の胸毛だけ詰め込んだ布団も、ヤクー羊の毛で織った毛布も無いんだ」  
「ふん……帰ったら、覚えていろ」  
そう言って、彼が身体を温めていたドリアンの手を握った。  
「ああ」

ブルの命が助かったのは、皮肉にも彼らの半分がヒール･ポーションを使う暇もなく吹き飛ばされたお陰だった。彼らの持っていたポーションと、ソラスが持っていた出血を止める薬草、モリガンの心臓の働きを強くする貴重な薬草を全て使い、ドリアンが出来る限り彼の身体を温めて、どうにかクナリの命を繋ぎ止めた。ヒーラーを連れてきていれば、とエレミアは後悔したが、そもそも彼らは皆、ヴィヴィアンとともにアーバー荒野へ走っていた。

モリガンもドラゴンの姿の時に重傷を負っていたが、その後で小鳥の姿に変身したせいで傷口も小さくなってくれたと、彼女は笑って言った。顔色は悪かったが、ともかく出血は止まっているようだった。

そしてソラスが地面に座り込んだ前に、あのオーブの破片がいくつも転がっていた。  
「ソラス……ごめんなさい、壊してしまったのね」  
彼女は彼の後ろから声を掛けた。彼女が持っていた－浮かんでいた－時には壊れていなかったから、きっと割れ目を閉じた時の衝撃で壊れたのだろう。

「いいや、審問官。君のせいではない、何もかも……」  
そういってソラスが悲しげに首を振った。  
「直せないかしら？　ダグナに頼んで見れば……」と彼女は言ったが、本当に出来るとは思っていなかった。あのドワーフは一種の天才だったが、それでも古代エルフにはほど遠かった。  
「今更、取り返しは付かない。もう済んだことだ」


	42. 凱旋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> この章には大人向けの表現が含まれます。ご注意下さい。

そして、ソラスが姿を消した。

コールに聖灰寺院側のキャンプへの伝言を頼んだ後、皆で瓦礫からどうにか燃えそうな物をかき集め、ドリアンがそれらを温かな火に変えた。彼女もオーブの欠片を出来る限り集めて、焚き火の側に戻ったところで、それを渡すべきソラスがどこにも居ないことに気づいたのだった。

あるいはキャンプに救援を求めに行ったのかと思ったが、夕暮れ時に駆けつけたレリアナの部下達も、誰も彼の姿は見ていないと言い、彼女は急に不安に駆られた。まさかスカイホールドに戻ったのだろうか？　でも、彼女にも何も言わずに？　

「どうした？　審問官」  
ドリアンがオーブの破片をじっと見つめる彼女に声を掛けた。大量に出血したブルの身体を彼はずっと温めていたが、兵士達が持ち寄ったありったけの包帯と湿布を巻き、毛布を掛け新しいポーションを飲ませて、ようやく容体が安定したようだった。

「ソラスが、居なくなったの」と言って、彼女は自分の言葉に愕然とした。  
そう、居なくなった。スカイホールドに戻った訳ではない。あそこに戻る理由が、彼には無い。  
「ああ……何か訳があるのだろう。どこかで夢を見ながら、それを直す方法を調べているとか？」とドリアンが軽い口調で言ったが、彼自身もその言葉を信じているようでは無かった。  
「判らない。でもどうして、何も言わずに……」と言った彼女の肩に、彼が手をやった。  
「何も言わない方が良い時もあるものだよ、審問官」

「そうね」  
そう言った彼女の眼から、ぽろぽろと涙がこぼれ落ちた。もっと、何か出来る事は無かっただろうか。壊れたオーブが、まるでソラスの心のように思えて、ただ悲しかった。  
「ああ、ほら、君も休んだ方が良い。後は僕達がやるよ」  
彼が火の側へ彼女を押しやりながら言った。  
「ありがとう、ドリアン」

翌朝、彼らはブルを急ごしらえの担架でつり下げるように岩山から下ろして、ようやく皆ちゃんとした天幕の下で休めるようになった。ヘイブン跡地から駆けつけた探索隊の隊長が、スカイホールドへの連絡や食事の手配、ブルとモリガンの看護一切を引き受けてくれて、エレミアもテントの中で彼らと一緒にずっと寝て過ごした。左肩はまだ動かそうとするとひどく痛んだし、他にも身体のあちこちが痛かったから、彼女もホッとした気分だった。

彼女は小物入れを探っていて、ふとペンダントが入れっぱなしだったことに気づいて取り出した。アーバー荒野に行く前に慌ててここに入れたまま、忘れていたのだった。カレンには、レリアナから連絡が行っているはずだった。勝手な行動をしたと彼が怒るかも知れないと思い、彼女は小さく笑った。また彼の前で謝って、許して貰おう。今度は彼女の部屋で。

「おや、スターブルーなんざ、どこで手に入れた？」と、食事の器を回収に来たヴァリックが声を掛けた。  
「スターブルーって言うの、これ？　綺麗ね」  
「ああ、珍しい宝石でな、見た目はただの青い石だがきちんと磨けば……ほほー！」と彼がエレミアの背後から覗き込んで歓声を上げた。彼らの目の前で、天幕から差し込む光を反射した石が美しい虹色を放った。

「こいつは上物だ、綺麗にスターが出ている。ドワーフの王族が持つような石だぜ、プリンセス」  
「まあ！　悪いことをしたわ、別に役に立つ物では無いって聞いたから」  
「役には立たないさ、これっぽっちもな！」と言ってドワーフが明るく笑った。  
「綺麗なだけだ。飾り物だな」  
「ふふっ、じゃあ飾っておくわ。綺麗だもの」  
「そうだな」  
しばらくの間、二人は割れ目の閉じられた空の模様にも似た、青い宝石の虹色の光を静かに眺めていた。

* * *

ブルがようやく馬に乗れる程回復した－本人は翌日から大丈夫と言い張ったが、顔が土気色だった－四日後に、彼らはスカイホールドへの帰途についた。既にアーバー荒野からは馬に乗ったカレンや仲間達が到着し、兵士達も続々と帰還を始めているということだった。

鐘楼の鐘が鳴り響く中、彼女達はスカイホールドの正門をくぐった。大勢の人々の前に立つカレンの姿を見た瞬間、エレミアの眼には他のものは入らなくなった。  
「ただいま、カレン」  
馬から下りようとした彼女を、駆け寄ったカレンがそのまま抱き下ろすと、力強く抱きしめた。彼女はつま先立ちのまま彼の首に手を回し、無精ヒゲの伸びた頬に頬ずりをして、微かな甘い匂いを胸いっぱいに吸い込んだ。帰ってきた。この人のところに。

周囲から嵐のような歓声が沸き、いくつもの口笛が吹き鳴らされた。  
「お帰りなさいませ、審問官。皆様も」とジョゼフィンが咳払いをしてから言い、二人は顔を赤くして身体を離した。  
「ありがとう、ジョゼフィン。怪我人がいるわ、ヒーラーをお願い」  
「手配しております、こちらへどうぞ」

救護兵がブルとモリガンをよってたかって抱えるように中庭の奥に連れ去り、彼女は改めて周囲を見渡すと、高く拳を掲げた。あのシルヴァーライトの剣は、私室に置きっぱなしだった。周囲からは再び大歓声と共に一斉に拳が上がった。

兵士達が敬礼する中、大広間に続く階段を登りながらカッサンドラが笑って言った。  
「本物の英雄になった気分はどうだ？　審問官。私達の選択は、間違っていなかった」  
「まあ！　でも良い気分よ、もうあの恐ろしい化け物に引きずり回され無くて済むんですもの」と笑って彼女は答えた。本当に、もう命を脅かされなくて済むのは良い気分だった。

「これからも忙しくなるわよ」とレリアナが言った。  
「ええ。すでにセリーン女王自らの親書が届いております、一番乗りでしたわね。内通者がいるのかも知れませんわ」とジョゼフィンが感心したように目をくるりと回して言った。  
「あら！　ジョジー、見つけたらすぐ教えてちょうだい」とレリアナが愉快そうに笑って言った。

「どうして？」と彼女は大広間に入りながら、訝しげに尋ねた。彼女達は勝ったのだから、それでおしまいではないのか？  
「自分を過小評価しては駄目よ、審問官。あなたが倒した古の者は、メイカーの黄金の都を穢した古代のマジスターで、しかもブライトを引き起こしたダークスポーン、いわば究極の悪。誰もそのことに、本当に気づいていなかったのね」

「アンドラステ教徒にとっての、究極の悪だな」とカレンが何処か面白そうな声で付け足した。  
「そしてそれを倒した使徒たるお前は、テダスでも指折りの宗教的権威を備えた実力者ということになる」  
カッサンドラが、彼女らしい真面目な声で言った。このシーカーには教会から次期教皇候補者としての打診があり、エレミアも賛成していた。

アンドラステ教会の事は彼女には判らなかったが、もし教会が苦しみ迷う人々に希望を与えるために有るのだとしたら、それを率いる教皇として、もっとも困難な時期に審問会を立ち上げたカッサンドラほどふさわしい人はいなかっただろう。彼女が教母達の長々しい話にかんしゃくを起こさなければ、だが。

「止めてちょうだい、私だけで戦った訳でも無いのに」と彼女はどこか空恐ろしいものを感じて言った。カッサンドラが彼女の肩に手を掛けた。  
「世の中というのはそう言うものだ。先々代の教皇の命を救った多くのメイジ達が忘れ去られ、私の名だけが残ったようにな。だが、これからも多くの者がお前を助ける。心配は要らない」  
「その通りだ」とカレンが言うと、彼女の印の有る左手を握りしめた。まるで、決して離すまいと言うように。

「それと、ソラスの行方は捜させているけれど、もし彼が自らの意志で姿を消したのなら、難しいわね」とレリアナがそっと言った。カレンが一瞬握った手に力を込めた。  
「ありがとう、レリアナ。ひょっとすると……」といって、彼女は首を振った。戦いが終わった事を知り、彼は静かな世界に－彼の好む精霊達と共に居られる場所に－戻ったのかも知れない。騒がしく、愛すべきヒューマンの世界を離れて。

大広間ではジョゼフィン心づくしの宴会が開かれ、アーバー荒野に取り残された仲間達がどこか残念そうにヴァリックの話に耳を傾けていた。彼はブル達がキャンプで療養している間に全ての話を聞き出し、果てはドラゴン同士の争いまで、まるで自分が見たかのように語っていた。  
「へい、審問官！　あたいの代わりにコリーフィッシュのキンタマ蹴っ飛ばしてくれた？」とセラが早くも酔った風で尋ねた。

「ええ！　それどころか目を潰してやったわ」  
実際には目を潰したのは彼女ではなく、モリガンだったが。  
「やったね！　かんぱーい」と言うと、またセラが大きくワインをあおった。あのペースで飲んでいたら、潰れるのは間近と思われた。

「おめでとう、審問官。でも、ヒーラーを連れて行かなかったのは失敗だったわね」  
ヴィヴィアンがいつもの澄ました表情で言い、エレミアは溜息をついた。  
「こっちに一人でも残っていたら、必ず連れていったのだけど？」  
「確かに、その通りよ。それは私の落ち度」  
そう言うと、筆頭魔道士が彼女を優しく抱きしめた。滅多にそういうことをする人では無かったから、エレミアは少しばかり驚いた。  
「本当に無事で良かった。もしあなたが死んでいたら、司令官に申し訳が立たないところだったわ」と言うと彼女がカレンに笑いかけ、二人は顔を赤くしながら微笑んだ。

それから彼女は、カレンと一緒に部屋に入った。何しろ彼はずっと手を握っていたし、彼女としても放す理由は無かった。遠征から帰ってきた時のように、長椅子の側のテーブルにはデーリッシュ風の食事が用意され、そして部屋の隅では小さな浴槽から湯気が立っていた。

彼女は長椅子に行きかけて立ち止まると、彼の方を振り向いた。  
「あの、司令……？」と言った彼女の顔を見て、カレンがふと悪戯っぽい顔になった。  
「何だ」  
「私、あなたに謝らなくてはいけないわね？」  
「そうだ。君はまた隠し事をしたな？」というと、彼が左手で彼女を抱き寄せた。  
「しかも今度は、君と、子供の命まで危険に晒した。私が居ないところで」  
彼が微かに震える声で言い、背中を抱く腕に力が籠もった。彼女は彼の肩に額を当て、小さな声で言った。

「ごめんなさい、もう二度としない」  
「どうかな。このメイジは、本当に信じられないことをしでかす」  
彼が手を放すと、髪を痛い程の力でつかんで彼女に顔を上げさせた。情熱と欲望が溢れんばかりに黒々と開いた彼の瞳を、彼女は吸い込まれるように見つめた。  
「許して、カレン」  
「悪いメイジには、何が必要か、判っているな？」

彼が髪を掴んだまま背後に回ると、もう一方の手で首筋から胸へと撫で下ろした。彼女は大きく息を吸うと彼の身体にもたれかかった。  
「許して……」と言いかけた彼女の、敏感な外耳を彼が唇でつまんだ。耳に触れる彼の舌と熱い吐息の感触に、彼女は思わず喘いだ。彼が髪から手を放すと、彼女の上着のボタンを器用に外し、硬く張り詰めた胸を撫でた。

「待って、私、お風呂に」  
身体の奥底で急速に燃え上がる炎を感じつつ、彼女は首を振って言った。キャンプでざっと身体を拭っただけで、髪にも手足にもまだ土埃と馬の匂いがまとわりついていた。  
「駄目だ」  
そう言うと彼が彼女のズボンを止めているベルトを外して、下着ごと引きずり降ろした。彼女は片脚ずつ上げて放り投げるように脱いだが、靴が引っかかり、それも一緒に床に転がった。

「このメイジは、随分熱心に罰を受けたがっているな。おかしな女だ」と彼が喉元で笑って言うと、剥き出しの尻を平手で勢いよく叩いた。大きな音が部屋に響き、彼女は痛みと音に驚いて思わず悲鳴を上げた。  
「衛兵が見に来るぞ。彼らは不審な物音には鋭い」  
彼がまた耳元でささやくと、彼女の左足を長椅子に上げさせた。太腿の間が冷たい外気に晒されて彼女は顔を赤らめた。もし今、衛兵が階段を登ってきたら、目の前に……。想像しただけで彼女は目が回り、頭がくらくらするのを感じた。

彼女の横から彼がキスをして唇をやわやわとついばみ、弱点である上あごを舌でつついた。彼女は両手を背に回してふらつく身体を支えようとしたが、彼はその手を振り払うと、また背後に廻って敏感な耳に軽く歯を立て、指で乳首を転がすようにつまんだ。彼女は首を反らして大きく喘いだ。既に全身が熱く燃え上がっていたが、彼女の身体を知り尽くした彼が、それをさらに煽り立てていた。

それから彼がまた数発尻を叩き、彼女は必死で悲鳴を噛み殺した。しかしそのすぐ後に、彼のざらついた指が、既に熱く湿った彼女自身をゆっくりと撫で上げ、ひときわ敏感な突起をからかうように擦った。鋭く突き抜ける快感に彼女は喘ぎと悲鳴の混じった声を上げた。

「カレン、許して」  
彼女は喘ぎながら言ったが、彼の指が幾度も硬く尖った突起を撫で、もう一方の手が途切れることなく乳首を転がした。がくがくと震える彼女の脚からは力が抜け、倒れ込もうとする身体を彼が支えて、その場で両膝を付かせた。

「椅子に肘をつけ」と彼が耳元で囁き、彼女は肘を長椅子に付いて尻を突き出すように座り込むと、荒い呼吸を整えようと幾度も大きく息を吸った。このまま、また叩かれるのか、それとも……彼の意図が判らないまま為すがままでいる事が、なおさら彼女を興奮させていた。

背後で彼が服を脱ぐ衣擦れと、微かな金属音が聞こえたかと思うと、また彼女の尻が何発か大きく叩かれ、いっそ心地よい程の音が静かな部屋に響き渡った。両方の尻がひりひりと熱く痛み、悲鳴をこらえる彼女の目に涙がにじんだ。  
「ごめんなさい、許して、お願い……」  
彼女は涙のにじんだ目を開けながら顔を後ろに回し、彼の紅潮した顔を見つめた。

熱く火照る尻を彼の大きな手が撫で、それから腰を抱えるように持ち上げた。彼の熱く硬いものが彼女自身の充血した粘膜にめり込み、一息で奥まで深々と貫いた。身体の奥底から突き上げる強烈な快感に、今度こそ彼女の脳裏から全てのためらいが吹き飛び、背中を反らすと彼の動きに合わせて幾度も高い悲鳴を上げた。あるいは本当に、誰かが様子をうかがいに来るかも知れなかった。

* * *

「目をつぶって」  
カレンが俯いた彼女の頭に湯を掛けると、再び柔らかな石けんを付けて擦り始めた。彼の力強い指が頭皮を心地よく擦り、彼女は溜め息を付いた。

彼女の部屋の小さな浴槽は到底二人が入るのは無理だったが、彼は彼女を湯につけると自分も上半身だけ脱いで、水が飛ぶのも構わず身体を丁寧に洗った。肩の関節が外れた時に出来たのだろう背中のあざを見て、彼は顔色を変えるとひときわ優しく肩を撫で、痛みがないか尋ねた。もう動かした時に少しばかり痛むだけだったから、彼女は首を振った。

本当に、これくらいで済んで良かったと彼女は今更のように怖くなった。  
「おかしなものね、戦う前は少しも怖くなかったのに」と彼女は言い、一瞬髪を洗う手を止めた彼が、また動かしながら言った。  
「全く、もっと大きな怪我をしていたらどうするつもりだったのだ？」  
「考えてなかったわ」と言って彼女は笑った。

浴槽から上がって、ほかほかした身体を着慣れた古着のバスローブにくるんで、彼に髪を拭いて貰っている間に、いつの間にか彼女はうとうとと眠っていたようだった。  
「エレミア？」と優しく呼ぶ声に、ハッと彼女は眼を覚ました。  
「ごめんなさい、寝ていたみたい」

小さく笑った彼が、彼女の額にキスをして言った。  
「隣で寝ても良いか？」  
「ええ、もちろんよ。寝ながら蹴飛ばすかも知れないけど」と彼女も笑いながら言った。  
「ベッドから落ちない限りは、本望だ」  
彼女はベッドに横になるやいなや、自然に目が閉じるのを感じた。柔らかな上掛けと、彼の温かな体温と、微かな甘い匂いに包み込まれて、彼女はゆらゆらと眠りの底に沈んでいった。もう彼女を脅かす者は、この世界には居なかった。


	43. 戦後処理

> 「ハラムシラルへの長征
> 
> ハラムシラルへ辿り着くことが出来たのは、僅か六十五人でした。もちろん、皆エルフです。途中で諦めて、テヴィンターに戻った人もいました。多くは病に倒れました。とりわけ幼い子供達は、どんどん死んでいきました。盗賊が、もう何も盗られる物が無くなった私達を、それでもずっと付け狙っていました。
> 
> お許し下さい、私は食べ物を盗みました。誰かの子供とパンの欠片を取り合いました。数日後、歩けなくなったその娘を抱いて、私は何キロも歩きました。でも彼女は、いつの間にか死んでいました。
> 
> 私のご主人様は良いお方でした。帝国に居た頃は一度も飢えることはありませんでした。叩かれもせず、読み書きさえ教わりました。それで私はご主人様のお仕事を手伝えるようになりました。とても、嬉しかった。
> 
> でも、ご主人様が何か新しい魔法を試してみたいと思われた時は、他の召使い達に私を柱に縛り付けさせて、短剣で皮膚に幾度も切り傷を付けました。とても怖かった。いつも、きっと今度こそ死んでしまうと思いました。
> 
> 私が気を失うと、包帯を巻いて部屋に戻されました。身動き一つ出来ず休んでいる間は、仲間の奴隷達がこっそり様子を見に来てくれました。そして私が十分な健康を取り戻すと、また血を流すために連れて行かれました。
> 
> だから、私は服だけを身体にまとってハラムシラルへと旅立ちました。  
>  だから、私達百と五人は旅立ちました。
> 
> 生き残った六十五人が新しい故郷の門をくぐった時、私は膝から崩れ落ちて泣きました。  
>  ここが、私達の新しい村、サント・フォアです。」
> 
> －　フェラルデンのブラザー・ペコアによる、ハラムシラルへの長征に関する聞き取り、話者不明。古代歴-140年頃　－

* * *

一ヶ月後、エレミア・ラヴェランとカレン・スタントン・ラザフォードの婚約と、エレミアの妊娠が公に知らされた。

この知らせに、少なくともオーレイ・フェラルデン両国の貴族達、そして審問会の兵士達からの反応は祝福一色で、彼女自身や顧問達が恐れていたような非難は全く起こらなかった。とりわけ審問会のエルフ達からの反応は熱狂的歓迎と言って良く、ヒューマンとの結婚への反感を恐れていたエレミア自身が戸惑うほどだった。

審問会に参加したエルフ達は、殆どが傭兵か、あるいはシティ・エルフだった。オーレイの内戦中には、傭兵達が対立陣営の街に押し入って異民族区からエルフ達を奴隷として連れ去る事件が度々発生し、彼らはそれを恐れて国外に逃げ出していた。

一方で審問会では、彼らはヒューマンや少数のドワーフと全く公平に扱われていた。諜報部門では大勢のエルフが－彼らは下働きや召使いに扮して、あらゆる所に侵入出来た－活躍していたし、審問会軍にはエルフの士官が大勢居た。軍内部の人々は、カレンを始めとして元テンプル騎士が多く、彼らはエルフに対してやや普通と異なる見方をしていた。人々をメイジか、そうで無いかで見る習慣のある彼らにとって、普通の人々がヒューマンかそうで無いかは、大きな問題ではなかった。

審問会のエルフ達は、デイルズに対する聖戦以来始めて、ヒューマンの組織に真に受け入れられたと感じていた。そしてその象徴がエレミアだった。彼女の子供がヒューマンとなることなど、些細な問題に過ぎなかった。

そして外部の人々にとっては、彼らの結婚はまるでおとぎ話のように受け取られたに違いなかった。古のマジスターとダーク・スポーンが合体した究極の悪を滅ぼし、天の割れ目を閉じたアンドラステの使徒である女性と、彼女に忠実な司令官との結婚。

ジョゼフィンの妹イヴェッテによれば、オーレイの宮廷内で彼女とカレンを描いた絵が飛ぶように売れているということだった。絵の中のカレンがテンプル騎士の正装姿で描かれていたのは、ささやかな誤解、あるいは人々の願望だったろうか。

彼らの結婚式をどこで行うかについては、賑やかな行事の好きなアリスター王からデネリムでの盛大な式典を提案する親書が届いたが、そもそもエレミアが既に妊娠五ヶ月であることと、彼女もカレンも大勢が参列する儀式の主人公となるのを嫌ったことから、結局はスカイホールド内でささやかな式を行うことで決着し、レッド・クリフ伯のティーガン・グエリン卿が名代として式に参列することになった。

アリスター王の義理の叔父であるこの中年の伯爵は、審問会とこれまでも度々交流があり、とりわけカレンとは気が合うようだった。フェラルデン訛りの強い口調で二人が話し出すと、耳の鋭いエレミアでさえ時には聞き取れなくなる程だった。掲示板に張り付いたパンツとは、一体何のことだろうか？

全てが万事、上手く行った訳ではなかった。エレミアが氏族宛にカレンとの結婚と自らの妊娠の事について書き送った手紙への返信は、普段よりずっと遅かった。ようやく届いた伝承者からの返信は、完璧に礼儀を守った、冷たく形式的なものだった。

その手紙は、彼女はもはやファーストでも、氏族の一員でも無いという冷ややかな通告だった。もとより結婚式への出席など望むべくも無かった。彼女は深く悲しんだが、これもまた、彼女の選択の結果だった。

* * *

そして初夏の頃、爽やかな風の吹き通るスカイホールドの内庭で、ささやかな結婚式が行われた。

カレンの姉ミアと弟二人、末の妹とその夫も初めてスカイホールドを訪れていた。ミアはともかく、サウスリーチで会わなかった弟妹達にとって彼は未だに「テンプル騎士になった兄さん」だったから、彼らは大きな要塞と、その司令官であるカレンの姿に驚き、カレンは大いに面目を施した。

そしてエレミアの家族の代わりには、仲間達がそれなりの正装で－ヴィヴィアンが口やかましく、しかし親切に皆の服装を整えてくれた－参列した。クナリとドワーフが、エルフとヒューマンの結婚式に参列するのはテダス史上空前の出来事だろうと、これもテヴィンター様式の正装に身を包んだドリアンが笑いながら言ったものだった。

エレミアのためには、アンティーヴァの名門店から仕立て屋がはるばる訪れ、エレミアとヴィヴィアンに相談しながらドレスを仕立てていた。ふっくらと目立ち始めた腹部を覆う白いドレスはデーリッシュ風の華やかなレースをふんだんに使い、しかも見るものが見ればすぐにアンドラステの有名な絵姿を思い起こさせるデザインとなっていて、そのアイデアを出したヴィヴィアンも感嘆した。もっともエレミア本人はただ美しさに目を見張るだけだった。ドレスの胸元にはあの美しいスターブルーのペンダントが輝き、彼女の瞳を引き立てていた。

式はアンドラステ教の様式で静かに行われた。エレミアはアンドラステと創造主たるメイカーの存在を信じた訳では無かったが、これから彼女が生きていく社会で尊ばれている信仰を重んじる態度を見せるのは決して悪いことでは無かったし、ジゼル教母やカレン始め周囲の人々も、彼女にデーリッシュの信仰を捨てるよう迫ることは無かった。

式の後は内庭と回廊で賑やかなパーティが開かれ、ダグナの花火が轟音と閃光で花を添える中、夏の明るい夜が更けるまで参列者は皆ごちそうを食べて踊り、飲み明かした。エレミアの凍らせた氷を削って、甘いシロップや果物を乗せたデザートはとりわけ喜ばれ、貴族のパーティでも滅多に味わえない夏の氷菓を皆が楽しんだ。

ただ一つ、ちょっとした問題が残っていた。この時代全ての人々、少なくともヒューマンとほとんどのシティ・エルフは、必ずいずれかのアンドラステ教会に所属し、結婚の記録を残し、子供が産まれれば届け出て、やがて葬儀で個人の記録が終わった。

教会は人々の記録を管理するだけでなく、教区内に親を失った子供が居れば育て、家族の居ない老人の世話をした。かつてのテンプル騎士にはこうして育てられた孤児達が数多く居た。そして産まれた子供が適当な年になれば、テンプル騎士がメイジでないかを調査した。教会は人々の心の拠り所であると同時に、先祖代々の記録を残す場所でもあった。

一方で地上ドワーフについては教会に記録は無かったが、彼らの場合は必ずどこかのギルド－あるいはカルタ－に所属していたから、全く素性が判らないと言うことは無かった。それに、ドワーフにメイジは産まれなかった。

カレンもホンリスの教会にラザフォード一族の一員として記録が有ったが、無論デーリッシュ・エルフであるエレミアの記録はどこにも無かった。このままでは、二人の結婚は正式には認められなかった。

そして面白いことに、結婚の噂を聞きつけたエヴァリスト・ルマルク卿、かつてのフェアバンクスが、彼と婚約者であるクララの養子としてエレミアを迎えることは出来ないかと、ごく低姿勢ながら彼らに提案する手紙を寄越した。これには顧問達は皆、驚きを隠せなかった。

「そこに目を付けるとは、フェアバンクスはなかなかのやり手ね。彼を過小評価していたかも知れない」とレリアナが言った。  
「だけどどうして、養子にならなくてはいけないの？」  
エレミアは訝しく思って彼女達に尋ねた。

フェアバンクスは当初貴族の身分を隠し、エメラルドの墓場で避難民達を保護していた。しかし後になって、デイルズの自由戦士が拠点としていた荒れ果てた貴族屋敷や別荘を探索する間に、エレミア達は彼が、オーレイ初代皇帝のドレイコンの時代まで遡ることが出来る名家ルマルク一族の、ただ一人の跡継ぎだという証拠を見つけていた。

彼もやがて考えを変え、父親が亡くなった後荒れ始めていたデイルズの屋敷へ戻って、審問会と協力し農民達の－彼の領民でもあった－保護に励んでいた。確かに彼自身は好感の持てる人物だったが、なぜ彼女を養子にするなどとやっかいな事を、わざわざ彼の方から言い出してきたのだろうか？

「簡単に言えば、『あなたがどこの誰であるかを証明する』ためですわ。必ずしも養子になる必要は有りませんが、その場合は、あなたの出生地と出生日、ご両親の名前を記録した書類を整え、どこかの教会に新しく記録を作らなくてはいけません。ですがこれは、審問官の場合、少しばかりやっかいなことになります。でも、ルマルク卿の養子となるなら、それらの書類は必要無いのです」

ジョゼフィンの説明に、エレミアは初めてそのことに思い至った。なるほど、それはやっかいな話になりそうだった。母親の氏族にメイジが既に居たため、彼女は僅か五歳でラヴェラン氏族に養子に出された。顔もろくに思い出せない両親よりも、彼女は伝承者とその家族に遙かに親しみを感じていたが、今では……彼女は小さく首を振った。考えても仕方のないことだった。

「フェアバンクスの教会はデイルズのサント・フォアに有ると書いてあるから、そこに養子としてあなたの記録が載ることになるわね。そして彼は、審問会からの好意と、アンドラステの使徒の養父としての名誉を手に入れる。これは諸刃の剣だけれど、ルマルク家のように古い名家でしかも権勢という程の力を持たない家なら、大きな問題とはならないでしょうね」  
レリアナが、フェアバンクスの動機を説明した。どうやら、彼女と彼の双方にそれなりの利点のある、良い提案と言うことらしかった。

「例えばフェラルデンのグウェリン伯爵の養子になるとしたら、オーレイが警戒するかも知れませんわね。あまりに王家に近すぎますから。一方で、例えばオーレイの有力貴族が同じ事を思い立ったとしても、親族に反対されるでしょう。こんなことを言うのは何ですが、フェアバンクスはルマルク一族の最後の一人で、他に爵位を継ぐ程明確な血縁者は居ませんでした。つまり、デーリッシュである審問官を養子にしても、反対する者は居ないのです」と若い外交官が言った。

「爵位を継ぐかどうかは、また別問題ね。でも彼はまだ若いし、実子が産まれることは充分考えられるわ」  
「色々難しいのね」と彼女は大きく溜息を付き、カレンが慰めるように肩に手を置いて言った。

「君の好きなようにすればいい、エレミア。多少時間は掛かるだろうが、君の記録を作ることも出来る」  
「その通りですわ。ただ、氏族の方にご面倒を掛けることになりますわね……」とジョゼフィンがためらいがちに言った。

「いいわ、フェアバンクスに頼むことにしましょう」と彼女はあっさり言った。  
「いいのか？」とカレンが驚いたように言った。  
「デイルズのサント・フォアは、かつてのエルフ達がハラムシラルへの長征で最初に辿り着いた村なの。彼らは村の門をくぐって、その場で感動に泣き伏したと言うわ。もしデイルズへの行軍が無かったら、私も本当にそこの産まれだったかも知れない」

「ああ、それなら全く無縁の地という訳では有りませんわね」とジョゼフィンがいい、一同は納得したように頷いた。  
「では、宜しければルマルク卿の提案を受けると言うことで返答致します。彼の方から一度来て頂いた方がよろしいでしょうね」  
「もちろんそうよ。審問官を安売りする必要は無いわ」とレリアナが冗談のように言い、エレミアは思わず笑い出した。これも、ゲームというものかも知れない。

幾度か書簡が往復し、スカイホールドで養子契約の書類にルマルク卿とエレミアが署名した後、エレミア・ラヴェラン・ルマルクとなった彼女とカレンとの結婚が無事ホンリスの教会に登録された。

この話はフェラルデン・オーレイ両国の貴族達に、かなりの衝撃と共に伝わった。カレンを婿養子に迎えようとした貴族は多かったが、誰もエレミアには目を向けていなかったのだった。ティーガンが「一体半年間何を見ていたのか、このぼんくら頭」とアノーラ女王に叱られたとカレンに愚痴をこぼしたが、全て後の祭りだった。

* * *

戦いが終わって、審問会から去る者も多かった。平和になった故郷に戻りたいと思う兵士達には、エレミアとジョゼフィンが相談して、数週間分の給料を前渡しという形で支払うことにした。この時代あまり例の無いことだったが、幸いにも古の者との戦いがあのような形で唐突に決着した事もあって、審問会の財政にはまだ余裕があった。面白いことに、彼らの多くが家に戻る前にスカイホールド内の売店で、故郷では珍しい薬草や美しいなめし革、ちょっとした装備やエンチャントのされていないルーンを土産物として買い求めた。それに故郷で衛兵になる予定の者は上質の武器を喜んで買っていったから、結局支払った金貨の内いくらかは審問会に戻ってくる結果になり、商人達も大喜びでジョゼフィンに感謝した。

士官級の者には、カレンと連隊長達が手分けして推薦状を書いた。彼らの口利きがあればフェラルデンあるいはオーレイの正規軍に入る事も出来たし、どこかの街で衛兵になるとしても、見習いからやり直す必要は無かった。とりわけエルフ達にとって、正規の推薦状を持つことは職を探す上で大いに有利になった。そして何より、世界を救うために戦い勝利したという彼らの誇りは、何物にも代えがたいものだった。

仲間達の中でも、ブラックウォールはフェラルデン南部に移住することになったウォーデン達の元へ去って行った。実は彼は本物のグレイ・ウォーデンでは無く、レーニアという名の元オーレイ軍士官だと、エレミアもレリアナから聞かされていた。しかし彼のアダマント要塞での活躍ぶりは本物に勝るとも劣らないものだった。彼がなぜそんなことをしたのかは判らなかったが、他に支障が無ければ事を荒立てる事はないと、エレミアは思っていた。

セラは結婚祝いと称して、カレンに紅茶の缶に詰め込んだ大量のクッキーと、エレミアには有名な女海賊が書いたという、大変「写実的な」挿絵が幾つも入った本を贈った。その後ジョゼフィンからやはり数週間分の給料を喜んで受け取ると、ついでにドラゴンの鱗を何枚かねだりとって、ある朝忽然と姿を消した。彼女が占領していた酒場の小部屋はいつの間にか、すっかり綺麗に何も無くなっていたから、エレミアは驚いたと同時にいっそ愉快な気分になった。いかにも、彼女らしかった。またその内に、レッド・ジェニーの仲間達から連絡があるかも知れなかった。

結婚式が終わってすぐ、エレミアとカレン、ヴィヴィアンはヴァル・ロヨーに赴き、教皇ヴィクトリア－カッサンドラ－と直接会談した。内容は主に、審問会に従った反乱メイジ達の行く末についてであった。

審問会に所属したメイジ達はヴィヴィアンとカレンの監視の元で概ね自由な活動を許され、アダマント砦以降は審問会の戦力としても活躍していた。しかし学術調査のために前線に赴いたサークル出身のメイジが戦闘に巻き込まれ、恐怖と苦痛から悪魔の誘惑に負けた不幸な例もあった。自らが自由メイジであるエレミアとしても、彼らを全くの自由の身とすることは出来なかった。

メイジ側にも様々な事情があった。そもそも彼らのほとんどがサークル内で幼少時から育てられ、家族との縁を絶ちきられて、戻る場所も生活の術も無かった。教皇ヴィクトリアは教会の全面的な援助の元でより良いサークルの再建を強く提案し、無論カレンとヴィヴィアンもそれに賛成した。

ただしメイジ達にも選択の自由が与えられた。メイジ達が作る派閥、「自由派」の人々の多くが、引き続き審問会に協力することを申し出た。彼らは意気軒昂な若いメイジ達が多く、サークル内で研究に一生を費やすより、各地に赴き自らの能力を人々のために生かしたいと主張した。

そして別の派閥、「協調派」に所属していたリース魔道士を初めとする人々は、より良いサークルの再建に協力したいと申し出た。彼らは元々騎士団と戦うのでは無くサークル内部からの改革を目指していた。テダスには毎年新たなメイジが産まれ、毎年新たな子供達が自らの能力に気づく。サークルが無ければ、一体誰が彼らを訓練し悪魔の誘惑から護るのか。

ヴィヴィアンがこの新たなサークルの代表者となり、数々の魔法の技能を芸術の域にまで高めるために、教育と研究を推し進める事になった。外の世界で生きてはいけない事に気付いた多くのメイジ達も、穏やかなサークルに戻ることを心から望んでいた。

しかし一方でヴァル・ロヨーの白い塔はあまりに閉鎖的で、あまりに昏い記憶に満ちていたから、そこに戻ることは大勢が拒んだ。教会がその塔と付属する建物をオーレイに寄贈する代わりに、メイジ達にはセリーン女王からジェイダー近郊の古城が贈られ、そこの修復とサークルの再建を審問会が協力して行うことになった。ヴィヴィアンは会談の後、早速メイジ達と手分けして白い塔に置いていく物、持っていく物と荷物の仕分けに大車輪で取りかかっていた。

そして、教皇ヴィクトリアとカレン、エレミアはテンプル騎士団の再建について長時間話し合った。各地のサークルに従属しメイジと対立する存在ではなく、彼らを護り、道を踏み外したブラッド・メイジや、未だに各地を放浪する悪魔と戦う技能集団として、彼らは新たな名前を与えられることになった。

リリウムについては、審問会の元テンプラー達の多くがカレンを見習って既に摂取を止めたか、あるいは止めようとしていた。彼らの多くが若者でリリウム摂取を始めてからの年月がまだ短かったことも、禁断症状を乗り越える上で大いに助けになった。

そして彼らが口々に言い、カレンがエレミアを相手に実演して見せたのが、テンプル騎士として訓練した技能のほとんどが、実はリリウム無しでも使用出来るということだった。これもまた、かつての教会が彼らに偽っていた事柄の一つだった。もちろん一瞬でメイジを気絶させたり、一時的に魔力を奪い去るような一部の技能は使えなかったが、もし今後の彼らがメイジと協力して共に戦うのなら、それらは必須ではなかった。

教皇ヴィクトリアは深い嫌悪感を声ににじませながら言った。  
「我らはもう二度と、騎士団を操る首輪としてリリウムを使うことはしない。教会が保有しているリリウムについては、新たなサークルで適切に管理させる」

教会の管理するリリウムの取引きは、オーズマーのカルタと密接に関わるテダスの暗部に深く根を張った問題であり、たとえ教皇でも一朝一夕に変えられるものではなかった。騎士団の反乱以後、教会のリリウム購入量は大きく減少していた。そして買い手を失ったリリウムがオーレイあるいはフリー・マーチズの国々からテヴィンター帝国に流れ込み、それを資金源としてヴェナトリの活動が活発化していたことが、ドリアンからの情報に従ったレリアナの調査で明らかになった。このリリウム密輸ルートを遮断し、教会の管理に戻すことが改善の第一歩となると思われた。これは同時にリリウムの密輸に関与していた、多くの貴族達の弱みを掴むことになり、彼らはその情報を交渉において大いに活用できた。

長い会談を終えた後、エレミアとカレンはヴァル・ロヨー内の美しいコテージに数日間滞在し、このオーレイ随一を誇る美しい都を見物して廻った。ヴィヴィアンはもちろんこの街の数々の名所を知っていたから、彼女の手配で二人はゆっくりと広大な大聖堂や王立博物館を見物して歩き、黄金色に輝く太陽の門に眼を見張った。

二人がオーレイ大学の広大な図書室に案内された時、オーレイ側に残されたデイルズの聖戦の記録に、エレミアは大いに興味を引かれた。最初退屈そうにしていたカレンも、皇帝ドレイコン以来の無数の戦記に目の色を変えた。結局彼らはその日の午後の予定をキャンセルし、二人黙々と本を読み続けた。

そして爽やかな夜更けに、二人は夏宮の周囲に広がる人工湖のほとりを散策した。湖の水面には煌々と輝く大の月が映り、大勢の夕涼みの人々が彼らと同じように月を眺めていた。ふとカレンが愉快そうに言った。  
「月を、ただ綺麗だからと眺める習慣は今まで無かったな。君はどうだ？」  
「ふふっ、私も無いわ。暦を知るために見ることはあったけど」  
「戻ったら見てみよう。スカイホールドから見る月も、このくらい美しいかどうか」  
「きっとそうよ。でも、湖に映る月はここだけね」

* * *

スカイホールドに戻った彼女を、新しく改装された私室が出迎えた。大きく寒々とした部屋を壁で二つに区切って、階段の方の部屋が審問官の書斎に、その奥のスカイホールド全景が見渡せるバルコニーのある方が夫婦の寝室兼居間となった。氏族の集団生活に慣れたエレミアはそれほどプライバシーを気にする方では無かったが、さすがにカレンと寝ている時に伝令が来るのは何とも恥ずかしかったから、石工のメッシが考えたこの改装案をありがたく承認した。

元々ロフトのあった壁際にはカレンのための刀掛けや、長びつよりもずっと大きなクローゼットが整えられ、窓にはデーリッシュ産の繊細なレースが飾られ、落ち着いたグレイに緑の草花がちりばめられた美しいカーペットが敷かれていた。そして彼女の私室の階下のだだっ広い空間は二層に区切られ、上の階には乳母のための部屋と子供部屋、下階には衛兵のための詰め所と倉庫が作られた。崩れた中庭からの階段も再建されて、ようやく召し使い達は大広間を通らずに必要な水や薪を運べるようになった。

初期の吐き気以外はエレミアの妊娠は順調に進み、カレンが驚くほど大きく突き出した腹を抱えて、それでも彼女は出産直前まで忙しく仕事に励んだ。両国の貴族達が開く数々の祝賀会、実のところは今後の審問会の意向を探り、彼らの好意を得ようとする人々とのパーティに出席し、審問会に参加した人々の今後を考え、スカイホールドでも幾度となく会談が開かれた。審問官として彼女の意見が求められることは数多かった。

出産予定の秋が近づき、彼らはレッド・クリフから先の伯爵の息子、コナーを取り上げたことでも知られる産婆を迎えて、出産の準備を整えた。ローウェンという名の産婆は既に七十に近い年で、コナーや村の人々の他にも十七人の孫と五人のひ孫を全て取り上げた、畏るべき女性だった。

ただこの産婆も、ヒューマンの子を身籠もったエルフの出産を見たことは無かった。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> フェアバンクスは、多分カレンの二歳上でしょうか。教会への記録ですから、本来であれば洗礼あるいは堅信礼を受けてからとなるのでしょうが、そこはまあ何分アンドラステの使徒様ですので。宗教の自由？　そんなものはこの世界には無いっ。


	44. 新たな命

エレミアの陣痛が始まってから、既に丸一日以上が経っていた。産婆のローウェンと介添えの女性が、カレンを産室代わりの寝室から追い出したのが昨日の夜で、それからも既に半日が過ぎていた。スカイホールド中が息をひそめて、彼らを見守っていた。

カレンは身近で出産を見た経験は無く、どのくらいの時間が掛かるのかも知らなかったが、それにしてもエレミアがあれほどの悲鳴を上げるのは、ただ事では無かった。子が産まれる気配の無いまま、彼女の声が次第に弱くなり、やがて全く聞こえなくなった。彼は居ても立ってもいられず、耳を澄ませてひたすら書斎の中をぐるぐると歩き回った。

そして半日ぶりに出てきた介添えの女性の服は、鮮血でぐっしょりと濡れていた。戦場で敵の身体から吹き出す血が顔に掛かろうと微動だにしない彼も、それが愛する女性のものとなれば話は別だった。あの量は一体なんだ？　彼女は、大丈夫なのか？　それに……あの新鮮な血。メイカー、どうか彼女をお守り下さい。

公に語られる事は無かったが、かつてのサークル内でも出産は時折起きることだった。メイジ同士の子、父を公にすることが出来ない子。当然サークル内にはメイジのヒーラーが居たから、途中で命を絶つことも出来たし、大抵の場合はそうなった。それにも関わらず出産に至る女性には、皆それなりの事情と覚悟が有った。

出産時には密かに呼び寄せた産婆の他にテンプル騎士数名が立ち会い、苦痛の内にメイジである母親がブラッド・マジックに頼ることの無いよう厳重に監視した。カレンはその立ち会いをしたことは無かったが、出産時に死亡したとされる母子のうち何組かは、騎士達に刺し殺されたと、噂では言われていた。産まれた子はいずれにせよ数日の内にサークルから密かに連れ出され、それ以降母と会うことは無かった。

彼は長椅子に座り込むと頭を垂れ、ただひたすらに祈った。どうしてヒーラーを呼んでおかなかったのか。今さら後悔しても、ヴィヴィアンと共にジェイダーに、あるいは審問会兵士と共に各地に散らばっている彼らを今から呼び寄せるのは無理な話だった。

メイカーよ、我が叫びを聞き給え、この暗闇を導き、我が心を鋼の如く……。あなたの妻がこの世に使わされた我らの希望を、どうぞ今一度お救い下さい。  
どうか、あなたのお側に呼び戻すのはもう少しお待ち下さい。どうか……。

そして丸一日ぶりに外に出てきた産婆は、ぎらぎらと光る眼で彼を見つめて言った。  
「サー・カレン、そなたに決めて貰わなくてはいけない。母を救うか、子を救うか。子を救うとしても、両方耐えられぬかも知れん。母を救えば、もはや子は望めぬ」

彼は頭から血が引くのを感じ、産婆の顔を見つめた。  
「会わせてくれ」  
彼女が小さく頷き、扉を開けて彼を中に入れた。産床に敷かれた防水布は既に血で染まり、足下の藁にまで滴り落ちていた。蒼白な顔をしたエレミアが、眼を閉じたまま弱々しく喘ぐ姿に彼は息を飲んだ。産婆がそっと彼女の下半身を布で覆った。  
「エレミア！　私だ」と彼は呼びかけたが、彼女がそれを理解した様子も無く、ただゆらゆらと首を振った。

「目を向けてくれ、頼む」  
彼は彼女の冷たい手を取って握りしめた。既に彼女の容体が危ういことがまざまざと感じられた。  
「サー……？」  
「どうか、彼女を助けてくれ」  
彼は声を振り絞って言った。

その時、階下から駆け上がる足音と怒鳴り声が聞こえた。  
「待て！」  
「その女を止めろ！」  
そして良く通る女性の声。  
「カレン司令はおられるか！　エレミアに会わせて頂く」  
エレミアが、微かに目を開けた。

急いで寝室を出た彼の目に、衛兵の腕を振り解こうとするデーリッシュ・エルフの姿が眼に入った。  
「カレン司令はあなたか」  
「申し訳ありません！　この女がいきなり」と衛兵が遮った。  
「良いから通してやれ！　この頑固野郎共が！」と叫ぶヴァリックの声が階下から聞こえた。  
「ラヴェラン氏族の方か？」と彼は衛兵を止めると聞いた。  
「私はイスティマエトリアル・ラヴェラン。エレミアに会わせて頂く」  
そして彼は、この伝承者がヒーラーであることを思い出した。

「入って！　彼女を助けてくれ、頼む」  
産婆は突然の乱入者に驚いたが、カレンがこの女性が氏族のメイジで、ヒーラーであることを説明すると大きく頷いた。  
「赤子はまだ生きている、だが母親に産ませる力がもう無い」と彼女が言った。  
それから、彼は再び寝室を追い出された。だがもし居て良いと言われたとしても、彼には耐えられなかっただろう。一国に匹敵する軍隊を率いる彼も、出産の床では全くの無力だった。

弱々しい赤子の声、それからはっきりとした泣き声が聞こえた。  
「メイカーよ、感謝します」  
彼はさらに祈った。エレミアはどうなったのか。  
やがて寝室の扉が開き、伝承者が年齢の判らない顔に笑みを浮かべて彼を招き入れた。エレミアが目を向けて、彼を見ると小さく微笑んだ。

彼は声も出ず、ベッドの側に屈み込み彼女の手を握りしめると、ただ涙をこぼした。それから、アンドラステ様に感謝しますと言いそうになって、かつての彼女の言葉を思い出し、思わず引きつった笑みを浮かべた。  
「メイカーは構わなかったな？」と彼は言い、エレミアが笑顔のまま微かに頷いた。隣で赤ん坊の身体を綺麗な布で巻いていたローウェンが訝しげな顔をしたが、何も言わなかった。

「元気な、男の子だ」とローウェンが大きく息を付くと、疲れた顔に笑顔を浮かべながら彼らに赤子の顔を見せてくれた。泣き止んだ赤子は、それでもまだ真っ赤な顔をしていた。

「あなたが呼んでくれたの？」と擦れた声でエレミアが不思議なことを言った。  
「伝承者を？　いいや、まさか」  
彼は驚いた。エレミアが呼んだので無ければ、一体誰が彼女を連れてきたのか。  
「私に知らせてくれた者がいる。夢の中でな」と伝承者が静かに言った。  
「そのことは後で話をしよう。今は休みなさい」

* * *

氏族の伝承者、イスティマエトリアルは七日間滞在した後、再び氏族の元に帰っていった。  
「イス、どうしてここに来て下さったのですか？」  
エレミアは心底不思議に思って尋ねた。  
「お忘れか、今年は大氏族会の年であろう？」と伝承者が、しわ一つ無い顔に笑顔を浮かべた。  
「我らもハラムシラルへと来ていた、帰り道だが。審問会の者に、お前の名を出したら馬を貸してくれた。ハラと違って、随分と乗りやすい」

そう言うと、伝承者は真面目な顔になった。  
「お前がひどく苦しんでいることを、夢で私に告げた者が居た。いや、苦しむであろうことをな。ヒューマンの子は大きすぎ、強すぎる」  
「誰が？」と彼女は目を見張って尋ねた。  
「判らぬ。名を告げることは無かった。無論、我らの民のようであったが……あるいは、狼のようにも見えた。我らの夢の世界はビヨンドに通じる、決して真の姿とは呼べまいが」

「まさか！」  
彼女は思わずぞっとした。狼だなんて！　およそ良い夢のようには思えなかった。  
「でもそれで、来て下さったのですね」  
「ああ。たとえヒューマンと血を結ぼうとも、お前は我が子の一人。苦しんでいるのを知って、見捨てる母がいようか」というと、伝承者は優しく彼女の額を撫でた。

「ヴァラスリンを消したのか。どのように？」  
「ああ……これは、ソラスという人が消してくれました。色々お話ししたいことがあります。その人のこと、ミサールの神殿と本当の古代エルフ、泉のこと」  
「そうか。ゆっくり話すといい」

* * *

丸二日の難産の末に産まれた彼女の息子は、七日後にジョシュアと名付けられた。古い言葉で人々を救う者という意味の、フェラルデン風のごくありふれた名前だった。彼女はわざわざデーリッシュ風の名前を付けて、彼に重荷を背負わせようとは思わなかった。母親の顔を見れば誰にでも判ることなのだから。

スカイホールド中がお祭り騒ぎでジョシュアの誕生を祝い、仲間達が駆けつけて口々に褒めそやした。大きな色白の男子の頭にはポヤポヤと巻き毛の金髪が生え、瞳の色はグリーンのように見えた。

ヴァリックとドリアンが、どちらが幸運のスプーンを贈るかで長々と口論したあげく、カードで決めることになった。結果は言うまでも無く、ヴァリックから美しいシルヴァーライトのスプーンが贈られた。

教皇ヴィクトリア－カッサンドラ－は、エレミアの信仰に人々の注意を引くのを避けるためか表だっては何もしなかったが、しばらく後になってペンタガースト家からの紹介で著名な画家が彼らの元を訪れ、ジョシュアを抱いたエレミアとカレンの姿を美しい水彩画で描き上げた。

審問官として忙しいエレミアの立場では乳母が必要となったが、これは幸いカレンの姪のアイダが大喜びで引き受けてくれた。カレンが騎士団に入った年にミアが産んだこの娘は、鍛冶屋であるミアの夫の弟子と結婚して数ヶ月前に出産したばかりだったが、若く健康な彼女は赤子を抱き夫の手を引かんばかりの勢いで、スカイホールドに早々と到着していた。

何しろカレンは村中の噂の的、アイダのあこがれの叔父であったし、アンドラステの使徒様の子供と彼女の息子が乳兄弟となるというのは、彼女にとって信じられないほどの嬉しい幸運だった。

出産から最初の数週間は二人が協力しても赤子の授乳に寝る暇もない有様だったが、二ヶ月を過ぎたころにはようやく昼間の授乳がエレミア、夜がアイダというように分担も定まり、エレミアの体調もすっかり快復して、短時間ではあるが仕事に戻れるようになっていた。

* * *

「それで、いつから良いって？」  
カレンが彼女の既に熱く濡れた場所をさらに指で刺激しながら言った。その日はまたレッドクリフから産婆のローウェンがやって来ていて、彼女を診察し快復ぶりを確かめた後、雪のちらつく山道を馬に乗って帰って行った。相変わらず、かくしゃくとした女性だった。  
「……あと二週間。それまで待てば、新品同然ですって」と言うと、彼女はこぼれ出る喘ぎ声を枕で押し隠した。

「ひどい人。アイダに聞こえたらどうするの」  
「聞こえるものか」  
彼が喉元で小さく笑った。  
「もっとも、君がもっと大声を出せば別だが？」と言うと、以前に比べて遙かに大きく張った彼女の胸に嬉しげに顔を埋め、赤みを増した乳首を舌で転がした。身体の奥に直接響く快感に彼女は身をよじり、シーツを指で握りしめた。  
「ふーん。乳の味はしないな？」と彼が笑いながら彼女の顔を見た。  
「馬鹿ね、あなたとジョシュは違うの！」

やがて、彼が彼女の腕を掴んで引き起こした。彼女は立ち上がってベッドに大きなクッションを置き、顔を埋めて前屈みになった。スカイホールドのほぼ全景が見渡せる眺めの良い場所だったが、彼女がここに居るときに外の景色を見る余裕は滅多に無かった。  
「もう少し広げろ」  
彼女の脚を大きく広げさせると、彼が柔らかな脂を手に取り、彼女の尻の固く締まった蕾をほぐし始めた。

最初その場所でのセックスを提案された時、彼女は大いに驚き動転した。話で聞いたことは有ったにせよ、男女の間で行うのは随分とおかしな事のように思われた。しかし彼は実に上手く彼女を言いくるめてベッドの横に立たせると、彼女の身体に十分な刺激を与えつつ、彼のものの大きさに耐えられるよう、たっぷり時間を掛けてほぐしていった。

幾度も絶頂寸前まで高められては、動きを止めた彼の指と外からの涼しい風に静められる繰り返しに、夜半になる頃には彼女は、震える脚の間から透明な液体を太腿の半ばまで垂れ流し、涙に濡れた顔で彼に哀願していた。

彼の熱く硬いものが、軟らかくほぐれた蕾に押し込まれるのを、彼女はぐったりとした身体で荒い息を付きながら感じていた。もうそれほど痛みは無かった。それから彼がゆっくりと腰を動かした途端、彼女は前の方とは違う強烈な感覚に大きく喘いだ。男のものが出入りするたびに、まるで彼女の身体全体がその一点を中心に突き動かされているようで、抑えようにも喘ぎ声が止まらなかった。

やがて彼の指が彼女のひときわ敏感な突起を撫で、その夜一度も達していなかった彼女はそれだけで強烈な快感の波に飲み込まれ、全身を大きく震わせて一気に絶頂を迎えた。彼女の悲鳴が静かな夜に響き渡り、あるいはアイダ達を驚かせたかも知れなかった。

それから、幾度かそこでのセックスを重ねた後では、彼女は前の方が元通りになっても試しても良いと思うまでになっていた。準備に時間が掛かる分、彼女の身体はより強く燃え上がったから。あるいは……ふと彼女の頭をある考えがよぎった。あるいは、ひょっとして、両方でも？　後ろに彼の、セラの本に描かれていたような、男性のそれに似せたものを前に……？　考えただけで彼女の身体が熱くなり、彼の指がゆっくり出入りしているすぐ側が、ひくひくと痙攣するのが感じられた。

「おや。審問官は何を考えているのかな？」  
からかうようにカレンが耳元でささやき、彼女は耳まで真っ赤になるのを感じて、クッションにうずめた顔を左右に振った。何という考えかしら！　  
「ふん、顔が赤くなるようなことか。今すぐ聞かせて貰おう」と言うと、彼が左手を髪に差し込んで頭を掴み、彼女の顔を振り向かせた。  
「隠し事は無しだ、メイジ。判っているな？」  
彼女の顔を覗き込んだ彼が低い声でいうと、ちくちくと髪を引っ張って彼女を喘がせた。二人の好きな遊びだった。


	45. エピローグ～新たな時代へ

～～～　数年後　～～～

スカイホールドは静かな新年を迎えていた。前の年は、フリー・マーチズそしてオーレイに争乱が立て続けに起きた。今年こそは良い年になって欲しい、それが全ての人々の願いだった。

前年の初春、スタークヘイブンでの後継者争いに端を発した戦乱がフリー・マーチズの国々を襲った。大公セバスチャン・ヴェイルに継嗣資格無しとする貴族達が遠縁のゴレン・ヴェイルを押し立てて争乱を始め、アンズバーグなどいくつかの国々がこれに同調してスタークヘイブンに攻め入り、国境地帯で激しい戦闘となった。スタークヘイブン軍は良く善戦したが、ゴレン連合軍に比べて数の劣勢は明らかだった。

スタークヘイブンはフリー・マーチズでももっとも大きな国で、ネヴァラ同様マイナンター河を境にテヴィンター帝国と国境を接していた。もしこの国が混乱に陥れば、カレン曰く「柔らかなフリー・マーチズの脇腹を食い破る」ように、テヴィンター帝国が一気に版図を広げる事は充分に考えられた。

エレミアはこの敬虔な大公セバスチャンと直接面識は無かったが、カレンはチャンピオンの仲間だった当時の彼をよく知っていたし、カークウォール復興のために真っ先に支援の手を差し伸べてもいた。

それにしても、何故、今なのだろうか？　セバスチャンが正式に大公位を継いでから既に数年が経っていた。彼女は顧問達と相談の上、あくまで「スタークヘイブン国境に潜むカルト集団の討伐」という名目で審問会軍の部隊を送った。

結果的には、彼女達の名目が正しかった。レリアナが、かつての友人ゼブランと協力してゴレンの屋敷を探った結果、帝国からの支援を失い困窮したヴェナトリの残存勢力が、ゴレン・ヴェイル－正確にはその妻ジョハンナ－に取り入って大公位への野望を煽り立て、彼を操り人形としてスタークヘイブンを混乱に陥れようとしていた事が明らかとなった。

その後のエレミアの行動は速かった。まず彼女は、テヴィンター帝国の外交大臣に当たるマジスター・ウラサスに、この一連の騒ぎが「帝国とは無関係」である事を確認する内容の親書を送った。マジスターからの返答は素早く、親書の内容を是認する物だったから、ゴレン連合軍に対する帝国からの支援は、少なくとも表立っては出来なくなった。

次にヴィクトリア教皇－カッサンドラ－が、フリー・マーチズ各国の平和と安定を願うという声明を出した。これは戦乱の際にはいつも行われることであったが、スタークヘイブン大公セバスチャン・ヴェイルと名指しする事で、教会の支持がいずれにあるのか明らかとなり、連合軍の貴族達はうろたえだした。話が違うでは無いか。彼らは疑心暗鬼に陥り、連合軍から脱退する者が相次いだ。

そして晩春の頃、グリーン・デイルズの丘陵地帯でスタークヘイブンと審問会合同軍がヴェナトリとアンズバーグ、それにゴレンの部隊を完膚無きまでに撃破した。ゴレン夫妻はヴェナトリのメイジと逃亡中に発見され、スタークヘイブン軍の指揮官自らが彼らを処刑した。その指揮官は奇妙な入れ墨を全身に入れた、フェンリスという名のエルフだったと、審問会軍を指揮した連隊長の報告書には書かれていた。

スタークヘイブン全土の支配権を取り戻したセバスチャンから、審問会に感謝の印としてドラゴンの牙で造られた美しい剣の柄が送られたが、エレミアは丁寧に送り返すことにした。代々の宝物であろうこの柄をエレミアもカレンも使う気にはなれなかったし、ヴェイル大公一族は代々ラヴェラン氏族に国境内を自由に通過させていたから、彼女としてはその恩返しのつもりもあった。

返送の使者としてカレン自らがスタークヘイブンを訪れ、十数年ぶりにセバスチャン、そしてフェンリスと再会した。彼は帝国の奴隷商人と戦う内にヴェナトリに襲われ重傷を負った所を、旧友のセバスチャンに命を救われていた。セバスチャンは深々たる感謝を伝えた後で、新たなメイジ・サークルの再建について考えていることを彼らに話した。

スタークヘイブンではカークウォール争乱の前にサークルが焼失していたから、ここにジェイダーに次ぐ二つ目のサークルを置くことが出来れば、フリー・マーチズのメイジ達の教育に大いに役立つほか、テヴィンター帝国への抑止力にもなると考えられた。無論カレン一人で決められることでは無かったが、審問会は賛成することを伝え、是非スカイホールドにも訪問して欲しいと言い残して彼は帰途についた。

* * *

そしてオーレイではブリアラが姿を消して半年後、夏の最中にハラムシラルで再びシティ・エルフによる大規模な反乱が起きた。ハラムシラルの街は、かつてアンドラステの聖戦に助力したエルフ達へデイルズが感謝の印として与えられた後、テヴィンターから大勢のエルフ達が集った街でもあった。

この街には今でもヒューマンの数より多いシティ・エルフが暮らしていたから、ヒューマン達の方が壁に囲まれた上町に住んでいた。反乱軍はこの上町に攻め込み、市庁舎を占拠した後ヒューマンの貴族達を、誰一人傷つけることなく街から退去させた。一時は審問会の関与が疑われた程の組織だった反乱だったが、各地に呼応する動きは無かった。そしてギャスパール首相率いるオーレイ正規軍が鎮圧に乗り出した後では、彼らに勝算はなかった。

エレミアはその知らせに大いに心を痛めたが、オーレイ国内での反乱である以上、彼女に手出しは出来なかった。ハラムシラル郊外にある審問会の宿営地は固く門を閉ざし、一切の干渉を避けた。もし仮にブリアラが審問会の支援を求めていたなら、エレミアはひどく難しい立場に追い込まれたことだったろう。

反乱の直接のきっかけは、あるシェバリエが彼の屋敷で働いていたエルフの娘に手酷い暴行を加え、それに怒った彼女の兄弟が彼に謝罪を求めたところ、ハラムシラルの判事が一方的に彼らを鞭打ちの刑に処し、一人が刑の後に死亡したという事件であった。

このような事件は表沙汰にはならないだけで数多く発生していた。それに先の内戦中には、敵対する陣営に奴隷として連行されて、戦死するならまだしも傷ついたまま混乱する戦場に放置され、そのまま衰弱死したシティ・エルフも少なくなかった。

決してセリーン女王が故意にエルフ達を厳しく扱ったという訳ではなかった。オーレイ国内のエルフも一枚岩ではなく、貴族の庇護を受けて大学で研究に励む者も居たし、大きな商店を営む者さえ居た。

しかし彼らもいったん庇護を失えば、再び最下層の身分に戻る弱い立場なのは変わらなかった。オーレイという国の風土病のように、デイルズの聖戦の敗者であるエルフに対する、この国の人々の差別と偏見は根強かった。

街中ではシティ・エルフ達に冷たい目線が投げかけられ、何か事が起きれば真っ先に疑われた。そしてデーリッシュは野山を放浪する蛮族と呼ばれ、ヒューマンの子を掠め去り、村を焼き、赤子をブラッド・マジックの生け贄にする等と言ったいわれの無い伝説が、ヒューマンの親から子へと伝えられていた。

反乱が一方的な虐殺で終結した後、生き残ったシティ・エルフ達はさらに息を潜めるか、あるいはハラムシラルを去り、隣国のフェラルデンやフリー・マーチズの国々へと移住して行った。デーリッシュ達にとっても、もはやデイルズは安住の地ではなく、古の者の手を逃れたわずかな氏族は次々と去って行った。

一方でフェラルデンでは、先のブライトに「天の割れ目」と立て続いて起きた災害で数万人単位の人口を失い、働き手を失った農場は荒廃する一方だったから、各地の領主達はオーレイはもちろん、各国からの移民を競って受け入れていた。

アリスター王もシティ・エルフであった救世主への感謝の印として、デネリムの異民族区の全面的な建て替えと拡張に加え、エルフも異民族区に限定されず住む場所を自由に選択出来る旨の布告を出していた。

とりわけ、審問会の宿営地がある街ではヒューマンと対等に働くエルフやドワーフの姿は見慣れたものとなっていた。レッド・クリフやアマランシン、あるいは南部のグワレンの郊外でエルフ達が新たに住まいを見つけ、農場や漁場でヒューマンと共に暮らしを始めていた。

* * *

審問会の役割はこの数年でさらに広がりを増した。ヴィヴィアンが初代学長となったメイジ達の教育・研究機関となる新たなサークルの再建、そして「銀色の盾の騎士」と名付けられた、かつてのテンプル騎士の技能を受け継ぎ、かつリリウムに頼ることのない騎士達の育成に、彼らの力が大いに求められていた。

新たなメイジ・サークルがジェイダー郊外の古城に学舎を置いたこともあって、かつて騎士団の大規模な宿営地があったその港町を本部とすることに決めた後、スタークヘイブン出身の元テンプル騎士、ライレン連隊長が初代団長に就任した。

この極めて実務的な男は、カレンと共に立案した厳格かつ効果的な育成計画を、まるで毎日の散歩のように円滑に実行していた。かつて彼が苦労したウェスタン・アプローチとは違って、この港町では汽水域の魚が豊富に揚がったから、スタークヘイブン名物の魚と卵のパイの材料にも事欠かなかった。

ウェイキング海に面した開放的な本部が表すように、若い騎士達はもはやサークルタワーに幽閉されたメイジの看守ではなく、彼らの盾となり悪魔やブラッド・メイジに共に立ち向かう、誇り高き護衛としての役割を与えられる事になった。

天の割れ目が閉じられて以降、地上の裂け目は大幅に減っていたが、それでも未だに各地で時折発生し、平穏な村々を恐怖に陥れた。かつてソラスが試験的に行った、オーレイとフェラルデン両国の各地からヴェイルの強度を同時に測定することで、フェイドと現世を隔てるヴェイルの弱まっている部分を発見する手法を、審問会はさらに発展させた。悪魔が現れる前に裂け目を閉じることが出来れば、被害は極小で済んだ。

興味深いことに、これまで噂として語られるに過ぎなかった、アマランシン郊外の古遺跡やフェラルデン南部の荒野、デイルズの廃村のように不可思議な事件や、悪魔に取り憑かれるメイジの発生しやすい場所が、このヴェイルの弱い場所とぴたりと重なることが判った。古代エルフ達が実現していたように弱まったヴェイルを強くすることは出来なくとも、そこに立ち入らないよう警告を発することは可能だった。

ヴィクトリア教皇がその調査結果に興味を示し、ペンタガースト家の遠戚であるネヴァラ王と交渉して、首都郊外で彼女の叔父が管理する共同墓地とその周囲を、審問会が特別に調査することになった。

ネヴァラの人々はアンドラステ教を信仰していたが、少しばかり風変わりな風習を保っていた。この国では死んだ人々の魂が、フェイドを当て所もなくさまようのを防ぐために、その入れ物が必要となると考えられていた。

モルタリタシと呼ばれるメイジ－カッサンドラの叔父もその一人だった－が、丁寧に防腐処理を施された元の死体にそれらの魂を呼び寄せ、憑依させた。そうすることで、彼らはメイカーによる最後の審判の時に蘇り、正しい裁きを受けることが出来ると信じられていた。

意外なことに共同墓地周辺のヴェイルの強度は正常で、どこにも裂け目の出来る兆候は伺えなかった。叔父はその結果に胸を撫で下ろし、彼の自慢の姪である教皇の名代と、審問会の人々を大いに歓待しようと申し出た。しかし地下に延々と広がる共同墓地に安置された無数の死体と、香木と樹脂の匂いにすっかり食欲の失せた彼らは、逃げるように早々に退散した。

* * *

エレミア自身は、審問会内に留まらず多くのエルフ達の立場を向上させるため、貴族達との交渉を重ねていた。ハラムシラルの例を引くまでもなく、少なくともエルフにも公正な裁判－もっとも、必ずしもエルフに対してのみ不公正というわけではなかったが－を受ける権利が与えられるべきだと。

ジョゼフィンは一昨年にオーレイ貴族の婚約者と結婚し、ヴァル・ロヨー郊外に新居を構えていたが、たびたび夫と共にスカイホールドを訪れては彼女に助言を与えてくれた。海千山千の貴族達と難しい駆け引きをこなす内に、エレミアは自分がまるで狡猾な蛇になっていくようで自己嫌悪することもあった。

例えば敬虔な貴族をスカイホールドでの私的な夕食会に招いて、彼女自らフェイドでの前教皇との会話を語り、また学者として名高い公爵には共同研究の話を持ちかけた。一方で別の貴族の街では審問会軍が堂々と行軍して威勢を見せつけ、あるいはレリアナ－シスター・ナイチンゲール－が後ろめたい情報をちらつかせた。

それを聞いたジョゼフィンに「政治家としての進歩とお受け取り下さい」と言われて、彼女は最初が使徒、次が審問官、それで何時から私は政治家とやらになったのか、と溜め息をついたものだった。それでも、審問官であり、アンドラステの使徒として社会的地位と宗教的権威を兼ね備えた唯一のエルフである彼女に出来る事は数多く、彼女は古の者と戦った時同様に熱心に活動を続けていた。

古代エルフ文字の解読も、彼女の大切な仕事の一つだった。彼女は古の者との戦いが終わった翌年、審問会に所属する学者達と共に再びあのミサール寺院を訪れた。そこで彼女達は手分けして、数々のモザイク画に刻まれた文字を写し取った。しかし本殿への扉はどうやっても開かず、儀式を行うためのタイルももはや光ることは無かった。泉が消えた時点で、これらの役目も終わったものと思われた。

そして泉の知識を得たモリガンが写し取った文字を解読し、彼女が記録した。モリガンは自分の興味の赴くまま読み飛ばす傾向があったが、エレミアは彼女を上手くなだめすかして、出来る限り詳細に記録を取るようにした。

それらの記録が描き出した古代エルフの神々は、彼女達デーリッシュが伝えてきたよりも遙かに生き生きとして、時に恩寵深く、時には残酷だった。デーリッシュの伝承全てが誤りというわけでは無かったが、口伝で伝えられる間に内容が変わるのはやむを得ない事だった。

共に戦った仲間達は既に半数以上が審問会を去っていたが、少なくとも彼らはたびたび手紙を寄越したし、ヴァリックなどは夏の間はスカイホールドで、冬はカークウォールで過ごしていた。「スカイホールドを温泉付き避暑地として売り出したらどうか」という彼の案は、エレミアも半分本気で検討したほどだった。

ジ・アイアン・ブルは大方の予想に反して審問会に留まっていた。彼にはベン・ハスラスから、アンドラステ教会の影響を強く受けたこの強大な組織の動向を探り、新たなクナリに対する聖戦の兆しが無いことを確認するという任務が与えられた。と、これまたあっさりと彼自らエレミアに明かした。これまで同様彼の元にはベン・ハスラスから多くの情報が集まり、それを審問会の情報網と重ね合わせる接点として重要な役目を果たしていた。

ドリアンは、古の者との戦いが終わった後で、かつての教師アレクシウスとようやく面会した。彼はレッド・クリフ城で厳重な監視下にあったが、息子の死と自らの過ちに打ちのめされ、彼自身も重い病に掛かっていた。ドリアンは彼と幾度も面会し、時間魔法の原理や、息子の命を奪ったブライトの治療法について、長い間討議を交わした。少なくともこの元マジスターは、もっとも優秀な弟子に出来る限りの知識を伝えようとしていた。

ブルの部屋にもドリアンが大量の書物やルーンを持ち込んだから、まるで彼の書斎の様な有様だった。しかしクナリの密偵は、少なくともこのテヴィンターのメイジが彼の部屋の中で魔法を使わない間は、何をしても許容しているように見えた。

聖灰寺院から姿を消したソラスの行方については未だに判らず、既にレリアナも半ば捜査をあきらめていた。彼のアトリエは誰も使うことなく、ただ彼の描いたフレスコ画だけが画家の帰りを待っているようだった。

不思議なことに古の者との戦いの後、誰も気付かない間に新たな絵の下書きが、最後の壁の空白に描かれていた。エレミアはその絵を見る度にいつか彼が戻ってくるような気がしていた。彼の描く世界の絵を完成させるために。

* * *

そして雪に閉ざされたスカイホールドに、伝承者からの手紙が届いた。

 

> 「我が娘エレミア、  
>  話をしなくてはいけない事がある。私の命はもう長くはない。その時が来る前に、一度会っておきたい。カークウォールにて待つ。  
>  伝承者イスティマエトリアル・ラヴェラン」

その手紙と共に、カークウォールのある邸宅を指し示す地図が付けられていた。カレンがその地図を見て、驚いて言った。  
「ここはチャンピオンの邸宅だ、アメル家の」  
一体どういうことだろうか。彼女は、病気なのだろうか。エレミアは驚いたが、彼女もメイジのヒーラーが決して万能ではなく癒やせない病気があることを知っていたし、伝承者は既に六十歳を過ぎていた。早速彼女とカレンは、カークウォールへ旅立つ準備を整えた。

息子のジョシュアは既にアイダの息子のエドと共にスカイホールド中を駆け回り、時には彼女に同行してレッドクリフを訪れる事もあったが、さすがに船旅はまだ危なかったから、アイダ一家と共に留守番となった。  
「母さん、父さん、行ってらっしゃい」  
アイダに手を繋がれ、それでも泣きそうな顔で言うジョシュアをもう一度抱きしめると、エレミアは馬に乗り、カレンと護衛二人と共に雪道を下り始めた。

冬のウェイキング海が不思議なほど穏やかに二人を乗せた船を運び、一行はカークウォールに到着した。エレミアにとっては初めての、カレンは数年ぶりの訪問であった。カレンは無論シティガード隊長アヴェリンや「暫定」子爵ブランと親交があったが、今回はあくまで私的訪問として彼らには連絡するだけに留め、一行は静かに上町のアメル邸へと向かった。

明るい晴天の日差しと穏やかな海風は、雪の中のスカイホールドから来た二人には、まるで一足早く春が来たように思われた。カレンが、空気が軽くなったと独り言のように言った。この街の郊外にあった、メイジの反乱の端緒となったサークルは審問会が調査した結果、ヴェイルが極端に薄くレッド・リリウムによる汚染も酷いということで魔法で封じられていた。あるいはそのお陰かも知れなかった。

「賑やかなのね、この街は」  
エレミアは驚いて言った。ヴァル・ロヨーに比べれば華麗さには欠け、石造りの家々が立ち並ぶ街の隅には未だに瓦礫が残っていたが、それでも生き生きと人々や荷車が行き交い、家々の前には愛らしい花が植えられ、戦乱の後に産まれた子供達の歓声が街角に響いていた。

「ここも随分変わったな」とカレンが静かに言った。かつてメイジ達とテンプル騎士団が睨み合った子爵邸下の大広場は、短い階段を挟んで軒並み店舗が並ぶ大きな市場となり、ドワーフにヒューマン、そしてエルフの商人達が呼び声を張り上げていた。

「元々この街はテヴィンター帝国でも最大級の奴隷市場があったところでね、おっと、何百年も昔の話だぜ。港は深くて波が穏やかだし、後ろのフリー・マーチズとも帝国街道で繋がってる。テヴィンターの外で地上ドワーフが一番多いのもこの街だ」と彼らを迎えに来たヴァリックが明るく言った。  
「それで、なぜあなたがここに居るの？」と彼女は尋ねた。

「冬だからさ、決まってるだろう？　スカイホールドは寒すぎるぜ」  
「そうじゃなくて、チャンピオンの屋敷を使っているのはどうして？」  
「ふふん、ヒーローが俺に貸してくれた、と言ったら信じるか？　あいつの旅行費用を用立てたのは俺だからな。ワイスホプトから戻ってくるまでは、自由に使わせて貰ってる」というと、ヴァリックが常緑のツタに覆われた玄関の扉を開けた。

「お帰りなさいませ、ヴァリック様」と可愛らしい声がした。エレミアと同年代のエルフ娘が一人、彼らを見つめてにっこりと笑った。  
「ただいまオラナ、客人を連れてきたよ」  
彼女たちは古めかしい様式の大広間を通って、二階の寝室へと上がった。彼らが話をする間、護衛の二人－共にカークウォール出身だった－は家族の元を訪れることになっていた。

「良く来てくれた、エレミア」  
大きな椅子に腰を下ろした小柄な女性が、彼女に声を掛けた。わずか数年の間に伝承者はやせ衰え、顔には幾本もの深いシワが刻まれていた。  
「イス！　どうして、なぜ知らせてくれなかったのですか」とエレミアは思わず彼女に駆け寄り、ひんやりとした骨張った手に涙をこぼしそうになった。

「案ずるな、私はまだ死なぬ」と彼女を慰めるように伝承者が優しく笑うと、側の椅子を手で指し示した。  
「だが、もう長くはないな。痛みを抑えることは出来ても、身体の奥深くの腫れ物を除くことは私にも出来ぬ」

オラナが運んできた紅茶で静かに唇を湿すと、伝承者が何冊かの本を載せた机を前に話し始めた。  
「エレミア、お前は我が子供達の中でもとりわけ賢い。そしてヒューマンの子を成したお前には、既に見えているはず。我らエルフが、滅び行く種族であることを」  
「まさか！　確かにジョシュアはヒューマンです、でも他のエルフ達は……」

「そう、我らの民は、まだしばらくの間は生き延びるであろうな」と彼女は痩せた頬に小さく笑みを浮かべた。  
「しかしそれも時間の問題。ヒューマンの街は広がり続ける。草原は囲われ、森は切り開かれ村へと変わる。あと何世代かすれば、我らの民はさらに遠く、ヒューマンの手の届かぬ所へ消え失せるか、あるいはシティ・エルフ同様に一カ所に住まうこととなるであろうよ。すでに我が氏族からも、ワイコムに住む者が出ている」

「本当ですか！　信じられない」  
彼女は驚いて言った。草原を駆け、森に隠れるデーリッシュの狩人が、街住まいだなんて！  
「もちろん全てではない。しかし街に住めば細工品の売り買いも、小ずるい商人の手を借りず直接出来ようからの。それに、とりわけ年老いた者の身体には、石造りの建物は優しい」と伝承者が溜め息をついた。

「そして、街中に住めば当然ヒューマンと隣同士で暮らすことになる。彼らが決して短慮な『シェムレン』ばかりではないことを知るようになる。お前がそうであったようにな」と彼女が黙って耳を傾けるカレンに頷いて見せた。  
「若い者達がヒューマンと結ばれるのを、我らに止めることは出来ない。止めてどうしようというのか、氏族から追い出したところで、何になる？」といって、伝承者が小さく笑った。  
「我らの民の数が減ることには変わりないのにな。馬鹿げたこと」

「我らはあるいは、アーラサンが滅びた時に共に死すべきであったのかも知れぬ、創造主達と共に。だが我らは生き延び、ハラムシラルへ長征の末辿り着いた。しかしそこでも過ちを犯した、つまらぬ傲慢の故に。かつての我らの民が、オーレイ建国の父ドレイコンに力を貸し、ブライトを共に戦っていれば。しかしそれもまた、過ぎたこと」  
伝承者が微かに残念そうな表情を浮かべて言った。

「我らは、二千年前に既に滅び行く種族であったのだろう。だが今になって、お前という魂が生を受けたのは、決して偶然ではあるまい。ミサールの恩恵か、あるいは……」  
「アンドラステ」と静かにカレンが口を挟んだ。  
「そう。その方の意志かも知れぬ、いずれにせよ、我らには想像するしか出来ない。エレミア、お前はファーストとしてのすべての教育を受け、そして審問官としてすべての事柄をその目で見た。それらを、書物として記録に残して貰いたい」と伝承者がきっぱりと言った。

「それで俺に声が掛かったと言うわけだ」と今まで彼らしくもなく黙って聞いていたヴァリックが口を開いた。  
「審問会からの使者がお前の友人のセラ・テスラスについて教えてくれた、たいそう面白い本を書くドワーフだとな。そして各地の、本を出す商人とも繋がりがあると聞いた」と伝承者が言うと、机の上の本を示した。「剣と盾」の最新刊に「ハイタウンの難事」、ヴァリックのベストセラーだった。

「君の書く本は学者がこぞって読みたがる『学術的に大いに価値のある』本になるぜ、俺の本と違ってな」とドワーフが言って大きく笑った。  
「無論、今すぐと言うわけには行かぬだろう。だがお前はまだ若く、記憶力にも優れている。少しずつ書き留め、セラ・テスラスと協力してまとめて行けば良いこと」

「私が、本を書くのですか……？」とエレミアは戸惑って言った。カッサンドラが記録に苦労していたのを見たことはあっても、彼女自身はそれまで考えたことも無かった。  
「エレミア、お前にエルフの歴史を記録し、後世に残す『伝承者』になって貰いたい。消えゆく種族の記憶と口伝に頼るのではなく、書物に記録された歴史として。審問官であり、我らのファーストとして教育を受けたお前になら、それが出来る」

「テヴィンター帝国には二千年前の古の者の記録が残されていた。それと同じ事が我々に出来ないはずがない」とカレンがきっぱりと言った。  
「そうすれば、もはや我らの民が消え失せた一千年後にも、その血を受け継いだヒューマンの子らがその本を読むであろう。我らの歴史を、かつての氏族の暮らしを、伝説を」

そう言って伝承者が彼女の手を取った。  
「それがお前に与えられた使命。お前なら、立派にやり遂げることが出来るだろう」  
「イス、判りました」  
彼女は大きく頷いた。これもまた、彼女にしか出来ない仕事だった。  
「それにミサールの神殿の記録も。古代エルフの神々が本当はどのように生きていたのかも、書き記しておかなくては」  
伝承者が頷き、幼い頃から彼女を慰め力づけた優しい笑顔を見せた。

ワイコムへの帰路につく伝承者を、彼らはカークウォールの波止場で見送った。もう彼女の姿を二度と見ることは無いだろう。それでも、彼女の教えたすべての記憶と、優しく力強い笑顔が残されていた。

* * *

彼方に彼らの姿を認めたスカイホールドの門番が鐘を打ち鳴らし、しばらくして子供達が待ちかねたように、アイダの手を振り払って飛び出して来た。  
「母さん！　おかえり！」  
「お帰りなさい！」  
二人が口々に叫ぶ声が聞こえ、思わずエレミアは馬の脚を速めた。彼らが、彼女の新しい氏族だった。そして彼らの子供も。スカイホールドに入る彼女らを、冬の朝の透明な光が明るく照らし出していた。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最後までお付き合い頂き、本当にありがとうございました。Dragon Age世界の設定本である"The World of Thedas" 1/2を読み耽り、もちろん自分の妄想（笑）も含めて、こうだったら良いのにな、と書いた作品です。  
> 最初は"porn without plot"のはずだった、本当に自分で書いて自分だけ読んでいたいたずら書きが、こんなに長くなるとは思っていませんでした。皆様に楽しんで頂ければ幸いです。m(__)m


End file.
